Ultimate Spiderman: Rise of the Brotherhood
by Prosp88
Summary: Spiderman's adventure in 1932 has changed his world for the better...and for worse. An ancient order of evil has been allowed to survive into the 21st century and will plunge the world into war! And Spiderman knows one thing only... a new generation of The League must gather to stop them. Sequel to US:LXG, SpideyXTiger
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Ok Guys...I CRACKED, what do you want me to say? Except for this...I was originally gonna release this in spring because I'm in the process of moving to London ( I currently reside in Scotland) and I'll have more time to write this AFTER I move. However the idea for the prologue came to me and I had to write it. So from now until spring, DON'T expect this story to be updated regularly, if the inspiration hits me I might post another chapter or 2. Hopefully when it's Spring I'll be in London and I'll be able to update more regularly...oh and "**_**therealprotoype" **_**to answer your question...I'm a Guy. **

**Enjoy**

**Ultimate Spiderman: Rise of the Brotherhood**

**Prologue**

**Castle Doom – Doomstadt, Latveria – Night **

_Located between Hungary, Serbia and Romania is the kingdom of Latveria. To the average traveller it seems like a very peaceful country in the middle of Eastern Europe, unaffected by international affairs and economic downturns. However this country is also one of the most technologically advanced nations in the world._

_Its boarders are protected by a vast arsenal of weaponry, from anti-aircraft technology, armoured vehicles and an army of guardian robots (Doombots) that also police the nation. All of this has been made possible due to the scientific genius of it reigning monarch; Dr Victor von Doom, one of the most feared and powerful criminal masterminds this world has ever seen. His intellect is matched only by his wrath...which one unfortunate Doombot is experiencing right now._

**Dr Doom:** I'LL HAVE SOMEONES BLOOD FOR THIS!

**Doombot:** But Lord Doom how would an individual's internal fluid be an appropriate trade of the destruction of you Embassy?

_In a swift motion Doom turned to face the Doombot, raises his hand and blasts the robot into pieces with his energy beam._

**Dr Doom:** Whoever is responsible for this, will feel the full wrath of Doom.

_He gets up from his throne and makes his way through Castle Doom, towards his main laboratory. As he enters this room filled with the most advanced technology in the world, he uses the interface built into his glove to bring up a large holographic model of his ruined embassy in the centre of the room._

**Dr Doom:** Download all data from my internal security network and every Doombot assigned to the embassy.

_After a few moments, the relevant data is downloaded and Dr Doom begins his investigation. He raises his arms and suddenly the holographic building starts to repair itself, like he's rewinding the imagines before him. Walls being rebuilt, broken glass returning to the windows, broken doors lift up of the ground and returns to their original place, destroyed Doombots are repairing themselves and start walking backwards, suddenly the entire embassy has returned to its former glory._

**Computer:** Recording rewound to 11:42pm, Tuesday 31st December.

**Dr Doom:** Begin recording.

_As if he was standing inside the embassy itself, Dr Doom watches as holographic Doombots begin to patrol the hallways once more. Soon the explosion occurs and the entire building is reduced to rubble again._

**Dr Doom:** Rewind recording to 12:00pm and hold.

_The hologram rewinds to the point where the explosion occurs._

**Dr Doom:** The explosion seemed to originate from the upper floor.

_He "climbs" the stairs and makes his way towards the large hallway._

**Dr Doom:** Resume play at X0.5 speed.

_The Image resumes play in slow motion, allowing Dr Doom to pinpoint the source of the explosion._

**Dr Doom:** It came from the west wing, but...MY LABORATORY!

_He runs along the holographic hallway towards his main lab, he enters the room just as the explosion goes off, the scene frozen in place._

**Dr Doom:** Rewind recording at X0.1 speed.

_The entire scene plays out in reverse, the explosion returns to its epicentre, revealing a masked intruder._

**Dr Doom:** Freeze! How did this intruder get past MY security?

**Computer:** Security protocols overridden by an outside source. Analyses suggest a highly advanced worm cluster was placed into security network and activated externally.

**Dr Doom:** And how was my network hacked?

**Computer:**...Unknown.

**Dr Doom:** No one can override my superior technology...NO ONE! Doom is supreme! Rewind recording by 2 minutes and resume at x0.1 speed.

_The holograms do so and Dr Doom watches at the intruder enters from the above air shaft. Drops down into the centre of the lab and presses a button on his wrist. The intruder explodes and the lab bursts into flames._

**Dr Doom:** A suicide bomber? Reverse and hold at 11:59pm.

_The entire scene changes and freezes, the intruder standing frozen in the centre of the room, Dr Doom moves in closer to examine the intruder. First of all it is clear from the holograms physique that the intruder is clearly a woman, covered from head to toe in black with a mask that completely concealed her identity._

**Dr Doom:** Activate internal X-Ray imagery, focus on the intruders face.

_The woman's mask disappears, to show her dark skinned, bald headed, tattooed faced features._

**Dr Doom:** A Wakandan? Perform retinal scan immediately!

**Computer:** Analyzing.

_While he waits, he walks round the Wakandan, examining every detail until he notices something unusual._

**Dr Doom:** Where is the bomb? Analyse the Wakandan, report any peculiarities.

**Computer:** Analyzing...Individuals outfit is generating an unstable amount ofvibratory energy.

**Dr Doom:** Vibratory energy?...Vibranium! Most likely woven within the material of the outfit, the intruders wrist device must have released the stored energy... the Wakandan _**was**_ the bomb!

**Computer:** Retinal scan complete...individual identified as Teela; Wakandan – female – 24 – Leader of the Dora Milaje secret commando team; The Midnight Angels.

**Dr Doom:** Dora Milaje?...T'CHALLA!

_The holographic imagines surrounding him disappears and Dr Doom makes his way back though his castle and back into his throne room._

**Dr Doom:** T'Challa thinks that he has deceived me, weakened me. But in his arrogance he has sealed his fate. And as a result I will do what no one else has managed in ten thousand years. I will conquer Wakanda itself!

**A/N: There...are you happy? Hope you enjoyed that, please review and comment as you see fit. But if you have any more questions, please PM me**

**Thanks**


	2. Getting Schooled

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Aright guys here you go, another Chapter. Oh and Silentman87, don't worry Spideys team mates will have a larger part to play. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Getting Schooled<span> **

**Tri-Carrier – Day**

_In the training room of the Tri-Carrier; Powerman, Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger are in the middle of the toughest training session they have ever experienced. The room was in the holographic form of a warehouse, full of large crates and statues and poorly lit, it was difficult to see anything in front of them as they walk through the area._

**Powerman:** Man! This training is intense.

**Iron Fist:** Agreed, it forces one's self to draw on all senses.

**Nova:** I can't see anything in here.

**White Tiger:** That's the point, Bucket head.

**Nova:** How are we supposed to find him?

**Iron Fist:** Power of observation lie in the mind, not the eyes.

**Nova:** How is this "training session" supposed to work anyway?

**White Tiger:** For the last time, we have to find him before he takes us out and if we so much as spot him, he fails. Now let's get on with this.

**Iron Fist:** Err dudes, where's Powerman?

_They all look round only to see that their teammate is not amongst them._

**Nova:** What the...how did he?

**Iron Fist:** Waited for us to lose focus, then strikes...clever.

**White Tiger:** Nova, can you brighten up the room?

**Nova:** On it!

_He flies up to the ceiling and in a flash of cosmic energy he lightens up the room, leaving only pockets of shadows created by the crates and revealing Powerman trapped and hanging upside down in a web cocoon._

**White Tiger:** Check the shadowy areas.

_Iron Fist and herself begin searching the area, their foe nowhere to be seen. They look behind every crate and shadow they can find._

**Iron Fist:** He has to be here somewhere?

**Nova:** Maybe he just bailed on us and is now stuffing his face in the mess ha...

_Suddenly, a single web shot came out of nowhere and webbed Novas mouth shut. Distracted, Nova allowed the room to go dark again while trying to rip off the webbing, and then he felt something jumped on to his back and saw two web lines fire towards the ground and felt him being pulled down until he crashed upon the floor._

_Hearing the commotion, the other two heroes hurried towards the source only to find Nova, pinned to the floor in a sort of web-net. _

**Nova:** You think this is funny, Web-head?

_Iron Fist then used his "fist" to create some light for them._

**Iron Fist:** We should stick together...that was not intentional.

_Both of the teenage heroes make their way through the labyrinth of crates and statues surrounding them, the small amount of extra light from Iron Fist was enough to illuminate the area around them and allowing them to look into very corner they could find._

**White Tiger:** I can't believe he took out Powerman without making a sound.

**Iron Fist:** And Nova, right in the middle of the room, without any of us seeing him, this new tactic of his if very effective.

**White Tiger:** But he's not gonna get the jump on me...what was that?

_They here a noise, like a creaking sound coming from round the corner up ahead. They race along, past a few silhouetted statues and rounded the corner...nothing._

**White Tiger:** It was nothing.

_However, unknown to White Tiger, one of the statues silhouettes standing behind Iron Fist moved swiftly, grabbing Iron Fist, webbing his mouth shut and web-zipping him away._

**White Tiger:** Iron Fist, could use some more light...Iron Fist?

_She looks round and sees that he's missing. Tiger begins to run down the warehouse, using her claws to shred any and all statues she can find. After she destroys the last one, she climbs up onto the tallest stack of crates against the warehouse wall to get a better vantage point in front of her._

**White Tiger:** Alright Web-head, you forgot that cats can see better in the dark, and with my in tuned senses, you won't be able to move a muscle without me...

_At that moment, something just ensured her leg. Pulling her down off the crates she is dragged along the floor and then lifted up to hang upside down in the centre of the warehouse._

**White Tiger:** YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

_Then a silhouette drops down from nowhere and walks up to Tiger. Suddenly the figures eyes start to glow a luminous red, then streaks across the figures torso does the same to resemble a large "spider" emblem. As he gets closer to her, she can see in full view that it is..._

**Spiderman:** What was that you were saying about "not getting the jump" on you?

**White Tiger:** Peter!

**Spiderman:** Because it looks like I got the jump on you.

**White Tiger:** Peter! (Whispering) If you don't get me down right now, you won't be "jumping" on me again...

_Cutting her off, Spiderman lifts up her mask to expose her mouth and kisses her while she's upside down. While the two of them are "occupied" the training room reverts back to its default setting leaving only them and their webbed up teammates in the training area._

**Nova:** If you two are finished? Could you let us out!

_Without interrupting their make out session, White Tiger raises her arm in Novas direction and gives him the finger._

**Nova:** Hey!

**Powerman:** Hummmmp, muummmm, urrrrrrrrmm!

**Iron Fist:** It seems we have much to learn.

_The two love birds parted lips then White Tiger reaches up and uses her claws to cut the webbing, Spiderman catches her as she fell and held her bridal style._

**Spiderman:** So...how was that for a training session?

**White Tiger:** I have to say, you really pushed us...I'm impressed.

**Spiderman:** Wait! You of all people were impressed?

**White:** Shut up, you idiot!

**Spiderman:** Make me!

_As the two of them continue to stare at each other, they are rudely interrupted._

**Fury:** (over the intercom) Trainings over, everyone get up to the briefing room on the double.

**Spiderman:** Oh well, better see what the big boss man wants.

_He makes his way out of the training room, still carrying White Tiger and leaving there teammates in their sticky situations._

**Nova:** Err don't mind us...we'll just be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Tri-Carrier Briefing room<strong>

_Spiderman and White Tiger are already waiting in the briefing room by the time the rest of the team made it in._

**Nova:** Err, thanks for leaving us like that!

**Powerman:** Oh man I'm gonna be cleaning webs out my costume for weeks.

**Spiderman:** Figured it was a suitable punishment for failing the exercise.

**Powerman:** Noticed that Tiger didn't have to get herself out of that.

**Nova:** Of course she didn't have to, she's sleeping with him.

**White Tiger:** And what of it?

**Nova:** I still don't understand why you picked him over...well anyone really.

**Spiderman:** Hey!

**White Tiger:** Well lets think on that shall we; he's clever, funny, sweet, caring, handsome, has over $100 million, and unlike you; knows how to satisfy a woman.

_The rest of the team burst out laughing at Novas expense, just then Nick Fury walks in and they all settle down and take their seats around the table. Fury points a remote at the screen on the wall and a live image for the destroyed latverian embassy is shown._

**Fury:** Ok team listen up, after last week's attack on the Latverian Embassy, relations between Latveria and the US have been tense.

**Spiderman:** Yeah tell us something we don't know...what? Things weren't exactly peachy before.

**Iron Fist:** Do we have any clues as to who would have done this?

**Fury:** No, and what's most disturbing is that Doom has been very quite since then, he hasn't made any kind of announcement.

**Nova:** That's not like him, last time we got the full "watchful eye of Doom" speech when we...visited Lateria.

**Spiderman:** And he fired a heat seeking missile at me while I was in an American street just because I broke his window.

**Powerman:** With Captain Americas shield.

**Iron Fist:** That you threw out of the window.

**White Tiger:** Which he tried to use to power up his army to invade America.

**Spiderman:** Hey, me and Cap got it back didn't we...and aren't you suppose to be on my side?

**White Tiger:** Doesn't mean I'll let you get away with anything.

_Spiderman couldn't help but smile at her as he remembers Rocketeer's brotherly advice and thinks to himself how right he was._

**Fury:** If you are all finished? Due to the state of alert we find ourselves in, we are going to increase our training regimen.

_Everyone but White Tiger groaned, then all of a sudden Agent Coulson rushes into the Briefing room._

**Coulson:** Director Fury, we have a situation...It's the Wakandan Embassy...it's under attack.

_Everyone is silent for a few moments then Fury looks to the group of teenage heroes._

**Fury:** TEAM MOVE OUT!

**A/N: So...what's going to happen in the next chapter? By the way Spiderman's new suit is the Stealth Suit AKA "Big Time" suit. I thought it would be suitable for his new style. Comment and Review as you like.**

**Thanks**


	3. Diplomatic Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Diplomatic Nightmare<strong>

**New York City – Day**

_The NYPD have sealed off the streets surrounding a large burning skyscraper, onlookers are gathering in large numbers to gaze up at the sight before them. The top few floors of the skyscraper are on fire, thick black smoke emerging from the windows and bits of debris falling into the streets below._

_A SHIELD drop ship approaches the fierily building and hovers in mid air just across from the exposed damaged exterior, its hatch opens to reveal the team of superheroes sent to tackle this crisis._

**Spiderman:** Nova! Secure the perimeter and watch for falling debris; Powerman! Clear that rooftop so we can evacuate survivors; Fist and Tiger, you're with me.

_Nova flies off round the building, Spiderman, Iron Fist and White Tiger jump though the damaged exterior into the skyscraper and the drop ship files up to drop Powerman off onto the roof._

* * *

><p><strong>Wakandan Embassy<strong>

_After the three heroes jumped through the damaged exterior of the building, they land head first into a squad of Doom-bots. They avoid their incoming fire and engage them, White Tiger using her claws to shred them to pieces, Iron Fist dropping them with a combo of martial arts and his "Iron Fist" and Spiderman using his enhanced reflexes and strength to smash them (Webbing the odd 1 or 2 aswell). In a matter of seconds the Doom-bots are all destroyed._

**White Tiger:** Doom-bots! Here?

**Iron Fist:** It is not a coincidence that the Latverian Embassy was destroyed only a week ago. Now the Wakandan Embassy is in flames.

**Spiderman:** I hate it when you notice things...Powerman, Nova; report.

**Powerman:** _Clearing the debris now, I'll make my way down towards you soon. Just leave some for me Webs._

**Nova:** _Okay there is a lot of flying Doom...thingies attacking the building's exterior, I'm going to take them out._

**Spiderman:** Do what you can...Alright guys let's move out!

_The three heroes make their way further into the embassy, taking down every Doom-Bot along the way and Spiderman doesn't pass up the chance to show off his new suits abilities. _

**Spiderman:** Tiger watch out!

_Just as White Tiger is taking down a few Doom-bots, one sneaks up behind her. But just before it strikes, Spiderman raise his arm and fires something from his wrist, it hits the Doom-bot and White Tiger turns round to watch it dissolve into a heap on the ground._

**White Tiger:** What was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_Chibi Spiderman pulls down a white sheet takes out a projector and starts flickering through images as he explains._

**Chibi Spiderman:** Anti-Metal Spiders; Similar in shape to the Spider tracers, they are created from Anti-Metal (also known as Antarctic Vibranium), which can be fired from the top of his wrist at metal objects, causing them to dissolve...see this is what happens when you give a teenage super genius $100 million.

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderman:<strong> Like it? I made it myself...Ok Iron Man helped...a bit...a lot actually, but I designed them.

**White Tiger:** And I'm sure you worked really hard on them.

**Spiderman:** Right we need to head further in, team move out!

_About ten minutes later, after taking down more Doom-bots, the three heroes make their way down a corridor and Spiderman stops them just before they round a corner. Each team member pokes their heads slowly round the corner and they see a squad of Doom-bots engaging the embassies security force who are entrenched at the entrance to the main control room, their blaster fire holding the enemy back._

**Spiderman:** Hold here, we don't want the Wakandans to shoot at us. I've got this.

**White Tiger:** What are you...?

_Spiderman presses a button on his wrist, causing the red luminous lights on his torso and his eyes change to a luminous green, then in an instance he himself fades away, becoming completely invisible._

**Iron Fist:** I see our leader has truly embraced the teachings of this "Shadow" he speaks highly of.

_The two teens look on as they see the squad of Doom-bots suddenly start to be taken down one by one by a new unseen threat. After the last Doom-bot is destroyed, Spiderman reappears and faces the Wakandans._

**Spiderman:** HOLD YOUR FIRE! SHIELD SENT US!

_He raises his hands into the air and walks slowly towards the Wakandans._

**Iron Fist:** Spiderman seems to have grown more capable since his return.

_White Tiger looks on at her boyfriend and smiles under her mask._

**White Tiger:** Yeah...he sure has.

_Seeing Spiderman wave at their direction, the two teens made their way down the hall to meet up with their leader and the group of Wakandans._

**Wakandan Commander:** Thank you my friends, I don't know how much longer we could have held out.

**Spiderman:** I don't suppose you can tell us _**why**_ we just had to fight our way through an army of Doom-bots?

**Wakandan Commander:** We'd better go inside the control room.

_The Wakandans open the doors and the squad leader takes them into the control room. The three heroes look in awe at their surroundings, the large room looked like something out of an Indiana Jones film. The room was filled with tribal totems, the walls decorated with masks and spears and the lush green of exotic plants are placed all round the edges of the room, giving off the feel that they were in the deepest part of the African jungles. At the far end of the room, there was a large stone looking wall filed with computer screens and on each side of the wall stood a giant stone panther. In front of the wall in a large throne like chair, a lone figure sits watching the screens._

**Spiderman:** Err...are we still in New York?

**?:** Actually, you are now on Wakanden territory.

_The small group approaches the large throne as it swivels round to face them, revealing its occupant._

**?:** I am King T'Challa of Wakanda, but I suspect you know me by a different name.

**White Tiger:** _**The Black Panther**_.

**Black Panther:** Indeed, Miss Ayala.

**White Tiger:** How...?

**Black Panther:** You wear the Jade Tiger Amulet, and you have your fathers bearing. Yes I knew Hector Ayala when he wore the mantel of "White Tiger", he was a good friend.

_He walks up to White Tiger and places a comforting hand on her shoulder._

**Black Panther:** I miss him greatly child, and Fury tells me that you are everything he was.

**White Tiger:** Thank you...your Highness.

_As Black Panther turns away and walks back over to the huge wall, Spiderman shuffles closer to White Tiger and joins his hand with hers and gives it a comforting squeeze, she looks at him and even though she had her mask on, he knew she was smiling at him._

**Black Panther**: Just over an hour ago, Dooms forces attacked my Embassy, killed most of my guards in a single surprise attack. What remained of my guards and myself were able to defend ourselves from this location, it may not look it but this room was designed to withstand an assault.

**Iron Fist:** Why would Doom do this?

**?: **FOR VENGEANCE!

_The room goes quiet as they look around for the source of the voice, then from the door way a small floating metal ball, no bigger than a tennis ball flies into the room towards the group of heroes. As they slowly back away from it, a holographic image of Dr Doom is emitted from the floating device._

**Dr Doom:** Vengeance against Wakanda for the crimes you committed against the Kingdom of Latveria.

**Black Panther**: Doom! You are mad indeed to attack me here; this act of aggression will not go unanswered.

**Dr Doom:** Do not play the innocent with me T'Challa, a member of your Dora Milaje destroyed my embassy with your Vibranium bomb. One good turn deserves another.

**Black Panther:** What? None of my Dora Milaje would ever...

**Dr Doom:** Do not attempt to deceive me with your lies; I have all the evidence I need... Be warned T'Challa, the blood that I spilled here today will be nothing to what my armies will do to Wakanda itself.

**Black Panther:** You will not threaten Wakanda!

**Spiderman:** Hey Guys, Chill out already, let's not get this more out of hand...

**Dr Doom:** SILENCE! Any who opposes me shall be destroyed...stay out of my way, boy!

_**Boy? **_

**Dr Doom:** They say that justice is about balance, since you reduced my Embassy to a smoking pile of rubble. Allow me to return the favour.

_The hologram of Dr Doom faded and the floating ball disappeared._

_**A favour? From Dr Doom? This is going to be more of an Ironic super villain type of favour isn't it? **_

_Alarms go off and someone is heard over the intercom._

**Wakandan:** _Sire! We have bogies incoming at a fast rate!_

**Nova:** _Spidey! Come in._

**Spiderman:** Nova what's going on?

**Nova:** _Some kind of cloaked flyers appeared out of nowhere and open fired on the building, I'll try to stop them but GET OUT OF THIER!_

**Spiderman:** Powerman, is the roof clear?

**Powerman:** _Yeah it is, the drop ship is here too._

**Spiderman:** Err I suggest a brisk stroll in the direction of the roof would be an excellent career move at this point...guys?

_He looks round to see that everyone had already left the control room, all except White Tiger who is standing by the door._

**White Tiger:** MOVE IT WEB-HEAD!

* * *

><p><strong>Wakandan Embassy Rooftop<strong>

_The heroes managed to run up to the roof in mere minutes and climb aboard the Drop Ship which carried Spiderman, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Powerman, Black Panther and what remained of the embassy staff away from the building just as a barrage of missiles struck the skyscraper causing the entire top half of the building to explode. Fire and debris rained down onto the streets of New York._

**Powerman:** SWEET CHRISTMAS!

**White Tiger:** Oh God!

**Spiderman:** No!

**Black Panther:** I Swear, Doom will not get away with this.

_He turns to one of the other Wakandan passengers._

**Black Panther:** Inform Wakanda high command...prepare the army.

**A/N Things seem to be getting worse and worse, but if Black Panther wasn't responsible...Then Who?**

**Thanks **


	4. New Faces, Good and Bad

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: New Faces, Good and Bad<strong>

**Midtown High school – New York – Day**

_Our favourite group of teen heroes are having their lunch in the school cafeteria. Sam is busy "playing" with his food; Danny and Luke are going over their plans for after school and the last two teens; Peter and Ava are doing what all young couples do when they are with their friends... both their tongues down each other's throats, completely oblivious to the rest of the world._

**Luke:** Will you two just get a room already!

**Sam:** Don't encourage them, next thing you know they be doing it right here on the table.

**Danny:** It seems the flame of passion in their relationship is still alight.

_After another few minutes of making out, they finally break apart, Ava resting her head on his shoulders._

_**Oh Hey guys, welcome to the new life of Peter Parker; resident science geek, secret super hero and now the new talk of the school. Ever since a certain Bucket head who shall not be named, but I will say his name rimes with "Ham", let slip around the school that I had inherited over $100 million suddenly everyone wants to be my friend. I even get invited to parties held by the members of the football team, I never go though, I know that their just after my money.**_

_**But the one other change to my life here at Midtown that I'm not use to, is the sudden attention from all the girls in the school. Seriously I nearly got trampled by a horde of them at one point while coming out of English class, but thankfully I was rescued...By Ava no less, and let me tell you...it wasn't a pretty sight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

Chibi Peter is cowering behind Chibi Ava while they are both surrounded by a horde of screaming girls. Chibi Ava has her claws extended and slashing away at the girls while roaring like a tiger.

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust me that wasn't far off from the truth and I don't believe I've ever heard the phase "Back off bitch, he's mine" so many times in a matter of minutes, which is also why Ava's been a bit more... forward lately. I think she's just trying to send a message to the rest of the female populace.<strong>_

**Sam:** So is that you two done?

**Peter:** What? Oh! Sorry guys...forgot you were there.

**Luke:** Not surprising, since you two were practically eating each other for the last 15 minutes.

**Ava:** Just...making a point.

_She looks round over her shoulder, towards a group of girls watching them and gives them a menacing glare._

**MJ:** Hi Guys.

_The table's occupants look round to see both MJ sitting down next to them._

**MJ:** Have any of you seen the news lately?

**Peter:** Why bother, when we have our very own Daily Sentinel Intern to keep us up to date.

**Sam:** Intern?

**MJ:** That's right, I...Mary Jane Watson, am now an intern at Daily Sentinel Communications. This is a dream come true, I can't thank you enough Pete.

**Luke:** How did you manage to swing that...pun not intended.

**Peter:** Let's just say I know a guy.

**MJ:** Anyway take a look at this.

_She takes out her mobile phone and presses the play button on it. Every one gathers round to listen in._

**Reid:** _"Tensions rise as an all out attack on the Wakandan Embassy yesterday by Latveria was foiled by SHIELD forces. A broadcast was received later that day from the reigning monarch of Latveria; Dr Victor Von Doom, announcing that the attack was retaliation for the destruction of the Latverian Embassy at New Years. Dr Doom goes on to claim that Wakanda was in fact responsible for this attack, though this has been denied by a spokesperson of the Wakandan government."_

**Reid:** _"Reliable sources from within NSA, Pentagon and SHIELD suggest that both Latverian and Wakandan military forces have indeed raised their threat level to red alert status, this has of course been denied by Pentagon officials. However Nick Fury has been quoted "This is a powder keg building up between these two nations, and all it needs now is a spark for it to go off- But this is not my first rodeo"._

_**Reid:**__ "Whether SHEILD or US involvement will come into play has been questioned, considering both Embassies where attacked in the US. All we can say for sure is this; a potential war may be brewing between these isolated countries and we can only hope that a peaceful solution can be found. This is Luke Reid, and on behalf of myself and Daily Sentinel Communications; or thoughts are with the families of those lost in these two tragic attacks."_

**Reid:** _"in other news, the museum of natural history new exhibition – Way of the Warrior – Is about receive Its grand opening today, it will be opened by a collation of famous marital art champions, including the youngest ever Olympic Fencing champion; Mexico's 2 time gold medallist Eduardo de la Vega..."_

**Danny:** How did he mange to get hold of that kind of information?

**Luke:** He actually got a quote from Fury! But he...he never gives out info like that.

**Ava:** Things aren't looking good though...a new war, between Latveria and Wakanda. And With the attack on the Wakanda embassy, who knows...

_Peter wraps his arm round her and gives her a reassuring hug._

**Peter:** Hey, everything's going to be alright. Things like this happen all the time and they get resolved before they even break out, usually by us heroes.

**Sam:** (Though his teeth) DUDE! She's right here.

_He gingerly points to MJ and poorly tries to conceal it. Everyone else just groans at his stupidity._

**Ava:** For the hundredth _**MILLIONTH**_ time, MJ _**KNOWS**_ about us!

**MJ:** Alright...Bucket Head.

_Everyone busts out laughing, while Sam sheepishly avoids eye contact with MJ._

**Sam:** Sorry...I'm just...you know still...thinking that...my secret identity is...well...a secret.

**Harry:** PETER!

_**And speaking of keeping identities a secret; that's Harry, my best friend and the only one of our group who doesn't know about our...secret club, I feel really bad though. See Harry's Dad was Norman Osborn AKA The Goblin, and after his death at the hands of ...well, me and the League, Harry's opinion of Spiderman has been worse than ever, he's convinced that he..I'm somehow responsible for his Dads disappearance, and he's not that far from the truth.**_

_Harry is gasping for air as he ruses up to the table that his friends are sitting at._

**Peter:** Geeze Harry! What's the excitement all about?

**Harry:** You guys have gotta come and see this, apparently there's this new student and he's...for crying out loud, just come with me before we miss it.

_He grabs Peter by the arm and drags him out of the cafeteria, followed shortly by the rest of the group._

* * *

><p><strong>School Grounds <strong>

_Harry leads Peter and his friends outside the school's rear entrance onto the grounds, where a large group of students are gathering near a wall on the far side. The gang rushes over to see the commotion, and the find a that the body of students are gathered around a 17 year old teenage boy, wearing blue jeans, sneakers and a dark purple hoodie, hood up covering his head. All the students are chanting and goading him on._

**Students:** DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

**Flash:** He won't do it, he's too scared.

**Student 1:** Scared? Flash he did it twice already!

**?: **You want me to do it?

**Students:** YES!

**?: **You want me to do it?

**Students:** YES!

**?: **What was my time on the last on?

**Student 2:** Err, 2 minutes 15 seconds.

**?: **Let's do it, Time me.

**Students:** 3...2...1!

_The hooded student runs up to the wall and easily climbs the gutter pipe all the way to the roof of the school. He then runs along the edge of the building, doing a few cartwheels and back flips along the way._

**Ava:** WHAT IS HE DOING? IS HE INSANE?

**Sam:** No, he's super cool.

**Danny:** He moves with a grace that comes naturally to him.

**Luke:** I think this is that "Free-running" thing I've heard about?

_The hooded teen leaps off the edge of one school building onto the other (causing some gasps from the crowd) rolling as he lands and without any struggle, continues to run across the roof top, running round and sliding under ventilation shafts. He reaches the edge of the building and jumps onto the fire escape, jumping down the stair case one leap at a time before stopping halfway down, climbing over the railing, jumping off and grabbing hold of a window ledge. He then leaps over to the next ledge, and then the next one, until he jumps off and lands on the large garbage bin then back flips off of that and runs back over to the crowed._

**?:** Time?

**Student 2:** 1 minute 50 seconds!

_Everyone lets out a cheer, while the purple hooded teen basks in this praise. Peter and his friends cheer along with them, apart from Ava and MJ who just give disappointing looks at him. But it's a shame that this moment didn't last..._

**Coulson:** YOU!

_Everyone turns to see principle Coulson march along the school grounds and towards the large group of students._

**Coulson:** EVERYONE, BACK TO CLASS NOW!

_The students start to disperse back into the school, except for Peter and his friends, while Principle Coulson rounds on the hooded teenager._

**Coulson**: Remove your hood...NOW!

_The kid dose what he's told, revelling his short black, scruffy hair, green eyes and handsome features._

**Coulson:** Well, Well...first day of school and already in trouble, what was your name? Christopher was it?

?: I prefer Kit..._**Kit Walker**_.

_**WAIT! HOLD ON A MINUTE...KIT? Did he just say Kit Walker?**_

**Coulson:** Well Mr Walker, it appears you've just earned your first trip to my office, now get moving! I Thought I told you lot to head back to class? That's it, Parker, Cage, Alexander, Rand, Ayala, detention RIGHT NOW!

**Luke:** Awe man, come on!

**Sam:** Why us?

**Peter:** Guys...he said _**detention**_.

_He gives them a suggestive look, then slowly; as if he could see the light bulb clicking on over their heads, the two of them realise what he means and they all make their way to "detention". As they pass by the Principles office, Peter noticed Kit leaning casually against the wall with his hood up. He seemed to be fidgeting with something on his right hand, as Peter approaches him; he stops so he could see what it was...a ring... but not just any old ring, The__** Skull**__ ring, worn by all the past Phantoms including the one he met. Not only that but he also saw another ring on Kits left hand, this time he was stunned, it was the __**League **__ring, the one that the Shadow made for each member, including himself._

**Kit:** What, what are you looking at? What do you like what you see?

**Peter:** Err!

_He tries to avoid eye contact with Kit and walks on to catch up with the rest._

**Kit:** Yeah that's right eyes to yourself...I don't swing that way.

_As Peter rejoins his friends, Ava looks back at Kit with one of her famous disappointing glares._

**Ava:** What a Jerk.

**Peter:** Don't judge him...at least not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Tri-Carrier, Briefing room – 30 mins later<strong>

_The team has gathered in the briefing room. Then Fury enters the room with the most serious face the team has ever seen (if that was even possible)._

**Fury:** Alright team listen up; last night at exactly 2:31am, there was a failed assassination attempt on Black Panthers life.

**Nova:** WHAT?

**Powerman: **Sweet Christmas!

**Iron Fist:** Is his Highness ok?

**Fury:** Black Panther is an Avenger for a reason; he was able to handle the assassin. Unfortunately some members of his royal body guards lost their lives protecting him.

**White Tiger:** Who was it?

_Fury turned to face the screen behind him and a recording of a female cyborg fighting Black Panther appeared._

**Fury:** That's the disturbing part; the assassin was Lucia von Bardas, Dr Dooms second in command.

**Spiderman:** Dr Doom made another attempt on Black Panther!

**Fury:** It seems so, especially as Lucia attempted to self destruct in order to ensure Black Panthers death, luckily there was a 10 second delay, long enough for Panther to immobilise her and shut her down before she blew.

**Spiderman:** Where is she now?

**Fury:** Right here on the Tri-Carrier, our top scientists are currently working on extracting information in her memory files; hopefully we can find useful Intel that can help with the current situation with Wakanda and Latveria. Your here as a security detail in case Dr Doom tries to retrieve his lieutenant.

**Nova:** So we have to babysit a bunch of scientist as they work on their project?

**Fury: **This is serious Nova! Due to this recent attack on Black Panther, all hope of negotiation is lost, as of one hour ago...Wakanda is at war with Latveria.

_The teenagers are silent as they take in this news, Nova slumps down in his chair, both Iron Fist and Powerman exchange concerned looks and Spiderman takes hold of White Tigers hand ._

* * *

><p><strong>New York City Docks - Night<strong>

_At the city's dock, one of the local Dock patrolmen is making his usual rounds, thinking to himself about how is shift is nearly done and that he can get back to the office for a nap as his partner takes over. As he approaches one of the local warehouses, he noticed that the lock on the gate has been busted open so he takes out his gun, opens the gate and makes his way into the warehouse._

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

_The Patrolmen enters the warehouse by one of the side doors, looking around he finally hears something from the office just ahead of him. He makes his way towards it, reaches the door and opens it slowly. Standing in front of him is a mysterious figure at one of the desks, hooded and covered completely in a dark purple robe; this person seems to be operating a small laptop and is unaware of his presents. Seeing enough he takes a few steps closer and raises his gun at the intruder._

**Patrolmen:** Stop right there!

_The intruder stops what they're doing and slowly looks over their shoulder at the Patrolmen with is gun aimed at them._

**Patrolmen:** Your trespassing on private property, I'm afraid you have to come with me.

_The intruder just stares at the Patrolmen as he walks up to them, and In a flash the intruder knocks the gun out of the Patrolmen's hand, and kicks him so hard that he is flung across the room, crashing through the door and landing in a heap. The intruder walks over to him lying amongst the rubble and places they're foot over his neck. Free from the robe, the intruder's leg was covered completely in shining metal armour, like a robot but due to the elegant shape of the leg the Patrolmen could tell that the intruder was a woman. She started to apply pressure to his neck, choking him._

**Patrolmen:** (Choking) Please...I...I have a...family.

**?: ** Ne hnich! (Don't cry)

_And with such ease she suddenly snaps the Patrolmen's neck with her foot, killing him instantly. Leaving the body she enters the office again and continues to work on the laptop, until a bright beam of light from the laptop scans her from head to toe, she speaks again but this time in English and in a very strong Russian accent._

**?:** Commander...we have a complication.

**A/N: Its building, its building...and this is just the start. On another note there's something I need to explain...Eduardo de la Vega is Zorro's descendant, however I made a mistake in US: LXG in that Antonio Murrieta should have been named Antonio de la Vega as theses Zorros followed the Films. But i failed to check that in the movie Legend of Zorro; Aeljandro Murrieta changed his name to de la Vega so i will be correcting that mistake in US: LXG soon.**

**Thanks **


	5. Evil Beneath the Ocean

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Alright guys, here you go. Just so you know that I need to take a little break, things are moving forward with my move to London so I need to focus on that right now. So to make up for it the next chapter will be a long one and will be out tomorrow.**

**Silentman67 and latinoheat151: your suggestions have been noted and have given me plenty of food for thought, I've already got some ideas in the works so thank you very much for your continued suggestions.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Evil Beneath the Ocean<strong>

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

_Deep beneath the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, a Submarine is on course to its destination, while inside in it communication room, two figures are arguing aggressively. One is __**Commander Kraken**__, a middle aged man, long black hair with a thin moustache and wearing a blood red coat with long coat tails, blue trousers and black boots. This gives him a very pirate look, reinforced by the fact that he has a bionic left hand. The other person he is arguing with was a hologram of the women from the warehouse, now de-robed she is revealed to be completely covered in a suit of hi-tech armour and under the purple hood she is still wearing, even her face is concealed behind a metal mask. _

**Commander Kraken:** We're on a dead line; she wasn't supposed to be in SHIELD custody! YOU KNEW THAT! Decades of preparation, keeping our operations hidden from the rest of the world, all of it at risk because you failed to dispose of a single assassin... I thought this would have been easy for you _**Iron Maiden**_!

**Iron Maiden:** Durak! (Fool) If you'd let me assassinate T'Challa myself, we wouldn't be in this situation.

**Commander Kraken:** And risk jeopardising the grand plan in the process? IT HAD TO LOOK LIKE DOOM WAS INVOLVED!

_At that moment the intercom beeps and Kraken answers it._

**Commander Kraken:** WHAT IS IT?

**Trooper:** S..Sir, we have an incoming message from Home Base, it's...it's _**Him**_ sir.

**Commander Kraken:** Damn! Connect us; you can explain to him why you failed.

**Iron Maiden:** Mudak! (Arrogant idiot)

* * *

><p><strong>Main Base – Unknown location <strong>

_The holograms of Kraken and Maiden appear in the centre of a large dimly lit room, some kind of office. Its walls are made of reinforced steel with a wood finished and all round the room the walls are decorated with mounted weapons from different periods of history; everything from Cutlasses, Maces, Japanese Katanas, Scottish Claymores, Flintlocks, Musket's and daggers. At one end of the room opposite a huge window is a long desk, a large leather armchair and a decoration cabernet behind it filled with artefacts and books from different cultures from all over the world. _

_The two villains look over at the armchair facing away from them; they can see that someone is sitting casually in the chair, legs crossed and admiring an ancient, worn looking flag that was hanging at the centre of the cabernet. This black flag had a symbol on it, like a large red spider web. Then the silence was broken by a voice, a slow, raspy voice that would suit a serpent._

**?: **This was the first...the first symbol of our Brotherhood. There was once a time when this was hoisted up high and when it did, it would strike terror into the hearts of all who'd look upon it and for the last century, my family has dreamed of the day that it would do so again.

_The armchair slowly turns to face the holograms, they still couldn't see his face since he's concealed by shadows, but they can see that he is wearing a long dark blue trench coat, black leather gloves and boots._

**?: **I received some interesting information that our proxy is being held in SHIELD custody. Would one of you two care to explain why that is?

**Commander Kraken**: Sir...Iron Maiden failed to tie up loose ends; Because of her incompetence our enemies might suspect our involvement...

**?:** I AM AWARE OF THAT COMMANDER!...Now leave us.

_The hologram of Kraken disappears and the mysterious man looks toward Iron Maiden._

**?: **Explain yourself!

**Iron Maiden:** Forgive me, but it seemed there were a fault in her self-destruct protocol, because of this her memory files we not erased when I activated it.

**?:** So what you are telling me is that SHIELD now has in their possession, evidence that can compromise our operation.

_She just stared at him, speechless, but she shouldn't be surprised that he knew._

**?: **I'm disappointed in you Maiden, because of this we must act quickly and take the direct approach...

**Iron Maiden:** They won't, I'll retrieve that data by myself no matter the cost...

_The man in the chair takes out a tablet from his desk and presses a button on it. Iron Maiden screams in pain as 10 thousand volts surges throughout her suit for a few seconds then she collapses to the ground gasping for breath._

**?: ** I'd suggest you beware your pride, the SHIELD and there taskforce of heroes are not to be underestimated...they will be dealt with in due course.

**Iron Maiden:** Forgive me...my love.

_Sighing, the mysterious figure opens his desk draw and takes out a mask; it was a simple face plate mask, silver coloured and had a single open socket where the right eye is. He examines it for a moment before placing it over his face, with a soft click sound. He then gets up of his chair and walks slowly over to and kneels beside Iron Maiden._

**?:** Now, now my dear. All is not lost; you have a chance to redeem yourself, but you must put aside your pride for our larger goal.

_She looks up at his face, looking into his right eye, and then they both got to their feet._

**Iron Maiden:** What will you have me do?

**?: **in case we lost track of or proxies, I had them tagged with a tracking beacon. Use this signal to locate her onboard the SHIELD's Tri-Carrier and correct your mistake.

**Iron Maiden:** I will not fail you again.

_He raises his hand to her cheek and "caresses'" it._

**?:** I know you won't, especially since I'll be sending along someone who knows the Tri-Carrier well.

_The Hologram of Iron Maiden disappears, leaving the man along in his office...or so he thought._

**Deadpool:** You rang? Oh wait a sec.

_**HELLO VIEWERS! It's me...your favourite Katana wielding, Kung fu fighting, wise cracking, SHIELD drop out is back. I managed to convince the writer to include me in the epic adventure, and when I say convince I mean verbally abuse him night and day until he cracked like a little girl.**_

**Chibi Deadpool:** Yeah like when you said you'll stick your sword up his butt and use him like a dish mop.

_**Hahahahaha! That was a good one...so any way, I'm on the side of evil for this one, figured it would be a nice change from the last story I was in..."The Demon's Brew with Bottle and Cube" by my boy Silentman87, great guy, creative and his snack table was always full of Snickerdoodles ...**_

**?:** DEADPOOL!

**Deadpool:** Hey what's cracking boss man?

**?: **I have an task for you.

**Deadpool:** So I heard, but you know you should have just sent me in the first place, I'm the best at assassinations, covert missions and birthday parties.

**?: **Well I'm sending you now, do not fail me, my schedule mustn't be compromised further.

**Deadpool:** It's gonna be a K-Word reunion.

_**Hey, I see what you did there...nice touch.**_

_And as suddenly as he appeared, Deadpool was gone in a flash. The masked man then returned to his desk and sat down on his armchair, using the interface he brings up another hologram. This one is of a large man, all muscular and wearing black combat trousers, boots, gloves and combat vest. He is wearing a black and white "skull" mask and his vest bares the insigne of a pair of white crossbones._

**?:** _**Crossbones**_...You and _**Skullbuster**_ are to prepare a platoon of your finest troopers then rendezvous with Iron Maiden and Deadpool at their coordinates.

**Crossbones:** What's the target boss?

**?:** The SHIELD Tri-Carrier, There can be no mistakes ...and give no quarter.

**Crossbones:** No problem boss...Long live the brotherhood!

**?:** Long live the brotherhood!

_The hologram of Crossbones disappeared, leaving the mysterious man alone. He gets back up again and walks over to the large viewing window; he looks out into the vastness of the ocean floor._

**?:** Now it begins.

**A/N: need I say more? Hope you enjoyed this chapter; this one was fun to write. Please feel free to comment and review.**

**Thanks**


	6. Tri-Carrier Assault

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Tri-Carrier Assault<strong>

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier - R&D Lab - Night**

_In one of the many Hi-Tech Laboratories on board the Tri-Carrier, a team of SHIELDs top scientists are working on their current project; attempting to download the memory files of the cyborg Lucia von Bardos, who is currently secured down onto a table while the scientists are working on her. Meanwhile our favourite teenage heroes are providing extra security; Powerman, Iron Fist and Nova are "hanging" around in the laboratory while Spiderman and White Tiger are just outside._

**Nova:** This is sooooo boring!

**Iron Fist:** Please Nova...Try to stay calm...Try to stay patient.

**Powerman:** Yeah man, quit your complaining and let the good doctors do their work.

**Nova:** You're only saying that because your parents are also those "good doctors".

_True enough, both Powermans parents are also here working on Lucia, and he has been using this opportunity to spend some time with them, While Iron Fist sits in the lotus position meditating and Nova is hovering around trying to amuse himself._

**Nova:** How come Bug boy and Tiger aren't with us?

**Powerman:** Those two are keeping guard outside.

**Nova:** Sure they are.

**Iron Fist:** What do you mean?

**Nova:** It's obvious isn't it, while we're hear babysitting the two of them are actually in Tigers room doing...

**Powerman:** Can't you ever get your mind out of the gutter when it comes to those two?

**Nova:** I mean it, that's most likely why she'd never let us see her room; it's filled with her devises of sexual torture. I'll bet you my helmet that poor Web head is in there right now, bound and gagged, wearing only his mask and being threatened with comedy lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_In a bedroom in Scotland, Prosp88 is working on his laptop currently writing US: ROTB. He looks the page his on and writes the following._

**Prosp88:** What? You seriously expect me the make a cutaway about something like THAT? Look up at the rating will you, it's a T. Away you go, you pervey Bastards!

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><em>In a hallway not far from the Lab, Spiderman and White Tiger are side by side and looking out of one of the viewing windows onto the city below them.<em>

**White Tiger:** It's beautiful, the city all lit up at night.

**Spiderman:** It seems so peaceful from up here.

**White Tiger:** I suppose we should enjoy it while we can, with a war like this happening it won't be long before SHIELD has to intervene.

**Spiderman:** Hey, we'll worry about that when it comes. Fury is refusing to take sides right now anyway.

**White Tiger:** But if this escalates into something bigger then he'll have to. I mean Dr Doom has been planning world domination for years and what if he doesn't stop with Wakanda. We might be sent into a warzone but we're teenage heroes, not soldier...

**Spiderman:** Tacos!

**White Tiger:** What?

**Spiderman:** For our next date, I'm thinking after we're done here we can grab a few tacos for dinner.

**White Tiger:** I'm talking about our possible role in the upcoming war...and you're talking about tacos?

**Spiderman:** What...You don't like tacos?

_She playfully hits him in the arm._

**White Tiger:** You're such an idiot.

**Spiderman:** And you think too much, come on how about I take you for tacos when we're done?

**White Tiger:** Over $100 million, and your first thought is tacos?

**Spiderman:** Oh...err...well if you want to go somewhere different then...

_She lifts up her mask to expose her mouth and kisses Spidermans mask, shutting him up._

**White Tiger:** You know what, tacos sound great...you big goofball.

**Spiderman:** And after that we'll head home, I've got a surprise for you.

**White Tiger:** I'm not falling for that line again.

**Spiderman:** What? No, no I mean a real surprise. Something I've been working on.

_White Tiger places her hand on Spidermans chest and leans in close to him, lifting his mask up; Spiderman then wraps his arms around her waist._

**White Tiger:** I can't wait...give me a clue.

**Spiderman:** No, make me.

**White Tiger:** Is that an invitation?

_Just as their lips are about to touch, Tigers wrist communicator goes off._

**Nova:** _"Come on Tiger! Untie Web-head will you and get back here, it's you guys turn to babysit."_

**White Tiger:** Fine we're on our way...What do you mean UNTIE him?

_And on that note, Nova cuts out and the two heroes make their way back towards the laboratories. On the way back they pass by a red haired woman, in a skin-tight black outfit, she walks with a determined but graceful stride._

**Spiderman:** Who's that?

**White Tiger:** Didn't you read the manual of SHIELD operatives? That's one of Fury's top agents and Avenger; _**Black Widow**_.

**Spiderman:**...There's a manual?

* * *

><p><strong>Hanger Deck – Control Room<strong>

_Two SHIELD agents are stationed inside the control room, monitoring the area. At the moment it seems to be only them around, one of the agents is sitting at a computer terminal while the other is standing guard._

**Agent 1:** Pretty quiet tonight, what's going on?

**Agent 2:** The Director reassigned some of us to patrol the R&D Laboratories. It's going to be just you and me tonight.

**Agent 1:** Well, since no one's around we might be able to catch the last few minutes of the game.

_He walks over to one of the computer terminals, turns on a holo-screen and starts watching a football game. After a few minutes, another agent walks into the room and sees that the game is on._

**Agent 3:** Hey what did I miss?

**Agent 1:** last Quarter now.

**Agent 2:** That's odd?

**Agent 3:** What?

**Agent 2:** Exterior sensors picked up something, just for a second though. It could just be another pigeon or something...

**BANG!**

_The Agent 2 turns round in his chair and sees his Agent 1 is lying on the ground dead, shot in the head by Agent 3. He goes for his gun, but too late, Agent 3 turns his gun on him and shoots him in the head and he slumps over the terminal. Agent 3 walks over to the terminal, throws the dead agent off and types in a code._

_The doors to the hanger open and suddenly some kind of advanced aircraft de-clocks itself and lands in the Hanger bay. Its door opens, allowing Iron Maiden, Crossbones, Deadpool and Skullbuster (looks a lot like Crossbones, except he has a Bionic pair of legs and right arm) to emerge. Followed closely by a platoon of armed soldiers, their black uniforms resemble a cross between Hi-tech armour and Scuba gear mainly due to their faceless helmets. Iron Maiden takes out a device and uses it to create a holographic map of the Tri-Carrier, with a red blip showing up._

**Iron Maiden:** There's our target.

_Skullbuster looks over to the soldiers._

**Skullbuster:** You three! Guard the ship.

_The 3 soldiers do what their told as the rest of the group make their way out of the hanger. They passed by the traitorous agent, who salutes them, suddenly a sword pierces out of his chest from his back. Deadpool is standing behind him and pulls his sword out, allowing the agent to crumple to the floor. _

**Deadpool:** Sorry pal! But that's how it is; you scratch our backs, I stick a knife in yours.

_**See what I did there? Dying's easy, comedy's hard. Oh look I did it again, yeay me!**_

**Iron Maiden:** Deadpool! Stop fooling around.

**Deadpool:** Sorry...Mom!

**Iron Maiden:** Just do your job! Crossbones, Skullbuster...you know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Tri-Carrier Lounge area<strong>

_A large number of off duty SHIELD agents are enjoying some recreational activities, some are playing ping pong, and others are watching T.V, playing cards or just relaxing on the sofas. As one agent gets up from the sofa and makes his way over to door. Just as he reaches it, it opens to reveal a towering, muscular mercenary blocking his way, carrying a __M134__Minigun._

**Crossbones:** Sorry...thought this was the can.

_He knocks the agent off his feet with the Minigun and open fires into the lounge, mowing down every agent in sight._

* * *

><p><strong>Tri-Carrier Locker room<strong>

_The locker room is filled with agents getting changed into or out of their armour; because of this they were completely unaware of Skullbuster just outside the door. He takes out a few spheres, about the size of tennis balls, activates them and rolls them into the locker room shutting the door firmly. After a few seconds a few large explosions are heard from within the locker room, and he activates his comm._

**Skullbuster:** That'll soften them up, Shark squad; locate the bridge and lock it down, Manta squad secure the labs, I'll be their shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tri-Carrier Bridge<strong>

Nick Fury and Agent Coulson are on the bridge, along with SHIELD operators at their stations who are monitoring other parts of the ship.

**Operator 1:** Director Fury, Hanger bay 4 hasn't reported in yet sir.

**Operator 2:** Sir? The sprinkler system has just been activated in the starboard side locker rooms.

**Agent Coulson:** Send a fire team to that area.

**Operator 3:** Director! Agents are reporting that their hearing blaster fire in near the starboard lounge!

**Fury:** Send a team...

**BANG!**

_The doors to the bridge are breached by an explosion; Fury and Coulson shield their eyes from the flying debris just as a squad of Brotherhood troopers enter onto the bridge and start gunning down every one they can see. Fury and Coulson and a small number of agents dive behind terminals, activate the emergency alarm and start returning fire, however these unknown soldiers aren't going down easy, their armour seem to be repealing their energy shots and the enemy's weapons seem to be dispersing sonic energy busts with such force that they are blasting through walls and sending agents flying across the room._

**Fury:** CONCENTRATE YOUR FIRE! I WANT THESE BASTARDS OFF MY SHIP!

**Agent Coulson:** TEAM! THE BRIDGE IS UNDER ATTACK!

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Tri-Carrier R&amp;D Lab<strong>

_Spiderman and White Tiger are listening to Coulson's message._

**Agent Coulson:**Protect the scientists at all cost!

**Spiderman:** Powerman! Nova! Iron Fist! Get ready; we might have some party crashers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

**Fury:** (intercom) All Units! All Units! Unknown hostiles have infiltrated the Carrier, engage with extreme force.

_Iron fist rushes down the hallway towards the lab, as he turns a corner he comes face to face with a small group of enemy troopers._

**Iron Fist:** You are unwelcome here!

_The troopers open fire on him, but he uses his amazing ability to dodge the incoming fire and engage them with his "Iron Fist", knocking them down. Just as he continues on down the hallway he hears groaning coming from behind him, he stops and looks round to see the troopers getting back to their feet._

**Iron Fist:** This...is new.

_Further on down the hallway, Powerman is beating down another lot of Brotherhood troopers, their sonic blasts make him stager but he's largely unaffected by them. He knocks the last of them down and turns to see Iron Fist having some trouble._

**Powerman:** Hang on man!

**Skullbuster:** (Whistles) big boy!

_He turns round to see Skullbuster standing at the other end of the hallway, arms crossed._

**Skullbuster:** Think your tough enough?

_Powerman charges towards him head on, just as Skullbuster dose the same; they raise their fists and clash with each other. Meanwhile just outside the Lounge area, Nova is engaged with Crossbones, narrowing avoiding incoming fire from his Minigun._

**Crossbones:** Man I love a moving target.

**Nova:** Yeah well, I love a...non-moving...target.

_He flies down and fires energy blasts at him, knocking Crossbones off his feet. As Nova moves in close to him, Crossbones suddenly reaches up and grabs Novas leg, throwing him down to the ground and crushing his head with his boot making Nova cry out in pain._

**Crossbones:** Next time kid; if you knock a guy down, make sure he stays down!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;D Lab.<strong>

_Spiderman and White Tiger have gathered the scientists away from the doors and keeping a watchful eye on them._

**Spiderman:** Everyone stay here and don't worry, we'll keep you safe.

**Dr Walter Cage:** What's happened?

**White Tiger:** The Carriers under attack, your son and the rest of the team are dealing with it, we're here to look after you.

**Dr Amanda Cage:** Is Luke alright?

**Spiderman:** No worries Dr and Dr Cage, nothing can get past Powerman, he's called that for a reason and nothings gonna get in here..no way.

**Deadpool:** Hey Peeps!

_The two heroes turn round to find Deadpool standing behind them, waving like an idiot._

**Deadpool:** Spider, my man how's it hanging bro? Tiger as radiant as ever, you know there's one thing me and our readers have always wanted to know...are those REAL?

**White Tiger:** WHAT?

**Deadpool:** Your hair! Are you sure they're not extensions? You can tell me.

**Spiderman:** Deadpool! What are you going here? How did you get in here?

**White Tiger:** Does it matter? Deadpool can help us.

**Spiderman:** Don't be so sure, we're under attack and Mr Merc with a Mouth shows up. Something you want to tell us?

_They look back at Deadpool to see that he is at the doors of the lab and has completely covered it in C4 explosives. _

**Deadpool:** Huh? What? Sorry wasn't listening. Hey do you think this is enough?

**Spiderman:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**Deadpool:** Ah fuck it!

_He takes out the detonator and presses it, the lab doors blow open and reduces most of that side of the lab into an inferno and from the thick fog and flames, Iron Maiden walks into the lab to stand beside Deadpool followed by four Brotherhood Troopers._

**Iron Maiden:**идиот! (Idiot) You were only to blow the doors off!

**Deadpool:** Awe! You didn't say it like Michael Cain.

**White Tiger:** Who are you?

**Iron Maiden:** Your worst nightmare. You four, secure the package...we'll deal with these children.

_And on that note, she raised her arms, opened palmed at Tiger and fired repulser beams at her, Tiger uses her enhanced agility to avoid her blasts. While at the same time Deadpool drew his katanas and lunged at Spiderman, the two of them exchanged dialogue while Spiderman is avoid his katana swings and using his webbing to keep the Troopers back._

**Spiderman:** This is nuts, even for you Deadpool. Attacking the SHIELD Tri-Carrier directly, there's no way you can get away from this.

**Deadpool:** You know, you're not as much fun as you were during our adventure with Bob and Saru.

**Spiderman:** Who?

**Deadpool:** Ops! Wrong story... Anyway, liking the new bling my Spiderboy. Nice of you to go for something original instead of ripping off my look.

**Spiderman:** For the last time it was my own design. As are this ones features.

_He turns green and then invisible, a confused Deadpool looks around then...WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! He gets knocked around by his invisible opponent for a short while._

**Deadpool:** Ah, the student has become the master. But you're not the only on with new toys!

_He activates the infer-red sensors installed in his mask and sees Spiderman right in front of him firing his web-shooters at him and just before they hit their mark..._

**Spiderman:** Where did he go?

_Deadpool had just disappeared, he wasn't around...anywhere, that is until._

**Deadpool:** SURPRISE!

_Spiderman felt something kick him from behind and knocks him to the floor, causing him to become visible again and looks up at Deadpool._

**Spiderman:** What the?

**Deadpool:** Told you you're not the only one with new toys.

_He disappears again and reappears right in front of Spiderman._

**Deadpool:** like it? It's a... (Disappears, reappears sitting on a lab table)...Matter... (Disappears, reappears at the far end of the lab)...Transporter... (Disappears, then a screen appears with Deadpools head on it)... Petty neat... (disappears, reappears next to White Tiger while she's fighting Iron Maiden while holding a pair of red panties) Huh?

**White Tiger:** DEADPOOL! THOSE ARE MINE!

_SMACK! Iron Maiden hits Tiger while she was distracted, Tiger quickly recovers and starts slashing at Maiden with her claws, but to no effect; Maidens armour is too tough and she quickly counters with her superior martial arts skills._

**Iron Maiden:** You're the best SHIELD has to offer? And I hoped to run into Natasha on this job.

**White Tiger:** I've faced things more intimidating than you...but not as ugly

**Spiderman:** OH... Burn!

**Iron Maiden:** Insolent child!

_She fires more repulser blasts at her, she avoids most of them but one manages to hit her directly on the chest and knock her into some lab equipment._

**Spiderman:** TIGER!

_As he rushes to help her, Deadpool appears right in front of him and punches him right in the face, knocking him down._

**Deadpool:** Sorry Spidey, but my new "sponsor" needs us to pick up something and I can't let you get in the way.

_At the other end of the lab, the Troopers are keeping the scientists at bay at gun point, while also trying to unhook Lucia from lab table._

**Iron Maiden:** You two carry her to the transport while we clear the way.

**Deadpool:** F# ! That!

_**WHAT! NOW I CANT SAY F# ! IN THIS F# !ING STORY? GREAT, JUST F# !ING GREAT! YOU KNOW I F# !ING LOVE YOU OR I WOULDN'T F# !ING PUT UP WITH YOU! **_

_He unsheathes his Katana and slices off Lucia's head, holding it up._

**Deadpool:** It's just her memories we need right...anyone else want a keepsake?

**Iron Maiden:** You're a sick man.

**Deadpool:** Totally!

**Iron Maiden:** (on her comm.) We have the package, Shark and Manta Team fall back to the hanger, Skullbuster! Crossbones! Fun times over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

_Powerman and Skullbuster are still going at it, locked hand to hand with each other, testing each other's strength._

**Skullbuster:** Sorry kid...gotta go.

_He jumps up and dropkicks Powerman into the nearby wall, __**through**__ it actually, and then he takes out a tear gas grenade and throws it over where Iron Fist is still fighting Brotherhood Troops. He collapses to the ground while Skullbuster and the troops make their way towards the hanger._

* * *

><p><strong>Tri-Carrier Bridge<strong>

_SHIELD forces are barely holding their own against the Brotherhood troopers. Just as Fury is running low on ammo, he could see that the enemy are starting to fall back out of the bridge; he then notices that one of the troopers has just stepped on a fallen agent's grenade belt, giving him an idea._

**Fury:** HEY GENIUS!

_The trooper looks to him, weapon raised; but Fury leans out and fires his blaster at the belt, causing it to explode and send the trooper flying and crashing against the wall outside the bridge. _

**Fury:** That's for my...

_The doesn't finish his sentence, the trooper; while still on fire, gets back to his feet and follows the rest of his squad out of the bridge. Fury turns to Coulson_

**Fury:** Did you see that?

_Coulson nods as Fury activates his communicator._

**Fury:** Widow! The enemy are making their escape, stop them at all costs!

* * *

><p><strong>Tri-Carrier Hanger bay<strong>

_Iron Maiden, Deadpool, Skullbuster and Manta squad arrive at the transporter to see Crossbones and Shark Squad waiting for them._

**Iron Maiden:** Everyone on board, Now!

_The Troopers march onto the transporter along with Skullbuster, while Crossbones begin to plant explosives around the hanger. As he's planting the last one, he sees a shadow loom over him, he looks up only to have a leg swing and hit him right in the head knocking him down._

_Iron Maiden and Deadpool look over to see __Black Widow__ standing over Crossbones and charges at them. Deadpool draws his Katanas and start slicing away at her, but she effortlessly avoids his attacks, jumps over him and shoots him with her wrist darts. She then tries to swing kick Iron Maiden, but she just catches Widow's leg and holds it in place._

**Iron Maiden:**Рада снова тебя видеть. (Nice to see you again)...Natasha!

**Black Widow:**...Melina?

_Iron Maiden starts to attack Widow with high kicks while Widow blocks and tries to counter. While the two of them are fighting each other with their impressive martial arts, Deadpool and Crossbones recover and make their way onto the transporter. As it takes off and hovers for a bit, Iron Maiden kicks Widow in the stomach and knocks her over._

**Iron Maiden:** Next time Romanova!

_She uses her jet boots to boost up at the open hatch of the transporter and climbs inside. As the transporter blasts its way out of the hanger, Black Widow gets to her feet. She then hears a beeping noise and she notices the explosives were about to blow._

**Black Widow:** Oh great!

_She runs towards the exit and the explosives go off just as she makes it out, destroying the hanger and leaving it in a state of debris and flames._

**Black Widow:** (coughing) Director! The hostiles escaped, repeat the hostiles have escaped!

**Fury:**Report to the bridge on the double! We need to find out what just happened!

**Spiderman:**FURY! TIGERS DOWN! MY WHOLE TEAM IS DOWN!

**Coulson:**Spiderman, a med team is on the way.

**Spiderman****:** And...there's something else...they took Lucia's head; they were after her memory files.

**Black Widow:** Who were they?

**A/N: This has been my favourite chapter so far, so seriously guys let me know what you think of this one, worked especially hard on this one, not that I don't work hard on all of them. well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**Thanks **


	7. Recovery

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Recovery<strong>

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Command Centre – Two days later**

_Spiderman and the rest of his team are recovering after the attack on the Tri-Carrier. Luckily the young heroes weren't seriously hurt, a few broken ribs, bruises and concussion. However the same cannot be said for the rest of SHIELD personnel, as Fury, Agent Coulson and Black Widow are discussing._

**Fury:** 56 agents dead! 14 critical conditions in the infirmary and Von Barda is missing her head. Someone please explain to me exactly how the hell did this happen!

**Agent Coulson:** From what our boys can piece together and from Black Widows report, they gain access through Hanger bay 4; from there they made coordinated attacks inside the Carrier to draw our forces and attention away from the labs. Then a few of their number were able to retrieve the memory files of Von Bardas and made their escape, but not before...eliminating all opposing agents in their path. However our system wasn't hacked or disabled, in fact from what we can tell a legitimate code was used...from a terminal inside the Tri-Carrier sir.

**Fury:** Someone betrayed us...I want a full background check on everyone on duty at that time.

**Agent Coulson:** Everyone sir?

**Fury:** You heard me, and I want to know who attack us.

**Black Widow:** I might be able to help you their Director.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Infirmary<strong>

_Nearly all the beds in the infirmary are filled with SHIELD agents wounded in the recent attacks, some unconscious, others on life-support. While in one corner of the infirmary, Spiderman and the rest of his team are nearly recovered from their ordeal._

_**Hey..OWW! Sorry it hurts to think right now, for those of you who unsure as to why me and my team are here...you're an idiot. Sorry but just go back and read the previous chapter for the blow by blow account...oh that joke was painful, as is the rest of me. But the team is healing up nicely.**_

_He looks to his fellow teammates; Iron fist has bandages along his chest, Nova's head is wrapped by bandages, Powerman's arm is in a sling and leg in a cast and Tiger's stomach is bandaged up. All of them are out of costume and in SHIELD issued clothes, apart._

_**We just got our butts handed to us by none other than Deadpool and a bunch of unknown villains, which is insulting, I mean if it was Doc Ock or Taskmaster then we can save some dignity. Then again we were luck, unlike this lot.**_

_He looks over to the beds full of SHIELD Agents._

**Spiderman:** I still can't believe this happened, who could do something like this?

**Powerman:** I know this is selfish of me to say, but I'm just glad my parents weren't hurt.

**Iron Fist:** There is now shame in that, but this new enemy is clearly unlike anything we have faced before. We must steel our minds and our souls for what my come next.

**Nova:** Oh man! My head...I feel like when that guy stood on my head he damaged my brain.

**White Tiger:** I'd wouldn't worry about that Nova; your brain was damaged enough so a little more wouldn't change anything Haha..Ow! It hurts to laugh.

**Powerman:** I heard Fury lost a lot of agents in this attack.

**Nova:** I still can't believe Deadpool did this; he was like super cool and everything before, why did he do something like this?

**Spiderman:** I told you he's a mercenary now; he said something about having a sponsor and he'll do anything for money.

**Nova:** Then why didn't you just buy him off or something?

**Spiderman:** What you mean bribe him? Come on, if I did that with every villain I met, I'd be broke in a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_A long line of super villains are lined up; from Dr Doom to Belloc the leaper. Each on walks passes Chibi Spiderman as he hands them a handful of cash one by one. Until it gets to Rhino, then Chibi Spiderman realises he has no money left which causes Rhino to stomp up and down on him relentlessly._

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderman:<strong> Other than that, I think he was having too much fun.

_One of the SHIELD doctors walks over to check up on them._

**Doctor:** So how are we all feeling then?

**White Tiger:** Better now doctor...thanks.

**Doctor:** Don't thank me, I was just doing my job just as you lot were. Fury has ordered you lot to the briefing room when you're ready, so I'll just do some final checks then I'll let you go.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Briefing room<strong>

_Spiderman, his team, Black Widow, Coulson and Fury are all gathered in the briefing room, with an hologram of Crossbones displayed of the centre of the table. _

**Fury:** _**Brock Rumlow **_AKA _**Crossbones**_; was one of Taskmasters top pupils at his academy and is considered one of the world's best hand-to-hand combatants, with extensive training in street-fighting, military combative, and various forms of martial arts. Crossbones is also a superior marksman with guns, crossbows, and throwing knives. He has been involved in many assassinations, military coups and terrorist activities for years, not to mention going head to head with Captain America on several occasions, until he went underground a while back.

_The image of Crossbones changes into one of Skullbuster._

**Fury:** _**Skullbuster**_; real name unknown; not much is known about this mercenary, except his right arm and legs have been replaced with cybernetics. He has been involved in many terrorist activities, including kidnapping and smuggling mutants with the Reaver terrorist group. He's trained in various forms of firearms and his cybernetic legs can kick with the force of a pile driver.

**Powerman:** he's not kidding.

_Skullbusters hologram changes into Deadpool_

**Fury:** You all know about _**Wade Wilson**_ AKA _**Deadpool**_; probably the worst mistake I ever made, former SHIELD trainee and trained from everything from martial arts, firearms and explosives. Went rogue a few years ago and has been causing mayhem ever since.

**White Tiger:** I still can't believe he'd turn on us like that!

**Agent Coulson:** Deadpool has always been emotionally and mentally unstable, we believed that with the proper training he could have been something more...but that's irrelevant now.

Lastly a hologram of Iron Maiden appears.

**Black Widow:** _**Melina Vostokoff**_, also known as _**Iron Maiden**_; originally an agent of the Russian government, we use to work together however she was always resentful, never could accept that I was better than her. Eventually, she left the service of Russia and became a freelance assassin and mercenary. She wears a flexible metal costume which protects her from the force of many impacts and insulates her from many different forms of energy projections. It also grants her some level of superhuman strength, making her somewhere between peak and enhanced human. She is a master hand-to-hand combatant, assassin, and espionage agent.

**Fury:** These four, along with their troops just broke into one of the most secure military instillations on the planet, massacred our forces and took off with vital Intel, while they didn't suffer a single casualty.

**Iron Fist:** The soldiers under their command, they weren't simple grunts. They had armour and weapons unlike anything we had faced before.

**Fury:** We do have a lead on that; Black Widow here has informed us that most of these guys has had affiliation with HYDRA, which makes sense considering they have the technology to create armour like that and they may be trying to take advantage of the war situation.

**Spiderman:** So your send yours truly to a secret HYDRA layer to recover the files and take down the villainess team that dared to strike at...

**Fury:** You and your team will be sitting this one out.

**Spiderman/White Tiger/Nova/Powerman/Iron Fist:** WHAT!

**Nova:** You're joking right?

**White Tiger:** Director! They hit us and stole the files on our watch, we deserve payback!

**Powerman:** This is our responsibility sir!

**Agent Coulson:** Those files were part of the war effort between Latveria and Wakanda. SHIELD was downloading those files as a favour for T'Challa, officially SHIELD cannot take a side in this war so that's why the Avengers will be taking over this investigation.

**Nova:** Man, this sucks.

**Spiderman:** How did they infiltrate the Carrier anyway?

_A hologram of a badly burned SHIELD agent appeared._

**Fury:** A SHIELD agent named Samson betrayed us, killed the agents stationed at the hanger and used his codes to open the hanger doors. He was badly burnt due to the explosion but he has a tattoo on his wrist that helped identify him.

_The hologram closes up on his wrist showing his tattoo; a red spider web insignia._

**Fury:** You all are off duty until 0800hrs day after tomorrow, so I suggest that you rest up, you'll all need it.

_After some grumbling from the team, they all got up and left the briefing room._

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – New York – Next day<strong>

_Inside the master bedroom of Parker manor, Ava is sitting on the king sized bed with her eyes closed, while Peter is in the en-suite bathroom._

**Peter:** Are your eyes still closed?

**Ava:** For the last time Peter, Yes!

**Peter:** Ok get ready now, I've been working on this for a while now and I know you'll love it. It's the present I was telling you about, so no peeking yet.

**Ava:** Peter! I shear if I open my eyes and you're not wearing any clothes I'm going to...

_She hears him enter the room and feels something being put on her lap._

**Peter:** Ok...open them.

_She opens her eyes and looks down at her lap and sees a folded up White Tiger costume._

**Ava:** Err Pete? I already have a costume.

**Peter:** I know but this one's new and improved by your genius of a boyfriend; try it on and see.

_She gets up and enters the bathroom, after a few minutes she emerges wearing her new costume and looks in a mirror; it looks exactly the same as her old one except that the grey stripes are now black._

**Ava:** This...took you all this time? Black stripes?

**Peter:** That's just how it looks in standard mode, extend your claws and see.

_Ava sighs and does so. As soon as she extends her claws, parts of her costume seemed to armour up, mainly her shoulders, arms, torso, back and thighs. A metal "tail" seemed to extend down her back and a visor comes down over her face._

**Peter:** That...is combat mode.

**Ava**: This...This is amazing!

**Peter:** The first layer of protection is an under suit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep you at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. The second layer of protection consists of armour built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armour features a Kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any blaster fire short of a straight shot impact, and reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility.

_The Tail is made from Adamantium and can slice through anything, and can be manipulated by using your visor, plus you can detach it to use it as a whip if the need arises. The visor has an advanced cybernetic Heads-Up Display that feeds into the suit so when you think what to do, the suit does it._

**Ava:** This is...Thank you Peter, this is a great gift.

**Peter:** Well you told me to invest my money wisely, and what better way than upgrade my girlfriend's tech.

_She reaches round, detaches the tail and examines it more closely._

**Peter:** After you finished, I was thinking we could go out for the rest of the day, get something to eat and such.

**Ava:** Sounds good.

**Peter:** Great, I'll let you...

_As he heads for the ajar door, Ava uses her tail to close it just before he reaches it. Peter turns round and sees that she has a mischief look on her face._

**Ava:** What's your hurry?

**Peter:** I was...going to let you get change and...

**Ava:** But I am changed, and I want to see just how _**durable **_this suit is.

**Peter:** How?

_Ava cracks her tail right in front of him, making a loud cracking noises and causing Peter to jump a bit. She then walks towards him slowly but with a noticeable swagger about her movements until she comes right up to Peters face._

**Ava:** Get on your knees...now!

**A/N: Up to it again are they. Well hope you liked this chapter, review and comment as you so wish.**

**Thanks **


	8. The Legend Returns

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Hey Guys, really hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's going to be the last one for a few weeks. You see next week is when I'm physically moving to London so I'll need some time off to settle in and such. So enjoy and I'll see you in London.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: The Legend Returns<span> **

**New York – Day**

_Later that day in the busy streets of New York both Peter and Ava are at a Taco stand getting something to eat, then spending the rest of their time enjoying each other's company._

_**Oh Hey guys, Peter Parker here, enjoying a nice lunch with Ava. Figured I needed to take her mind of off that disaster at the Tri-Carrier, so I decided to give her that new costume for her and we ended up...Wait DUDE! Prosp88 man remember the rating ok... you know ever since you made me give her that romantic book for Christmas, she's been very...into that...kind of stuff. I'm starting to think that "Fifty Shades of Grey" wasn't the romantic book you told me it was...**_

**Ava:** Peter, look at this!

_Peter returns to his reality at see that the two of them have walked by an electronic store with plasma T.V's of all sizes are displayed at the front window. Ava draws his attention to one of the larger sets._

**Urich:** _"This is Ben Urich of the Daily Bugle, reporting live from the front lines of Azania. Three days ago the Latverian armed forces launched a full scaled attack against this small African nation, owing to the fact that Dr Doom presented the Prime Minister of Azania an ultimatum to allow his forces to cross their borders...an ultimatum that the Prime Minister refused."_

_A huge explosion occurs behind the reporter, making him and the camera man take cover behind a support pillar as a squad of Wakandan soldiers run pass them. _

**Urich:** _"As you may know, Azania borders the sovereign nation of Wakanda and as you can see behind me not only have Wakanda sent troops to support the Azania military and their superhuman group the "Supremacists" But reinforcements from other neighbouring countries; Canaan and Narobia have also entered into the conflict."_

_The reporter and camera man look round the pillar; Wakandan and other African forces are engaged with Doom-bots in a destructive skirmish further down the street. _

**Urich:** _"It seems these four countries have banded together to try and repel the Latverian invaders, but this may only increase the bloodshed that this war has caused so far. Reports are coming in that Narobia has had mutant support in this conflict, whether this is the local populace or involvement from the nearby mutant nation of Genosha is difficult to say at this point."_

**Urich:** _"Should this conflict escalate any further, the leaders of the UN may have to meet to discuss possible intervention, even though it is rumoured the Wakanda has requested US and SHIELD involvement. This is Ben Urich reporting live from the front, Azania."_

**Ava:** It's horrible, those poor people...Peter?

_Peter is just staring at the T.V, lost in thought._

**Ava:** Peter!

**Peter:** What? Sorry Ava, I was just thinking...What does Deadpool and those other Mercs have to do with this? What do they gain? And then there's that Spider web tattoo...

**Ava:** The one belonging to that Agent Samson?

**Peter:** I'm sure I've seen that before.

**Ava:** We'll work it out, but let's just focus on right now.

_She kisses him on the cheek then walks off ahead of Peter, leaving him with his thoughts. After a few seconds he chases after her and eventually catches up._

**Peter:** So what do you fancy dong now?

**Ava:** Well we could always go to the library; I need to pick up some books for a project for school.

**Peter:** Now what have a told you about working too much.

_**I keep telling her but to Ava, her idea of fun means getting ahead with her homework. **_

**Ava:** Alright then what do you suggest?

_He stands there thinking for a minute until Chibi Spiderman climbs up him with a light bulb attached to his back, he reaches the top of peters head and places the bulb on top. He kicks it a few times until it lights up...forming an idea._

**Peter:** I have an idea, come on.

* * *

><p><strong>Museum of Natural History <strong>

_An hour later the young couple enter into the main lobby, the museum was actually pretty busy with its new exhibit: Way of the Warrior. The entire lower floors are filled with displays of weapons from different cultures and time periods from swords to machine guns. They also had displays of suits of armour; Samurai, Medieval, Roman, along with some helmets you could try on and detailed descriptions of each piece._

**Ava:** Peter, this is great. Some of these armours are beautiful.

**Peter:** See, another great idea from yours truly, I accept payment in praise and kisses.

_She kisses Peter on the cheek and drags him off to see the exhibit. For the next hour they examine all the weapons and armour, take photographs along with them. While Ava is trying on a set of gauntlets, Peter comes across something that takes his breath away._

**Peter:** OH! Look at you.

_He walks over to a display case, inside it is a dummy wearing a__ black costume with a flowing Spanish cape, a flat-brimmed black__sombrero cordobés__,__ black riding boots, bell-bottom trousers__and a black cowl sackcloth mask that covers the top of the head from eye level upwards._

**Peter:** _**Zorro**_.

**Ava:** What was that Peter?

**Peter:** Come look at this.

_She walks over to stand beside Peter and looks at the display. While examining it she notices the information plaque beside it._

**Ava**: El Zorro; a black-clad masked outlaw who lived in Los Angeles during the era of Spanish rule, who defended the people of his land against tyrannical officials and other villains. Widely accepted as the one of the greatest swordsman who ever lived, Zorro has gained a great reputation as a great hero amongst the communities of Latin Americans, Hispanics and Mexicans.

**Ava:** Many sightings of this outlaw have been reported over the centuries, suggesting that more than one Zorro has excised, even as close as 1932; during the Manhattan crisis, where a figure matching Zorro's appearance fighting alongside members of "The League" suggesting that Zorro was too a member of this group.

_She looks back at the figure in awe._

**Ava:** So this is him?

**Peter:** Yes...the Fox, he was one of the heroes I teamed up with back in 1932.

**Ava:** What was he like?

**?:** Well Senorita, They were wrong about one thing.

_Both Peter and Ava turn round to see a 17 year old Mexican boy standing right behind them. He is wearing a black shirt with a brown sports jacket, blue jeans and trainers. He has black hair and a lean, athletic build._

**?:** El Zorro was not _**one**_ of the greatest swordsman who ever lived. He was _**the**_ greatest swordsman.

**Peter:** Err...ok?

**?:** Forgive me, it's just I overheard your questions about him and I feel that the information about him here...doest do him justice.

**Peter:** So who are you?

**Ava:** Wait...aren't you that Olympic fencer I saw on the news?

**?: **That is correct Señorita, I am Eduardo..._**Eduardo de la Vega**_.

_**WAIT! Vega...De la Vega... Is he... he is! See look...oh wait you can't, well I'll describe it for you...he's wearing the League ring on his hand. **_

**Ava:** You know a lot about Zorro do you?

**Eduardo:** Si, he is a...personal hero of mine.

_**I'll bet he is.**_

**Ava:** Same here.

**Peter:** Really?

**Ava:** Yes, I never told you this but he was one of my fathers and grandfathers' biggest hero and inspiration. Zorro was...I think at least, the world's first Latino hero...my father use to tell me stories about him when I was little.

**Peter:** Ava...I had no idea.

**Eduardo:** In that case let me show you something...I think you will like this.

_He takes the couple over to another part of the exhibition where a lot of weapons are displayed. Eduardo guides them over to the centre piece; a glass case displaying a single silver rapier sword, with the letter "Z" engraved in the hilt._

**Peter:** The sword of Zorro.

**Eduardo:** Si Señor, the very sword used by Zorro himself. Amongst my people it is a symbol of honour...and justice.

**Ava:** it's beautiful.

**Eduardo:** It is the prize of the exhibit; they were planning to lock it away in the gold member's club vault but...

_**Oh No! Spidey sense tingling. **_

**BOOM!**

_The roof of the museum collapse down on top of unsuspecting civilians as they rush for cover. Ava, Peter and Eduardo run over to the balcony to look down at the smoke and debris around the main lobby. As the smoke clears, Peter sees the silhouettes of three super villains.. Three armoured super villains...Three armoured super villains that he'd hope to never meet again..._

_**Oh God, no..Noooooo! Prosp88 please tell me you didn't, not these guys.**_

**?: **WE ARE SLAM ADAMS, PLYMOUTH ROCKER AND SALEMS WITCH, AND WE ARE THE BOSTON...

**Peter:** Terroriers... not these guys again.

**Eduardo:** Who are these _pendejoes (idiots)?_

_**Peter:**__ Some of the most dangerous villains to come out of Boston... actually they're the only villains to come out of Boston._

_**Ava:**__ Peter maybe we should..._

_**Peter:**__ Oh right._

_**Ok Prosp88, need a wardrobe change and a location change pronto.**_

_Spiderman and White Tiger are on the roof of the museum, wearing their superhero costumes._

_**Nice one!**_

_Back inside the museum..._

**Slam Adams:** Hey, this ain't a bad place for a heist; some of this stuff has gatta be worth something.

**Plymouth Rocker:** Grab what you can.

_The three villains spread out and start trashing some of the exhibits as they rampage throughout the museum. Destroying suits of armour and collecting some of the more valuable weapons on display._

**Salem's Witch:** You call this armour? I call them tin cans.

**Plymouth Rocker:** We'll see how tough these so called armours are.

_As he raises his giant fists the crush the suit of medieval armour, his fist are suddenly ensnared by two web-lines from behind him._

**Spiderman:** Now, now...the sign clearly says "Do not touch the exhibit"

_Using his super strength he pulls Plymouth Rocker back, swings him round, making him crash into a nearby wall._

**Slam Adams:** Well, well, well if it isn't bug boy and...Err who are you?

**White Tiger:** The heroine was gonna kick your Captain America rip off butt.

**Salem's Witch:** We'll see about that girly.

_Witch activates her Anti-gravity disc on her feet and flies towards White tiger, firing her laser beams. While Adams throws his shield at Spiderman, however Spiderman dodges using his agility then fires a few of his Anti-Metal Spiders at Adams. As he blocks them using his recently caught shield, the Spiders start to slowly eat away at the metal._

**Spiderman:** Huh, looks like Ollie made their armour tougher than I thought.

**Slam Adams:** Yeah and no point in going for those kill switches again, we got rid of that problem.

**Spiderman:** What are you guys doing here? Sorry but New York doesn't have any vacancies for super villains today.

_Suddenly Rocker came out of nowhere and rammed Spiderman into a wall._

**Plymouth Rocker:** We missed you bug boy, so give us a hug.

_He picks Spiderman up and squeezes him so hard that he can't breathe._

_Meanwhile, White Tiger has armoured up and is fighting Salem's Witch; she uses her new tail to grab hold of Witches leg as she flies by and slams her down on the ground, and begins slashing away at her with her claws._

**White Tiger:** What, thought Witches liked cats?

**Salem's Witch:** You little...

_She fires her lasers at Tiger, blasting her back and crashing into some display cases._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile from the upper floor, Eduardo sees that the two heroes are in trouble and heads off to the nearest exit and out onto an alleyway, where he parked his motorcycle. He presses a button on the display, allowing the seat to open up and reveal a hidden compartment, he then takes something out of it and rushes back into the museum.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Rocker is still bear hugging Spiderman and Salem's Witch is hovering and holding Tiger up by her tail while she's a little dazed and throws her across the room and towards the rest of the villain. She crashes against a wall and Rocker throws Spiderman as well in the same direction and lands beside tiger.<em>

**Plymouth Rocker:** So that was fun, let's get the loot and bail.

**Slam Adams:** Hey, what's this?

_He approaches the display case holding the sword of Zorro, smashes the display case with his Shield and reaches out to grab it. Until he feels a sharp pain on his neck as if something is poking at it, he looks to his left to see that that sharp poke is from a sword wielded by a man dressed in black, wearing a black and red cape, a __black cowl sackcloth mask that covers the top of the head from eye level upwards, a flat-brimmed black Sombrero and a red belt around his waist with the letter "Z" for its buckle. _

**?: **Señor, You Should not touch what does not belong to you.

_Remembering the display he saw earlier, Slam Adams scuffed at his opponent._

**Slam Adams:** So, You're the much debated Zorro?

**Zorro:** No...I am the _**Legendary Zorro**_.

**Plymouth Rocker:** You're one blind Mexican. You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

**Zorro:** Neither do you.

_Rocker raises his arms and slams his fists down on the ground creating a shock wave, but Zorro leaps up and flips over Adams to avoid the attack, lands on Rockers face and jumps off and over the balcony and down onto the main lobby. The three villains pursue him down the main stair case, when he is within view Adams throws his shield at Zorro, but he merely performs a horizontal slash with his sword; cutting the shield in half._

**Slam Adams:** Huh?

_Salem's Witch flies toward him and fires her lasers at him, but he conceals himself under his cloak and the laser fire seems to just bounce off him. As Witch gets closer to him, Zorro throws his cloak open and uses a red energy whip he was concealing to grab Witch in mid air and toss her across the room._

**Zorro:** I love it when I sweep women off their feet.

**Plymouth Rocker:** I'LL SMASH YOU!

_As Rocker charges towards Zorro, he smoothly steps aside and slashes two strokes at Rocker as he runs past him. Rocker stops and turns to face Zorro, as he takes a few steps closer, his armoured arms suddenly fall off leaving his bear arms exposed. Meanwhile Spiderman and White Tiger have regained consciousness and make their way over to see the commotion. _

**Spiderman:** Ow! Did anyone get the number of that boulder?

**White Tiger:** Where did those creeps go?

**Spiderman:** Err Tiger, I think I was hit harder than I thought...is it me or is that dummy of Zorro moving?

**White Tiger:** I don't think that's a dummy.

**Spiderman:** What do you...NO WAY!

_The two of them look down and watch as Zorro fights the Terroriers; Adams and Rocker have picked up swords scattered amongst the lobby and attack Zorro, however their clumsy efforts are futile against the skill of Zorro, parrying each one of their attacks with such ease and grace. He even flicks a sword from the ground up with his foot, catches it with his free hand and uses it in his fight against the two villains. Zorro then looks up and sees the two heroes looking down at him._

**Zorro:** If you two are fully rested? Some assistance would be welcomed.

**And on that note, the two of them leap down and land behind the two villains and kick them right in the head. As they collapse, Zorro makes his way back up the staircase.**

**Spiderman:** Hey Rocker, you lost a few pounds.

_As Rocker charges at him, Spiderman turns invisible causing Rocker to crash right into the wall in front of him, then Spiderman re-appears and webs him to the wall. Spiderman looks round to see Tiger holding Adams up by the leg, using her tail and watches as he uses him like a punching bag before throwing him across the room._

**Spiderman:** I see you're getting use to the new toys.

**White Tiger:** I can't imagine now what I would do without these, this is fun.

_Meanwhile, Zorro makes his way back to the weapons exhibit, where he catches Salem's Witch with the sword of Zorro in her hand._

**Zorro:** Put that back!

**Salem's Witch:** Come and get it Mexican.

_She points the sword at him, but he just walks slowly towards her, with a menacing glare in his eyes._

**Zorro:** You'd dare...use that sword against me. That sword...which has been a symbol for everything that that is good in this world...Honour...Justice...Sacrifice, you would use it to strike down someone in cold blood? That sword would not allow itself to be stained by your hand, but if you think you can...Strike me down.

_Witch gulped, but then started to do some fancy twirling with the sword, slashing it around her and twirling it above her head, then thrusts it at Zorro's direction. However the hero simple stepped back and parries the blade, spins it round so fast that witch loses her grip, and then he flips the sword up into the air and grabs it with his free hand when it's in reach. He rushes forward till he's right in front of Witch and brings both blades across her neck like a pair of scissors._

**Zorro:** Remove your helmet!

_She does what she's told and Zorro stares into her eyes._

**Zorro:** It is a shame that such a beautiful face is hidden by a hideous mask, now Señorita...don't move.

_He lowers one of the swords and takes a step back, still pointing his sword at her. He then flicks his sword about, narrowly missing her but he carefully avoids contact with her. When he is finished, Zorro sheaths his blade and admires Witch for a moment, confused she looks around her person to see what he had done. Not noticing anything she takes a step forward and in that moment...her entire armour falls to pieces around her, arms, legs, torso, even the cloth under it. She is left only in her bra and underwear._

**Salem's Witch:** AAHHHHHHHHH!

_In the next instance, Zorro wraps his clock round her, covering her up and bringing them face to face with Zorro looking right into her eyes._

**Zorro:** (Whispers) do you surrender yourself to me?

**Salem's Witch:** (blushing)...yes.

_She then faints._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Museum – 10 minutes later<strong>

_The entrance to the museum is busy with activity, ambulances and SHEILD armoured trucks are occupying the street, the Boston Terroriers are cuffed and being escorted into a SHEILD Drop ship (Witch is covered with a blanket) and as they are seated they look over to Spiderman and the other three heroes._

**Slam Adams:** THIS ISN'T OVER BUG!

**Plymouth Rocker:** NEXT TIME, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE KITTY CAT!

**Salem's Witch:** ZORRO...CALL ME!

**Spiderman:** Huh? Never thought I'd hear that from a villain before.

**Zorro:** I'm used to it.

**White Tiger:** Mr...Zorro...Let me say it was an honour to meet you.

**Zorro:** No Señorita, the honour was mine.

_He takes off his sombrero with one hand and bows at Tiger, taking her hand in his other one and kissing it. Spidermans jaw drops to the ground as he stares at the two of them. then Zorro turns to Spiderman._

**Zorro:** Never has Zorro had such capable allies. Señor Spider, If you ever need my assistance again...I will be honoured to fight by your side.

**Spiderman:** Thanks and it was great to fight beside you again.

**Zorro:** Again Señor?

_**Oh that's right...different Zorro, but still it was nice to see... **_

**White Tiger:** Here comes Agent Coulson.

_Spiderman looks round to see Agent Coulson walking up to them._

**Agent Coulson:** Minimum damage, criminals apprehended and no casualties. You two did a great job.

**Spiderman:** Don't you mean the three of us.

**Agent Coulson:** Three?

**White Tiger:** Yeah, Spidey, myself and...

_The two heroes look round to see that Zorro has mysteriously vanished._

**Spiderman:** How...

**Agent Coulson:** Never mind, the both of you need to return to the Tri-Carrier. Fury has an important announcement to make.

_The three of them board a nearby Drop ship and as the rear doors close, a single "Z" has been revealed to be scratched onto the metal work. Then the ship takes off and heads back towards the Tri-Carrier._

* * *

><p><strong>Beneath the Atlantic Ocean – a few hours ago<strong>

_In the large dark office of the Brotherhoods main base, the mysterious figure is sitting at his desk watching a holographic news feed._

**Urich:** _"Should this conflict escalate any further, the leaders of the UN may have to meet to discuss possible intervention, even though it is rumoured the Wakanda has requested US and SHIELD involvement. This is Ben Urich reporting live from the front, Azania."_

_As the feed ends, the figure presses a button on his desk and a hologram of a scientist appears before him; this scientist is dressed entirely in black and is wearing a mechanical breathing apparatuses around his jaw._

**?:** _**Dr Moreau**_...I am on my way down for an update...the time is right for Phase 2.

**A/N: Zorro has returned, if you want to have a better idea what he looks like, check out Zorro Generation Z. He's mostly based off of him, except for the laser sword...not a fan of that. What's this announcement of Furys? What is Phase 2? Find out more in the next chapter...see you in a few weeks.**

**Thanks**


	9. Flames of Genosha

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Hi Guys, That's me finished moving, and I hope this chapter makes up for my absents; **

**OMAC001- points to you, yes the Brotherhood Scientist is named after the H.G Wells character.**

**ThatOneGirl32- Yes it is Ben Urich.**

**Silentman87- Patients, they'll be in it soon...though they may not be what you expecting.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I may go somewhere with that thought, leave it with me.**

**Sport21- Zorro doesn't recognise Spiderman right away but he will remember soon. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Flames of Genosha<strong>

**Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

_Deep inside the Brotherhoods main base, the mysterious leader of the Brotherhood steps out of a lift and walks up to a massive set of bulk security doors. As they slowly open the masked man enters into one of the main laboratories._

_It is filled with scientists working on many different projects; everything from weapons, armour to chemicals. The masked man walks through the lab, passed all the scientists who all seemed to be trembling in fear at this man's very presents, all of them seem to be wearing a restraining collor. He reaches a viewing window and looks down onto a large jetty and the construction taking place below._

_Engineers and scientist appear to be constructing a small fleet of one manned submarines, however they seem to be of a curious design; black and red colour scheme, with a wide "flat" body and a "tail" curved upwards. This design gives it the resemblance of a..._

**Dr Moreau: **Sting-rays.

_The man looks over his shoulder to see the black dressed scientist carrying a tablet device, walking up beside him to look out at the fleet._

**Dr Moreau:** One manned attack stealth subs, its outer shell can camouflage itself to effectively conceal the sub in its environment and its stinger can unleash a powerful energy burst that can tear the hull out of a Military Submarine.

**?: **Very nice.

**Dr Moreau:** These are the last set to add to the fleet, the perfect fusion of human and Atlantean technology.

**?: **And how is our Atlantean expert?

_The two villains start to make their way out of the lab and though the corridors._

**Dr Moreau:** _**Zantor**_ is proving to be quite the asset; in his collaboration with our colleague the _**Tinkerer**_, they have been instrumental in intergrading Atlantean technology with our own, not to mention Zantors influence with Attuma.

**?: **Excellent, he will be most useful in the destabilization of Atlantis, and what of Phase 2?

**Dr Moreau:** _**Machinesmith**_ has made the necessary precautions and is now ready to your specifications, when uploaded you will have total control over the facility and its systems.

**?:** You've done well...what do Americans say? You've knocked the ball out of the park.

**Dr Moreau:** Yes...with the HYDRA and AIM scientist you have..."persuaded" to join our cause, The Grand Plan has advanced greatly, and if we sold even a small portion of the technology we have created, I can continue my research so we...

_The Brotherhoods leader turns sharply to face the Doctor, stopping him in his tracks and giving him a menacing stare, Dr Moreau gulps._

**?: **Though I do respect your thirst for knowledge, and your ambition to use that knowledge to advance the Brotherhood...my answer is still no. This world is has been torn apart for long enough, what it needs now, most of all is unification...leadership, it must be taken out of chaos by those who are in complete control. When my plan has reached fruition, money will be no concern.

_The takes a small step forward and places a hand on the Doctors shoulder._

**?:** You'll be able to do all the research you want, my friend.

_He turns away and starts to walk ahead of the Doctor, who quickly catches up. They make their way past more kidnapped scientists and into a lift._

**?: **And congratulations are in order, your battle armour passes their field test.

**Dr Moreau:** Thank you; with my new assistant you provided, I have been able to improve the original design by 90%.

**?:** You must be proud, but I'm sure my troopers success was in no small part to..._**Project H**_?

**Dr Moreau:** Come and see for yourself.

* * *

><p><em>The lift stops and the two villains step out into a long cylinder corridor; they are clearly on the ocean floor as the upper half allows them to see out onto the open sea above them. Sea creatures, big and small swim over them as they make their way down the corridor passing by armed sentries and into an isolated part of the base. As they enter the structure, it is clearly a genetic laboratory filled with experiments and scientists; however these scientists don't appear to be restraint in any way.<em>

_The two villains make their way into the lab, pass all the experiments and towards the only scientist who has a restraining collar around her neck; __**Dr Kavita Rao**__, a young Indian woman with dark hair and glasses._

**?: **Ah! Dr Rao, how goes your work today?

**Dr Rao:** Warped...corrupted...my science being twisted to serve perversion instead of peace!

_He walks over to Dr Rao and places a hand on her shoulder._

**?: **Tell you what, after I defeat my enemies...I'll see about getting you published...that should cheer you up? Now what do you have for me today?

_She gets up (escorted by two guards) and guides them all over to a large upright container pod at the centre of the lab, tubes are attached to the pod and a faint cry of pain can be heard from within._

**Dr Roa:** As you can see, we are ready to start injecting _**Subject H**_ with a new version of the _**G formula**_, a stronger version of the one being experimented on your soldiers. But before that we have to program his mind to your...requirements.

**?:**Excellent!

_He approaches the pod and listens closely to the faint screaming inside._

**?: **Is this a reaction to the cerebro programming? What's he receiving?

_Dr Moreau raises his tablet presses it a few times and passes it to the Brotherhoods leader._

**Dr Moreau:** See for yourself.

_The leader looks at the tablet and sees the violent imagines being displayed on the screen; people being killed, riots and warzones. He merely shrugged his shoulders._

**?: **Merely educational software...why does he find it so disturbing?

**Dr Rao:** Because unlike you...he's not psychotic.

_The leader swings round and grabs Dr Rao by her throat and lifting her off the ground._

**?:** You take risks doctor, do not presume too much on my good nature.

_After choking her for a few moments he drops her to the ground, as she recovers he looms over her._

**?:** After his mind becomes a killing machine, you and my _**Loyal **_scientist will being moulding his body.

_He turns to leave the lab, followed by Dr Moreau. While they are walking along the corridor, he stops and turns to the Doctor._

**?: **Have Machinesmith accompany the strike team, we're proceeding with Phase 2.

**Dr Moreau:** Consider it done; those fools won't know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>New York State – Secret Government Facility<strong>

_Deep underground, in an unknown location of New York State lays a secret facility. Heavily protected by the US armed forces, this facility holds one of the dangerous weapons ever conceived by human kind, and its creator; __**Stephen Lang**__ is addressing members of his staff in the facility's control room._

**Dr Lang:** This is an outrage! How can the president just dismiss the mutant threat on Genosha like this?

**Officer:** Sir, the president just feels that...

_Suddenly an alarm goes off._

**Lang:** What on earth?

**Intercom:** _Security breach! Repeat we have a security...AHHHHHH!_

**Dr Lang:** Someone find out what is going on?

_The US soldiers stationed at the control room make their way to the exit; suddenly the doors explode knocking the soldiers off their feet and allowing Brotherhood troopers to storm the control room. As military personnel drew arms and opened fired at the intruders, however they were quickly gunned down by their superiorly advanced enemies. As the dust settled, Stephen Lang emerged from behind a console. He watched in horror as the intruders secure the room and then bound him. Shortly afterwards a tall humanoid robot enters the room, escorted by troopers and walks up to a Brotherhood trooper. _

**Trooper:** Sir, the control room is secure and I have just received reports from the other teams; the rest of the facility is under our control.

**Machinesmith:** Perfect, be ready to evacuate when we are done here.

**Dr Lang:** Whatever your plan is...it won't work.

_The large metal robot turned to face Dr Lang and walked up to him, pushes him into a chair and brings his face right up to his. _

**Machinesmith**: Don't be so down, for you see our plan is also your plan, although it is a pity that you won't be here to see it.

_He raises is metallic hand and grasp hold of Dr Lang's face. Struggling to breath, Dr Lang lashes out before Machinesmith breaks his neck. As the Doctor falls to the ground dead, Machinesmith approaches a console and activates it; suddenly the room shook as it began to lower itself downwards towards a large dark hanger where the only source of light is illuminating a large robotic giant is found sitting on a throne like structure in the centre of the hanger. As Machinesmith approaches the giant, he receives a message from his comlink and a hologram of the Brotherhood leader appears._

**?:** "_What is your progress Machinesmith?"_

**Machinesmith:** Sir, I'm ready to upload myself to the central intelligence.

**?: "**_Well then Mr Saxon...I wish you the best of luck."_

_Machinesmith looks up at the massive robot and used an infrared beam to transmit his own conscious into the robots electronic system. After a few moments of silence the huge hand of the robot start to move, its eyes light up and its massive body starts to move. It stands up off its throne and looks down at the hologram beneath him._

**Master Mold: **All systems on-line and fully functional. _**Master Mold**_ once more restored... to full operational capability. What are my orders?

**?:** "_Activate the Sentinel Program, all units are to launch at the designated target."_

**Master Mold:** What is the designated target?

**?:** "_**Genosha**__."_

_The entire hanger lights up, revealing the hundreds of Sentinels standing to attention. Suddenly they all activate and the ceiling high up begins to open and the Sentinels begin to fly up and out of the facility in droves, however the sound of hundreds of Sentinels cannot drown out the maniacal laughter of the Brotherhoods leader._

* * *

><p><strong>Genosha – Dawn <strong>

_Hammer Bay__, __The capital and largest city of Genosha, the city surrounds the bay facing towards the west, where the sun rises to bring in a new day. Looking out from a balcony high up on the citadel onto the island and its citizens below as they begin their day is __**Scarlet Witch**__, the current ruler of Genosha. This morning ritual of hers helps to clear her mind for the tasks ahead, then she hears a noise coming behind her and she looks round to see her sister __**Polaris**__ standing before her, who then walks up to join her sister._

**Scarlet Witch:** Beautiful is it not?

**Polaris:** Yes it is sister, it looks so peaceful. Hard to imagine that just across the sea, such violence is being waged.

**Scarlet Witch:** The wars between humans do not concern us.

**Polaris:** But isn't it true that mutants are fighting in this conflict?

**Scarlet Witch:** Those mutants are not fighting for mutant kind...but for their home, they have made their choice and we will not interfere.

**Polaris:** But many already believe that Genosha is involved, should we not help...

**Scarlet Witch:** And bring war to our home like father did!

_Polaris opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it, then looks down at her feet. Her sister sees this and gives her a gentle hug._

**Scarlet Witch:** I'm sorry I snapped at you like that Lorna; I don't want to fight with you. Let's go have our breakfast.

_The sisters smile at each other and begin to make their way back inside, however Polaris notices something of in the distance, a dark "something" across the sun...and its getting bigger._

**Polaris:** Sister, do you see that?

**Scarlet Witch:** It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud.

**Polaris:** But it's getting bigger, like its moving fast in this direction...against the wind.

_Whatever it is, it has grown so big that it's starting to darken the sun, casting a shade over the whole Island. Residents walk out doors to see what is going on, only to be met with a loud humming sound, like thousands of engines running at once. Then hundreds of sentinels descend from the sky, some drop down onto the surface, shaking the ground like a seismic quake and begin smashing down buildings while the rest of the hover above the island, raining down blaster fire amongst them._

_Many mutants rush to defend their homes, thou they fought bravely they were too disorganised to make an effective resistance, allowing the Sentinels to gain a strong foot hold on Hammer bay. Scarlet Witch and her sister had relayed the __**Acolytes **__in a bid to turn the tide; hours into the fighting, __**Juggernaut**__, __**Blink**__ and __**Scanner**__ are holding Magda Square. __**Senyaka**__, __**Mellencamp**__ and __**Mercury**__ are defending Carrion Cove and finally __**Scarlet Witch**__, __**Polaris**__ and __**Pyro **__are battling Sentinels at Magneto Monument. Buildings are falling apart, fires are ablaze and many mutants are dying everywhere._

* * *

><p><strong>Magneto Bay<strong>

_Scarlet Witch is avoiding Sentinel fire while countering with her hex powers. Polaris is using her magnetic abilities to topple Sentinels to the ground and Pyro is creating walls of fire so hot that every Sentinel that gets close melts within seconds._

* * *

><p><strong>Magda Square<strong>

_Juggernaut is knocking down every Sentinel in sight while Blink and Scanner do their best to protect civilians as they try to flee. Some young mutants join in on the fight, but they are soon crushed by Sentinels._

* * *

><p><strong>Carrion Cove<strong>

_Senyaka, Mellencamp, Mercury and a large resistant's have been pinned down by Sentinels, but they are throwing everything they have at them._

* * *

><p><strong>Magneto Monument<strong>

**Scarlet Witch:** EVERYONE FALL BACK, FALL BACK!

_As the Acolytes start to fall back, Polaris noticed a small group of kids cowering behind some rubble under the monument, just as a Sentinel spots them and raises its giant hand to blast them. Polaris rushes to their aid, using her abilities to knock the Sentinels hand aside as its blast misses the kids but hits the base of the monument instead, causing it to topple over. Polaris turns round and uses her abilities to hold the monument up to avoid crushing the kids. _

**Polaris:** RUN!

_The kids run off but the weight of the monument is getting too much for her, as she struggles more Sentinels approach her. Unaware of this, Scarlet Witch turns to see her sister's plight and tries to help, but she is held back by Pyro._

**Pyro:** THIERS TOO MANY OF THEM!

**Scarlet Witch:** I'M NOT LEAVING HER! LORNA! LORNA!

_Polaris looks over to her sister, tears in her eyes and just smiles. The Sentinels have gathered in large numbers around the area and some of them raise their arms and as if she was watching in slow motion, Scarlet Witch stares in horror as the Sentinels blast at the area Polaris was...causing the huge monument to crash down on top of Polaris._

**Scarlet Witch:** NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_She falls to her knees in a state of tears and just stares at where her sister once stood, Pyro still trying to get her up as the Sentinels close in._

**Pyro:** WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO...

_Suddenly all the Sentinels just stop in their tracks, as if as they were just deactivated and then they just collapse on to the ground. Scarlet Witch takes this chance to run over to where Polaris was and uses her powers to clear the debris until she found her sisters lifeless body. She cradles Polaris in her arms and cries, stroking her hair back to see her sister's once beautiful face._

* * *

><p><strong>Magda Square – hours later<strong>

_The survivors of the attack have gathered in the square to set the funeral fires of their fallen heroes; Scanner, Mellencamp, Mercury and the millions of others who lost their lives to the Sentinels. The ceremony lasted for a long time, but at the rose gardens in the grounds of the Citadel, a small private ceremony is taking place. Scarlet Witch has placed Polaris's body on top a grand funeral mount and sets it ablaze._

_As she watches her younger sister's body being engulfed by the flames, she hears a familiar voice calling to her from behind her. She turns round to see the one person that she'd hoped to never see again...the crimson armoured and purple caped __**Magneto.**_

**Scarlet Witch:** What are you doing here?

**Magneto:** Wanda...I'm sorry.

_She'd thought that she would be angry at him, but after everything that has happened today, everything that was lost, she couldn't help but break down her tough exterior and run towards Magneto, allowing him to embrace her in his arms and cry into his chest._

**Scarlet Witch:** (Crying) Fa...Father.

**Magneto:** I'm here Wanda, I'm here...and they will pay, they will pay for taking your sister...my baby girl from us.

**Scarlet Witch:** But why did they...why now?

**Magneto:** It does not matter now...they have struck once and they will do so again. You are a great ruler Wanda, but your no general...you are still innocent in the ways of conflict and if you will let me...?

**Scarlet Witch:** Father...Help us.

_The two of them embrace once more and gaze at the huge fire in front of them. Then suddenly a small orb floats through the flames, stops in front of them and starts projecting a holographic image of Doctor Doom._

**Dr Doom:** Dr Doom and Latveria offer its condolences to Genosha for this tragedy... My apologies for interrupting this private affair but I believe we can help each other.

**A/N: Dr Doom...being diplomatic? This can't be good. The Brotherhood has caused more suffering, but for what purpose? Sorry but you have to stay tuned for that, Review and comment.**

**Thanks**


	10. Gathering of Heroes Past and New

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**TheOnyxDragon12: Your question will be answered in this Chapter.**

**Latinoheat151/Silentman87: Well you asked for it and here it is.**

**OMAC001: Your question will be answered in the next Chapter. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Gathering of Heroes, Past and New<strong>

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Day**

_2 days after the Sentinel attack on Genosha, Spiderman and the rest of his team are gathered around the table in the Tri-Carriers briefing room. Director Fury is standing in front of them while they look at the large viewing screen and flicking threw the channels._

**J Jameson:** _"Breaking news! Chaos in the streets of New York, mutant freaks attacking hard working normal people all over the place. But what are SHIELD and their collection of masked menaces doing about it? NOTHING! And that no good web-slinging Spiderman hasn't down anything, I wouldn't be surprised if he was encouraging these..."_

**As much as I like to see old J.J. take **_**ANOTHER**_** pay cut, I think we should switch to a more informative news broadcaster if you want to know what's going on. **

Flick!

**Reid:** _"This C.E.O of Daily Sentinel Communications; Luke Reid, bringing you up to date information of the recent crisis. 2 days ago the Mutant nation of Genosha had managed to survive a surprise attack by Sentinels**; **Robotic weapons designed and financed by the United States government for the purpose of "controlling" the mutant population"._

**Reid:** _"Reliable sources confirm that the casualties from Genosha are in their millions, but the damage of this unprovoked attack has reached as far as American soil. Riots have broken out across America; crowds of mutants have taken to the streets, attacking police stations, fire stations and government offices all over the country. Military forces have been mobilised to restore order, however their brutal techniques seem to be only provoking the rioters"._

**Reid:**_ "Yesterday morning a spokesperson of the Mutant Response Division; Senator Robert Kelly made a statement that the Sentinel attack was not authorised by the President and therefore the US government is not responsible for this attack. However in a surprising turn of advents, the reigning monarch of Genosha; Wanda Maximoff announced that Genosha has closed its boarders and raised its alert level, not to mention announcing her new Minister of Defence; Erik Lehnsherr more commonly known as..."_

**Fury:** Magneto.

**Nova:** Who's Magneto?

_The rest of the team make a loud groaning noise due to his ignorance._

**White Tiger:** Magneto is...

**Spiderman:** A powerful mutant with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, he believes mutants should dominate the human race as he views humans as an outdated species that no longer deserves its continual domination over the world. Well that's his official bio, but he is also a Jewish Holocaust survivor and the X-men say his actions are driven by the purpose of protecting the mutant race from suffering a similar fate.

_Silence descends upon the room, his team mates' just stare wide eyed at him in disbelief. Even Fury lets a small smile show, impresses by his knowledge._

**Powerman:** Hey man, how did you know that?

**Spiderman:** What? I read about him in the SHIELD database.

**Nova:** YOU actually researched the database?

**Spiderman:** Hey, a great leader has to work hard for the good of the team... A certain someone might have said to me.

**Iron Fist:** To know your enemy is half the battle won.

**White Tiger:** I'm so hot for you right now.

_Silence once again fills the room as everyone stares at her. _

**White Tiger:** Err...did I just say that out loud?

**Fury:** Moving on, Magneto back in power is just the beginning. We intercepted some disturbing Intel from Genosha shortly after the attack.

_A hologram is projected on the centre of the briefing table, displaying the image of Scarlet Witch, Magneto and the last person that Spiderman expected to see._

**Magneto:** _"Doom! What do you want?"_

**Dr Doom:**_ "My apologises for intruding in this private moment. But I offer my aid in helping Genosha in this time of suffering."_

**Magneto:** _"What do you know of our sufferings?! Allow me to show you real pain and anger! You dare offer help? You...who slaughter my mutant brothers and sisters in Narobia, in your war for conquest."_

**Dr Doom:** _"Make no mistake I did not destroy them because they are mutants...they chose to fight alongside my enemies. I have never held any ill will towards your kind Magneto; I have always held mutants and humans with equal...contempt."_

**Scarlet Witch:** _"Just say what you have come to say."_

**Dr Doom:**_ "I know for a fact that T'Challa had requested US involvement in our war. And your fellow mutants of Narobia suggested Genosha involvement in this conflict now would your friend Senator Kelly pass up an opportunity to wipe out your nation and claim it was a result of our war? And The Sentinels had to have crossed Wakandan airspace to reach Genosha...now did he see fit to warn you of the attack? No he didn't."_

_Both Magneto and Scarlet Witch look at each other and then back to Doom._

**Dr Doom:** _"I am not your enemy here, this alliance between the US and Wakanda threaten me as well. But together, we will not only claim our revenge on those who have wronged us but create a new world order."_

**Scarlet Witch:**_ "Your methods are selfish and cruel, you think we are so stupid to believe that you wouldn't just turn on us afterward and enslave all of our kind as well?_

**Dr Doom: **_"My methods are a means to an end, no different than pruning weeds in order to let an orchid flourish. Those who stand in the way of my vision oppose me because they fear me, but more than that they fear what I represent. Change. Do you know what I despise Richards? And T'Challa? Because never one have they reined in their own self-righteous arrogance long enough to try and see what I see. Never once have they asked me why? Do you want to know? Love. Measure my crimes against what mankind does to itself, and I am a saint. ... I have looked into the future, I have seen how one violent action after another spins the world toward a future where all that remains of Earth is a burned out cinder."_

**Dr Doom:**_ "Every time I have looked into the future, that is what I have seen. Every time but one. In one possible future mankind becomes united. Cures for all diseases are found. Global conflict ends. Hunger is abolished. Education is universal. And no one goes without. In that world, there are laws. To break even the slightest of these is to suffer immediate and terminal punishment. ... Ten thousand futures have I looked at. A hundred thousand. And in only one does mankind finally unite, and flourish...and survive. Only one, **Doomworld**. __At least that's what I thought; I believed that only I could achieve such a dream, and I have been foiled time and again. But maybe together...Latveria and Genosha could fulfil that dream."_

_The two mutants are silent for a moment, then Magneto looks to his daughter and then to Dr Doom. He walks right up to Dr Doom and the two of them look at each other eye to eye._

**Magneto:** _"Our roles are nothing more than how the times choose to cast us."_

_He then offers his hand to Doom, in which he accepts._

**Dr Doom:** _"Perhaps we are natural allies after all."_

_The hologram disappears and the teen heroes look at Fury._

**Fury:** As of this morning, Genosha declared war on Wakanda. And according to reports from the front, the Genoshian army; lead by Magneto have already landed on Canaan territory and have joined Dooms forces. They are calling themselves; **_The Doomstadt Dominion_** and the President has offered Magneto an ultimatum to remove his forces from the region by this evening or else risk full scale war with the United States.

_The team are quiet and just stare at Fury._

**Fury:** I'd suggest you guys take the rest of the day off...tomorrow might not be such a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – Later that evening<strong>

_In the large lounge of the Parker Manor, Peter and Ava are cuddled up to each other on the coach and watching the news on Peters large 70inc Plasma TV. _

**Reid:** _" The situation in Africa has reached a breaking point, Genoshian forces has advanced into Canaan and engaged the Wakandan military. Sources also report that Latverian forces have invaded the nearby sovereign kingdom of Symkaria, SHIELD intelligence suggests that King Stefan of Symkaria has been supplying Wakanda with information on Dr Doom's military deployments."_

**Ava:** Wait! How does he know that? Fury never said anything about that?

**_Ok, this guy is defiantly a better source than Jameson. But how is he getting this info?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_On the bridge of the SHIELD Tri-Carrier, Chibi Fury is speaking to a large crowd while Chibi Reid is hiding in the ventilation shaft and peeking through the grates taking notes on a note pad._

**Chibi Fury:** Blah, blah, blah...Secret SHIELD Info...blah, blah, blah...politics...blah, blah, blah...I have an eye patch for each day.

_Chibi Reid takes out a cell phone and rings someone, while smiling evilly._

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now that was completely unrealistic...I mean who uses a note pad anymore?<em>**

**Reid:** "This just in...The US President is about to make an announcement."

**US President:** _"My fellow Americans, earlier today I offered Genosha an ultimatum to remove his forces from the Canaan region or else risk full scale war with the United States. It is my regret to inform you all that no such action has been taken on Genoshas part, so as of 9:00 of this evening...America is now at war with the Doomstradt Dominion."_

_The two teenagers sit up in shock._

**Ava:** This isn't happening.

**Peter:** No.

**US President:** " I ask you all to remain calm, and let me assure you all that our military is more than prepared for this outcome. Good night and god bless America."

_As the President's speech ended, the two heroes embrace each other as their communicators go off._

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Tri-Carrier Bridge – Morning<strong>

_The bridge is busy with activity; agents are rushing about, images of the war front are displayed from screens all over the place and Spidermans team are waiting for Fury as they try to avoid being trampled by agents. Suddenly Fury enters the bridge._

**Fury:** Alright team listen up, you all know the situation. As of last night America is at war with the Dominion and SHIELD is going to the front lines.

**White Tiger:** So what's out part in all this?

**Nova:** Yeah! I can't wait to blast a few Doom-bots and...

**Fury:** Pipe down Nova and don't interrupt the conference .

_Fury moves across to a console and after pressing a few buttons, more holo-screens appear above them. The team look in awe at the famous faces hanging over them._

**Capt America:** The **_Avengers_** reporting for duty.

**Black Panther:** This is Black Panther from Wakanda

**Hulk:** My **_Agents of S.M.A.S.H_** are ready.

**Xavier:** The **_X-Men_** here.

**Mr Fantastic:** The **_Fantastic Four_** here as requested.

**Werewolf by Night:** The **_Howling Commandos _**reporting for duty.

**Silver Sable:** This is the **_Wildpack_** reporting in.

**_Oh man I am totally geeking out right now, these guys are like the best of the best of superhero teams...and we're included._**

**Fury:** All of you here have accepted our request to aid America in this conflict, and for that let me thank each and every one of you.

**Black Panther:** Yes, thank you all for coming to Wakandas aid.

**Silver Sable:** Save it Panther! I'm only here because Dr Doom has invaded my homeland in his conflict with you!

**Black Panther:** I apologise, Wakanda would have sent aid but we are finding it difficult to break through the northern front.

**Silver Sable:** While at the meantime, Doom is destroying Symkaria and using its resources to mass produce more Doom-Bots and weaponry.

**Fury:** This is why I'm sending the Howling Commandos to Symkaria to help you. Werewolf, you know that region well as it borders Transylvania. Take down Dooms armament factories and assist the Wildpack in pushing Dooms forces out of Symkaria.

**Werewolf by Night:** Roger that...it'll be good for the boys to go home...sort of.

_Fury turns to Xavier._

**Fury:** Charles, I need you and the X-men to join with our forces on the Genoshian front. We need your expertise against Magneto.

**Xavier:** I do not approve of the idea of fighting my fellow mutants.

**Fury:** Our reports say that Magneto has reactivated a large majority of Sentinels that attacked Genosha and are using them against us. Since you lot have the best experience dismantling them, I need you there.

**Xavier:** It would also be good to show the world that not all mutants support Erik's warmongering, and Logan would be more than happy to take down Sentinels.

_Fury turns to Hulk._

**Fury:** Hulk, you and your team are needed in the Northern front. Azania has been hit hard and we need our heaviest hitters to push them back.

**Hulk:** Ok then, we'll be ready to...

**Red Hulk:** HEY! WHY IS JADE JAWS LEADING ON THIS ONE? I'M THE GENERAL HERE; I SHOULD BE THE ONE...

**Hulk:** RED! STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!

_The two of them bicker for five minutes before Fury steps in._

**Fury:** Actually I was going to suggest that Hulk leads the Agents of S.M.A.S.H while General Ross advises our forces at the front.

**Red Hulk:** FINNALY! Some authority here.

**Hulk:** If it gets Red to clam up then fine.

_Fury then turns to Captain America._

**Fury:** Captain, I know about your...recent orders.

**Spiderman:** What order?

**Cap America:** Sorry Spiderman but that's classified. All I can say is that I received a mission directly towards the President.

_Another holo-screen appears, this time of Iron Man._

**Iron Man:** That's why I'll lead the rest of the Avengers to Wakanda to help out Black Panther.

**Black Panther:** Thank you my friend.

**Iron Man:** We wouldn't want Dr Doom to show up unannounced do we, plus I had some vacation time to use anyway.

_Everyone groans at His bad joke, and then Fury turns to Mr Fantastic._

**Fury:** Richards, I need you and the Fantastic Four to infiltrate Latveria; we need more information on Dooms plans and his military force.

**Mr Fantastic:** It'll be our pleasure.

**Fury:** We all have our missions' people, let's end this war now.

_And with that the conference is over. The holo-screens disappear and Fury turns to Spiderman and his team._

**Spiderman:** So what's our mission Fury? Are we going to infiltrate Genosha? Liberate a town in Narobia?

**Fury:** Just wait until Team Bravo gets here.

**Powerman:** Bravo? Who's Team Bravo?

_Fury: You guys didn't think you were the only trainees SHIELD has? After we had you we began recruiting more and more young heroes to the program._

**Iron Fist:** So why haven't we seen them before?

**Fury:** We trained them in a different SHIELD facility; since the first Heilcarrier was destroyed we didn't want everyone kept in the same place. You're Team Alpha and they are Bravo.

_Spiderman and the rest of the team look round to see who he was referring to, when suddenly a sphere of energy appeared before them, its bright light making them shield their eyes. As they lowered their arms they saw another group of teenagers standing before them. They composed of a boy wearing a red/teal tracksuit; a blonde girl in a yellow/black spandex suit and wrist gauntlets; two dark haired Native American girls; one wearing a SHIELD uniform and wielding an assault rifle and the other is wearing a long black coat that covers her entire body with the exception of her head; and a boy wearing a grey costume under a long red cloak and hood._

**Fury:** Team Alpha, this is Team Bravo; **_Molecule Kid_**,**_Joystick_**, **_Danielle_** and **_Dana Moonstar_**and finally **_Wiccan_**.

**Spiderman:** Another team! Fury how could you? You said that we were the only ones for you.

_This prompted a snigger from the rest of his team while Bravo just stares at each other in confusion. _

**Molecule Kid:** THIS is Alpha?

**Joystick:** Can't say I'm impressed.

_Nova walks up to Joystick and starts flexing his muscles. _

**Nova:** Oh just you wait and see Blondie; I'll show you something to drool over.

_Joystick walks up to Nova, gently places her hand round his Bicep and suddenly picks him up with one hand and holds him over her head, the rest of bravo laughs and Joystick drops Nova on his arse._

**Joystick:** Aw, boy fall down and go boom?

**Nova:** HEY!

**Danielle:** Fury, I thought you said Alpha was good, not a joke.

**White Tiger:** What did you say?

_The two girls walk right up to each other and glare into each other's eyes._

**White Tiger:** You want to settle this in the training room.

**Danielle:** Sorry...I don't play kids games.

_Tiger extends her claws while Danielle arms her rifle, but before they can go at it, Spiderman jumps in between them._

**Spiderman:** Ladies calm down; I think we all got off on the wrong foot here.

_The two girls just shrug shoulders and turn away from each other._

**_That could have turned nasty_**

**Fury:** Ok teams listen up, because most of our heavy hitters are being sent to the front, the criminal element of this country my skyrocket in this time of war. So it will be up to you lot to work together and keep criminals under control.

**Molecule Kid:** Wait, so we're not going to help out in Africa?

**Fury:** No.

_The teenage heroes all burst out into protest._

**Nova:** What do you mean we're not going to fight?

**Wiccan:** This sucks!

**Powerman:** Sir, first the HYDRA mission now this!

**Iron Fist:** I was hoping to help the people of Africa.

_After a few more minutes of complaining, Fury shot them his most famous "Quiet down" stares and they all fell quiet._

**Fury:** Although you are all exceptional heroes, every single one of you are underage and so therefore you are not allowed to get involved.

**Spiderman:** But we're SHEILD agents?

**Fury:** Your SHIELD trainees, not official agents. Your all still at school so you are not going to the front. You will be given your assignments and that's all...your all dismissed.

**Spiderman:** But...

**Fury:** Dismissed.

_And on that note everyone started to exit the bridge, Dana stopped to see that Spiderman hadn't moved and was about to go to him before she was stopped by her sister._

**Danielle:** Sis, come on.

_Dana looked back at Spiderman then left with her sister. When everyone left, Spiderman approached Fury._

**Spiderman:** Fury...

**Fury:** My decision if finale Spiderman.

**Spiderman:** You can't expect us to just sit here doing clean up while there's a war going on.

**Fury:** We already have the best on the front lines; we don't need a bunch of kids getting in the way.

**Spiderman:** Kids?

**Fury:** You know what I mean. This isn't some training exercise; it's a warzone and your needed here in case super criminals get any ideas.

**Spiderman:** Please all the dangerous ones are either fighting in this war or locked away. I think the most dangerous criminal around is Balog the leaper. So instead of sitting on the side lines, we need to find out what's really going on.

**Fury:** What makes you say that?

**Spiderman:** Did we ever find out who attacked us yet, they must have something to do with it.

**Fury:** That's a dead end. The Avengers turned up nothing when we sent them after HYDRA.

**Spiderman:** Come on, why did they attack us? Why did they want Lucia's files after she tried to assassinate Black Panther? There's more going on here Fury.

**Fury:** You right Spiderman there is something going on here...A THIRD WORLD WAR THATS WHATS GOING ON! Now you just keep to keeping the streets clear while the rest of us deal with having the free world riding on our shoulders.

_Spiderman flings his arms up in the air with frustration and heads towards the exit. But then Fury calls after him._

**Fury:** If you want to help the war effort, you can find out how your friend Mr Reid is getting his hands on a lot of classified information.

_Spiderman storms out of the bridge and into the hallway, finds that Tiger was waiting for him but walks right passed her and down the hallway with Tiger rushing after him._

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – Later that night<strong>

_In the parlor of Parker Manor, Peter is slouching in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Ava has gone to bed but not feeling tired he decides to listen to one of his jazz records, the one that Swift Cloud had given him. While his listen to it, he starts to feel drowsy._

**Peter:** Stupid Fury, dead end my arachnid butt. Treating us like we're children, if I knew who they were I'd show Fury. Just need to find out why and where to find them...and why has the fire frozen? What happen to the music?

_He sits up and looks at the fire, frozen in its place. Peter gets up and looks around the room...The music wasn't playing, the clocks weren't ticking ...there was no other sound._

**Peter:** What going on?

**?: **At last...you are asking the right question.

_Peter turns round and sees a __mysterious hooded women standing in the middle of the room. A tall and slender build woman with strands of silver hair peeking out of her hood. Her eyes are covered by a piece of red cloth that matches her red dress with a large black spider-like pattern on it and she is carrying a long staff._

**Peter:** Are you doing this? Did you stop the clocks? Did you freeze the fire? Are you using magic? Who are you?

**?:** Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...and you may call me _**Madame Webb**_.

_**Madame Webb? First Venom, then Steel Spider, then an Arachnid/Venom army and now a Madame Webb? Has everyone started copying my style now?**_

_**Now is not the time for your childish jokes Spiderman.**_

**Peter:** I'm not joking, I've been thinking about taking legal action...Wait! You know my secret?

**Madame Webb:** I Know everything about you Spiderman...I've been watching you for a long time.

**Peter:** Ok that's not creepy at all.

**Madame Webb:** You must listen to me; your world is in great danger and only you can derail the events that are to come.

**Peter:** Derail? Seriously you couldn't have come up with something better than that?

**Madame Webb:** By the cosmos just watch and listen.

_In the blink of an eye, the woman is now sitting on of the armchairs in front of the fire. She waves her hand in front of it and it starts flickering again, only this time shapes start to form in the fire. Peter sits down in the chair opposite and looks curiously into the flames._

**Madame Webb:** The flames of war are being waged that will tip the balance of the world's power, but a greater threat is fuelling the flames. An ancient evil has re-emerged from the past to engulf your world in its evil grip, and if this Brotherhood succeeds then all you know will turn to ash.

**Peter:** The ones who attacked the Tri-Carrier?

_From within the fire, an image of the Spider-web symbol was formed from the flames._

**Peter:** I've seen that before...it was on the SHIELD agent traitor.

**Madame Webb:** Yes, and he is not the only one. They are still working from within the shadows until the time is right.

**Peter:** But they were unbeatable, my team...not even SHIELD was able to stand up to them.

**Madame Webb:** That is why you must find their bane.

**Peter:** Bane?

**Madame Webb:** Yes Spiderman, this bane; along with others had defeated the Brotherhood once before. And now you must gather them for theyare needed again.

**Peter:** Who? Who are they?

**Madame Webb:** The_** Pilot**_, the _**Gangster** _and his _**Enforcer**_, the _**Cowgirl**_, the _**Noble**_ and a _**Ghost**_. All brought together by you...and a _**Shadow**_.

_Peter eyes widen as he realises who Madame Webb is talking about. _

**Peter:** The League? But how...their dead?

**Madame Webb:** the ones you knew are indeed long and gone. But like this evil that threatens you, some of them have been reborn.

_She then gets out if the chair and walks over to Peter, takes his hand and places something in it._

**Madame Webb:** You must hurry Spiderman; time is not at your side. To stop this evil you will find answers at the place where the league began.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly there was a flash of light and Peter found himself no longer in the parlor, not even in the manor, but he was now outside in the middle of the night standing right on top of a rundown building in New York. He is also now wearing his "Big Time" Spider suit.<em>

**Spiderman:** What the...How...where did you...where am I?

**Madame Webb:** _The place where the League began._

_He takes a moment to get his bearings and recognises the building he's and finally realises where he is._

**Spiderman:** The Sanctum.

_He then notices that he's still clutching something in his hand. Opening it he sees that it's the League ring, he examines it closely and holds it up to eye level._

**Spiderman:** Well...here goes noting.

_He fiddles about with the ring for a moment, before pressing down on its stone, causing it to glow red._

* * *

><p><strong>Reid Mansion<strong>

_In the master bedroom of Reid's Mansion; Luke is sleeping peacefully on his bed, until the door swings open with a load crash, disturbing him._

**Reid:** Who? Huh? What?

_He sits up and looks over to stare at Kato as she stands at the doors threshold._

**Reid:** Mulan? What are you...?

_He stops talking as she holds up the glowing ring._

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment – New York <strong>

_In his apartment, Eduardo de la Vega is practicing complex blade techniques with a fencing sword. He stops as he notices the ring on his finger begins to glow, he puts down his sword and heads straight out of the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse – New York – Night<strong>

_In an abandon Warehouse in New York's industrial district, the lone, purple hooded figure of Kit Walker is balancing himself on top of a steel beam, using only one hand. As he brings his free hand round to look at the glowing ring, he flips over and begins to slide down the beam._

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Night<strong>

_In one of the rooms of the Tri-Carrier, both Danielle and Dana Moonstar are sharing and sleeping in their separate beds, and then something starts glowing in one of the chest of draws. After a moment, a hand opens the draw and takes out the ring._

**A/N: And so...the time has finally come, the League is gathering to save the world. And at long last...the identity of this evil brotherhood will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Thanks **


	11. The League Reassembles

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: League Reassembled<span> **

**New York – Night**

_**Geeeeezzzzzzzz! It's freezing. Oh hey guys, your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman here. In case anybody doesn't know, I'm standing on top of an abandoned building which so happens to be right on top the Shadows Sanctum and I've just done something that I'd thought I'd never do, summoned the League...on the suggestion of an old blind women who broke into my house, froze time and made funny shapes in the fire place...Now that I think about it, maybe I should considered psychiatric help. **_

_Spiderman reaches behind if back and opens a concealed pouch; he takes out a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully, revelling it to be the newspaper cutting of the League, he smiles to himself as he examines it. _

**Spiderman:** This is just...Wow, I wonder who's going to show up? I'm sure Zorro would, maybe Luke and Mulan, but what about Cliff and Jackie? Whatever happened to them all?

**?: **Specking for myself.

_Spiderman jumped a little in surprise before turning round to see who had spoken. There was no one in sight at first, until a figure walked out from behind one of the old chimney stacks and Spiderman smiled as he realised who it was._

_This figure had dark brown shaggy hair and was wearing a black jacket zipped up to his neck, pants and boots. That entire all underneath a long dark green coat with what looked like a canister strapped over his back. Spiderman couldn't see his face due to the green gas mask he was wearing that had a yellow emblem on it that closely resembled a bug._

**Spiderman:** _**Hornet**_?

**Green Hornet:** Spiderman, or should I call you "The Spider of New York".

_Spiderman began to move closer to Hornet, as he does so he could see his gas gun strapped to his waist and was wired up to the canister strapped on his back._

**Spiderman:** Err, yea I've...been called that before.

**Green Hornet:** And I think you know my friend.

**Spiderman:** Huh?

_He notices the Hornet was looking over his shoulder and turned round, only to jump again in surprise. Standing right behind him was a young Asian woman wearing a black masked costume that resembled a vintage 1930's styled chauffeur outfit, except her jackets coat tails was longer, she wore heeled leather boots and black leggings._

**Spiderman:** _**Kato**_?

_She didn't say a word; instead she just nodded at him and walked over to stand beside Hornet._

**Green Hornet:** Where did you disappear to?

**Kato:** Parking the car.

_**Wow, they weren't quite how I imagined. Not bad, but I miss the whole gangster look. **_

**Green Hornet:** Sorry we're a little late but we had trouble with the Sat Nav while trying to find this place.

**Spiderman:** This might be a stupid question but, how did you know to come here?

**Green Hornet:** Well, the Sanctum was the Leagues meeting place when the rings were activate.

**Kato:** So yes.

**Spiderman:** Yes?

**Kato:** It was a stupid question.

**Green Hornet:** Kato, be nice.

**Spiderman:** Well, let's hope more are on their way...YIKES!

_A red energy whip lashes up, startling Spiderman from the nearby street and latches onto the edge of the building. Next second, Zorro climbs up and flips up and onto the roof, landing just across from them. He takes off his Sombrero and makes a theatrical bowel. _

**Zorro:** A pleasant evening to you all. Señor Spider? I'm surprised to see you again.

**Spiderman:** I was the one who called you all.

**Zorro:** You? Wait of course...The Spider of New York, you're related to him yes?

**Spiderman:** Well, yes...so to speak.

_Now's properly not the best time to explain this, it's a little complicated and I'd rather not repeat this._

**Spiderman:** Sooooo, Do we all know each other or are we going to need name tags or something...?

_Kato sharply raises her hand to silence Spiderman, and then with her other hand takes out from a pouch strapped to her leg, three Shurikens. She then throws them; they ricochet off nearby walls, veneration shafts then towards the roof stairwell and as they are just about go behind it, three shots are fired, knocking each of them out of the air. _

**Green Hornet:** Show yourself!

_Stepping out from behind the stairwell is a teenager wielding a blaster pistol, wearing black jeans, sneakers and a purple coloured hoodie with its hood covering the teens face and black fingerless gloves. Spiderman watches as the mystery man holsters his pistol in a familiar looking gun-belt with a skull-like buckle._

**Spiderman:** ...**Phantom**?

**Phantom:** Well isn't this a party.

_As he steps closer to the group, his face became visible to them all; he looked about 17 years old and wore a black mask that covered his eyes._

**Phantom:** I didn't know what to expect when this thing started glowing...so who are you lot?

_**Who are we...Who are we? What the...I can't...how?**_

**Spiderman:** You don't know who we are?

**Phantom:** I don't spend a lot of time at comic conventions.

_Hornet chuckles to himself, causing everyone to stare at him._

**Green Hornet:** What? It's funny; I mean who else would be standing up on a roof in the middle of the night dressed as we are?

**Spiderman:** We're only the greatest superheroes of all time. Seriously how could you not recognise the League?

**Phantom:** Wait! You guys are the League?

**Zorro:** Indeed we are and we have been summoned here...just like you.

_Each member holds up their hands and shows the Phantom their matching rings._

**Phantom:** Ok what's this about then?

**Spiderman:** Maybe we should wait for the others?

**Green Hornet:** I think this is going to be it.

**Spiderman:** What makes you say that?

**Green Hornet:** Well the only ones that are missing are the Shadow, Rocketeer and Swift Cloud. And from what I've gathered from my research; Lamont passed away without leaving a successor. Cliff has a granddaughter called Sarah, she's an engineer and test pilot for Stark Industries but I doubt she'll help us and I'm afraid I don't know anything about Jackie.

**?: **She reconnected with her heritage!

_The group look up to see a figure standing over them from a nearby roof top, __Cloaked in a large black garment covering the lower part of her face. She had large white eagle feathers attached to her long black hair. Suddenly she leaped up into the air and landed amongst the group._

**Spiderman:** Wait, _**Moonstar**_?

**Moonstar:** Yes...but...but my name is Dana.

**Spiderman:** Why are you...?

_He stops talking as she holds up the League ring that's clutched in her hand._

**Spiderman:** Your not...?

**Moonstar:** Jacail Kane was my great grandmother.

_**The Moonstar sisters... Jackie's descendents? Well...good for her...What?**_

**Phantom:** So everyone's here, great can you tell us why I'm here?

**Spiderman:** We still need to wait for Dana's sister.

_He looks over to Moonstar, who seems to be looking very uncomfortable at that moment._

**Moonstar:** My sister...won't be joining us.

**Spiderman:** Oh...Ok, in that case... everyone follow me.

_He leads the rest of the League down the fire escape down the side of the building into an alleyway. When they all reach the bottom, Spiderman walks up to the ladder, ran his__ hand along its edge, until he finds one of the side supports, and pushed the hidden lever upwards. A door sized portion of the nearby wall retracted inward, and the metal foot grating folded down into a small set of steps._

**Spiderman:** Everyone get ready to have their minds officially blown.

_**That goes for you lot too.**_

* * *

><p><em>Spiderman makes his way down the steps and presses another switch on the inside and started down the flight of steps, followed by the rest of the League then the large gear mechanism slid the wall back into place. The stairs were brightly lit, mainly because the old security steel doors have been replaced by energy shields, then the timing mechanism kicked in and the shields that surrounded the staircase began to rise upwards, revealing the underground base.<em>

**Spiderman:** Welcome everyone...to the Leagues new and improved Sanctum.

_The lights turn on to brighten up the rest of the base revealing all the rooms. The League members look round in awe and Hornet whistles loudly._

**Green Hornet:** Cool!

_The Sanctum had been completely restored to its former glory. The rooms were decorated in dark woods, strong leather, huge bookcases filled with reference volumes from nearly every field of knowledge. Some of the members go off to examine the rest of the base. Hornet checks out the communications room, it has been refurbished with the most advanced communication and surveillance technology to date._

**Green Hornet:** Where did you get all this?

**Spiderman:** Let's just say I have friends at SHIELD and Stark Industries.

**Green Hornet:** SHIELD really gives you this stuff.

**Spiderman:** Well...

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_Chibi Spiderman Is pushing a super market trolley around the labs on the SHIELD Tri-Carrier, packing in as much equipment as he can find._

**Chibi Spiderman:** Need that...need that...need that...need that...don't need that...need that.

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><em>Zorro has made his way over to the old workshop, which is now a hi-tech laboratory filled with every scientific device there is.<em>

**Zorro:** Señor, this is an impressive set up. You have an interest in science?

**Spiderman: **I've been known to dabble

_**Dabble? Seriously, that's a little bit of an understatement.**_

**Spiderman:** Now if you're all finished drooling over the awesomeness of the Sanctum, we should get back to the reason why we are here.

_He makes his way over to a door and gestures to the rest of the League to follow him. When they do so they find themselves in the large study, completely restored just like the other rooms only this time there is a large round table in the centre of the room with seats places all round it._

**Spiderman:** Everyone take a seat.

_Each member takes a seat around the table, while Spiderman presses a control panel on the table that activates holographic images from a device on the tables centre._

**Spiderman:** As I'm sure all of you may know, The Doominion...

**Phantom:** The what?

**Spiderman:** The Doomstadt Dominion, I call it Doominion for short.

_The room is quite and Chibi Spiderman rolls across the room inside a clunk of tumble weed. _

**_Phew! Tough crowd._**

**Spiderman:** Anyway the Doominion is involved in a conflict with Wakanda and now the U.S. With Dooms forces moving into Symkaria and the mutant army of Genosha advancing in Africa, SHIELD has dispatched a lot of superhero teams to help in this crisis.

**Green Hornet:** This is only going to escalate the crisis even further. Even with the support of the Avengers, S.M.A.S.H, Fantastic Four and the Howling Commandos, I doubt The U.S army is even prepared to go up against the likes of Magneto. Despite what the President says they are not properly equipped to deal with him.

**Spiderman:** Ok, How do you know all this?

**Green Hornet:** I...do my research.

**Spiderman:** No I mean about what teams Fury sent, that hasn't been made public.

**Green Hornet:** Let's just say I have my sources.

**Phantom:** Just get on with it!

**Spiderman:** Right...well anyway with the absence of some of the most powerful heroes in the world, this leaves America vulnerable to attacks from other super villains. In response to this Fury has brought together the teams from the SHIELD training program to help keep the peace.

**Phantom:** So what, you've brought us all here to help keep the streets clean? I don't know about the rest of you but I've got better things to be doing.

_He gets up from his chair and makes his way towards the door._

**Zorro:** Where are you going?

**Phantom:** I'm not some boy scout trying to earn a badge, I have my own problems.

**Moonstar:** You can't just leave.

**Zorro:** Agreed, Señor Spider has brought us together, and if I am not mistaken the League has only ever gathered 3 times before and each time to deal with a dangerous threat.

**Phantom:** The only threat I can see is being fought on the other side of the planet, so it's a waste of time to even be here.

**Spiderman:** THERES MORE GOING ON THAN JUST THE WAR!

_The room was silent; everyone stares from Spiderman to the Phantom and back again._

**Kato:** Meaning what exactly?

_Spiderman presses a button and a holographic recording of the attack of the Tri-Carrier started playing._

**Spiderman:** Shortly after Dr Dooms assault on the Wakandan embassy, SHIELD's Tri-Carrier was attacked by a group of unknown mercenaries.

_Images of Iron Maiden, Deadpool, Crossbones and Skullcrusher appear above them._

**Spiderman:** Along with two squads of troopers, they completely decimated SHIELD forces and stole vital information. Over 50 agents died at their hands and they didn't lose a single man.

**Zorro:** Was it as many as 50?

**Moonstar:** I thought the Tri-Carrier was the most secure facility there is?

**Phantom:** Apparently not.

**Spiderman:** They had in their possession ridiculously advanced weapons and equipment. Everything we threw at them just wasn't enough to take them down.

**Green Hornet:** What was the information that they were after?

**Spiderman:** Lucia Von Bardas... She tried to assassinate Black Panther, under Dooms orders most likely and SHIELD was trying to access her memory files when she was offline. The mercenaries broke in...and left with her head.

**Moonstar:** Could Dr Doom have sent them.

**Green Hornet:** Unlikely... Von Bardas was Dooms right and women, if he was going to rescue her, he would have done so alive.

**Spiderman:** Exactly, also Dr Doom attacked the Wakandan embassy claiming it was retaliation for the destruction of his own embassy. But Black Panther swears that he had nothing to do with it.

**Zorro:** I agree... from what I heard that's not the sort of thing Black Panther would do.

**Spiderman:** And during the Tri-carrier attack, Deadpool claimed to have a sponsor that was interested in those files... I believe that someone has been manipulating this war from the start.

**Moonstar:** But why.

**Green Hornet:** You might be onto something.

**Phantom:** You can't be serious.

**Green Hornet:** No look.

_He gets up and walks over to Spiderman. He takes out a USB and inserts it into the control panel, and then images appear of a destroyed military facility._

**Moonstar:** Where did you get these?

**Green Hornet:** Hacking the mainframe at the Pentagon, anyway these are images from Sentinel Control. The entire facility and nearby area was destroyed shortly after the recorded launch of the Sentinels that massacred Genosha. The Government is claiming that it was an attack from mutants and Genosha is claiming US Involvement, but I don't think so.

**Phantom:** Isn't the Government famous for denying things that they've done?

**Green Hornet:** True, but according to my sources, the President ordered the program to be dismantled earlier that day. And since he is the only one with the activation codes, someone else must have activated them. Also I don't believe the story about mutant retaliation, I've researched the damage and from what I've gathered the base self destructed, with its entire staff still inside.

**Spiderman:** You're saying it was staged.

**Green Hornet:** Yes, to get Genosha involved in the war. I also recently discovered that someone in the military leaked information to Dr Doom about Symkaria spying on him.

**Zorro:** God!

**Moonstar:** Who would give information to Doom?

**Kato:** A spy?

**Spiderman:** Most likely, the mercenaries were able to gain access to the Carrier buy help from the inside.

_Another hologram appears of the__ SHIELD agent Samson._

**Spiderman:** A SHIELD agent named Samson betrayed us, killed the agents stationed at the hanger and used his codes to open the hanger doors. He was badly burnt due to the explosion but he was identified by a spider web tattoo on his wrist.

**Phantom:** What did you say?

**Spiderman:** We were betrayed by...

**Phantom:** No, I mean about the tattoo?

**Spiderman:** He had a Spider web tattoo on his wrist.

_An image of the symbol appeared, Phantom stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off of it._

**Zorro:** Does this symbol mean anything.

**Spiderman:** I think it's the symbol of a Brotherhood he belongs to; I also believe that those mercenaries are also connected somehow.

**Phantom:** It can't be...

_Everyone turns to face Phantom, with is still just standing there with his mouth hanging open._

**Spiderman:** You recognise it, don't you? You see that's why I called you all here. I'm sure that whoever they are, the old League has faced them before.

**Phantom:** Oh they did...I can't believe they are back...nearly 80 years ago they tried to destroy the world and I never once thought that in my lifetime...they'd be back to finish the job.

**Green Hornet:** Who?

**Phantom:** Pirates...**_The Pirates of the Singh Brotherhood_**.

**_A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! The enemy has been revelled; the ancient order of evil has been resurrected, striking from within the shadows and manipulating the war from afar. Are you all looking forward to the next chapter? So I'm I. _**


	12. The Search Begins

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Hey Guys, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. A few things got in the way and I had a little bit of writers block for a few days, but better late than never.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: The Search Begins<strong>

**The Sanctum – New York – Night**

**Moonstar:** The Singh Brotherhood?

**Phantom:** The Singh Brotherhood; an ancient order of evil, they originally started off as a band of pirates terrorising ships in the Caribbean, but now...with them returning after nearly a century, there's no telling what they have become.

**Spiderman:** Wait... I remember, aren't they tied into your back-story?

_The League members give all their attention to Phantom._

**Phantom:** My family and the Brotherhood go way back. Nearly 500 years ago they attacked a merchant ship, where a small boy was forced to watch his father be savagely murdered by their leader. Later that same boy swore an oath of vengeance...and he became the first Phantom.

_**Even though I've heard all this before, this is for the benefit of anyone who didn't bother to read the first story...and beside this is an awesome story.**_

**Phantom:** He was my ancestor, and ever since then my family has been fighting the Brotherhood. Until, according to the chronicles my great grandfather; the 21st Phantom he was finally able to defeat the Singh Brotherhood during the 30s.

**Green Hornet:** What happened?

**Phantom:** Well according to his chronicles, with the help of the original League, they were able to track down and destroy the Brotherhood stronghold along with their leader.

**Zorro:** And now they are back.

**Phantom:** Yes...I guess some remnants of the Brotherhood survived and went underground.

**Moonstar:** And now they are manipulating this war from afar...but why risk showing themselves now with their attack on the Carrier?

**Spiderman:** Maybe...they were afraid what we might find in Lucia's memory files. She tried to assassinate Black Panther, but why? Dr Doom already made his point by attacking the Wakandan Embassy, why send a lone assassin so soon afterwards?

**Green Hornet:** Because he didn't.

_Everyone turns towards Hornet as he sits there acting very cool._

**Green Hornet:** Doom never sent Lucia because she disappeared from Latveria 2 weeks beforehand. He feels that she was kidnapped by T'Challa and SHIELD to create a false assassination as a stunt to make him look like the bad guy.

_**I hope everyone here understands the Irony of that statement.**_

**Zorro:** She disappeared? Could this Brotherhood have taken her and sent her to kill T'Challa?

**Phantom:** From what I've learned, it's the sort of thing they do... use proxies to act on their behalf and if they fail there's no connection to them.

**Spiderman:** And I bet those files had something stored in them that could lead us to the Brotherhood.

**Kato:** Just one problem...we don't have those files.

_**Man...She is such a buzz kill.**_

**Moonstar:** So basically we have no leads to find the Brotherhood.

**Spiderman:** Dude! This is a bad start.

**Phantom:** No way, if the Brotherhood is truly involved in all this, they must have agents in the states somewhere. They wouldn't be able to operate effectively without them.

**Green Hornet:** And I might have an idea on where to start looking.

**Spiderman:** Hornet?

_Hornet again interacts with the console, and then a screen appears in front of them showing footage of rioters._

**Green Hornet:** These are some of the latest footage of the recent mutant riots, I've been monitoring them for...research, and I've noticed a pattern.

_More displays appear, showing different footage._

**Green Hornet:** These rioters here were spontaneous, attacking shops, rioting in the streets, taking on the military. But these ones here who are attacking police, fire stations and Government facilities, they seem more organised, coordinated. And I've been able to pull up info on some of mutants leading them.

_Profile images of a group of mutants appear._

**Zorro:** _**Avalanche**_, _**Toad**_, _**Domino**_, _**Blob**_?

**Green Hornet:** Members of_** the Brotherhood of Mutants**_, who perform missions for Magneto.

**Moonstar:** You think these mutants are acting on Magnetos orders to organise the riots?

**Green Hornet:** I do, and if the Brotherhood is pulling the strings then they might be able to tell us something.

**Spiderman:** It's a long shot, but it's the only sort we've got.

**Phantom:** Well then...let's go ask them.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_In one of the docking hangers of the Brotherhoods Headquarters, The mysterious Leader; escorted by Dr Moreau and a group of Troopers is waiting patiently looking out into the body of water in front of him. Then a large submarine starts to surface from the water just ahead of them and starts to dock._

**?:** Our guests have arrived.

**Dr Moreau:** Are you sure it's wise to bring them here?

**?: **Now, now good Doctor, don't be so nervous, they wouldn't dare harm us here.

_As the submarine finish its docking procedure, a hatch on the side of its hull opens and a ramp extends onto the ground. Stepping out from the hatch is Commander Kraken; he walks down the ramp to meet with his leader._

**Commander Kraken:** (Saluting) Sir!

**?:** Commander, I trust you were hospital to our guests?

**Commander Kraken:** Despite the fact that they are a bunch of smelly fish people...I tried.

**Attuma:** How dare you!

_The Brotherhood villains look round to see the huge blue skinned Atlantean __**Attuma**__; accompanied by a group of his guards exit the submarine and walk towards them._

**?:** Attuma! I trust your journey was to your liking?

**Attuma:** No it was not! You had this cur bring me; Attuma, warlord of Atlantis here in that tub, while confining my men and me to a single space like common sardines. I would have preferred to make my own way here.

**?: **Secrecy is our way Attuma, now if you would care to join me in my quarters...However they must stay here.

_He gestures towards Attumas Atlantean guards._

**Attuma:** Do you think me mad?

**Commander Kraken:** The thought occurred.

_In the blink of an eye, Attuma draws his blade and points it at the Commander, both Atlanteans and Troopers raise their weapons swiftly at each other. _

**?:** Remember where you are Attuma! If you bring violence to my doorstep...you won't be leaving here.

_Slowly, Attuma sheaths his sword while everyone else begins to calm down._

**?:** Excellent, now join me. We will be alone; you men will be fine here.

He gestures Attuma to follow him, he does so and the two of them make their way out of the hanger.

* * *

><p><strong>The Leaders Office<strong>

_The Brotherhoods leader makes his way into his office, followed by Attuma. He goes to sit behind his desk with Attuma standing in front of him._

**?: **Can I get you something?

**Attuma:** Do not play with me. I have fulfilled my end of our agreement, now return Zantor.

**?:** Ah yes, he is on his way here as we speak, and once again I thank you. His innervations have proved to be invaluable in the construction of my fleet.

**Attuma:** And so you must fulfil your end.

**?: **To help you in your conquest of Atlantis? Yes I will hold up my end.

**Attuma:** And then our alliance will end.

**?: **Does it have too? Why not join me and share in my vision.

**Attuma:** Your games on the surface are of no interest to me. Once Atlantis is mine, I will control all the seven sea.

**?:**...Quite.

_The door of the office opens and Dr Moreau walks in, accompanied by an old Atlantean._

**?: **Ah! _**Zantor**_, I trust everything is in order?

**Zantor:** Yes sir, everything is ready to your specifications.

**Attuma:** Zantor you are to return to me, your time here is at an end.

**Zantor:** Of course my lord.

**?: **Just before you depart, I believe Dr Moreau has the specifics to or venture to take Atlantis, If you would care to take a look?

_Dr Moreau hands his tablet over to Attuma, as he takes a look the screen on the tablet suddenly flashes like a camera, leaving Attuma standing in a hypnotic gaze. _

**?: **You arrogant fool!

_He gets up from his desk and walks round to Attuma, he punches him in his face with such force that Attuma is flung across the office and crashes into the wall, knocking down some of the display weapons._

**?:** You dare address me like an inferior in my own base!

_He walks over to Attuma and picks him up and holds him over his head for a minute before dropping him to the floor. He then kneels down, grabs Attumas head and raises it of the floor. _

**?: **My Brotherhood are the only true masters of the sea...and soon the world. Now, who are you?

**Attuma:** I...am Attuma, Warlord of Atlantis.

**?:** And whom do you serve?

**Attuma:** I serve you..._**Vandal Singh**_.

**Singh**: Good, now get up.

_Attuma obeys._

**Singh:** Now return to your base, prepare your forces and await my instructions.

_Attuma makes his way out of the office as Singh walks up to Zantor._

**Singh:** You have your orders...do not fail me.

**Zantor:** Yes sir.

_He leaves and Singh turns to Dr Moreau._

**Singh:** Another success on your part my friend. Your toy did its trick.

**Dr Moreau:** Of course it did, and I'm pleased to tell you that the devices are ready for the summit.

**Singh:** Have them put into place quickly; the summit will begin soon after we take control of Atlantis.

_The Doctor is just about to leave before Singh calls him back._

**Singh:** And have someone come and clean this up.

* * *

><p><strong>New York – MRD Facility Zeta – Night <strong>

_The Mutant Response Divisions new prison facility; storing all the recently imprisoned mutant rioters is located on the outskirts of New York City. Stationed along the prison walls, two MRD solders are patrolling the area._

**MRD Solder 1:** You know I'm glad to be guarding the wall than be right in the middle of those riot.

**MRD Solder 2:** I know what you mean this is a cushy number. Although those freaks we got are pissed off.

**MRD Solder 1:** Don't worry about it; they won't be getting out anytime soon. ...

**BANG!**

_A huge explosion occurs right there, blowing a large section of the prison wall to pieces and the two solders scream as they are blasted into the air as alarms are sounding. As the smoke starts to clear, a few dozen mutants; lead by the BoM begins to storm the facilities courtyard._

**Domino:** This is it! Time to free our brothers and sisters of the human oppressors!

**Avalanche:** Alright let's shake things up a bit.

_As waves of MRD solders begin to fill the courtyard, Avalanche uses his powers to knock down groups of them while Domino and Toad enter the facility to free the prisoners. More MRD solders arrive to engage the mutants outside, but the combined efforts of the BoM are proving too much for them. Blob is charging through the MRD like they were nothing, picking them up and throwing them around. As one solder lands on the ground he takes out his radio._

**MRD Solder:** Mutant forces are overrunning the perimeter! We need back up...ANYONE!

_Suddenly the roar of an engine is heard, the solder looks over to see a white Harley Davidson motorcycle jumping over the debris (himself included) and landing right in front of him. Its purple hooded rider then draws one of his blasters and starts firing at some of the mutants, wounding them in the legs and such. The MRD solder looks in awe as he is suddenly blinded by a green light, another vehicle crashes through the debris followed by another motorcycle._

_The vehicle emitting green light is a black 1964 Chrysler with black tinted windows. Suddenly the car fires something from its hood and green tear gas starts to engulf the courtyard then the car doors open and four figures step out._

**Avalanche:** What's going on?

_He tries to look about him but the gas is too thick, suddenly Spiderman jumps out in front of him._

**Spiderman:** Peek a boo!

_He punches Avalanche in the face which knocks him down. A few other mutants try to navigate their way out of the area, but instead they are met by a red energy whip entangling their feet and tripping them up. Suddenly one of the mutants uses her wind-like powers to clear the courtyard of the gas, revelling several downed solders and mutants and the rest of the mutants engaging an unknown group of heroes._

**Blob:** Who are you losers?

**Green Hornet:** Who are you calling a loser...fatty?

_Blob yells and raises his arms to smash Hornet, but Phantom comes out of nowhere jumps on top of him and starts punching Blobs head in. Hornet draws his Hornet Gun and shoots a few gas pellets at Blob, this proves ineffective and Blob manages to grab Phantom and throws him into Hornet._

_Meanwhile a group of mutants surround Moonstar; just as they start to attack her she raises her arms at them. They stop on their tracks and start screaming in terror, some begin to wave their arms around franticly as if they were trying to hit something. Then Kato and Spiderman appear and start knocking them all down one by one until they're all on the ground._

**Spiderman:** Dude! What did you do to them?

**Moonstar:** I'm sorry...I...I...

_Kato takes out one of her darts and throws one at a mutant trying to attack Moonstar from behind _

**Kato:** Focus on the fight!

_Both Spiderman and Moonstar watch as Kato runs off and into the thick of the action._

**Spiderman:** She's a barrel of laughs.

_On the other side of the courtyard, Zorro has his sword drawn and is leaping around to avoid Avalanches attacks._

**Avalanche:** Stay still!

_As he sends another shock wave his way, Zorro jumps over him and lands behind him and starts slashing away at Avalanches armour. As he turns round to face Zorro, his armour starts to fall off in pieces leaving him only in his underwear._

**Avalanche:** What the..?

**Zorro:** Sir! There are ladies present.

_While Avalanche is distracted, Zorro knocks him to the ground with a punch. Suddenly a shot narrowly misses him; he looks over to see Domino aiming her rifle at him while at the facilities entrance, where hundreds of mutants start pouring out and into the courtyard. Spiderman jumps down beside him._

**Spiderman:** That...is a lot of angry mutants.

**Zorro:** I do believe we have outstayed our welcome.

**Spiderman:** Yea (activating his communicator) Guys, we need to pull back there's too many now.

**Phantom:** _"What? I'm just getting started!"_

**Green Hornet:** _"Spidermans right and besides...we got what we came for"._

**Spiderman:** We did?

**Green Hornet:** _"How about I answer that after we escape the large angry mob"._

**Spiderman:** Good point, everyone to your League mobiles!

* * *

><p><em>The league starts fighting their way through the mutant horde to their vehicles. Hornet, Kato, Spiderman and Moonstar get to the Black Beauty while Phantom and Zorro find their bikes and make their escape out of the facility just as MRD reinforcements start to arrive. Some attack choppers begin to chasing the Black Beauty.<em>

**Spiderman:** Err guys? We have gunships on our tail!

**Green Hornet:** We know.

_The gunships start firing at them._

**Spiderman:** Their firing at us!

**Moonstar:** We know.

_The Gunships start firing rockets at them, some of them narrowly missing them._

**Spiderman:** Their launching rockets at us!

**Kato:** WE KNOW!

_She takes a sharp turn and drives into the nearby woods; she parks the Black Beauty amongst a thick group of trees and presses a button on the dashboard._

**Moonstar:** Why are we...?

**Kato:** Shush! Keep quiet.

_The Gunships arrive and start sweeping the area, after a few minutes they leave. As the group get out of the car, Spiderman notices that the entire car body is camouflaged to make it look invisible._

_**Oh man I really, really, REALLY...missed how awesome this car is!**_

_After a few minutes, both Zorro and Phantom arrive on their bikes._

**Zorro:** Well...that was exciting.

**Phantom:** And pointless, we didn't get anything.

**Green Hornet:** You sure about that?

_Everyone looks at him and Kato with puzzling looks. Kato then walks over to the trunk of the Black Beauty and opens it._

**Green Hornet:** Kato picked us up a souvenir.

_She then lifts out a very scared looking Toad; tied up with his own tongue and throws him to the ground right in front of them. Phantom draws his blaster and aims it at Toad._

**Phantom:** Try to run and I'll blow your head off, clear?

_Toad nods then Kato unties him._

**Spiderman:** Why are you lot attacking Government facilities?

**Toad:** I don't know...maybe because there's a fucking WAR going on?

_Kato then smacks her foot down right onto Toads...private parts. Then slowly applies more pressure._

**Toad:** YEAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWWW!

**Kato:** TALK!

**Toad:** WE...JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS...QUICKSILVER...MEETING SOMEONE...TONIGHT!

**Kato:** Where?

**Toad:** DOCKS!

**Green Hornet:** Thank you; might as well let him go Kato...he's turning a funny colour.

_She steps off of Toad and then walks round to his head and kicks him in the face...knocking him out. She then makes her way over to the Black Beauty and gets in the driving seat._

**Green Hornet:** Right we know where to go next...hey are you guys alright?

_The rest of the leagues are frozen in place, shocked by what they just witnessed._

**Spiderman:** Dude...that girl's scary.

_Hornet looks back over his shoulder, looking at Kato in the driver's seat waiting for them and then back to the league._

**Green Hornet:** To you maybe.

_He then makes his way over to the Black Beauty, leaving the rest of them in a state of shock._

**A/N: And so their adventure begins, hope you all enjoyed it and if you didn't...I'll send Kato after you MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Comment and review.**

**Thanks.**


	13. Midnight Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**DJ Rodriguez/TheOnyxDragon12: This Chapter should answer your questions**

**Silentman87: Yes, you will see Moonstar developing her powers and the rest of the team will show up again.**

**Latinoheat151: Thanks for the idea, I might look into that.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Midnight Meeting <strong>

**New York – Docks – Night**

_Later that night we find Spiderman, Kato and Green Hornet hiding out on a nearby roof top. Both Spiderman and Hornet are sitting down with their backs to a wall while Kato is alert and looking through a set of binoculars at the warehouses across the street._

_**Shush! Guys keep quiet; me and the rest of the League have been stacking out these warehouses for the last hour or so and...Wait! Why are we whispering? Thanks a lot Prosp88, now I feel stupid. Anyway we split into two teams and we're on the lookout for a guy named Quicksilver and...err...hold that thought.**_

**Spiderman:** Hey Hornet, what do you know about this Quicksilver guy?

**Green Hornet:** He's Magnetos son and the current leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Officially he is still exiled from Genosha like his dad was, but after Magneto was appointed General of the Genoshian military; he's been using Quicksilver and his team `as a sort of black ops unit.

**Spiderman:** But why these attacks? Hidden amongst the riots, what are they up to?

**Kato:** When we find him, I'll ask him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway...<strong>

_**NO! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO...THAT! That was the most painful thing I have ever had to watch...or was it?**_

**Cutaway**

_During a battle between his team and the Frightful Four, Spiderman cringes as he watches Nova being blinded by Trapsters glue and flying strait into a solid brick wall._

_In a different battle, Spiderman covers his eyes to avoid looking at White Tiger being spun round in a circle by Thundara grabbing her hair._

_At the Parker household, Danny is practicing his yoga by balancing himself on one leg, only to lose his balance and fall into a awkward position on the floor._

_Peter opens the door to his bathroom and walks in on Luke while he is waxing his legs._

**Cutaway Ends**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huh? I think we have a new champion.<strong>_

_He is brought out of his daydream by his cell phone ringing (Katy Perry's "Roar"). As he fumbles around trying to answer it, both Hornet and Kato stare at him._

**Green Hornet:** You leave your phone on during a stake out?

**Kato:** Idiot!

_He finally finds it and realises its Ava calling him, he gulps._

**Spiderman:** Oh man...I need to take this.

_He answers it._

**Spiderman:** Err...Hi.

**Ava:** "DONT HI ME! Peter where the hell are you?

**Spiderman:** So...you're up I see?

**Ava:**_ "No I'm still asleep...I'm currently in bed right now, completely oblivious to the fact that to left and didn't bother to call me!"_

**Spiderman:**...Touché. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was...spirited away, I working on something right now and I'll be back soon.

**Ava:** _"Do you need me to suit up?"_

**Spiderman:** No, just wait for me to get back and I'll tell you everything I promise.

**Ava:** _"Fine, you have a lot of explaining to do."_

**Spiderman:** Thanks, love...

_Click! She hangs up on him._

**Spiderman:** ...You.

**Green Hornet:** Everything alright?

**Peter:** Yeah sure, just... my girlfriend checking up on me.

**Green Hornet:** Your girlfriend, did you tell her what you're doing?

**Spiderman:** Not in so many worlds.

**Green Hornet:** (Chuckling) Carful Peter, it's unwise to not be straight with a woman, believe me.

**Spiderman:** I know it's just...WAIT! Did you just call me Peter?

**Green Hornet:** ERRRRRRRRRRR!

_Not taking her eyes away from her binoculars, Kato raises her hand and slaps Hornet around the back of his head._

**Green Hornet:** No I said...ohlookisthatQuicksilverwebettergetdowntherenow.

_Hornet gets up and tries to jump down onto the street below. However Kato effortlessly catches his coat in mid air, pulls him back up with only one hand and tosses him back onto the rooftop, then returns to her lookout duty._

**Green Hornet:** You know Kato sometimes you're just no fun.

**Spiderman:** How do you...know about me?

**Green Hornet:** Yeah you see...I may have...Kinda...found out about your identity by... hacking the SHIELD mainframe.

**Spiderman:** You hacked...? So that's how you've been getting all that classified information.

**Green Hornet:** It wasn't very hard.

**Spiderman:** I'm surprise that they haven't tried to arrest you yet.

**Green Hornet:** They've tried.

**Spiderman:**...?

**Green Hornet:** Err...I maybe at the top of the most wanted computer hackers list at SHIELD, Interpol, NSA, CIA, FBI, MI5, FSB... and a few others.

**Spiderman:** So you're seen as a criminal to some?

**Green Hornet:** To say at least.

_**Well...he's defiantly living up to the Green Hornet mantle.**_

**Spiderman:** And I suppose that's also why the Daily Sentinel has all the latest in up to date information about the war huh?...Reid.

_Hornet stares at Spiderman thought the green tinted eyes of his gasmask before slowly taking it off and reveal the face of Luke Reid hiding beneath it._

**Green Hornet:** Well, you'd think I would be surprised but...

**Kato:** I see him! Quicksilver just went into that Dock house.

_Hornet puts his mask back on and Spiderman takes out his communicator._

**Spiderman:** Everyone, Quicksilver is at Dock house 14 at the southern docks. Get here now and stay out of sight...We don't want to spook him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dock house 14<strong>

_Quicksilver ran into the Dock house, it was quiet and very dark owing to all the lights being broken except for one. It also seemed empty with the exception of a large number of crates at the far end and ramp leading down to the river outside. He rushed over to the crates and sits down on one and began tapping his foot impatiently. Unbeknownst to him, Spiderman snuck his way inside through the open skylight followed closely by Hornet and Kato. They sat above Quicksilver, hiding in the beams above._

**Quicksilver:** Come on...come on...

_Suddenly a splashing sound can be heard coming from outside followed by a dripping sound, as if something has come up from the river. Quicksilver gets up and rushes down the ramp and onto the pier were he finds 4 wet black armoured Brotherhood troopers waiting for him._

**Quicksilver:** Finally! I've been waiting ages for you lot.

_Something starts to disturb the surface of the water, as if something is about to come up. Sure enough a figure slowly emerges from the river; a blue skinned woman wearing a white bathing suit that matches her white hair. She climbs up onto the pier and turns to face Quicksilver, who is eyeing her up._

**Quicksilver:** (Wolf whistles) my, my..._**Bloodtide, **_never thought I'd get to see you again.

**Bloodtide:** Keep your eyes up here or they'll be the last thing you ever see.

**Quicksilver:** OOOOO! I'm so scared, let's get this over with...step into my office.

_He runs back inside followed closely by Bloodtide and her escorts. Spiderman looks down as Quicksilver re-enters up from the ramp, accompanied by Bloodtide and her entourage._

**Spiderman:** Those are the same guys who attacked the Tri-Carrier.

**Kato:** Zip it.

_Chibi Spiderman appears on Spidermans shoulder and "zips" his mouth shut. He then looks back down at the meeting taking place below the only light that seems to be working._

**Bloodtide:** Is it done?

**Quicksilver:** Yeah, Yeah you can tell your boss that me and the guys have been going after those targets...like you suggested.

**Bloodtide:** Good.

**Quicksilver:** Oh! This is going to be fun.

**Bloodtide:** And you'll be able to tell dear daddy that you single handily provided him the opportunity that he and Doom requires.

**Quicksilver:** You know you still haven't told me why your lot are so keen to help us?

**Bloodtide:** Let's just say my master has a great deal of interest in your success.

**Quicksilver:** Well whatever his interest, he just helped in the next step towards the complete and utter victory for the Dominion.

**Bloodtide:** And maybe Magneto will finally respect you and grant you a place at his side.

**Quicksilver:**...True.

**Bloodtide:** Just you make sure you keep this up until the time is right for...What did Magneto and Doom calls their little operation again?

**Quicksilver:** Operation Demise.

**Bloodtide:** How fitting.

_While the two villains talk, the Brotherhood troopers have been securing the area. Spiderman is keeping his eye on their movements, waiting for the right time to strike._

**Green Hornet:** Let's break them up already.

**Spiderman:** No, I've faced these guys before, there's no point taking them head on. We need to take the quiet approach.

_He activates his invisibility and sound damping technology then began to crawl along the beams. As one of the trooper walks under the beam Spiderman is on, he ensnares the trooper in his webbing, pulls him up and webs him up in a cocoon._

**Spiderman:** You just hang here.

_**Hang here...get it?**_

_The next trooper is checking behind the large crates, he couldn't see since it's very dark so he turns on his night vision. But the only thing he sees is face full of webbing as he is pulled into the shadows, then webbed to the floor by Spiderman. _

**Spiderman:** Don't let the bed bugs bite.

_**I crack myself up.**_

_Spiderman looks over to see another trooper making his way towards his direction, just as he is about to react he sees Kato slowly walking up behind the trooper. She raises he right leg so high that she placed it round the front of the unsuspecting trooper's neck, bringing them both to the ground and chokes him between her legs until he passes out. She then gets up and drags him out of sight._

_The final trooper is lurking around the place, wondering where his team is. He stops to look and looks behind him; nothing there, he looks ahead of him; still noting. As he turns back again he comes face to face with an upside down Green Hornet, hanging onto a wire of sort from the beams above. Before he could react, Hornet had held up his hand and emitted a green coloured gas from a wrist device, knocking out the trooper in an instant. While back with the two villains..._

**Quicksilver**: Remind me why you choose to meet here?

**Bloodtide:** It's quite and we won't be disturbed here.

**Quicksilver:** it's also dark; this bloody light keeps flickering too much that I can't see anything.

_The light bulb suddenly goes out leaving them in complete darkness._

**Quicksilver:** Oh this...this is perfect.

_As the light flickers back on, the two villains suddenly found themselves surrounded by the 3 League members, Spiderman quickly webs them up, Kato puts them on their knees and Hornet covers them with his Hornet Gun._

**Quicksilver:** What the...?

**Bloodtide:** And you are?

**Green Hornet:** Pest control.

**Spiderman:** Ooo! Nice come back.

**Bloodtide:** You will regret this!

**Spiderman:** Not as much as you will when I web you to the ceiling. Now talk! What is the Brotherhood planning?

**Green Hornet:** Why are you manipulating the war in Africa?

**Kato:** What's Operation Demise?

**Bloodtide:** Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to eavesdrop?

**Spiderman:** I'd answer her question if I was you.

**Quicksilver:** Bloodtide, where are your guards?

**Bloodtide:** They'll be here.

**Spiderman:** I'm afraid they're a little tied up... wow that was corny even for me.

_He then notices the creepy smile appearing on Bloodtides face._

**Bloodtide:** You think they were the only ones?

_She starts laughing and tilts her head to the side to reveal the ear piece in her ear. Suddenly Spidermans Spider-sense goes off just as the entire side of the Dock house blew apart in an explosion, knocking everyone back as flames and debris fly everywhere. As soon as the dust settles, Spiderman looks up from the ground to see a huge black submarine floating in the river outside. Its hatches open and a squad of Troopers come up on deck and dive into the river, shortly the reappear by climb up to the Dock house from the river and enter the remains of the building, weapons raised._

_**Wait that armour doubles as diving gear? These are some advanced pirates. **_

_A few Troopers approach both Bloodtide and Quicksilver, one of them takes out a sort energy bladed cutlass and cuts off their webbing then does the same for the other Troopers. Bloodtide gets to her feet and looks over at Spiderman as he and his friends get to their feet._

**Bloodtide:** KILL THEM!

_The teenage heroes just mange to jump out of the way as the Troopers open fire on them, Spiderman web-zips up on to the beams above while Hornet and Kato dive behind some crates. Spiderman uses his reflexes to narrowly avoid the sonic blasts from the Troopers, while Hornet is firing his Hornet gun at them from behind cover; he hits one Trooper in the head that knocks him out. Seeing this, the Troopers activate something from inside their helmets, and from there on Hornets gas pellets are no longer affecting them._

**Green Hornet:** Great! Now they're using air filters!

**Kato:** We need to do this my way!

_She breaks cover and charges at a few of the Troopers, she avoids their blast and fly kicks one of them in the head then demonstrates her amazing martial arts abilities, kicking and punching every Trooper she can find._

**Green Hornet:** Well this is emasculating.

_Suddenly Quicksilver appears behind him._

**Quicksilver:** Kid, you usually have to be a _**man**_ before you can be emasculated.

**Green Hornet:** Hey!

_He turns sharply to throw a punch at Quicksilver, but he dodges effortlessly. Hornet keeps swinging but Quicksilver is just too fast for him, dodging every hit while mocking Hornet at the same time._

**Quicksilver:** Too slow gas man.

_Hornet throws another punch, but as his opponent disappears he swings his leg around and kicks Quicksilver in his head just as he appears behind him, knocking him to the ground._

**Green Hornet:** Too predictable numb nuts.

_More Brotherhood Troops attack him with their energy cutlasses swinging, he avoids and counters them as best he could but they're not going down easily. Meanwhile Spiderman uses his Anti-metal Spiders to melt some of the Troopers weapons, jumps down on top of them and charges at Bloodtide, as he throws a punch at her she just grabs his fist; stopping him in his tracks a throws him over her shoulder, but he manages to shoot a web at the ceiling and uses the momentum to swing round and tries to kick her. However she just jumps up and tackles him in mid air and brings him to the ground and pins him down, he struggles but she is too strong for him._

**Bloodtide:** Forget it kid! You may be stronger than most of your worthless kind, but your still no match for an Atlantean.

**Spiderman:** A what?

_She grabs him by the neck and forces his head round to look at his friends; standing back to back in fighting stances and being surrounded but Brotherhood Troops._

**Bloodtide:** Face it kid...No one's coming to help you now.

_As the Troopers surrounding Hornet and Kato, the load roar of an engine is heard from outside. Suddenly the Phantom crashes through one of the large windows riding his white Harley, and while he was still in mid-air he takes his hands off the handlebars, draws each of his blasters and open fires at the Troopers, knocking some of their weapons out of their hands. Hornet and Kato use this opportunity to resume their fight with the troopers, while Phantom lands and brings his bike to a halt just across from Spiderman and Bloodtide._

**Phantom:** I'm I interrupting something?

_Bloodtides eyes widen as she looks up and down at Phantom, finally resting her eyes on his skull-belt buckle._

**Bloodtide:** And what are you suppose to be?

**Whack!**

_Spiderman punches Bloodtide in her face and kicked her off of him; he gets back on his feet and turns to Phantom._

**Spiderman:** What kept you?

**Phantom:** What? I like to make an entrance.

_They turn to the fight happening behind them and se that both Zorro and Moonstar have joined the fight alongside Hornet and Kato. Zorro is engaging 3 Troopers at once in blade combat while Moonstar is being overwhelmed by her opponents; she is obviously no hand to hand combatant, but luckily Kato jumps in to help her. Both Spiderman and Phantom look back to see Bloodtide running towards the river, trying to escape._

**Bloodtide:** RETREAT!

_She dives into the river and the Brotherhood Troopers fighting Zorro break off their fight and follow her._

**Phantom:** We can't let them escape.

_**OHHHH! Spider-sense tingling.**_

_A soft beeping sound is heard, as the league looks round they can see that lights start to flash around the armour of the Troops. Guessing what's about to happen next, the team run out of the building in the nick of time. Just as Phantom dives out on his bike the Troopers explode, bringing the rest of the building to crumble to the ground and allowing the Brotherhood submarine to dive into the river and escape._

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderman:<strong> Well...that could have gone better.

**Phantom:** You think?

**Zorro:** Señors? Are we just going to let them get away?

**Green Hornet:** Are you volunteering to swim after it? If you guys had gotten here sooner...

**Zorro:** Wait how is this my fault?

**Moonstar:** We did our best...

**Kato:** Our best? That was the second time tonight I had to step in to save you? What's the matter with you?

**Moonstar:**...

**Phantom:** I knew this was a waste of time.

**Spiderman: **ENOUGH!

_Everyone was quiet, and then they turned to face Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** We lost this one, it happens and turning on each other is not going to help us at all. If we are going to work out what the Brotherhood is up to and how to stop them then we need to work together...support each other and not point the finger deciding who's fault this is.

**Phantom:** Who made you team leader?

_Spiderman walks up to Phantom so that they are face to face._

**Spiderman:** I'm the leader because I helped to create this League... I've trained and fought alongside your great grandfathers and grandmothers and I'm also the last surviving team member of the League of Exrodinarly Gentlemen.

_Nobody spoke a word until Spiderman looked back at the rest of the League._

**Spiderman:** There's nothing more we can do tonight, I suggest we all go home and recharge...we'll start again in the morning.

_Slowly each member went their separate ways, leaving Spiderman along with his thoughts._

_**This is going to take a lot of work.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood's Secret Base – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_Singh is sitting behind his desk in his office, while Iron Maiden was sitting on top of the desk. When he receives an incoming message from his control panel, he presses a button and a holographic Image of Bloodtide appears before him._

**Singh:** Ah Bloodtide, I take it that your meeting with Quicksilver was a success?

**Bloodtide:** it was, the little fool played right into your hands and has weaken a large numbers of civil and government services, which will make the Dominions Operation Demise even easier.

**Singh:** Excellent, everything is going according to plan.

**Bloodtide:**...

**Singh:** What is it?

**Bloodtide:** We were interrupted by a group of teenage superheroes; we lost some men in our escape.

**Iron Maiden:** Fury's pathetic little SHIELD trainees...nothing to be concerned about.

**Bloodtide:** I'm not sure; they weren't like the ones that you fought on the Tri-Carrier, they were able to take on our troops pretty easily.

**Singh:** (scoffs) Indeed? What were they like?

**Bloodtide:** Well one of them was that Spiderman character I think; there was a green coloured man in a gas mask, an Asian girl in a black chauffeur outfit, some guy with a sword and a cloaked India girl.

_Singh swivels round in his chair and faces away from Bloodtide._

**Iron Maiden:** I'm surprised that you were nearly bested by a group of children.

**Bloodtide:** Hey you can tell that there good when one of them can shoot a gun out of your hand.

_Slowly the chair turns round and Singh is facing her again, his only eye looking right into Bloodtides._

**Singh:**...say that again.

**Bloodtide:** One of them was able to shoot the weapons out of our trooper's hands.

**Singh:** What did he look like?

**Bloodtide:** Nothing special; wore a purple hood, had two blasters that he kept in a...

**Singh:** Gun belt?

**Bloodtide:** Yes, and it had a buckle shaped like a...

**Singh:** Skull?

**Bloodtide:** How did you know?

_Slowly Singh gets out of his chair and approached the decollation cabinet behind him, he lifted up the Brotherhood flag to reveal a safe concealed behind it. He opened it and took out what looked like another gun belt, just like the one that they had described and held it up for both Iron Maiden and Bloodtide to see._

**Singh:** Did it happen to look exactly like this?

**Bloodtide:** Yes...exactly like it.

**Iron Maiden:** My love?

_Singh just stands still for a moment, and then suddenly in a bust of rage he flings the gun belt across the room, lifts his entire desk up (knocking Maiden off) and smashes it into the cabinet. _

**Singh:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Iron Maiden:** Vandal what is wrong?

**Singh:** Go and get the rest of my lieutenants and bring Dr Moreau here NOW! Tell him...I want a word with him.

_**A/N: Another chapter done, hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a long one so it may take a little bit longer to write. Review and comment.**_

_**Thanks **_


	14. History Lessons

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: History lessons<span> **

**New York – Night**

Spiderman is making his way home, swinging his way through the buildings of New York while singing one of his favourite songs.

**Spiderman: ** Livin'on the edge, Fighting crime, Spinning webs, Swinging from the highest ledge, He can leap above our heads.

AAHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHH

**Spiderman:** Villains on the rise and the city's victimised. Lookin' up with no surprise. Arrivin' in the speed of time.

AAHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHH

**Spiderman:** Ultimate, Ultimate Spiderman. Ultimate, Ultimate Spiderman. Ultimate, Ultimate Spiderman.

ULTIMAAAAAATTTTTTTTE!

_**Oh hey guys, just trying to lift my sprits after the little mess at the docks. The bad guys got away and the League just started to turn on each other... not the best ending for the new Leagues first mission. However I have one or two ideas for some team building exercises, let's hope they work because this League needs to pull off the extraordinary if we're gonna stop the Brotherhood.**_

_After a fancy loop-da-loop in mid-air, he lands effortlessly on the roof of Parker manor._

_**And now I may have to face an even greater threat than all those Brotherhood guys combined...to tell you the truth, I'd rather go another round with them.**_

* * *

><p><em>He climbs down from the rooftop and though one of open windows that lead into the upstairs hallway. He tip toes his way across the landing and as he reaches the door to the master bedroom he gently opens the door as quietly as possible and enters. The lights are off; leaving the room in darkness and Spiderman looks over to see a long lump on Ava's side of the bed and takes off his mask.<em>

**Peter:** Maybe she went back to bed?

_As he makes his way closer to the bed, a light suddenly switches on right behind him. He slowly looks over his shoulder to see a very upset looking Ava, wearing her usual night wears and sitting in an armchair with her hand on the lamp beside her._

_**Or maybe she waited up? You think she's upset?**_

**Ava:** Start talking...now!

_**She's upset.**_

**Peter:** Err; now Ava before you do anything that I'll regret, just understand that this wasn't planned and...I've got nothing.

**Ava:** You don't have nothing...you have a pissed off girlfriend with razor sharp claws ready to scratch your eyes out if you don't tell her where you disappeared to!

**Peter:** Well the short version is that a mysterious old woman came to me and warned me of an old evil organisation that has been manipulating the war in Africa for their own ends. So I had to summon the League for help and we tried to prevent a mutant riot, out run the MRD, interrupt a secret meeting of war criminals and get my Spider butt handed to me... all in a single evening.

_As he finished Ava didn't seem to react at all to anything he just said. She just stared at him as he stood where he was, nervously grinning._

**Ava:** The League?

**Peter:** Yes The League, I've told you about them...well it wasn't them, it was their family.

**Ava:** An old woman?

**Peter:** At least I think she was an old woman, she made shapes in the fire.

_She slowly gets out of the armchair and walks up to Peter._

**Ava:** You know Peter, most girls would be thinking that their boyfriends were either drunk or on crack if they heard them give an excuse like that.

**Peter:** But?

**Ava:** You and I have been through enough weird stuff that makes this story seems average in comparison.

**Peter:** So you believe me?

**Ava:** I believe that you're not right in the head...But I know you well enough that you wouldn't have left without good reason.

**Peter:** Thanks kitty cat.

_Ava glares at him._

**Peter:** Too soon for a new pet name?

**Ava:**...

**Peter:** (Sighs) I'm on the couch tonight for that aren't I?

_Peter suddenly finds himself outside the room with the door slamming shut behind him. He hangs his head in shame and walks downstairs, But not before Angel and Devil Spiderman appear and mime the "whip" action, along with sound effect._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood's HQ – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_Singh is sitting in his chair, still holding the gun-belt in his lap while his lieutenants; Skullbuster, Crossbones, Commander Kraken and Bloodtide (hologram) have gathered in his office._

**Skullbuster:** Why has he called us here?

**Crossbones:** That's the fourth time you asked me that Skullbuster, and for the fourth time I don't know.

**Skullbuster:** The boss hasn't said a single thing since he called us here. If it was important he'd usually tell us what to do and that's it.

**Crossbones:** That's what I thought.

**Skullbuster:** So did I...So why has he called us here?

**Crossbones:** Oh for the love of...Look I don't bloody know!

**Commander Kraken:** Will you two shut up, this is serious.

**Crossbones:** And how did you work that out? The boss is furious about something and we have to deal with it.

**Commander Kraken:** I've known Singh longer than either of you two have and I can tell you from experience; He's not furious about something...(whispers) he's scared of something.

_Suddenly Deadpool appears out of nowhere, right beside Kraken._

**Deadpool:** Poof! Hey peeps whass up? And what do we have here? Not often we see good old Captain Hook up from his tub. Arggggg matey so tell me...how hard is it to wipe your booty with that...?

_Kraken clenched his cybernetic hand causing it to crackle with electricity._

**Commander Kraken:** Mind your place you half wit!

**Deadpool:** Although I still think a hook would be more appropriate for a pirate so here...allow me to cut off your other hand.

_He draws one of he's kitanas just as Kraken activates his energy cutlass._

**Iron Maiden:** Nyet! (No)

_The two of them look over to see Iron Maiden and Dr Moreau standing in the door way._

**Iron Maiden:** Put your toys away before I use them to de-man you, try and stick them back on Deadpool.

_Slowly Kraken deactivates his cutlass while Deadpool sheaths his weapon, but not before blowing the commander a raspberry. Both Iron Maiden and Dr Moreau entered the office and joined the rest of the lieutenants, and then Singh swivels around in his chair to face everyone._

**Singh:** Crossbones, what is this I am holding?

_He lifts up the gun-belt for everyone to see._

**Crossbones:** Looks like a gun-belt boss.

**Singh:** Very good Crossbones, now Dr Moreau could you tell everyone who this particular gun-belt belonged to?

**Dr Moreau:** It...It belonged to the _**Phantom**_, Sir.

**Singh:** Yes...the Phantom, would you be as kind as to explain who he was.

**Dr Moreau:** He was a masked menace who stood in the way of the Brotherhoods ambition for nearly five century's. Many believed that he could not be killed and the more...superstitious believed him to be a vengeful ghost, well that was until 10 years ago.

**Skullbuster:** What happened?

**Dr Moreau:** Eventually our Brotherhood deduced that the 500 year old Phantom was just a lineage of men who passed the mantel down from father to son. So Singh here realised that to kill the Phantom, we needed to kill his bloodline too.

_Suddenly Singh gets up from his chair and walks around his desk and towards his Lieutenants._

**Singh:** After many years I had learned the identity of my enemy then drew him out into a place of my choosing and killed him...with my bear hands.

**Iron Maiden:** Oh Vandal, I love it when you talk like that.

_She placed her hand on his chest and Singh looked at her. He then placed his own hand against her mask and then on his own._

**Singh:** That fight...left its mark, but I had destroyed my enemy.

**Dr Moreau:** And ended the line of Phantoms once and for all.

_Singh breaks away from Maiden and rounds on the Doctor._

**Singh:** Yes of course, because I sent you...dear Doctor, to finish off his poor widow and infant son.

**Dr Moreau:** As you instructed, I killed her myself and burned their house down...with the boy still inside.

**Deadpool:** Damn Skippy! That's brutal even by my standards...Oh now wait it's not, I'd totally do something like that...

**Singh:** Indeed Deadpool, but you know there was one thing I never asked you, my fault of course but still...

**Dr Moreau:** Sir?

**Singh:** Did you check for a body?

**Dr Moreau:**...

**Singh:** I'll ask you on last time, and choose you words carefully. Did you check... for... a body?

**Dr Moreau:** Vandal, the body would have been incinerated, there was no point...

_In a swift motion, Singh reached up and ripped Moreau's breathing mask from his face. Struggling to breath, the Doctor fell to his knees and reached out for his mask, which Singh kept away from him._

**Singh:** If you had taken the time to check my old friend, you would have realised that there WAS NO BODY!

**Dr Moreau:** (gasping for air) Vandal...Please!

**Singh:** The boy survived! I know because Bloodtide here had her meeting interrupted by a teenager in a Phantom-like costume!

**Dr Moreau:** (gasping for air) can't...be!

**Singh:** What are the chances that the only man who could stand in my way...IS NOW LOOKING FOR US!

**Dr Moreau:** (Struggling to breath) Forgive...me...

_He let the Doctor suffer for a bit longer, and then Singh dropped the mask next to the Doctor who scrambled to reattach it to his face. He now lies on the floor, breathing easily._

**Singh:** You failed to kill a child; normally I would take a hand for this failure.

_Kraken uncomfortably clutches his cybernetic hand with his flesh one._

**Singh:** But you need them to finish your work.

**Dr Moreau:** Thank you... thank you.

_The Brotherhood Lieutenants just stare at their leader, waiting to see what he would do next._

**Singh:** We must accelerate our plans; Commander, you and Bloodtide ready our forces and contact Attuma, we launch our attack on Atlantis now.

**Commander Kraken:** Yes Sir.

**Bloodtide:** At your command.

**Singh:** Iron Maiden; is everything ready for the summit?

**Iron Maiden:** Everything is prepared my love.

**Singh:** Then go and ready yourself. Deadpool, Crossbones, Skullbuster; you three rendezvous with Machinesmith at our New York outpost and wait for the Phantom and his friends.

**Crossbones:** What makes you think he'll find the outpost?

**Singh:** If the young fool is anything like his father...he'll find you.

**Deadpool:** Goody we get to unalive someone.

_As soon as they were given their orders, Singh's Lieutenants left the office to carry out their assigned missions. Singh then turned to Dr Moreau, still lying down on the floor._

**Singh:** As for you my good Doctor... Get me a report on _**Subject H.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Empire States Building – New York – Morning<strong>

_Peter is waiting just outside the entrance of the Empire States Building._

_**Good morning all! Well it may be a good morning for you but not for me. My back is sore, my neck is acing and I lost all feeling to my butt. Now you might be asking yourselves "but Spidey, you've recovered quickly from worse beatings than that?" Well this wasn't from the fight; this was from when I got home.**_

_**See...Ava wasn't too happy about last night so...she made me sleep on the coach, a very uncomfortable coach. She didn't even give me a pillow and blanket and before you ask why I didn't just sleep in the other dozens of rooms? Well...she locked them all. Go ahead and laugh, I'll wait...Finished yet? Now moving on, I've called the League to meet me here for a...history lesson. **_

**Luke:** Peter!

_He looks round and sees Luke Reid and Kato, wearing their civilian clothes and walking up to him._

**Peter:** Hey Luke, hey Miss Sunshine.

**Kato:** Parker.

_**I'm starting to miss the old Kato.**_

**Eduardo:** Buenos días! (Good Morning)

_Peter looks over his shoulder to see Eduardo, Dana and Kit heading towards them from the other end of the street. Eduardo is wearing his usual civilian look, Kit is wearing a dark blue hoodie and Dana is in a green shirt, jeans and boots. _

**Peter:** Hey guys.

**Dana:** Hi Pete.

**Kit:** Alright, we're here...Why?

**Peter:** Call it a team building exercise. I wanted to bring you guys here, there's something you all need to see.

**Kit:** The Empire States Building? Big whoop, what's this got to do with us.

**Peter:** You don't read history do you?

**Dana:** This is where the League battled a villain called "The Goblin" isn't it?

Peter: Points to you Dana, now class if you would follow me, everyone pick a partner and keep your hands to yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>Empire States Building – Top floor<strong>

_Peter and the rest of the group exit the lift and find themselves in the large waiting room leading up to the observatory above and attempt to lead them through the large body of tourists and enter into a separate room at the other end. Even though all the lights are off you could tell this room was empty due to the silence that comes from when Peter closes the door behind them._

**Luke:** Hey, Its pitch black in here!

**Dana:** I can't see.

**Kit:** Reminds me of my first adult experience.

**Dana:** Ewww! We don't want to know.

**Kit:** What? I smoked some weed.

_The lights turn on, surprising the teenagers a bit before the take a look at their surroundings. They find themselves in what looked like a small museum, a few display cabernets here and there containing what looked like broken bits of equipment. Eduardo approached one of them and read the small plaque on the side._

**Eduardo:** "Goblin Glider".

**Dana:** What is this place?

**Peter:** This...

_Everyone turn to see Peter standing in front of a long bronze plaque placed across the wall._

**Peter:** Is my old team.

_As the group of teenagers moved closer to the plaque they and see eight faces moulded on to it, each member of the original League with each of their names underneath; The Shadow, The Green Hornet, The Enforcer, Swift Cloud, The Phantom, The Rocketeer, El Zorro and lastly The Spider._

**Dana:** The...Spider?

**Peter:** Yeah, they didn't get the name right.

**Dana:** So what is this place?

**Peter:** I found it a few months ago, it's a memorial to the League and how we saved New York from the Goblin.

_Luke's attention is drawn to the inscription just underneath the plague._

**Luke:** "On November the 15th 1932, swarms of nightmarish creatures emerged from the Empire States Building onto the streets and threatened to overrun the city. This plague was placed to commend the group of heroes who risked their lives to protect the citizens of New York and brought down the criminals responsible for the tragedy".

**Peter:** To me that night was about 6 months ago. It still messes with me that it was 80 years ago.

**Kit:** So you're telling us that you're really the Spider.

**Peter:** And I've still got the costume to prove it.

**Kit:** This is ridicules.

_He breaks away from the group and heads towards the door, stopping only as Peter calls to him._

**Peter:** Kit Walker...that's your name, like your father and his father before him. You were born in the Caribbean on a jungle island called Bangalla. I've seen your ancestral home; the skull cave, and the crypt were your ancestors are buried.

**Kit:** Shut up.

**Peter:** I met your great grandfather; the 21st Phantom. He told me how he had to avenge his father's death when he was betrayed by his friend, then he helped me get back home, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to see my girlfriend again. Before I left he asked me something...he asked me if his line lived on, if a Phantom lives in this era. And when I told him I didn't know do you know what he said... "Then I guess I need to make sure that there is one, because from what you told me of your world...he is needed".

_Kit turns to face Peter then raises his hand and points at him very intimately._

**Kit:** You don't know the first thing about me.

_He storms off and exits the room leave Peter and the rest with stunned looks._

**Luke:** Sounds like you know a lot about him.

**Peter:** Err; be back in a minute gang.

* * *

><p><em>He heads off out of the room and back into the waiting hall full of tourists. After a few minutes of searching he makes his way up in the lifts to the observatory, and after making his way through the crowds he finds Kit standing up against the steel grates, looking out onto the city below. <em>

**Peter:** Mind if I join you?

**Kit:** It's a free country.

_He climbs up and stands beside Kit._

**Peter:** Look...I'm sorry if I freaked you out back there. It's just...each one of you guys are incredibly talented, but none of you guys have had any experience working as a team. And I thought that if you could see what the original League could do; facing an evil more powerful than any one of them and overcoming it. Then just imagine what we could do.

_Kit is still looking out on to the city has if he didn't hear a word that Peter just said, that was until a few moments later._

**Kit:** The Phantom you met...my great grandfather, he was trained to be the Phantom since birth.

**Peter:** Yeah he said something like that.

**Kit:** Last night was the first time I ever had to wear the mask.

**Peter:** Seriously?

**Kit:** Yeah, when I was about 7 years old my mother woke me up in the middle of the night. She picked me up and carried me down to our basement...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Kit:** Mommy, what's going on?

**Mom:** Everything is going to be alright sweetie.

**Kit:** But you said I wasn't allowed in the basement, you said that it was dangerous?

_**My mum was a bit of an artist...she used to paint t-shirts and things, so she was worried that I would try and drink the paint or bleach that she worked with.**_

_Kit's mom carried the 7 year old over to a corner in the basement and pulled opened a secret trap door leading under the floor boards and lowered Kit inside._

**Mom:** Stay here and no matter what happens...stay quiet and out of sight.

**Kit:** Why?

**Mom:** JUST...do what I say sweetie, promise me.

_Suddenly they hear a crashing sound coming from upstairs, followed by men shouting._

**Kit:** Mommy?

**Mom:** (Crying) I...I love you sweetie, remember your mommy and daddy love you very much.

_She closes the trap door, leaving Kit to hide under the floor boards. He listen to the sound of footsteps coming down from upstairs and tried to peek through the floor boards to see what was going on. He could just make out his mom and another man._

**Man:** Where's the boy?

**Mom:** He's not here.

**Man:** You're lying; tell me where he is right now!

_He takes out a silencer and points it at her._

**Mom:** You're not getting my baby.

_The man stares at her, both of them making eye contact with each other. After a moment Kits mum subconsciously looks down at the floor boards for an instance. The man smiles and lowers his gun and fires a few rounds into the ground, narrowly missing Kit in the attempt._

**Mom:** NOOOOOOO!

_She charges at the man and grabs hold of the gun while the two of them struggle. The gun goes off a few times; one stray short hits a lamp on a nearby table, causing it to explode and the sparks set alight the rags and paint all around the place. The two of them loose balance and fall to the floor causing them to drop the gun in the process. Kits mum gets on top of the man and tries to hold him down while he tries to reach out for the gun next to them; she quickly grabs hold of an open bottle of bleach and pours it over the man's face._

_As the man screams from the burning his throat, he manages to grab the gun fires it wildly in front of him, killing Kits mum in the process. As the fire starts to grow larger, the man struggles to get back upstairs and leaves the basement. Meanwhile Kit is still under the floor boards, looking up at his mother's body, and then he begins crawl his way back to the trap door and struggles to open it..._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Kit:<strong> I managed to open the trap door and make my way out before our house burned down. I wandered the streets for a few hours before I was picked up by a cop car, grew up in an orphanage after that. Until about a year ago, some people took me away from that place, they called themselves _**The Jungle Patrol**_ and said that they worked for my father and had been looking for me for years. That was when I found out about my heritage.

_Peter was shocked by what he had just heard; he had no idea what to say...he was speechless. So he said the only thing you could say at that moment._

**Peter:** I'm sorry...I am so sorry.

**Kit:** Thanks.

**Peter:** But what about your dad?

**Kit:** I don't know, he left for one of his business trips a week before. The Jungle Patrol told me that he disappeared when he left for a mission. They could tell that something was wrong when he left this behind.

_He shows Peter the Skull ring on his right hand._

**Peter:** What's the story behind that ring?

**Kit:** It's the mark of the Phantom; it was given to the first Phantom by Paracelsus. There's an old legend that the original owner of the Skull Ring was Emperor Nero of the Roman Empire and that the metal used to create this ring had been made from the nails that hung Jesus to the cross.

**Peter:** Seriously!

**Kit:** Well that's the legend, I'm told than when the ring deems me worthy, its true power to repeal evil will be unlocked.

**Peter:** I remember seeing your great grandfather using some kind of energy from that ring.

**Kit:** Well I haven't seen it do anything special so that should tell you something about me.

**Peter:** Hey it's still early days yet, I'm sure it will happen.

**Kit:** Thanks for the vote of confidence.

**Peter:** I mean it...You'll prove yourself worthy and you'll make your parents proud. You just need to believe in yourself and it will happen.

_The two of them are silent for a moment until Kit breaks it with a question._

**Kit:** Do you believe that every man has a destiny?

_Peter thinks about his answer before giving it._

**Peter:** A man can only do what he can, until his destiny is revealed... Old jungle saying.

_Kit turns and stares at Peter, before giving him a small smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhoods HQ – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_Deep inside the secret underwater base, Singh steps out of a lift and makes his way down the corridors and finds Commander Kraken and Dr Moreau waiting for him in front a large bulk door._

**Singh:** What is our status?

**Commander Kraken:** Our troops are armed and ready, Bloodtide is with Attuma and his forces are getting into position.

**Dr Moreau:** The Sting-rays are complete and are now linked to the battle computer aboard the new flag ship _**Leviathan**_, where our esteemed commander will coordinate the attack from.

**Singh:** And Project H?

**Dr Moreau:** Dr Rao estimates that the cerebral programming will be completed in a few days, and then my team will begin upgrading his body with cybernetics.

**Singh:** I suggest you find a way to motivate her progress.

**Dr Moreau:** Yes...Vandal.

**Commander Kraken:** Sir...the men are waiting for you.

* * *

><p><em>The bulk doors open and the three of them walk through it and onto a balcony looking over a giant harbour, floating on the seabed are hundreds of Sting-ray attack subs and other transport subs while the docks seemed to be completely engulfed by thousands of Brotherhood troopers standing to attention and looking up at holo-screens as Singhs face appears before them.<em>

**Singh:** A NEW POWER IS RISING, AND OUR VICTORY IS ENSURED! SOON THE OCEANS WILL TURN RED WITH THE BLOOD OF ATLANTEANS; WE ARE ITS MASTERS, ONLY WE SHALL RULE THESE OCEANS! AS YOU BREACH THEIR DEFENCES REMEMBER...SHOW NO QUARTER!

_The entire harbour erupts in cheers, many of the troopers begin chanting "Long live Singh...Long live the Singh Brotherhood". As they begin to board their vessels, Singh looks down at his forces below._

**Singh:** First Atlantis...soon the world.

**A/N: Holy crap, this chapter took a lot out of me. In the next chapter we'll get to see how the war is progressing, along with the siege of Atlantis. Please comment and review if you wish.**

**Thanks **


	15. A War on Four Sides

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Ok Guys, sorry this took a bit longer than usual, but I was busy for a while and I had to do some major research for this chapter. I had to re-write a lot of this before I was happy. Well let me know what you guys think. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14: A War on Four Sides<strong>

**The Northern Front – Day**

_Most of the major cities of Azania have been decimated, its citizens have abandoned the major populated areas and are now refugees, and some are either surviving on the streets or managed to travel to Wakanda. The New Allied have managed to force the Dominion forces out of Azania for the moment but reports of a larger force of Doom-Bots have reached the New Allies and they have pressed forward to meet them. On the outskirts of Azania is a large rocky, desert terrain filed with gorges, narrow canyons...and the screams of wounded men and women as they fight for survival in the destructive conflict taking place between the forces of the Doomstadt Dominion and the New Allied Forces._

**Wakandan officer:** Fight on my brothers!

_Battalions of Wakandan soldiers, along with armoured trucks and tanks charge along the desert planes, as they meet the army of Doom-bots before them head on. As Dooms robotic army opens fire on the New Allied forces, the Wakandans try to find cover amongst the rocky terrain and behind their tanks. This worked, until some Doom-bots started raining down mortar fire, killing whole squads of soldiers while also destroying some of their armoured vehicles._

_As one mortar voile rains down onto the Wakandans, a truck if flipped on its side by the explosions. While still dazed the soldiers who survived try to get out, only to find that the doors driver door won't open due to too much damage. As they try to kick through the windscreen, one of them notices that petrol is leaking from the tanks and has now been ignited by nearby flames _

**Wakandan Soldier:** HELP! OH GOD HELP US!

_As the flames get closer, the soldiers desperately break through the glass but fail. Suddenly something rips open the trucks cabin, the soldiers look up to see the massive bulking form of the Hulk standing over them. He picks them both up with each hand, throws them over his shoulders and leaps away just as the truck explodes. Hulk lands a good few yards away and lowers the soldiers to the ground._

**Wakandan Soldier:** Thank you...my friend.

**Hulk:** Get to safety the both of you.

**Wakandan Soldier:** No, we must break through their lines...Go; we can take care of ourselves.

_As the soldiers head off back to the battlefield, Hulk receives a call on his com-link._

**Red Hulk:** Soldier, were the hell are you?

**Hulk:** Just getting some guys out of harm's way.

**Red Hulk:** THIS IS A WAR, YOU BIG GREEN DOLT! MORE OF OUR MEN WILL DIE IF YOU DONT TAKE OUT THOSE MORTAR TEAMS!

**Hulk:** I'm on it Red.

**Red Hulk:** That's General Ross to you...NO GET MOVIN.

_Hulk jumps up high and lands right in the middle of the battlefield, smashing Doom-bots all around him. More Doom-bots show up to try and surround him, but he just keeps knocking them away as he makes his way towards the mortar crews. Hulk raises his leg and smashes it on to the ground, creating a shockwave and destroying the mortar crews._

**Hulk:** Rick. Jen. Skarr, what's your position?

**A-Bomb:** _"Err...not sure, somewhere between hundreds of killer Doom-bots and hundreds of angry looking Wakandans"._

**She-Hulk:** _"He's just north of your position. I'm not far from him, just clearing some room for our boys"._

**Skarr:** _"SKARR SLASH!"_

**Hulk:** Everyone move up, Red wants us to take out those mortar crews.

**A-Bomb:**_ "Why exactly are we letting Red call the shots on this one? He wouldn't even let me bring my cameras with me"._

**Hulk:** Because whether we like it or not, Red has more experience in warfare than the rest of us and he actually knows what he's doing.

**She-Hulk:** _"Why would you even bring those?"_

**A-Bomb:** _"I was hoping to make an "in the trenches" special...but some Doom-bots shot down most of them, only have one left now."_

**Hulk:** Rick, focus on the fight and...

_**SMACK!**_

_Something knocks Hulk to the ground with the force of an express train, slightly dazed he hears an all too familiar voice_

**?: **You should heed your own advice Hulk.

_He looks up to see the giant muscular body of..._

**Hulk:** _**Abomination**_?

**Abomination:** Surprised? Did you really think that rocket could stop me?

**Hulk:** Since when do you work for Doom?

**Abomination:** Since it gives me a chance to knock you down...permanently.

_Hulk smashes his fist on the ground, creating another shockwave and knocking Abomination off his feet as Hulk gets back up._

**Hulk:** Hulks get moving. I'll catch up soon...I've got an old score to settle.

_Abomination rises to his feet and both he and Hulk charge at each other to clash head on._

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere on the battlefield<strong>

**A-Bomb:** Big Green? Come in.

_As A-bomb continues to call into his com-link, She-Hulk appears beside him._

**She-Hulk:** Come on Rick let's get moving.

**A-Bomb:** Hold on Jen, I think Hulks in trouble.

**She-Hulk:** The big guy can take care...

_Suddenly they find themselves caught in a large explosion. As the dust settles both A-Bomb and She-Hulk get back to their feet, only to find themselves surrounded by Doom-bots and hovering over them is the armoured wearing, arsenal wielding mercenary known as the __**Beatle**__, with all weapons drawn._

**She-Hulk:** Us on the other hand...

* * *

><p><strong>The Eastern Front<strong>

_Days after Genosha enter the conflict; Magneto sent a large bulk of the Genoshan army to put pressure on Wakanda. By using Blinks and mutants with similar abilities, Magneto was able to transport his forces 20 miles east of Wakandan territory and manoeuvred them quietly towards the boarder. However Wakandas early warning system was able to pick up on their advance so T'Challa managed to send a small force to engage them... none survived, but they were able to hold them up long enough for US re-enforcements to arrive and halt the Genoshan advance. _

_Deep in the thick jungles miles east of Wakanda, Dominion and New Allied Forces are engaged in a destructive conflict. US soldiers are attempting to hold their ground by using the jungle terrain as cover and using anti-armoured rounds against their mutant opponents since they cannot get their heavier tanks and vehicles through to help them. During the first few days of the conflict, the US forces were at a disadvantage due to mutants with psychic and techno abilities, but were soon upgraded with new armour and headgear by Iron Man to withstand them...barley. _

_In amidst of this chaos, a squad of US Ranger are pinned down by Genoshans. One Ranger fires an RPG into the thick forest in front of them, but a mutant uses his powers to stop the explosive in mid flight and send it right back at them causing them to scatter. As they make their way further into the jungle, the Genoshans chase them; projectiles of fire, ice and energy narrowly miss some of the soldiers while some hit their targets, disintegrating them. The remaining Rangers fire their weapons behind them while still running, until they find themselves in a clearing and attempt to hold their ground while their squad leader takes out his radio._

**US Ranger:** This is Red Devil unit, requesting immediate e-vac!

_The squad open fires on the Genoshans starting to surround them._

**US Ranger:** REPEAT! This is Red Devil unit, we're pinned down at...

_Suddenly a loud deafening sound is heard and the next thing that the US Rangers knew, three reactivated Sentinels land ahead of them and start clearing away parts of the jungle, making more room as they advance towards them._

**Sentinel:** Enemies detected...engaging hostiles.

**US Ranger:** Holy mother of...GET DOWN!

_They take cover as the Sentinels fire their energy beams at them, destroying everything in their path... including half of the squad. Those who managed to survive tried to escape but found themselves trapped as the Genoshans circled round behind them...cutting them off. As the Sentinels advance closer to them, the last members of the squad look to each other and shoulder their weapons._

**US Ranger:** Rangers lead the way!

_The Rangers break cover and open fire on the Sentinels, and just as the giant robots raise their arms and charge their weapons, something came out of nowhere and slashes off the Sentinels arms._

**Sentinel:** Re-evaluating threat...

**?:** Re-evaluate this _**Bub**_!

_The Sentinels look down to find __**Wolverine**__ at their feet as he begins to slash away at them, causing one to fall over and crash into a second Sentinel. Wolverine then leaps up unto the last Sentinel and uses his Adamantium claws to slice off the Sentinels head, while at the same time SHIELD Drop ships appear above the clearing and open fire into the surrounding area, destroying a large part of the jungle along with most of the Genoshan forces._

_One of the Drop ships lands and opens its doors, allowing Cyclops, Nightcrawler and a detachment of SHILED agents to exit and make their way towards the Rangers._

**Cyclops:** This Drop ship will take you back to base camp, get moving.

_The Rangers do what their told and enters the Drop ship. As it takes off, Wolverine approaches the group._

**Wolverine:** Afraid to get your hands dirty Cyclops?

**Cyclops:** Jumping head first without thinking into danger is more your thing.

**Wolverine:** That's why I'm the best in what I do.

**Nightcrawler:** If you don't mind, should we not round up the remaining Genoshans?

**Wolverine:** Yeah, yeah don't get your tail in a twist.

_The X-Men lead the SHIELD agents further into the jungle and they soon they find their opponents hiding amongst the trees. As they engage each other, the ground shakes as mysterious giant pods rain down from the sky and crash into the jungle around them. As the smoke clears from the pods, they begin to open and dozens of Doom-bots emerge from them and start to open fire on the X-Men and SHIELD._

**Wolverine:** Now it's a party!

* * *

><p><strong>The Latverian Front<strong>

_After Doom discovered that the Symkarian government had been spying on his movements, he sent a large force of Doom-bots and heavy tanks across the neighbouring country. Unfortunately due to Symkarias collapsing economy they could not support a strong armed force to defend themselves, so Dooms forces quickly overran the country and took the capital Aniana in less than one day. Now Dooms forces are occupying the major populated areas; now under martial law and the head of state; King Stefan of Symkaria has been imprisoned in the Royal Palace, which is now the central command centre for Dooms occupation._

_Silver Sable and her Wild-pack mercenaries, along with what remain of Symkarias security forces have formed an underground resistance. Using hit and run guerrilla tactics, the resistance have destroyed armament factories that produce Doom-bots for the Dominions war effort, sabotage convoys heading to the front and many attempts to rescue the imprisoned king. Now with the support of the Howling commandos, the resistance is attempting another rescue operation._

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace – Symkaria – Night <strong>

_On top of a large cliff, the Royal Palace stands; looking out onto the rest of Aniana below on one side and a vast forest on the other. Emerging from the edge of the forest, the massive cliff face leads up to the palace above, creating a perfect route for Silver Sable and her Wild-Pack to scale up. _

**Silver Sable:** Russell, are you in position?

**Werewolf by Night:** _"Roger, me and the rest of the Commandos are ready to attack the palaces gates"._

**Silver Sable:** Good, we're nearly at the palace. Begin your distraction and the Wild-Pack will slip in to rescue Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Royal Palace<strong>

**Werewolf by Night:** Get ready guys...Max blow those power generators.

**Invisible man:** With pleasure my good fellow.

_Werewolf watches as a remote detonator rises off the ground by itself, the lid is flipped opened and the red button pushed. Explosions occur at one corner of the palace and all the lights suddenly go out. _

**Werewolf by Night:** Let's go.

_The Howling Commandos rush at the front gates, Man-Thing breaks through the Gates with little to no effort and allowing the rest of the Commandos to follow through. As they reach the courtyard, they encounter dozens of Doom-Bots, armed and ready for them. As they open fire, Frankenstein's Monster returns fire with his Laser Minigun, mowing down all Doom-Bots within range. Werewolf by Night uses his teeth and claws to tear apart Doom-bots left and right and as a small group of Doom-Bots sneak up behind him and aims their weapons; suddenly one of the Doom-Bots arms is torn off by the invisible man who then uses it to blast away the other Doom-Bots._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the other side of the palace, Silver Sable and her Wild-Pack have climbed up the cliff face and entered the 2<em>_nd__ floor of the palace. Since most of Dooms forces have been diverted to the courtyard, the Wild-Pack found little resistance, except for the odd Doom-Dog patrolling the halls which they easily dispatched. Making their way up to the 3__rd__ floor they stop just before they turn a corner. Looking round, Sable could see the doors to the Kings quarters; guarded by a small group of Doom-Bots. Reaching into her backpack, Sable takes out a couple of chaff grenades and throws them round the corner. Landing besides the Doom-Bots, they explode and jam their sensors allowing Sable and the Wild-Pack to rush round the corner and open fire on them, taking them down instantly._

**Silver Sable:** You two cover the hallways.

**Wild-Pack Soldier:** Yes Ma'am.

_Sable takes a step back then kicks down the door, as they crash open Sable and the rest of the Wild-Pack enter the room and find King Stefan sitting at his desk._

**King Stefan:** Sablinova!

**Silver Sable:** Your majesty, we're here to rescue you.

_The King gets up and follows Sable out of his room and down the hallway._

**Silver Sable:** Russell, we've secured his majesty. We'll escort him to the extraction point, so fall back now.

**Werewolf by Night:** _"That's a no go; tanks have started rolling in and cut off our escape route. Don't worry; we'll make a new way out"._

**Silver Sable:** We need to get to the roof, Wild-Pack fall out!

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace Rooftop<strong>

_Minutes later, Sable and the Wild-Pack escort King Stefan to the rooftop for extraction. However they are met with resistance as a battalion of Doom-Bots are waiting for them, along with two super villains that Dr Doom employed to manage the occupation force, one wearing a white cloak and skull mask and the other in a large red armoured suit._

**Taskmaster:** Going so soon your majesty? How rude.

**Crimson Dynamo:** Put down your weapons comrades, and we will grant you merciful death.

_Sable and the Wild-Pack open fire at their enemies and take cover behind what they could find. Dynamo fires missiles and them, causing an explosion and killing some of the Wild-Pack. Taskmaster draws his sword and attacks Silver Sable, who draws an extendable staff and engages Taskmaster in melee combat. The Wild-Pack is pinned down by Dynamo and Doom-Bots, until suddenly an Air Assault Helicopter appeared and starts providing suppressing fire for the Wild-Pack, gunning down all the Doom-Bots It can._

**Silver Sable:** Would love to stay but our ride is here.

**Taskmaster:** Cocky aren't you?

_Crimson Dynamo fires missiles from his shoulders and hits the helicopters tail, it spins out of control and crashes into the side of the palace causing debris and fire to rain from above, distracting Taskmaster and allowing Sable to sweep-kick him and take cover with the rest of the Wild-Pack._

**Silver Sable:** We lost our e-vac chopper, Russell...RUSSELL!

_Her com-link is dead; she looks to the rest of the Wild-Pack._

**Silver Sable:** We need to go with plan B.

_The rest of her men nod at her and begin to attach grappling hooks to the side of the palace. Sable does the same and grabs hold of the King. _

**King Stefan:** What are you doing?

**Silver Sable:** Let's hope you're not afraid of heights.

_Then she and the Wild-Pack jump off the side of the palace wall and start scaling down the cliff face at great speed. Meanwhile Taskmaster appears up top and start cutting the ropes of the Wild-Pack and two of them plummet to their deaths below. Seeing this, Sable reaches for her gun and (while still holding on to the king) jumps off the cliff, spins round and shoots Taskmasters sword out of his hand before he cuts her rope. She and the survivors reach the forest beneath them and run off into the dense trees. Back on the roof top..._

**Crimson Dynamo:** Should we not pursue them comrade?

**Taskmaster:** No...This is what Doom wanted, and besides...

_The two villains walk over to the other side of the roof to look down at the courtyard. They see the Howling Commandos bound, unconscious and surrounded by a small army of Doom-Bots and tanks._

**Taskmaster:** We have some new guests to entertain.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_Deep underneath the Atlantic Ocean is the ancient city of Atlantis, Which sank beneath the sea approximately 20,000 years ago. This highly advanced civilization had survived due to its population re-evolving into beings known as __**Homo Mermanus**__, able to breathe underwater and posses physical traits superior to their human cousins._

_The ancient stone structure of Atlantis was able to survive due to the protection of a giant glass-like dome that engulfs most of the city, preserving its buildings. Deep in the Royal Palace of Atlantis, the reigning monarch of Atlantis - Namor sits upon his throne; he is an impressive 6'4" with Black hair, pointed ears, athletic build with small wings attached to his ankles. However unlike his blue skinned brethren his skin tone resembles that of a human._

_While he sits on his throne, the rest of the throne room is surrounded by Atlantean Royal Guards, all of whom are staring at one man; their weapons are gripped tightly in case this surface dweller makes any sudden move. This man was sent by the President of the United States to try and convince the Atlanteans to help in war above...so far it is not going so well._

**Captain America:** The Dominion is growing too powerful...we cannot win without Atlantean support.

**Namor:** Since when do the troubles of the surface world is of any concern to Atlantis.

**Captain America:** Once Dr Doom is finished with us surface dwellers, he and his Dominion will look to attack you.

Namor: I don't think so...we have lived in isolation for millennia and we done so peaceful. And as long as we keep to ourselves this...Doctor will leave us be. Besides...he would not be so foolish to attack us.

**Captain America:** Whether you think so or not, Atlantis and the surface form a symbiotic connection...what happens to one of us will affect the other you must see this. Attumas attack on New York is proof of this.

_The King of Atlantis slams his fist down on the armrest of his throne._

**Namor:** I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SURFACE!

_The Captain seems unfazed by this outburst and just continues to stare at Namor._

**Captain America:** I was told that Namor of Atlantis was a fair and just ruler who values the lives of his people. I came here hoping that he would extend that value of life to those in need...but it seems I was wrong...

_The throne room suddenly shook violently, as is it was an earthquake but it then stopped abruptly. Then a loud defining horn could be heard coming from everywhere in Atlantis._

**Namor:** WHAT TREACHERLY IS THIS?

**Atlantean:** Your Highness, the city is under attack!

**Captain America:** What did I tell you!

**Namor:** Who dares attack Atlantis?

**Atlantean:** Our warriors are reporting Attuma leading this attack, supported by an unknown enemy.

**Namor:** Send our forces into battle, I will face Attuma myself...you surface dweller!

_He points towards the Captain._

**Namor:** You will stay here and answer for your deception.

**Captain America:** But your Highness...

_The guards surround him and point their weapons at the Captain._

**Captain America:** Guess I don't have a choice.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the dome that protects Atlantis, the might of the Atlantean army gathers to defend their city from the barbarian horde of Attuma and his new allies. The Atlanteans send their first wave forward to engage the enemy, and each warrior on both sides are swimming around the ocean with great speed, engaged in hand to hand or melee combat. However the Atlanteans failed to take into account the enemies one-manned attack subs, their energy blasts taking out squads of Atlanteans at a time.<em>

_Eventually the Atlantean fleet was dispatched and made their way towards the battle. They open fired at the enemy subs but they were far too agile to get a lock on, very few of them were hit and the rest began to swim circles round the slower Atlantean vessels. On board the Atlantean Flagship: __**The Oceania**__, one soldier turns to the subs Admiral._

**Atlantean:** Sir, their vessels are too mobile, we can't get a lock on them.

**Atlantean Admiral:** Have our warriors defend the fleet at all costs!

**Atlantean:** Admiral, we have what appears as the enemies Flagship in sight.

**Atlantean Admiral:** FIRE ALL WEAPONS!

* * *

><p><em>The Oceania fires from its torpedo bays and a barrage of torpedoes heads towards the Leviathan. However the turrets lock on to each torpedo and fires its energy blasts, destroying each one before they even get close. While on board the Leviathan...<em>

**Trooper:** Commander, counter measures were successful and we are now within range.

**Commander Kraken:** Fire the pulse cannon, and then launch transports to storm the city.

* * *

><p><em>At the front of the Leviathan, a large tube-like construct begins to charge up. Then suddenly a burst of sonic energy explodes from the weapon and charges through the ocean at an alarming speed, killing Atlantean and Barbarian unfortunate enough to get in its path and hits the Oceania, tearing it in half killing most of its occupants.<em>

_Then smaller subs begin to detach themselves from the Leviathan and make their way towards the city. Meanwhile Namor had joined the battle and fought his way through countless Barbarians until he finally meet Attuma face to face. _

**Namor:** ATTUMA! You dare attack Atlantis?

**Attuma:** Your reign is at an end Half-breed, it's time for Atlantis to take its true place on the world's stage!

_The King of Atlantis raises is trident and charges at Attuma, who in turn draws his sword and the two of them engage in a fierceful duel. Slashing and hacking away at each other, neither one of them was about to give up. Their strength was evenly matched, until Namor managed to throw Attuman of balance and throw him into the rocks below and pin him down with his trident across his neck._

**Attuma:** UNHAND ME!

**Namor:** Now your followers will watch as I make sure you never threaten Atlantis again.

_He pushes his trident down and begins crushing Attumas neck. Then from out of nowhere, a blast of forceful water pushes Namor into the rocks below. Then Bloodtide appears and pulls the trident away from Attumas neck and allow him to gather himself._

**Bloodtide:** Get up you pathetic excuses for an Atlantean! My master needs you alive.

_The warlord picks up his sword and the two of them charge at the recovering Namor. The King of Atlantis fought bravely but the combined effort of both Attuma and Bloodtide proved too much for him. Namor tried to fight on but Bloodtides power to control the flow of water means the he kept getting slammed into nearby rocks and things, allowing Attuma the opening he needs to slash at Namor with his sword. Not before long Bloodtide finally slams Namor to the ocean floor where he was too exhausted to rise again._

**Attuma:** Yes, YES! AT LAST THE SEAT OF ATLANTEAN POWER IS MINE!

_At that moment Bloodtide punched Attuma in the face, startling him._

**Bloodtide:** No you idiot! We still need to take the city.

_Meanwhile, Brotherhood forces had began to storm Atlantis. The warriors inside put up an amazing fight, using their superior strength and agility to hold back the Troopers, but in the end the Brotherhoods technology was enough to give them the edge they needed to break through the defence trenches and into the capital itself._

* * *

><p><em>Within the halls of the Royal Palace, the guards engaged the Troopers with their swords swinging. Although they were not as strong as the Atlanteans, the Brotherhood Troopers were surprisingly strong enough to hold their own against them and use their advance weapons to cut down all who stood before them. Soon the Troopers fought their way to the throne room where they find a bunch of Atlanteans floating unconscious around a very calm looking Captain America.<em>

**Captain America:** I don't know who you guys are but I'll let you go if you put your weapons down now.

_The Troopers turn to look at each other then back to the Captain and raise their weapons at him._

**Captain America:** It's a shame that never seems to work.

_The Troopers open fire at him but he just jumps around, dodging all their blasts before throwing his shield at them, knocking some of them down and then charging at the group. He uses his judo to throw them to the ground and punches a few of them before catching his shield and uses it to block more attacks. However more and more Troopers start to show up and join in, starting to overwhelm the Captain a bit but he fights on. Until a hard-water blast hits him from behind and knocks him to the floor, he looks up and sees Bloodtide and Attuma (carrying Namors unconscious body over his shoulder) and a few Barbarians enter the throne room and Bloodtide picks up his shield._

**Bloodtide:** This will make a fine trophy for my master.

_Attuma walks up to the Atlantean throne and turns to face the audience before him, raising Namor above his head with both arms._

**Attuma:** ATLANTIS IS MINE! LET THIS BE THE START OF THE ERA OF ATTUMA!

_The Barbarians begin to cheer as the Troopers just stand about. Then Bloodtide takes out her communicator and a small hologram of Singh appears._

**Bloodtide:** Master, The battle is ours. Your puppet now sits on the Atlantis throne.

**Singh:** _"Excellent, after you secure the rest of the city, have Attuma contact Doom... and relay my instructions."_

**Bloodtide:** Of course...my master.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it. Next time, back in New York...Spidey is going to revive a few surprises on his door step. Until then comment and review. **

**Thanks **


	16. No Peace for the Spider

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun. **

**I finally figured out how to use those line things...yeay me. We some of you guys have been asking for this kind of chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: No Peace for the Spider<strong>

**Parker Manor – New York City – Evening**

_In the kitchen of the Parker manor, noting but sheer chaos is taking place. There are vegetable peelings and remains all over the kitchen tops, pots overflowing and smoke emitting from the oven. Amidst it all, Peter is panicking and trying to control the chaos._

_**Oh, Hi guys! Listen...now might not be a good time. You may remember that Ava was not happy with me recently and she has been in a mood for the last few days. Well I thought I would do something nice for her, so I decided to cook her a romantic meal but as you can see...oh Spidey Sense! **_

_The pot on top of the cooker suddenly explodes, Peter jumps out of the way while the rest of the kitchen is covered in...whatever it was Peter was trying to make._

_**It's not going so well...Ava is hanging out with MJ, or should I say MJ is distracting Ava for me so I can get this done, so hopefully they'll be a while.**_

_A "ping" his heard from his phone, indicating a text. So Peter checks it and it reads._

Pete...Ava's on her way back NOW, Did what I could. Hope ur ready - MJ

_**I'm Doomed!**_

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

_Ava opens the front door and walks inside the hallway._

**Ava:** Pete! I'm back, are you...?

_Her fine turned sense picked up on a certain aroma originating from the dining room._

**Ava:** Smells...good.

_She makes her way across the hallway and towards the dining room, as she walks through the archway she gasps at the sight before her. The lights in the dining room have been dimmed, as the main source of light are the candles placed along the dining table, along with the most breath taking meal that she has ever seen. As she walks over to the table to get a better look, she fails to notice the pair of arms being wrapped around her waist from behind and feels Peters chin resting on her shoulder._

**Peter:** Surprise!

**Ava:** Peter...Did you do all this?

**Peter:** Yep, wanted to make up for the last few days.

**Ava:** Oh Pete...

_She turns to kiss him on the cheek then Peter leads her to her seat, pulling it out for her and allowing her to sit down. He then reaches for the bottle of wine on front of them._

**Peter:** Wine for the lady?

**Ava:** Thank you.

_He pours her glass first and then one for himself._

**Peter:** The menu for tonight is Yucatán Lemon Soup as a starter then Red Chile-Chicken Enchiladas for the main course and to finish off...

**Ava:** Pete did you cook all this?

**Peter:** Of course I did.

_She raises an eyebrow at him._

**Peter:** I did, I swear.

**Ava:** Well, it smells delicious.

**Peter:** I do my best.

_**What...? Ok fine, I called up this Mexican restaurant and paid them a thousand buck to cook and deliver it here in less than an hour...Don't give me that look, you'd all do the same thing.**_

_Both Peter and Ava began to enjoy their meal together, talking and laughing the entire time. After dessert the two of them made their way into the parlour and sat in front of the fire place, with a bottle of wine to share._

**Ava:** You know Parker, just as I believe to think that I've figured you out, you go ahead and surprise me.

**Peter:** Keep them guessing, that my motto.

**Ava:** Pete...I'm sorry I was a little...cold over the last few days.

**Peter:** a little?

_She playfully punches him in the shoulder, to which he mockingly reacts._

**Ava:** Don't ruin this moment...I was just worried, and I know you can take care of yourself it's just...

**Peter:** What?

**Ava:** When you disappeared months ago I was...I was distraught. I didn't know what to do and well...I was felt lost without you.

**Peter:** Ava.

**Ava:** And I guess I'm just afraid that on day you're going to disappear...

_He takes her glass with one hand and out it... along with his, down and pulls her into an embrace._

**Peter:** Hey, I told you before that I'm never leaving you and I meant that...I mean it still.

_She looks up at Peter and stares into those eyes of his that she loved so much. Every time he looks at her with them it makes her feel that she's the only one he could see._

**Ava:** I love you.

**Peter:** I love you too.

_They bring their faces closer together and as their lips are about to make contact..._

**RING!**

_**THE DOOR BELL? SERIOUSLY PROSP88 YOU COULD HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME TO MESS WITH ME! **_

**Ava:** Why does this always happen?

**Peter:** Don't worry I'll tell them to go away.

* * *

><p><em>He gets to his feet and leaves the parlour. After a few minutes he reaches the front door and opens it, seeing the last person he expected to see.<em>

**Peter:** Dana? What are you doing here?

_Dana was standing on the steps, holding what looked like an overnight bag and looking down at her feet as if she was ashamed of being here._

**Dana:** I...didn't know where else to go. My sister and me...we had a fight and... I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered.

_She tried to turn away and run off, but Peter caught her arm and turned her round to face him. _

**Peter:** Hey, hey...it's alright, come on in.

_He takes her bag and guides her into the manor. After closing the door he leads her down the hallway and towards the parlour. As they enter the room, Ava; still sitting in front of the fireplace, looks round to see her loving boyfriend...and another girl._

**Ava:** Err, Peter...who's this?

**Peter:** Ava this is Dana, Dana this is Ava. You two might remember each other from the Tri-Carrier a while ago?

**Dana:** Sure...your White Tiger aren't you?

**Ava:** Yeah that's right...wait! You're from Bravo team.

**Dana:** Yes...Well I was.

**Peter:** Was? What happened?

* * *

><p><strong>The Triskelion - Few hours previously <strong>

_The __**Triskelion**__: SHIELDs secret Headquarters in New York. Unlike its military counterpart the Tri-Carrier, this facility functions more like a training academy for SHIELD agents...amongst other underground facilities it contains. One of them being the living quarters for Bravo team and in one room in particular, two teenage girls are at each other's throats..._

**Dana:** I CANT BELIVE YOU!

**Danielle:** DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!

**Dana:** STOP TALKING ME LIKE I'M A KID! YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!

_Just outside the room, Joystick and Wiccan have their ears pressed up against the door, trying to listen in to the argument taking place just on the other side. Just then they notice that Molecule Kid has walked up behind them. _

**Molecule Kid:** What are you to doing?

**Joystick:** Shush, trying to eavesdrop.

**Molecule Kid:** Are they at it again? How long?

**Wiccan:** They've been at it for an hour.

**Molecule Kid:** Oh this can't be good.

_He joins them in their eavesdropping._

**Dana:** WHY CANT YOU JUST GET OFF MY CASE?

**Danielle:** WHY DONT YOU MAKE ME!

_There were a few moments of silence before Danielle spoke again._

**Danielle:** See! You're too afraid of your powers to stand up to me. That's why you're not going out with us, you're too soft.

**Dana:** (crying) shut up.

**Danielle:** I still don't understand why Fury even let you on the team...wait are you crying?

**Dana:** (crying) no.

**Danielle:** Yes you...Oh my god, you're gonna start crying now you big baby?

**Dana:** Just go away.

**Danielle:** Oh yeah, that'll work against criminals...crying and say "Just go away".

**Dana:** THAT'S IT...I'M LEAVING!

**Danielle:** Sure you are.

**Dana:** Yes I am!

**Danielle:** What are you going to do, stay with some friends? Oh wait that's right...you don't have any.

**Dana:** I have friends!

**Danielle:** Fine, go to your "friends". Because I'm done looking after you, God knows you've held me back.

**Dana:** I held you back?

**Danielle:** YES! When Mum and Dad died...

**Dana:** Don't bring them up!

**Danielle:** When Mum and Dad died, who had to after you? Who had to sacrifice her ambitions in order to look out for you? Well I'm telling you know I'm finished with you...I've washed my hands of you...as far as I'm concerned YOU DON'T EXIST!

_For what seemed like an eternity, there was complete silence. The three teens listen through the door only to hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to them. They all fall backwards as the door sharply opens and they see Dana run out and down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. Then the older Moonstar appears and stands in the doorway._

**Danielle:** WHAT THE EVER-LIVING FUCK ARE YOU LOT DOING?

_Molecule Kid, Joystick and Wiccan gulp in unison._

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – Present Time<strong>

_While Dana was telling her story, Both Peter and Ava listened carefully. When Dana finished, they both took in everything she had said._

**Ava:** Did your sister really say that to you?

**Dana:** Yeah...and I came here Peter because you were so supportive the other night and...I don't exactly have anywhere else to go.

_Without really realising what she was doing, she gently places her hand on Peter's knee. He doesn't give it much thought...but Ava on the other hand instantly noticed it and she couldn't explain it, but she suddenly felt like her feral self again, like when she had been engulfed by her amulet when facing Kraven. This feeling quickly subsided as Peter got off the coach and picks up her bag._

**Peter:** Of course you can stay, like my Aunt says; "friends and family are always welcome here" and that is extended to here as well.

**Dana:** Oh thank you, thank you!

_Dana bounces up of the coach and gives Peter a big hug. Ava once again glares at Dana, but then feels a sharp pain pierces her thighs, She looks down to notice that her claws had extended involuntary and scratched her skin. Quickly retracting them before Peter and Dana noticed, she jumped off the coach and broke the two of them apart._

**Ava:** Say! How about we show Dana her room?

**Peter:** Sure, it's getting late and you must be tired Dana.

**Dana:** I am a little tired yes.

_Both Peter and Ava guide their new guest though the hallways, up the stairs and towards the spare rooms (all the time Ava walking between the other two)._

**Peter:** Dana, is it ok I ask you something?

**Dana:** Sure?

**Peter:** Your sister said that you were afraid of your powers, and from what I remember from the night before. What are your powers exactly?

Dana hesitated for a moment before replying.

**Dana:** I don't normally like talking about it but... I can create illusions of people's fears.

**Ava:** People's fears?

**Dana:** It's kinda hard to explain.

**Peter:** Hey, you don't have to tell us anything you're not comfortable with.

**Dana:** Oh no it's alright it's just...now might not be the best time to go into it.

**Peter:** Sure.

_They stop in front of a door at the end of the hallway._

**Peter:** Well this will be your room for the duration. If you ring the little service bell...you'll get no service, since we have no servants.

_Dana chuckles while Ava rolls her eyes._

* * *

><p><em> After settling Dana in her room, both Peter and Ava retire to their own room, a few minutes later Peter is in the ensuite getting ready for bed while Ava is already under the covers and in deep thought.<em>

**Peter:** That horrible what her sister said.

**Ava:** Hmm.

**Peter:** I mean family is everything right.

**Ava:** Hmm.

**Peter:** She seems like a gentle girl.

**Ava:** Hmm.

_Peter then walks out of the ensuite and stands in the doorway._

**Peter:**...She also as a nice ass.

**Ava:** Hmm...wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**Peter:** Finally I have your attention. What's up?

**Ava:** Nothing.

_He walks over to his side of the bed and gets in beside her._

**Peter:** Come on spill it.

**Ava:** It's nothing.

_She rolls over to face away from him; Peter gently wraps his arm round her waist and pulls her into an embrace. _

**Peter:** Are you upset that our evening was interrupted?

**Ava:** Err... Yes, a little but don't worry I'm fine.

_She turns round to kiss him on the cheek, Peter turns off the side light and they both cuddle up with one another. Peter drifts off to sleep instantly but Ava takes a bit longer due to the single thought going through her head._

**Ava:** _It's nothing...It's nothing...it's nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

_In the darkness of the master bedroom, Peter was woken up by the sound of movement coming from the hallway outside._

_**Oh great, an intruder at this hour...wait, no Spidey Sense? Hellllloooooo, Is this thing on?...No? I guess I have to find out the hard way.**_

_He carefully preformed the famed "Hug and Roll" technique in order to get out of bed without disturbing Ava; he then makes his way to the door. As he enters the dark hallway, he notices that there is a source of light appearing from the crack under a nearby door._

_**The study? Who would be studying at this hour...? Why am I even asking that question? **_

_He stealthily approaches the door and turns the handle slowly. Then he burst through the door quickly in the hopes of surprising the intruder. As he scanned the room he can see that it was only Dana, standing in front and admiring his "Noir" suit that he had on display in the study, startled slightly as he came through._

**Peter:** Dana?

_**Well that explains no Spidey Sense. **_

**Dana:** Peter? Sorry...I...err.

**Peter:** Couldn't sleep?

**Dana:** Yes, I know I shouldn't be in here but I felt a strong...presents in this house, and it's strongest in this room so I came in here and I saw your suit and...

**Peter:** Err; you may have to elaborate on that one?

**Dana:** Oh right, you remember what I told you about my powers?

**Peter:** How you can scare the webs off of someone...? Yeah I vaguely remember.

Dana: I also have a degree of empathic abilities too.

**Peter:** You can sense emotions?

**Dana:** Basically...yes. And I can feel a strong impression in this house...Joy, sadness, passion...and a great power...a troubled mind full of conflict emotions...all over this house like a dark...

**Peter:** Shadow?

_She turns to him with a surprised look._

**Dana:** Yes.

_He closed the door behind him and leads Dana over to the desk. He opens one of the draws of the desk and takes out a framed picture of a man and a woman and places it in front of Dana._

**Peter:** His name was _**Lamont Cranston**_, this place use to belong to him. He was also a costumed vigilante and one of the founding members of our League known as..._**The Shadow**_.

**Dana:** This is the Shadow?

**Peter:** Yeah... he was one of the few members of our little group who had powers. He had physic powers that could rival that Xavier dude...and could cast illusions to make himself invisible or enemies hallucinate.

**Dana:** Really?

**Peter:** Yeah...you remind me of him in a way. But he was never afraid to use his powers for the greater good, even if he had to scare a few crooks to do it. He controlled his power; he never let it control him.

_Dana has a ponderous look about her face as she takes all of this in. _

**Peter:** So you like my suit?

_He gestures over to his "Noir" suit in its display cabinet._

**Dana:** Yes, It's very beautiful. So was that?

**Peter:** The very same suit believed to belong to the legendary _**Spider of New York**_ when actually it was yours truly"

**Dana:** Wow!

**Peter:** Here I'll show you something else you might like.

_He walks over to one of the large bookshelves and retrieves a wooden case and brings it over to the desk. He opens it and takes out its contents: a dagger with a ruby hilt, a photograph and an LP._

**Dana:** What this?

**Peter:** They are little mementos from members the League. This dagger was given to me by _**Antonio De la Vega**_ - _**El Zorro**_.

_Dana picks up the dagger and holds it carefully in her hands._

**Dana:** This man...had great respect for you.

_She reads the inscription on its blade._

**Dana:** "When the student is ready, the master shall appear", Well if that doesn't seem appropriate considering the last few days.

**Peter:** Good point; this was given to me by _**Cliff Secord**_ – _**The Rocketeer**_.

**Dana:** Who's this woman in the picture?

**Peter:** His wife; Jenny Blake, a famous actress. I'm told her autograph is worth a fortune now.

**Dana:** It feels warm; he must have felt a bond with you.

**Peter:** Yeah well...he did help me through a...decisive moment on my life.

_Gently she puts down the photo and picks up the LP._

**Dana:** And this?

_Peter just stares at the LP as if he was lost in thought then offers a small smile before he replies._

**Peter:** Jackie gave me that.

_Dana holds the old LP carefully; reading the note still attached to it and looks back at Peter, a tear escaping one of her eyes._

**Dana:** She...

**Peter:** Yeah, I know she did...It was difficult but it was best for the both of us. And it worked out in the end for use both.

**Dana:** What makes you say that?

**Peter:** Well she obviously got over me, married and had kids...you're the proof she was your ancestor.

**Dana:** Err yeah...about that...

**Peter:** Hmm?

**Dana:** You see Swift Cloud...

_She fell silent, staring off into the distance. Peter waves his hand in front of her and clicks his fingers._

**Peter:** Err...Dana are you ok?

_When she was unresponsive, he started to worry. Until she slowly looked over his shoulder, curiously he looks round._

**Peter:** What are you...? WHOA!

_**Are you guys seeing this? Oh wait you can't...sorry. **_

_Standing behind him was what looked like the ghostly figure of a man, Peter could see right through him. But despite that, he was still able to make out the man's face that ended up being none other than his old friend..._

**Peter:** Lamont? Oh please don't tell me you're haunting this place now. When you left the house to me I didn't think you'd come with it?

_The ghostly figure of Lamont didn't respond to him, instead it just began to walk over to the far end of the room and stop in front of another book case. He raised his hand and tried to pick out one of the books with no success, and at that point Peter noticed that Lamont was holding something, which he then placed through a section of the bookcase. Finally he disappeared, leaving Peter to just stare in amazement at what e just saw._

_**Yeah...That just happened.**_

_He then looked back to Dana who was acting normally now and looking a little concerned._

**Dana:** Peter, are you alright?

**Peter:** Did you just see that just now?

**Dana:** See what...? Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have told you...it's just...due to my powers; I can sometimes create illusions by channelling residual thought and emotional impressions in an area, Like re-creating events that previously happened. I can't always control it when it happens but I guess that's what you may have seen.

**Peter:** Wait! You mean...that was real what I just saw? That really happened?

**Dana:** At some point in time, yes. What did you see?

**Peter:** It was Lamont...The Shadow, and he was over at that bookcase and he...hold on.

_He rushed over to the same bookcase he saw Lamont at and tried to find the same book that the "Spectre" hand used. For a few seconds Peter was pulling out and replacing the books until he found one that acted as a leaver. Suddenly a section of "fake" books spines slowly opened to reveal a hidden compartment, Peter reached inside and took out what appeared to be an old leather binder. He brought it back to the desk where he and Dana opened it and took a look at its contents. The both of them looked at each other...smiling widely at each other._

**Peter:** Dana...this was exactly what we needed.

**A/N: Oh my god...what did them find? How will this help them? These questions will be answered in the next chapter, Comment and review.**

**Thanks **


	17. A Point in the Right Direction

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun. **

**(WARNING: Due to complaints from readers claiming that the suspense in this story is "killing" them, I am force to post following health warning: This chapter contains answers to various questions and revelations that may surprise or shock readers...you have been warned)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16: A Point in the Right Direction<strong>

**The Sanctum – New York – Late Afternoon**

_The very next day, Peter had summoned the rest of the League to join him in the hidden Sanctum. As it reached 5:00pm all the League members had arrived and are now sitting round the conference table._

**El Zorro:** Señor Spider, what has happened?

**Green Hornet:** Did you find a new lead?

**Spiderman:** You bet I did, well actually it was Moonstar who found it.

_He brings out the large leather binder and places it on the table. Spiderman opens it and spreads the documents it contains out in front of him._

**Spiderman:** These are the Shadows personal files; it seems that he spent a lot of time gathering Intel on many criminal elements that he believed were worth keeping an eye on.

_He picks up each file one at a time._

**Spiderman:** _**The Voodoo Master**_... _**The Prince of Evil**_... _**The Wasp...**_ _**Shiwan Khan**_, that's a big file... _**Bloodnofsky**_... _**Mr X**_... _**The Sky Band**_...and more importantly...

_He throws down a large file onto the table and opens it._

**Spiderman:** One on _**The**_ _**Singh Brotherhood**_.

_He has captured the attention of each member of the group._

**Kato:** What do they say?

_Spiderman flips through the document and stops at a certain page._

**Spiderman:** It manly contains of what little history there is on the Brotherhood, that the Shadow was able to gather from captured agents. Information on events that he had suspected had their involvement; the Lindbergh kidnapping, the assassination attempt on Roosevelt, the ending of prohibition ...this part I found interesting; an account of the original Leagues finale encounter with the Brotherhood.

"_June 4__th__ 1936 – after 4 years, The League was re-united to tackle a very dangerous threat; The Singh Brotherhood. Through corroboration with Phantom, Green Hornet and I, we had discovered a plot by the Brotherhood the gain control of the country's banks in order the revert the United States back into its economic depression, just as the country is starting to recover."_

"_We discovered the location of The Singh Brotherhoods stronghold deep in the Brazilian jungles. Phantom insisted that he entered alone but Swift Cloud was...vocal on that. After dispatching most of the strongholds personnel, Phantom came face to face with the reclusive leader of the Brotherhood... __**Kabai Singh**__. After a violent confrontation, resulting in Singh's death, the stronghold was set to self-destruct (Explosions placed in structural points by the Brotherhood)." _

"_The League managed to prevent America's economic collapse and removed another great threat from the world...time for a drink." _

**Green Hornet:** Did he seriously write that?

**Spiderman:** Yeah... says so right here. In later entries he mentions how he believes that some elements of the Brotherhood had survived and made notes of further events that he suspected of their involvement... The Hindenburg if you believe. And lastly there is this...

_He takes out a folded map and unfolded it on the table while the League members gathered round for a closer look. It revealed to be a map of the American east coast, with crosses marking certain areas. _

**Spiderman:** Apparently Shadow had been researching possible locations for Brotherhood safe houses along the east coast. Three he suspected are in New York; the Harbour, Willets Point industrial estate and an apartment complex in Manhattan.

**Phantom:** This is it? This document is about 70 years old... how do we know the information is still valid?

**Zorro:** I agree that it's not much but what else have we got to go on.

**Spiderman:** And trust me... Shadow doe's his homework.

**Green Hornet:** So what now, Split up into teams and scout out each area?

**Spiderman:** No need, Moonstar and I already did some investigating this morning.

**Moonstar:** The apartment complex was torn down years ago and the Harbour has been rebuilt many times over the last few decades. The industrial estate however has remained mostly untouched with makes it the most likely location.

**Spiderman:** Which makes Willets Point our next target... well, were not gonna get much down sitting down here. Let's move out.

* * *

><p><strong>Willets Point, Queens – New York – Night<strong>

_Willets Points, also known as the Iron Triangle, is an industrial neighbourhood filled with repair shops, scrap yards, waste processing sites and other small businesses. Spiderman and the other League members are covertly searching the area for any trace of the Brotherhood; Green Hornet, Kato are staking out the shops in the Black Beauty, Phantom and Moonstar are covering the scrap yards; lastly Spiderman and Zorro are exploring one of the waste processing plants._

**Spiderman:** (covering his mouth with his hand) Awww, wish I built in some air filters.

**Zorro:** What did you expect from a waste plant?

_The two of them make their way through the plant, examining all the old processing machinery and equipment, trying to find something that would give them a lead._

**Zorro:** Señor Spider? Moonstar told me that you took her in last night?

**Spiderman:** What? Oh...yeah, she had a falling out with her sister.

**Zorro:** That was very kind off you... and of course Señorita Tiger as well.

**Spiderman:** Yeah...sure.

**Zorro:** Something wrong?

**Spiderman:** Well...Tiger was acting very strange last night.

**Zorro:** How so?

**Spiderman:** After Moonstar gave me a hug, she seemed very... taught, and she was distant after we settled Moonstar In.

**Zorro:** And you asked her what was wrong and she told you it was nothing.

_The two of them enter one of the offices on the upper floor and begin searching it._

**Spiderman:** That's right, she seemed alright but...

**Zorro:** Ohhhh Señor... when a women tells you it's nothing, It's _**never**_ nothing.

**Spiderman:** Huh?

**Zorro:** It seems to me that your Señorita is worried of or friends presents in your home.

**Spiderman:** Wait...you think Ava's? No, she's not the jealous type.

**Zorro:** Don't underestimate women my friend. They can be friends with each other one minute and enemies the next...especially if a man comes between them.

**Spiderman:** Then...what do you suggest?

_Zorro turns to face Spiderman and places a hand on his shoulder._

**Zorro:** You must reassure your woman that you only have desires for her.

**Spiderman:** But...I tell her I love her, and that I think she's beautiful all the time...

**Zorro:** No, no my friend; telling a women she's beautiful is one thing... making her _**believe**_ she's beautiful is completely different.

_He continues to search the office while Spiderman is thinking on that he told him. Spiderman remembers the way Zorro affected Salem's Witch back at the museum, then suddenly Chibbi Spiderman climbs up onto his shoulder and whispers something in his ear._

**Spiderman:** Hey, could you teach me that thing you do with your sword...?

**Zorro:** Spider! Look at this.

_He walks over to Zorro, who points out a symbol carved into the skirt boards in the corner of the room...the symbol of the Singh Brotherhood._

**Zorro:** Lotería!

_He looks round at Spiderman who just gives him a wide eyed look._

**Zorro:** Bingo.

**Spiderman:** Team... Get to the waste processing plant now.

**Green Hornet: **_"Err, no we're good...OW!"_

**Kato:** _"We're on the way."_

**Green Hornet:**_ "Why'd you hit me?"_

**Phantom:** _"Be right there."_

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes later<strong>

_The rest of the League has gathered in the office and has been shown the discovered symbol._

**Green Hornet:** So what are we looking at, hidden door?

**Phantom:** Got to be...bit of an odd place to find the Brotherhoods symbol.

**Zorro:** How do we find it?

**Spiderman:** Fear not... with my awesome proportional strength of a spider, I'm sure I can make an entrance.

**Kato:** And the sound of that would certainly alert any Brotherhood agents that we are trying to surprise.

**Spiderman:**... good point.

**Green Hornet:** I can plant explosives...

**Kato:** What did I just say?

_Chibbi Spiderman suddenly appears over Spidermans shoulder._

**Chibbi Spiderman:** OH! If only we knew someone who is good at discovering concealed mysteries...oh wait a minute.

_He disappears as the penny drops in Spidermans head._

**Spiderman:** I've got a thought...Moonstar?

**Moonstar:** Yes?

**Spiderman:** Can you use your empathic abilities to "read" this room?

**Moonstar:** I told you...I can't control what you might see.

**Spiderman:** It's worth a short.

**Moonstar:** I not sure I can...

_Slowly Spiderman walks up to Moonstar and places both hands on her shoulders._

**Spiderman:** Hey...you can do this, just believe in yourself a bit...I do.

_She looks right at Spiderman and gives him a soft smile._

**Moonstar:** Ok...I'll try.

_Spiderman moves away to give her some space and gestures his teammates to do the same. Moonstar moves into the centre of the office, drops to her knees and places a hand on the floor in front of her._

**Phantom:** What is she doing?

**Spiderman:** Trying to use her powers to create illusions that will replay past events to help find the secret entrance.

_**Maybe I've been doing this for long enough now but... That didn't sound nearly a stupid as I thought it should.**_

**Phantom:** Oh...cool.

_Minutes past and nothing has happened yet. Everyone is waiting to see what will happen but patients are starting to wear thin._

**Phantom:** This is ridiculous!

**Zorro:** Give her a chance my friend.

**Phantom:** What? Wait for some ghosts to show up and show us what to do.

**Spiderman:** Have some faith.

**Phantom:** Yeah I also have scepticism...Holy crap! what is that?

_Everyone looks on as the ghostly scene from day's old, start to act out in front of them_

* * *

><p><strong>Office – 1936 – Night<strong>

_A group of "30s" dressed gangsters casually walk through the office door, one of them (wearing a dark purple suit and fedora that conceals his face) walks over to a table and places on it the suitcase he was carrying while the others are staying alert and on guard._

**Goon 1:** So what's so important about that thing anyway?

**Boss:** This "thing".

_He opens the case and takes out a vile of unknown "green" contents and holds it up for a closer inspection. _

**Boss:** Is the most valuable thing on this planet. I had to go undercover for months and infiltrate a heavily guarded military base to acquirer it. This, my friend...is the future.

**Goon 2:** Yeah but why all this muscle for a glass tube of green goo.

**Boss:** Because that inferno League is cause us trouble and Singh doesn't want it to fall into their hands so we're hiding it here... keep watch.

_He puts the vile back in the case and closes it. The man then walks over to the far wall and presses his foot down in a hidden "floor-switch", which allows a section of the floor to open up to reveal a hidden stair case. The man beckons one of his goons over and instructions him to take the case down below, which the goon does so. After the goon disappears down the hidden passageway, the man walks over to sit on the armchair behind the office desk._

**Boss:** Just relax boys...we'll be outa here soon.

_Just then a goon bust through the office door._

**Goon:** BOSS! THEIR HERE!

**Boss:** Shit! Everyone take'em out!

**Goon:** Are you nuts...

**BANG!**

_The Boss just shoots the goon in the head with his now drawn revolver and then looks round at the rest of his gang._

**Boss:** Anyone else have an opinion?

_The gang rushes out of the office leaving the Boss on his own. As gunfire is heard from outside, the Boss quickly makes his way back over to the hidden entrance and stamps down on the switch to conceal it again. He then goes back to the desk and opens one of the draws, taking out a sawn-off shotgun and looks over at the door...waiting._

_After a few minutes, the gun battle going on outside seemed to stop as everything goes silent abruptly. As the Boss keeps the door covered he can hear footsteps running up the stairs. Keeping his finger on the trigger his attention is entirely focused on the door, then suddenly two goons burst in._

**Goon:** Come on Dmitri we need to...

_Suddenly a small pellet is thrown though one of the office windows, landing on the ground and engulfing the room in green gas. Distracted by this the rooms occupants are to slow to react when the door is kicked open and Swift Cloud steps through. The gangsters turn round and raise their weapons at her but before they could open fire, Swift Cloud uses her super speed to draw her revolvers and takes down everyone in the room before they could even pull the trigger._

**Swift Cloud:** Now is that any way to greet a lady?

_Swift Cloud hasn't changed much since Spiderman last saw her; she's a little taller and more "developed" in some areas. She still wears her usual cow girl outfit; with the addition of a long brown leather coat. As she enters further into the office, her teammates; Shadow and Green Hornet enter the room, both unchanged._

**Shadow:** Was that entirely necessary?

**Swift Cloud:** Relax darlin, I left one of them breathing.

_She walks over to the Boss, who is now on the ground with his back against the desk after being shot and takes off his fedora to reveal his face, surprising everyone. _

**Swift Cloud:** What the...?

**Green Hornet:** Isn't that?

**Shadow:** _**Dmitri Smerdgakov**_.

_The __**Chameleon **__struggles to breathe as the three League members stand around him, then Shadow drops to his knees in front of him._

**Shadow:** It's been a while...I wondered when you were going to show your face.

**Green Hornet:** You knew he was alive?

**Shadow:** I knew.

**Swift Cloud:** But I thought Peter dropped him down that elevator shaft?

**Chameleon:** (coughing up blood) Stupid...kid...couldn't kill...me.

_Swift Cloud scowled at him and placed her boot over his hand and began to crush it, causing Chameleon to yelp in pain._

**Shadow:** Cloud!

**Swift Cloud:** What? He deserved that.

_Shadow then placed his hand over Chameleons temples on his head and begins to search his mind. Meanwhile Hornet and Swift Cloud wait patiently while this is happening._

**Swift Cloud:** So...Chameleon is working for the Brotherhood now?

**Green Hornet:** It looks like it.

**Shadow:** No...when he was with Osborn, he was working as a double agent for the Brotherhood...It seems that Singh was interested in Osborn and sent our old friend here to keep tabs on him...but there's something else...you stole something from him, didn't you?

**Chameleon:** No...You're not getting that.

_Suddenly Shadow cringed and removed his hands as if he was stung by something. He stands back up while Chameleon began coughing uncontrollably._

**Green Hornet:** What was that?

**Shadow:** I think he used hypno therapy to create a mental "safe" in his mind, I couldn't find what he was hiding.

**Swift Cloud**: Did you get the Singh's location.

**Shadow:** Oddly enough...yes, he's in the Amazon. Let's go, there's noting more we can learn here.

_As they make their way out of the office, they are stopped just before they leave by a small laugh escaping from Chameleon._

**Chameleon:** You think you can stop him...you can't...stop him. What? You think you can just kill him and that... would be the end of it? The Singh Brotherhood is more powerful...and more dangerous than any of you know...Kill Singh...and his son will just carry on his legacy... as will his son... and god forbid_** his**_ son...It will not end in his death...it...wont...end.

_Slowly his head leans down until it slumps down on his chest, signalling that this time he was really dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Office – 2014 – Night<strong>

_The modern day League continue to watch as the ghostly scene playing in front of them slowly start to disappear, Spiderman smiled to himself as he watches the spectral forms of his old friends fade away until the entire room is back to the way it was. Moonstar opened her eyes and looked up at her teammates._

**Moonstar:** Did it work?

_Phantom walks up to her and helps her back to her feet. _

**Phantom:** Yeah...you did good. Sorry for what I said earlier.

_Moonstar smiles warmly at him._

**Green Hornet:** Guys!

_Everyone looks round to see Hornet leaning casually against the wall. He shifts his foot slightly to the side and presses down on the hidden switch, which opens the secret entrance concealed by the floor and reveals the hidden staircase below._

**Green Hornet:** Shall we?

_Each member of the League walks over to the entrance and disappears underneath, leaving Spiderman on his own. He looks back over to where the ghostly images of his friends once stood._

**Spiderman:** Thanks guys.

_He makes his way over to the trap door and follows his team mates, leaving the office empty once again._

**A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter. Hope you enjoyed it because I did; it was fun to write Swift Cloud again. Anyway...until next time folks.**

**Thanks **


	18. The Outpost

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun. **

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. See I'm helping to renovate the new flat I'm moving into and it took up a lot of time over the last few days. Please forgive me and hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: The Outpost<strong>

**Willets Point, Queens – New York – Night**

_After entering through the trap door in the office, the young members of the League make their way down a narrow dark passageway. It looked very old and unstable, clearly constructed a long time ago since the wooden supports are worn and splintered. Hornet is lighting the way with his compact torch, followed closely by Kato, Zorro, Phantom, Dana and Spiderman._

**Zorro:** Señorita...that was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

**Phantom:** I have to admit, that was pretty cool.

**Moonstar:** Err, thanks guys...and thanks for believing in me, Spiderman.

**Spiderman:** Hey, it's what I do...but let's not get too mushy about it.

**Kato:** I'll second that.

**Phantom:** So who was the Cowgirl?

**Moonstar:** That was Swift Cloud.

**Phantom:** She's hot!

**Spiderman:** Dude! That's like...her great grandmother.

**Phantom:** Oh sorry, Dana...your great grandmothers hot.

_Spiderman noticed that Moonstar seemed a little uncomfortable by that remark and give Phantom a scowling look._

**_What? You think Ava's the only one who uses this look? I learned from the best...from firsthand experience._**

**Phantom:** What? She is.

**Zorro:** I'll second that.

**Green Hornet:** Third it...OW!

_Everyone...even Moonstar sniggered at Hornets expression as Kato punched him hard on his arm._

**Green Hornet:** I was joking...!

_As if she was ignoring him, Kato pointed over his shoulder in front of him. Looking ahead, Hornet could just see an eerie blue glow coming from round the corner of the passage way. Breaking from the group, Hornet runs ahead of them and disappears round the corner, soon the rest of the League hurry to catch up with him. They found Hornet standing in front of what seemed like an entrance to the outpost, a metal arch-way generating an energy barrier that's blocking their way._

**Spiderman:** This...could be a problem.

**Green Hornet:** No problem, leave this to me.

_He reaches into his coat and takes out..._

**Spiderman:** Oh, what you got there? Some kind of cool hacking device...a mini explosive?

_A smart phone._

_**You guys can't see my expression but...I think you can guess what I'm thinking.**_

_Hornet walks over to the edge of the barrier and removes a metal panel on the archway, he takes out a cable and uses it to connect his phone to a port and starts tapping the phones touch screen. While he does this, the other League members wait patiently._

**Zorro:** Friends, is this not unusual? No guards, sentry guns or any other kind of security.

**Phantom:** I doubt this is the main entrance. You've seen how old that passageway was, this was most likely placed here to seal it off.

**Spiderman:** Bet they never thought that anyone would find that old secret entrance and thought this would be enough.

**Moonstar:** Any luck Hornet?

**Green Hornet:** This is a very sophisticated system. It would take SHIELD's top computer experts hours to crack it...lucky for us...

_He taps the smart phones screen and suddenly the barrier disappears. He gets back to his feet, folds his arms and leans casually against the archway._

**Green Hornet:** I'm just brilliant!

**Moonstar:** You did that with a Smartphone?

**Green Hornet:** I hacked the NATO defence network when I was 6...using only an 80's Macintosh.

**Kato:** And that's why you're on their hit-list.

* * *

><p><strong>The Singh Brotherhood Outpost<strong>

_The League snuck their way inside and made their way down an open corridor. Judging from the architecture of the facility, it was clear that this outpost hand only been constructed in the last few years. Hornet used his Smartphone to send a signal to hack any security cameras they passed by and eventually they came across a large door that opened with a "swoosh" sound when they approached._

**_Awesome! They have Star Trek "swoosh" doors... I love those_**

_As they entered though the door they found themselves in a new corridor, which forked in three directions._

**Spiderman:** Right...we need to split up; Hornet, Kato, take that one. Moonstar and Zorro, that way and Phantom...your with me. Stay out of sight and keep in contact.

_Each pair went their separate way. After a few minutes Spiderman and Phantom eventually came across some Brotherhood personnel, thankfully they weren't the fully armoured Troopers that they previously encountered; instead they looked more like maintenance crew. Using their stealth skills, the two heroes approached the two unsuspecting men, then Spiderman web-yanked one of them towards him, knocks him out and webs him to the floor while at the same time, Phantom snuck up behind the other guy and got him in a sleeper hold, putting him to sleep._

**Spiderman:** You know Phantom... although it's a cool look; the purple really makes you stick out.

**Phantom:** So?

**Spiderman:** Well...

_He looks down at the maintenance guy._

**Phantom:** You gotta be killing me?

**A Few Minutes later...**

_The two heroes have made their way into the heart of the outpost; Spiderman using his suits stealth function and Phantom dressed up in a maintenance jumpsuit over his costume, also a cap worn low to conceal his face._

**Phantom:** Ok...you weren't kidding.

**Spiderman:** (Whispering) Keep it down, talking to yourself draws attention.

_The huge oval shaped room they found themselves in seems to be a command centre of sorts. Brotherhood personal are at their stations, occupying computer terminals around the large space. Spiderman is making use of the incredibly high ceiling, climbing high up the walls to get a better view of the place while Phantom "mingles" down on the ground. He made note of the balconies up high where Brotherhood Troopers are posted to keep guard. At the centre of all this is a large holo-image of the planet which is surrounded by Machinesmith and the mercenary Crossbones._

**Spiderman:** Better check on the others...Zorro, Hornet do you read me?

**Zorro:** _"I read you Señor, what's your status"?_

**Spiderman:** We're in the main command centre...you?

**Zorro:** _"Moonstar and I are in an armoury...my god they could take over a small country with what they have here"._

**Green Hornet:** _"We're in one of the laboratories here"._

**Spiderman:** Is it me or does this seem to easy to you guys?

**Moonstar:**_ "Don't go jinxing it!"_

**Spiderman:** Sending you my coordinates, get here as soon as you...

ALERT! ALERT! Intruders detected in sectors 2, 8 and 1! Initiating emergency lock down!

_All the doors in the command centre shut close rather abruptly and every single Brotherhood personnel draw their weapons._

_**I just had to jinx it didn't I? OH BOY, Spidey sense right on cue!**_

_He managed to jump out of the way, just as blaster fire started to fire at him from nearly every direction. The Troopers up on the balconies and Machinesmith are firing at Spiderman as if they can see him while he desperately tries to avoid their fire by swinging around the command centre. One lucky shot grazes him slightly, not hurting him but enough to disrupt his stealth camo making him visable._

**Machinesmith:** Take him down!

_2 blasters emerge from each of his shoulders and start blasting at Spiderman. During this commotion, nobody seems to notice the Phantom as he starts sneaking his way through the personnel around him as they are busy firing up at Spiderman. He sneaks up on his unsuspecting prey and starts taking each guy down with choke holds, grabbing their guns and smashing them in the face with them, kicking them in the back of the knee to drop them quickly. Some soon notice that he's there and try to fight back but they just get taken down by Phantoms superior martial arts skills._

**Phantom:** Is this the best you guys can do?

WHACK!

_He gets knocked of his feet and crashes into a nearby computer terminal. Dazed, he looks up to see what hit him and finds Crossbones, cracking his knuckles and staring at him menacingly._

**Crossbones:** You called for the best?

**Phantom:** Ah crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Outpost Armory<strong>

_Both Zorro and Moonstar find themselves trapped in the well stocked armoury, the bulk doors closed before they could reach it and they couldn't find a way to open it._

**Moonstar:** Well, what do we do now?

_Just before he could answer, they heard the "swooshing" sound of a door opening at the opposite end of the armoury. As the two of them turned round they saw the space being rapidly filling with dozens of Troopers, all armed with energy cutlasses._

**Trooper:** Throw down your weapons!

_Slowly Zorro stepped away from the bulk door and took a few steps closer the group of soldiers. He stopped just in fount of them, slowly drawing his sword and adopts his fighting stance. The Troopers start laughing to themselves._

**Trooper:** At least you came dressed for a funeral.

_The Trooper stepped forward and swung his blade at Zorro, but he merely parried the incoming attack with his own sword...which didn't break on contact._

**Zorro:** On the contrary... The funeral shall be yours.

_He punched the trooper with his free hand, knocking him down. Then the rest of the Troopers charged at him weapons drawn, Zorro saluted them with his sword._

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Troopers are still firing up at Spiderman as he uses his agility to avoid and counter their attacks by webbing them down. Phantom is now looked in a one on one fist fight with Crossbones, although Phantom is extremely well trained and gifted in martial arts his opponent has far more experience and keeps countering a lot of Phantoms attacks. Eventually he grabs Phantom by the neck and lifts him up off his feet, choking him.

**Crossbones:** Too rough for you, kid?

**Phantom:** You... tell... me...

_With as much force as he can muster, Phantom swept his leg up and kicked Crossbones right in the face, knocking him back and dropping him in the process. Meanwhile Spiderman is dodging fire from Machinesmith._

**Spiderman:** Too slow, 3PO (Ha...rhyme) Me on the other hand? I float like a butterfly, sting like a bee...well, more like float like a spider, sting like a spider. Which is odd, because spiders neither float nor sting.

_He then ensnares nearby troopers with his webbing and swings them around in a circle, making them crash into Machinesmith._

**Spiderman:** A swing worthy of the Yankees.

**Cutaway**

_Right in the middle of a baseball stadium, packed with fans, Chibbi Spiderman is dressed in a Yankees uniform and effortlessly knocks every ball that's thrown at him out of the park. As the cheers' coming from the crowed distracts him, he fails to notice that the baseballs are then replaced with grenades and as soon as they start exploding, Chibbi Spiderman jumps in surprise._

**Chibi Spiderman:** Whoa! What the...?

**?:** I think you'd better off with the Mets.

_He looks over at the pitcher to see that it's actually Chibi Deadpool._

**Chibi Deadpool:** You know... because they suck!

_Suddenly Chibi Deadpool takes out a bazooka and aims it at Chibbi Spiderman, causing him to gulp._

**Cutaway ends... abruptly**

_Spiderman is brought back into reality by an explosion that he just manages to avoid. He could see the Deadpool had shown up and is know firing at him, he tries to swing away but Deadpool merely uses his new teleporting powers to disappear and reappear above Spiderman, cutting his web line with his katana, and causing Spiderman to fall flat on his face. Before he could get up, Spiderman suddenly felt the barrel of a gun being pressed down hard on the side of his head._

**Deadpool:** BANG!... just kidding.

_Still feeling dazed, Spiderman looks over to see Phantom now being double teamed by Crossbones and Skullbuster. Although he is putting up a good fight, Phantom is eventually overpowered by the two of them as they pin him the ground and knock him out._

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory<strong>

_While trapped in one of the Laboratories, Green Hornet is sitting and working at a computer terminal while Kato is sitting on a table behind him._

**Kato:** What exactly are you doing?

**Green Hornet:** I'm trying to gain access to the main network. If I'm lucky I can lift this lock down and download their database at the same time.

**Kato:** And If you're unlucky?

**Green Hornet:** I could set off the self destruct, ventilate this room or...

**Kato:** Ok! You made your point.

_He plugs his smart phone into one of the computer ports._

**Kato:** How long will this take?

**Green Hornet:** A few minutes.

_All of a sudden they can hear voices coming from outside the door. Kato jumps up off the table and faces the door then draws one of her Shurikens._

**Kato:** You do your thing... I'll do mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

_After regaining consciousness, Spiderman found himself bound and on his knees side by side with Phantom, Zorro and Moonstar at the centre of the room._

**Moonstar:** Are you ok?

**Spiderman:** Sure, this is not the first time I've woken up in cuffs... and pain.

_Suddenly someone smacks him on the back of the head; he looks round to see Deadpool standing right behind him._

**Deadpool:** As much as I would love to hear about you and Tigers love life...Seriously, I do want to hear about it...But I need you to listen to a few words from our sponsor.

_The teenagers look up at the large holo-gram of the planet, slowly the image turns into the imposing figure masked man in a dark blue trench coat. He looks down over the group of heroes kneeling before him and then bursts into a menacing laugh._

**Singh:**_" Hahahahahah! The Phantom, Zorro, Swift Cloud and the Spider...never have I dreamed that the mighty League would be at my mercy"._

**Spiderman:** Ok first of all its Spider-_**man**_, and since this is obviously the part when the main villain introduces himself... I'd take it you're the boss around here?

**Singh:** _"I am Vandal Singh; Leader of the Singh Brotherhood and last direct descendant of the great Bor Singh; Founder of Singh Brotherhood"._

**Phantom:** Someone loves the sound of their own voice.

**Singh:** "Ah yes, of course... Phantom, or should I call you Kit Walker?"

_Phantoms eyes widen in shock at the fact that this man knows his secret, but he quickly regains his composure._

**Singh:** _"Oh yes, I know your secret... Ghost who walks. I've been expecting you and your friend's arrival for some time now"._

**Spiderman:** If you've been expecting use then I guess you already know what were going to ask now?

**Zorro:** Why are you manipulating the conflict in Africa?

**Moonstar:** People have died!

**Singh:** _"That's what people DO"!_

_A silence fell across the entire room._

**Spiderman:** We will stop you.

**Singh:** (chuckles)_" No you won't... do you know what happens to those who get in my way"?_

**Phantom:** Let me guess...You kill us?

**Singh:** _"Kill you? Well... yes, but don't be so obvious. No no, people who continue to meddle in my affairs... I burn them"._

_He makes direct eye contact with Phantom, each word spoken filled with an intense hatred._

**Singh:** _"I...Burn... The heart... out of them"._

_**This guy has issues.**_

_**This guys my F***ing hero!**_

_**Deadpool!**_

**Singh:** _"Just Like I did to your father"._

_For a brief moment the two of them just stare at each other, never breaking eye contact._

**Phantom:** It was YOU!

**Singh:**_ "Who else would you have expected? Not to mention I arrange your mothers... demise."_

_Phantom tried to lash forward but was held back by his restraints, and then Skullbuster stepped forward and punched him in the gut._

**Skullbuster:** Stay down!

**Singh:** _"But enough of such pleasant reminiscences. Machinesmith!"_

**Machinesmith:** Sir?

**Singh:** _"Search the base and locate his other friends Hornet and... the other one. Kill them all, but bring the Phantom to the **Typhon**... I want to end the Walker line myself"._

**Machinesmith:** Of course.

**Deadpool:** Oh goodie...time to un-alive my suit copying foe.

**Spiderman:** Yipes!

_The merc with a mouth draws his katana and brings it down onto Spidermans shoulder. The other Lieutenants pick a hero and draw their weapons (Crossbones clutching Zorro's Sword)._

**Zorro:** Err Señor, if you by chance have a clever plan to escape this predicament up your sleeve... now would be the best time to do it.

**Spiderman:** No plan... no sleeves.

_As Deadpool raises his blade, readying to strike... a deafening alarm goes off, read lights start flashing and all the doors around them all open._

**Singh:** WHAT IS GOING ON?

**SB Technician:** Sir! The base's self destruct system has been activated!

**Machinesmith:** Shut it down!

**SB Technician:** I can't, everything is locked down...

_At that moment all the screens on every terminal suddenly have the Green Hornets emblem across it. Then an all too familiar voice is heard over the intercom._

**Green Hornet:** _"Hello, hello... is this thing on? For all those who are interested, this base is about to self destruct in about 9 minutes 52 seconds. Guys this for you means that we are currently instigating operation: G.T.F.O. All those who are interested in living would be interested in making for the exits that I've now just opened... chop, chop"._

_Everyone was stunned for a moment until Machinesmith broke the silence._

**Machinesmith:** EVACUATE AT ONCE!

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory<strong>

_Hornet is still working at the terminal; however he is finding it very difficult to concentrate with all the loud crashing and thumping sounds coming from behind him._

**Green Hornet:** Finding it very difficult to concentrate here!

_The noises behind him are made by his partner Kato while she is taking on a small group of Brotherhood Troopers single handed. She throws punches and kicks as if it was pure instinct, sometimes without looking... and they still land on their targets._

**Kato:** Oh please...don't... let me... distract you!

_And a Trooper charges at her; she side steps out of the way, grabs his arm and judo flips him across the room and crashes into a table._

**Green Hornet:** Do you mind keeping it down? Hacking a secure mainframe, whilst downloading files, with a window of a few minutes is tricky enough without you redecorating the place.

_Kato blokes a punch from a trooper and sweeps his leg, causing the trooper to lose his balances while she grabbed him and tossed him into another trooper._

**Kato:** Are you done yet? We need to get out of here!

**Green Hornet:** I'm well aware of that and I'm almost... done.

_He unplugs his phone just as Kato finishes knocking out a trooper._

**Kato:** Finally! Well that's me done.

**Green Hornet:** Almost...

_After he gets up he spins round to face Kato, picks up the chair he was sitting on and flings it at Kato. The chair misses her by inches and hits a trooper who was trying to sneak up on her._

**Green Hornet:** You missed one.

**Kato:** Just get moving.

_As they make their way towards the exit, Kato knocks over the chair that was on top of the Trooper. Glancing down, Kato lets out a gasp in surprise._

**Kato:** Hornet! Look at this.

_Hornet walks back to Kato who points down at the Trooper, he looks down and sees that his helmet was smashed opened and he could see his face._

**Green Hornet:** My...God!

_He kneels down next to the Trooper and starts taking photographs of the man's face._

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

_While most of the Brotherhoods personnel are running around like headless chickens after the evacuation order and the four lieutenants where distracted, Zorro used this opportunity to retrieve a concealed dagger from his boot and uses it to slice off his restraints. He then quickly performs a forward flip, using his legs to kick his sword out of Crossbones hand and grabs it as he straightens up._

**Crossbones:** What the...?

_Spiderman then uses his super strength to break his restraints and performs a back flip to land behind the lieutenants, webbing them in the back and pulling them back with such force that they are thrown all the way behind Spiderman, and crashing into the wall. He then breaks Moonstars restraints while Zorro cuts off Phantoms._

**Phantom:** How did you do that?

_Zorro grins and holds up his sword and dagger._

**Zorro:** _**Adamantium** _blades my friend.

**Spiderman:** Awe man that's so totally awesome!

**Zorro:** I think so too.

**Spiderman:** That explains how you cut trough Avalanches armour...

**Moonstar:** ARE YOU TWO DONE?

_The both look round at Moonstar who had a very urgent look about her._

_**Oh that's right, self destruct... I forgot.**_

_The three heroes head towards one of the exits, but Spiderman stops in his tracks, looks back to see Phantom still talking with Singh._

**Phantom:** I'm coming for you!

**Singh:** I'll be waiting.

_And on that note his hologram disappears, leaving Phantom to stare at the absent space until he hears Spiderman calling to him._

**Spiderman:** PHANTOM, COME ON WE GOTTA GO!

_He then races towards Spiderman and the two of them catch up with Moonstar and Zorro. After a few minutes of they meet up with Hornet and Kato, and then they all make their way back towards the hidden entrance, fighting their way through Brotherhood Troopers and personnel who try to stop them. They find the entrance, run up though the narrow passage way, at which point a giant explosion is heard coming from behind them. The explosions aftershock causes the unstable passage way to start collapsing behind the league._

_**MUST RUN FASTER! MUST RUN FASTER! MUST RUN FASTER!**_

_They reach the stairs leading up into the waste processing plant and start to climb it. Spiderman looks back to see the collapsing passage way catching up to them._

**Spiderman:** GO! GO! GO!

_He and the rest of the League make it out just in the nick of time as the secret entrance collapse beneath them._

**Moonstar:** That was cutting it too close.

**Zorro:** What is it with the Brotherhood and explosions anyway?

**Spiderman:** Is everyone ok?

_Everyone confirms that their alright, expect for Phantom whose standing away from the group. Spiderman walks up to him and sees that he's looking at a picture that he's holding._

**Spiderman:** Phantom?

_Phantom places the photo back in his belt pouch and turns to face Spiderman, giving him a very stern look._

**Phantom:** I'm always fine.

**Zorro:** Someone please tell me that all this excitement was worth it.

**Green Hornet:** Oh it was worth it... I downloaded their entire data base. Give me a few hours and I'll come up with something good.

**Spiderman:** Great work everyone, get some rest and we'll...

**Green Hornet:** Err...Spiderman, there's something else. While I was downloading the files, we were interrupted by some Troopers. Kato fought them off and smashed opened on of their helmets and well... take a look.

_Spiderman walks up to Hornet as he takes out his smart phone and then shows him the photos he took._

_**No... You guys can't see my expression under this mask but if you could you would see one of shock and horror.**_

_He looked at the Troopers face; he looked mostly like a normal man with short brown hair but his skin was a slight scaly yellowish colour, his ears was an elvish shape, two points protruding from his chin and forehead like "horns"._

**Spiderman:** It can't be.

**Green Hornet:** Spiderman?

**Spiderman:** He looks like... Goblin.

**A/N: There you go guys... sorry again for the lateness of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Comment and review if you like.**

**Thanks**


	19. Shipping Out

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**TheOnyxDragon12: Yes the vial contained the Goblins D.N.A .**

**Iscreamer1: I'm afraid the Dick Tracy won't show up again in THIS story (hint, hint)**

**Angryhenry: Here you go, you asked for it**

**Sport21: Don't worry there will be more Peter and Ava moments to come**

**Silentman87: There will be moments like that to come but they might not be what you expect. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18: Shipping Out<strong>

**Parker Manor – New York – Day**

_The day after the mission to the Brotherhood Outpost In the master bedroom of Parker Manor, Peter is busy at the side of the bed, packing his rucksack. _

**Peter:** Ok, Spidey suit... check, wrist communicator... check, web shooters... check, repair kit... check, change of clothes... check, picture of Ava...

_**Oh hey guys! Didn't see you there... So you're all probably wondering what happened since the last chapter? Well... as you may remember, after the Brotherhoods outpost was destroyed we made a... disturbing discovery... it seems that Singh somehow got his hands on the Goblins D.N.A and has started Goblinising his troops, which explains why they're so tough. Also Hornet was able to hack the Brotherhoods mainframe and downloaded a lot of their files. However they're apparently so well encrypted that it's taking a while for "even his genius to crack" (Yes that was a direct quote). But what little he managed to de-code was...well... Its better if Prosp88 writes a flashback...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Sanctum – New York – earlier that day<strong>

_Everyone is gathered round the conference table, Green Hornet is on his feet and giving the League his findings of the data._

**Moonstar:** Are you sure about this?

**Green Hornet:** Yes... the weakening of emergency services across the east coast, the high jacking of the Sentinel program and Quicksilver's agreement with the Brotherhood. All of this combined with the information I managed to de-code from the database; troop and equipment deployments from Latveria and spy Intel from Genosha, it all points to one thing... The Brotherhood has been laying the ground work for Operation Demise; The Doomstadt Dominions invasion of the United States.

_Everyone just looks to one another in disbelief._

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

_**I tried to get in touch with Fury, but with all the new security precautions in place I couldn't get a message through to the Tri-Carrier and SHIELD is so preoccupied with the war that they may not be able to react in time to this threat. And so... it's up to us ...up to me to do something, The League is going to the front line to do what we can to stop this invasion and the Singh Brotherhood... and I have absolutely no idea how we're going to accomplish that.**_

_Knock! Knock!_

_Peter looks over his shoulder at the bedroom door, as it opens Kit enters the room._

**Kit:** Hey Peter, you ready yet? Me and Dana have been waiting on you for an hour now.

**Peter:** Yeah almost... just need one more... here it is.

_He is about to pick up something from the nightstand next to him, but Kit swiftly snatches it up before Peter does._

**Peter:** Hey!

**Kit:** What's this?

**Peter:** None of your business!

_Peter tries to grab it but Kit just uses one hand to hold him away. Kit examines it and sees that it's a collection of photos that you get at photo booths and they comprise of Peter embracing a good looking Hispanic girl._

**Kit:** (Wolf whistle) Peter... are you hitting that?

**Peter:** Dude! That's my girlfriend Ava.

**Kit:** Nice!

**Peter:** Give it back!

**Kit:** Is this suppose to keep you company at night?

**Peter:** DUDE!

**Kit:** Hey, relax ok... I'm only messing with you.

_He pushes Peter away and hold out the photo for him to take. Peter does so and places it in his wallet and goes to pick up his back pack._

**Kit:** So how long have you to been dating?

**Peter:** A while... 8 months.

**Kit:** Cool, so does she know where you're going?

**Peter:** Yes, See... She's the White Tiger and so I asked her to stay here, in order to keep the city and my aunt safe. It took some convincing but I was able to convince her to see things from my point of view and accept my decision.

**Kit:** So she took it well?

**Peter:** Err...

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_Chibi Peter is talking with Chibi Ava; he has a very sheepish expression. The suddenly Chibi Ava swiftly kicks him in the junk and walks away, while Chibi Peter clutches at his junk and slowly drops to the ground._

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong> Pretty well.

**Kit:** You just want to keep the people you love safe.

**Peter:** Wouldn't you...?

_Judging by the look on Kits face, Peter realises what he just said and mentally slaps himself._

**Peter:** Dude... sorry man I just...

**Kit:** No... It's alright; I guess we both have something to fight for.

_He takes out his wallet and retrieves a photo then hands it to Peter. Looking at it, Peter sees that it's a worn photograph of a young woman in her late twenties; Blonde hair, blue eyes, very attractive._

**Peter:** Your mother?

**Kit:** Her name was June... that's one of the few pictures I have of her, found it amongst some of my dad's things back in Bangalla.

**Peter:** She looks kinda familiar.

_He hands Kit back the photo._

**Peter:** Well find Singh... I promise you.

_Kit just nods in response, and then the two of them hear a shout coming from downstairs._

**Dana:** Pete! Your aunts here!

**Peter:** Uh Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Main Lounge <strong>

_Peter and Kit make their way down the stairs to the main hallway, where they find Dana and Aunt May waiting in one of the lounges, sitting on a sofa. As the two of them enter the lounge, Aunt May looks up and hurry's over to Peter._

**Aunt May:** Peter! Tell me you're not leaving for Africa!

**Peter:** What? How? Who told you?

**Aunt May:** Ava, poor girl... She was in a right state when she came over. And when were you exactly planning to tell me!

**Peter:** ...I was hoping you wouldn't notice?

**Aunt May:** (Sighs) Peter...

**Peter:** I'm sorry... I just... knew you'd try to stop me and this is something that I need to do.

**Aunt May:** I know.

**Peter:** Don't try to talk me...wait what?

**Aunt:** Peter... ever since I found out you were Spiderman; I've done nothing but worry about you, but I never tried to stop you before have I? You have a responsibility as Spiderman to help those in needs but I need to know that you understand that this is a warzone you're planning to walk into, People die there.

**Peter:** I know, and I've made preparations for this. But you're right... people are dying and I feel responsible, if I was more carful this war might not have even happened. I have to go.

_The two of them look at each other for a moment (while Kit and Dana feel a little awkward) until Aunt May takes out a bag from out of nowhere and hands it to Peter while starting to tear up a bit._

**Aunt May:** (Choking up) here made you some sandwiches and such for you; there's also s flask of tea, a list of instructions to do your laundry, clean underwear...

**Peter:** Aunt May! Not in front of the other Leaguers...

_She just chuckles and wipes a tear from her cheek, and then Peter embraces her in a hug._

**Aunt May:** You keep yourself safe you hear...

**Peter:** I will.

**Aunt May:** And promise me you'll come back.

**Peter:** Hey, I'll be fine... I've got these guys watching my back.

_As the two of them break apart, Aunt May looks over at Kit and Dana who are standing across from them._

**Aunt May:** Are you to going with my nephew?

**Dana:** Yes Mrs Parker, and please don't worry we'll look out for him.

**Aunt May:** Thank you.

**Kit:** Well we better get moving. Luke told us not to be late... something about our pilot hates to be kept waiting.

**Peter:** Ok then let's go.

_He kisses his aunt on the cheek and makes his way out of the lounge and heads out the front door. Dana and Kit follow him but just before the two of them reach the door, they're stopped in their tracks by Aunt May._

**Aunt May:** You two promise me that you'll watch out for Peter... He's a good boy but sometimes he gets in over his head.

**Dana:** We will.

**Aunt May:** Thank you Dana and...

**Kit:** Kit... Kit Walker.

_As Kit told her his name, May goes quiet all of a sudden, giving him a mildly puzzled look._

**Aunt May:** I'm sorry... did you just say... Kit Walker?

**Kit:** Yes... that is my name.

**Dana:** Come on Kit we better catch up.

_The two of them move past May and follow Peter out of the house, leaving May standing in the hallway, looking towards the front door and alone with her thoughts._

**Aunt May:** Kit Walker... no... It can't be... could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Stark Industries Air field<strong>

_Hours later Peter, Dana and Kit arrive in a taxi just outside the gates of one of the many Air fields owned by Tony Stark on the edge of New York. _

**Dana:** What is this place?

**Peter:** Its one of Iron-Mans airfields, he test all kind of cool things here.

**Kit:** So... Stark is lending us a plane.

**?:** Ha! Hardly, since Deadpool "borrowed" one of his Jets, Iron-Man has been a bit stingy when it comes to lending people anything.

_The three teens turned round to see who had spoken and found themselves face to face with a very energetic elderly man dressed in a security guards uniform and glasses._

**Kit:** And you are?

**Peter:** Stan! What are you doing here?

**Stan:** Hey now, Fury doesn't just post me at the school as the janitor... I'm also a mail man for the Baxter Building, a Dock worker, a hotdog vender... oh and a beauty pageant judge.

**Kit:** Nice!

**Stan:** I don't recognise you kid, but you remind me of someone... your names not Lee Falk by chance?

**Kit:** Err no, I'm Kit.

**Stan:** Well you seem like a good kid. Now how about I take you to your friends?

_Stan walks over to the main gate and unlocks it; he then guides the three heroes across the tarmac, moving through all the Hi-Tec Jet fighters in the area and leads them over to a large hanger. As they reach the hanger doors they find Luke, Kato and Eduardo waiting for them. _

**Eduardo:** Friends! You're finally here.

**Peter:** Hey guys, sorry we're late.

**Kato:** Lack of punctuality is a lack of respect.

**Luke:** Don't mind her; she's always cranky this early.

**Peter:** What about the rest of the day?

_Luke opens his mouth to answer but is silenced by a glare from Kato, so he decides to change the subject._

**Luke:** Well we better get a move on then, I've arranged or transport.

**Peter:** Cool, are we taking these jets?

_He gestures to the Jets nearby but Luke just scoffs._

**Luke:** No, I've arranged something much more special with an old friend of mine.

_Suddenly the doors to the hanger start to open to reveal a large Stark designed Gunship, it slowly moves out of the hanger and onto the runway where it stops. As the league runs up behind it, the Gunship opens up it rear cargo hold._

**Eduardo:** This is going to fly us there... a single Gunship? We'll get shot down before we get close.

**?:** This Gunship...

_The members of the League look up at the loading ramp of the aircraft and see a woman standing at the top. She's in her mid thirties; a nice slender build, long blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a Stark Industries pilot's jumpsuit._

**?: **Is the CXD-23 Airborne Mobile Command Station, it's a modified Boeing C-17 Globemaster III... She's equipped with four 6-barrel 20 millimetre Vulcan cannons as well as six 40 millimetre machine guns. Her amour is the same used on the Tri-carrier, Vibranium reinforced Titanium, and so she could hold her own against a battalion of tanks. Not to mention it's powered by six Pratt & Whitney F117-PW-100 turbofan engines...I call her the _**Valiant**_.

**Peter:** And you pilot it?

**Luke:** She does more than pilot it... She designed, built and maintains it. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the head of Stark industries experimental flight division, and one of the best pilots in the world... Miss _**Sarah Secord**_.

_**Secord? Oh right... Cliff!**_

**Sarah:** Enough of the intros Reid, just get on board you lot and buckle up.

_As she turns to head back into the aircraft, the rest of the League pick up their backpacks and start boarding the plane. Just as he makes it up the ramp, Peter could hear someone calling his name from a distance. He looks round and sees Ava running up from the tarmac towards the rear of the aircraft._

**Ava:** PETER!

**Peter:** AVA!

_At that moment the ramp starts to close up as Ava sprints closer and closer. Then just as the ramp is closed completely, a duffel bag is flung though the opening and Ava leaps up and smoothly flips her way through the narrow opening and lands on her feet just as the ramp closes._

* * *

><p><strong>Ava:<strong> Ta Da!

**Peter:** Ava, what are you doing here?

**Ava:** Idiot! I'm coming with you. You really expect me to let you just run off again like that while I stay here and worry about you.

**Peter:** But what about the rest of the team?

**Ava:** They've got a handle on things, not much else going on since the riots started to quiet down.

**Peter:** But Aunt May...

**Ava:** Can look after herself... face it web-head, there's no way you're getting rid of me this time.

**Peter: **But this could be dangerous.

**Ava:** Oh gee really? And I thought we we're going to the Bahamas for the weekend. Admit it... you're gonna need every help you can get and if you think your gonna talk me out of it I'll kick you in your pecker so hard that you'll think you're a women!

**Peter:**... I have absolutely no counter to that.

**Ava:** Good, now that's settled how's about you tell me exactly where we're going?

**Peter:** Well this is a nonstop flight to the beautiful country of Symkaria, So if you'd like to store your luggage in the overhead storage bins I'll then introduce you to the rest of the flight crew.

**Ava:** (Groan) this is going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p><em>As the Valiant powers up its engines it makes it way along the runway at great speed before slowly ascending and finally takes off into the skies. Meanwhile back down on the runway, Stan has been watching the aircraft take off and continues to watch in amazement.<em>

**Stan:** Excelsior! Good luck fighting the good fight kids; I'll hold the fort back home while you're gone... what's the worst that can happen?

**A/N: So the King of Cameos finally makes an appearance... and not his last. The Rocketeer's granddaughter has been revealed, are you all looking forward to her back-story? Because I am. The next Chapter will be another "War" Chapter so we'll see how the war is doing before our heroes arrive.**

**Thanks **


	20. Reports from the Front

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun. **

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. See I'm helping to renovate the new flat I'm moving into and it took up a lot of time over the last few days. Please forgive me and hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: Reports From the Front<strong>

**The Valiant – Night**

_Hours after their take off, The Valiant is flying over the Atlantic Ocean towards the leagues next destination...Symkaria. Meanwhile the members of the League are making full use of the Valiant's facilities; while the majority of a conventional C-17's interior is open cargo space; the Valiant has been modified to suit the needs of the League, including a passenger area, a small training area, crew quarters, an interrogation room, and a private forensics and research lab. The Valiant retains a small cargo area at the rear of the plane where the Black Beauty is stored along with Zorro's motorcycle called the Tornado Z and Phantoms white Harley Davidson._

_The members of the League are marking use of the time before they reach their destination; Zorro and Kato are sparing in the training room, Phantom is working on his bike, Moonstar spending her time meditating in the passenger area and Spiderman, Green Hornet and White Tiger are in the communication room._

**White Tiger:** So why are we heading for Symkaria exactly?

**Green Hornet:** Reports show that Doom's massing a large force of Doom-bots and armaments and transporting them from Latveria through Symkaria... Since Latveria is impossible to infiltrate right now, we'll intercept the transports as they pass through.

**White Tiger:** Where did you get this info?

**Green Hornet**: The Singh Brotherhoods database... and Allied Intelligence.

**White Tiger:** But... S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't share information like that willingly during a state of war...

**Spiderman:** That's why he hacked it.

**White Tiger:** You did what? You can't do that!

**Green Hornet:** Actually, S.H.I.E.L.D's computer network has been reinforced since the start of the war.

_White Tiger gives Spiderman a look that says "I told you so"._

_**Wait for it...**_

**Green Hornet:** Hacking it would have taken too long; luckily S.H.I.E.L.D has been sharing information with N.A.T.O Command, so I took a look in their data base.

_**There it is.**_

**White Tiger:** You... Hacked... N.A.T.O Command?

**Green Hornet:** In like... one minute.

_She just stares at Hornet, while Spiderman is thankful that he has his mask on so Tiger couldn't see him grinning._

**Spiderman:** I still can't believe why Fury hasn't caught you yet.

**White Tiger:** Or recruited you?

**Green Hornet:** Hey I'm good at what I do, plus I don't think he would be too happy with what I've done.

**White Tiger: **Well, we'll all have to bring our A game if we're going to stop this invasion.

**Spiderman:** Sooner the better, this war has done enough damage.

**Green Hornet:** Oh... you have no idea.

_The two heroes look at Hornet as he walks over to a terminal and brings up a few holo-screens._

**Spiderman:** What do you mean by that?

**Green Hornet:** Got these reports from the front lines... it's not looking good.

* * *

><p><strong>The Northern Front<strong>

_After the arrival of Abomination and The Beetle, the fighting started to turn in favour of the Dominion. With reinforcements of Doom-bots and Genoshans, they had managed to push the New Allied Forces back though the cities of Azania and further towards Wakandas northern border. Thankfully Hulk and his agents of S.M.A.S.H have managed to halt the Dominions advance into Wakanda, unfortunately the fighting has been brought closer to the Allied relief centres, where medical volunteers are trying desperately to help the wounded Soldiers and refugees of the war... all are now in danger._

**Allied Relief Centre – Day**

**Beast:** NURSE! I NEED A HAND OVER HERE!

_Nurse Jane Foster runs over to help him with a patient who's bleeding everywhere. Dr Henry McCoy (also known as Beast) had decided that his skills were better suited as a doctor helping the wounded than out on the front lines. Nurse Foster applies presser down on the soldier to stop the bleeding, while Beast carefully sows him up._

**Beast:** Thank you Jane, you go and help Moira... I can finish up here.

_Nurse Foster leaves him and walks over to the other side of the room to help Dr MacTaggert. She and Dr McCoy both head up the relief centre to help the refuges coming in from the north, however since Allied forces have been pushed back more and more soldiers are coming in... And not enough staff and volunteers. All the wards are packed with beds of injured soldiers and refuges... some even lying on the floor since there's not enough space._

**Nurse Foster:** Dr McTaggert, do you need anything?

**Dr McTaggert:** Yes Jane, could you...

_The wards entrance doors burst open and an Allied soldier rushes in while carrying wounded man over his shoulder... and screaming._

**Allied Soldier:** MEDIC, NOW!

_In an instance, Dr McTaggert and Nurse Foster rush over to them, they help the wounded soldier onto a nearby operating table and lay him down... prepping him for surgery._

**Dr McTaggert:** What happened?

**Allied Soldier:** We were ambushed by Genoshans... came out of nowhere... then there was fire everywhere... rest of my team... burned alive.

_Beast and more nurses come over to help. They start cutting off the man's burnt uniform and as they remove it, they could see 3rd degree burns covering nearly his entire body, all the time the man was screaming._

**Beast:** GIVE HIM SOME MORPHINE!

**Dr McTaggert:** MORE BANDAGES!

**Beast:** WE'RE LOSING HIM!

_For what seemed like an eternity, the young soldier watched as they tried to help his friend... but to no avail, shortly afterwards the soldier died on the operating table. Beast sighed and slowly covered the dead man's face with a sheet and looks over to the other soldier._

**Beast:** I'm sorry...

**Allied Soldier:** No...No...Oh god Barry...No.

**Beast:** Time of death: 1600hrs...HEY!

_Suddenly the soldier goes ballistic, yelling and swearing while he kicks over nearby equipment. Beast rushes over and lifts the soldier up with one hand._

**Beast:** Calm down! Just calm down!

**Allied Soldier:** HE'S DEAD...their all dead...

**Beast:** Yes they are, but breaking down won't bring them back...you did what you could...that's all we could do.

_He gently places the soldier back down on the ground, and then the soldier just slumped down onto the floor and breaks down into tears. As Nurse Foster rushes over to the man to comfort him, Beast decides to step outside. As he opens the doors and walks outside, he looks round and sees the horror that this war has caused; Hundreds of tents pitched up housing refuges, More wounded soldiers arriving in their droves, children...alone and crying, trying to find their families. He walks over to a quiet, secluded spot away from the chaos, takes a deep breath then punches a nearby brick wall of a building._

**Beast:** DAMN IT!

* * *

><p><strong>The Genoshan front<strong>

_After Magneto ordered his forces closer to Wakandas eastern territory, Wakandan and U.S forces had taken a huge hit while trying to repel them. In response to this, U.S Naval command had sent the entire 5th Fleet to the Indian Ocean in an attempt to blockade the island of Genosha. However this failed due to the abilities of mutants like Blink, who can teleport past the Fleet of warships._

_The 5th fleet had attempted to secure the beach head at Carrion Cove by sending squads of Marines in LPD's, amphibious assault vehicles and CRRC's, However the beach head had been reinforced by battalions of Doom-bots, heavy artillery and Genoshans and were able hold the beach and prevent an landings. In response to this set back, the commanding officer of the 5th fleet; Vice Admiral Arthur J Galt took it upon himself to order a bombardment of the Island. A good number of populated areas of the island were decimated in the first wave of bombardment, thousands of residents were killed and the survivors fled to the capital – Hammer bay._

_In the aftermath of the Sentinel attack, Magneto had put the capital on high alert and so when the 5th fleet arrived, Scarlet Witch hand ordered mutants with psychic powers to create Psionic barriers around the city to protect it from the bombardment. After 12 straight hours their defences are still holding... but they are quickly tiring out._

**USS Defiant**

_Vice Admiral Galt is on the bridge of his flagship, looking over at Genosha through his binoculars. Standing beside him is a costumed man wearing a red and white armoured suit with large fins; he is a level 6 naval command officer Walter Newell otherwise known as Stingray._

**Vice Admiral Galt:** Their barriers is starting to wither, they must be tired out by now.

**Stingray:** When it's down, I'll lead the next landing operation and...

**Vice Admiral Galt:** That will not be necessary.

_He turns to face the ships communications officer._

**Vice Admiral Galt:** Send this order throughout the fleet; prepare to launch all Tomahawk cruise missiles once the barrier is down.

**Stingray:** Admiral! I must protest... you can't be serious?

**Vice Admiral Galt: **Your protest has been noticed.

**Stingray:** Admiral, there are millions of civilians...

**Vice Admiral Galt:** Mutants, Stingray...they're not the same thing.

**Stingray:** I don't approve of this!

**Vice Admiral Galt:** I don't need your approval, I'm in command here!

**Sailor:** Sir, the barrier has been destroyed.

**Vice Admiral Galt:** OPEN FIRE!

**Stingray:** NO!

_He ran out onto the walkway and watch as dozens of missiles launched from their respective ships. Higher and higher the rose, until they started to even out and head towards their target. Stingray couldn't help but look on in horror as the missiles descend onto Hammer bay until...they stopped._

**Stingray:** What on earth...?

_Slowly, the Tomahawks spun round 180 degrees then they are "thrown" back towards the fleet._

**Stingray:** INCOMING!

_As the missiles drew closer, the fleet used their ships Phalanx anti-missile guns to try and shoot down the Tomahawks before they reached them. Some were successful, but unfortunately a handful of ships were struck. Explosions accord that nearly deafened Stingray and all he could do was watch as the ships sank to the bottom of the ocean, along with most of their crew. As a few more were about to strike the Defiant and its surrounding ships, Stingray ordered the crew to brace for impact and just as the missiles descend down on them... the blow up before they impact._

**Stingray:** Who...?

**?:** Hey Walter!

_He looks up to see the Blackbird hovering above the ship along with Iron-Man, War-Machine and Storm flying down onto the deck and landing beside him._

**Stingray:** Stark! About time you showed up.

**Iron-Man:** Drop the attitude Walter... Why the hell was the 5th fleet firing on civilians?

**?:** Because humans don't recognise my kind as civilians!

_The heroes look round to see the red armoured General of Genosha; Magneto floating above them. He raises his right hand and he tore open a hole in the bridge of the Defiant, then Vice Admiral Galt started floating though the hole and towards Magneto, he stops right in front of the Genoshan General... scared out of his mind._

**Magneto:** You Homo-sapiens... and your toys.

**Vice Admiral Galt:** PUT ME DOWN!...NOW!

**Magneto:** If... you...insist.

_With a flick of his hand, the Vice Admiral crashed down onto the deck with such force he broke his neck. Magneto lowers himself down and lands on the ship, the four heroes then surround him._

**Iron-Man:** Erik Lenhnsherr... You are under arrest by the authority of the United States government.

**Magneto:** I'm afraid I don't recognise the authority of murders and butchers.

**Stingray:** That was the Admirals decision

**Storm:** Those men were just following orders.

**Magneto:** Hasn't Charles taught you anything about history...about men who blindly follow orders.

**Iron-Man:** Enough! You've lost Magneto. Genosha won't last much longer and your forces are outnumbered.

_Magneto stares at Iron-Man, and then he just starts laughing menacingly. The four heroes look to each other in confusion._

**Magneto:** Foolish as always Stark, haven't you heard about our new friends?

_Suddenly the entire ship shook, as if they had hit something. Then the ocean starts to rise up in front of them, pushing the Defiant upwards. Magneto and the other heroes fly up into the air while the crew grabbed onto what they could to keep their balance, but then large waves rise up, nearly causing the ship to capsize while drenching the upper deck with water. Then the ship comes cashing back upright and slowly settles down on the ocean surface and the heroes land back down._

**Stingray:** Is everyone ok?

**Sailor:** Seems so, what was that...

_He didn't finish his sentence, something had shot him though his chest and he slumped to the ground...dead. Storm turns round to see who had fired but her jaw just dropped at the sight before her, the other heroes looked round to see a humongous Atlantean submarine rise up out of the ocean, looking up at the hull Iron-Man could see dozens of Atlantean soldiers standing in a line on the subs hull, aiming their weapons down at them._

**War-Machine:** Err Tony?

**Iron-Man:** Oh...this can't be good.

**Stingray:** BATTLE STATIONS!

_The Atlanteans open fire at them, gunning down some of the ship's crew as Iron-Man and War-Machine return fire with their pulse blasters, covering the crew as some escape into the ship while others man the ships turrets. But no matter how many they take down, more Atlanteans appear. Eventually the Defiants marines appear on deck, fully armed and begin firing at their attackers._

_A hatch opens along the side of the Atlantean sub, and then harpoons fire from within and latches themselves onto the Defiants exterior. This allows Atlantean troops to slide down the harpoon ropes and attempt to board the ship._

_Storm uses her powers to create strong winds to blow the Atlantean trying to board off the ropes and sending them flying, while Iron-Man and War-Machine try to shoot some of them down. However there are far too many of them and the Atlanteans eventually start boarding the ship. The marines try to hold them off but the Atlanteans are tough and resilient, gunning down marines left and right while taking little casualties themselves. Suddenly one of the manned turrets turns to face a squad of Atlanteans and guns them down in seconds._

_Storm lifts herself into the air and summons hailstones the size of baseballs from the sky to rain down upon enemy troops. Suddenly she finds herself getting talked to the ground by something large and fast. As she tries to recover, something grabs her by the mouth and lifts her up of the ground by none other than Tiger-Shark. Storm struggles but his grip is too tight and she's now struggling to breathe, luckily Stingray spots them and uses his sonic weapons to blast Tiger-Shark of his feet, dropping Strom in the process._

_Meanwhile on the other side of the ship, a group of marines are being taken out one at a time by Droma; another Atlantean lieutenant, she uses her amazing gymnastic-like abilities to leap over each marine, break their necks and land on her feet with ease._

_Iron-Man and War-Machine are back to back, firing full cylinders at the Atlanteans surrounding them. War-Machine's shoulder gun is spinning round in all directions, while Iron-Man starts using his built-in rockets to blast everything in sight._

**War-Machine:** Tony! Watch out, you're gonna hit our guys!

**Iron-Man:** Yeah, I think we've got our own problems!

_They find themselves completely surrounded by Atlantean troopers and they're closing in._

**Iron-Man:** Rhodes... Duck, I'm going to try something!

_War-Machine does what he's told and Iron-Man spins round on the spot and fires laser beams out of his wrists, taking down all the Atlanteans around them._

**War-Machine:** Next time... lead with that.

**Iron-Man:** That was a onetime thing... say, where's Magneto?

**War-Machine:** Err Tony, Magnetos the least of our worries.

_They both look up at the Atlantean sub the see hundreds of troops standing up high, aiming their weapons at them._

**Iron-Man:** You want to take this fight to them for a little bit?

**War-Machine:** After you.

_The two armoured heroes fire up their rocket boots and blast up towards the hundred or so Atlanteans shooting at them._

* * *

><p><strong>Latveria<strong>

_The small kingdom of Latveria has been left (unsurprisingly) untouched by the war, mainly due to its strong military presents and closed boarders. In order to get any Intel out of Latveria, Fury had sent the Fantastic Four to infiltrate the nation to collect what they can. They used Susans invisibility powers, along with their previous knowledge of Latveria to cross the border with relative ease. When they reached the capital city of Doomstadt, the Fantastic Four had made contact with the Latverian underground and its leader Prince Rudolfo Fortunov, who was more than happy to pass on what they know of Doom's operations. After gathering everything that they need, the team now have to make their escape from Dooms homeland._

**Doomstadt streets – Night**

**Thing:** I hate all this sneaking around Stretch; can we please clobber something before we go?

**Mr Fantastic:** That's not why we're here Ben.

**Human Torch:** You know sometimes you're no fun.

**Thing:** For once you and me agree on something kid.

**Invisible-Woman: **Will you two keep quiet, they may not be able to see us but they can hear us.

_The team make their way through the streets of Doomstadt, avoiding the nearby Doom-bot patrols and making their way back towards Cynthia von Doom Memorial Park where they concealed their transportation... the Fantasti-car._

**Mr Fantastic:** There it is, let's go.

_They approach the Fantasti-car, when suddenly the vehicle explodes right in front of them. Sue uses her powers to create a barrier around them, protecting them from the blast. Then from out of thin air... four armoured individuals appear, clearly using some kind of clocking technology and stand before the heroes. They looked like black armoured versions of Dr Doom crossed with Iron-Man, with glowing red eyes and without the hood and cape._

**Human Torch:** Who are these clunk-heads?

**Mr Fantastic:** They must be Dr Dooms new Doom Squad we were told about.

**Thing:** Oh well in that case... IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!

_He charges towards one of them with his fists raised and tries to smash it, but the Doom look alike easily blokes the attack and grabs onto the Thing, resulting in a wrestling match. Johnny "flames on" and starts flying through the air, shooting fire at one of the other Doom-bots. But it seems to be fire-resilient and then opens its breast plate to fire Asbestos nets at Johnny; he tries to shoot them down with fire balls but to no avail._

_Reed wraps himself round one and try's to crush it, but these Doom-bots prove to have super human strength and grabs hold of Reed. It then shoots some kind of grappling lines from its breast plate and grapples onto Reed, throwing him about all over the place. Susan uses her powers the trap the last Doom-bot in a bubble, but it charges up its gauntlets with a powerful electrical current and starts smashing at the bubble, breaking itself free and attacks her._

_Minutes later, after a gruesome battle, The Doom Squad emerges victorious. They stand over the unconscious bodies of Reed, Susan and Ben, and then they remove their masks to reveal that they are not robots after all... but men._

**Doom Squad 1:** Excellent men, Lord Doom will be pleased with this.

**Doom Squad 2:** Where's the Human Torch.

**Doom Squad 3:** He escaped...ran like a coward.

**Doom Squad 4:** Now matter, we'll deal with him later. Take the prisoners back to Castle Doom, our lord will want to interrogate them... personally.

_They pick up their prisoners (two for Ben) and use their rocket boots to fly them towards Castle Doom. Meanwhile along down one of the empty streets, a manhole cover adjusts slightly back into position._

**A/N: First the Howling Commandos, now the Fantastic Four! Did Johnny chicken out? Now the Atlanteans have joined the fight and I think we all agree with Hornet... things are not looking good.**

**Thanks**


	21. Origins of the League

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun. **

**Here's an interesting chapter, ever since I started writing LXG, I had to do a lot of research into each character and I came across some interesting facts that I wanted to share with you lot. So I created this chapter for that purpose (Note: I've incorporated some of my own creativity as well so Most of what I've written is fact but some I made up.) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20: Origins of the League<strong>

**The Valiant – Early Morning**

_It's been about 15 hours since the Valiant took off for Symkaria and most of the League has been using this down time wisely, preparing their equipment, sparing with each other, all to ready themselves for when they arrive. They also spent time interacting with each other, sharing a few laughs and bonding... all but one that is. After viewing the reports from the front line, White Tiger spent most of her time in the sleeping quarters, studying up on everything that the League had learned up till now... that was until Spiderman dragged her out the door...literally._

**White Tiger:** Hey what are you doing?

**Spiderman:** We've been on this flight for like...15 hours now, and all you've done is stayed in your room.

**_Wow, I'm starting to sound like Uncle Ben, that's... err...that's kinda weird._**

**White Tiger:** I'm just trying to catch up on what's been happening.

**Spiderman:** But you haven't even talked to anyone since I introduced you...except for Luke.

**White Tiger:** But... I don't know any of them, and they weren't exactly enthusiastic to meet me.

**Spiderman:** Only Kato... and Sarah... and Luke...and Kit. But Eduardo was happy to see you...and so was Dana.

**White Tiger:** Right...Dana.

_She couldn't help but think back to when her boyfriend introduced her to his "Secret" team. Dana had given her a warm hug, but she had to hold back the strange unexplained erg to strangle her._

**Spiderman:** But that's because those to have met you, the others haven't. It's important to me that you get along with these guys and since we'll be arriving in a few hours, this gives you the perfect time to...you know...bond.

_Tiger thinks about this, but after seeing Spiderman attempting to do the "puppy dog pout" she couldn't help but groan_

**White Tiger:** (groan) fine.

_Spiderman gives her a kiss on the cheek and turned to head up to the passenger area. Tiger made her way down to the cargo area at the back of the plane, as she opens and walks through the door and onto the small walk way she could see both Phantom and Zorro down below. Phantom was still working on his bike and is busy sharpening his blades with special tools. As she makes her way down the steps and towards them, she caught the last part of their conversation._

**Zorro:** Señor, you've been working on that bike for hours now... don't you think you've done enough?

**Phantom:** There are some things you don't rush; a classic like this needs extra care, gentle hands and an attention to detail. See "Hero" is a work of art... not like that monstrosity you have.

**?:** _No soy un monstruo!_ (I'm not a monstrosity)

**Zorro:** Don't worry, he's just jealous.

**Phantom:** Me, jealous? In your dreams, I'd just prefer a bike who doesn't talk back to me... I mean what would "Hero" say?

**?:**_ Ella decia "quita tus manos mi puerto de escape"_. (She would say "get your hands off my exhaust port")

_Zorro bursts into a fit of laughter while Tiger stands besides the Black Beauty with a bemused expression. However Phantom just glares at Zorro._

**Phantom:** What did that thing say?

**Zorro:** He said...err...he said...Oh, hello Señorita Tiger.

**White Tiger:** Err, hey guys.

_Phantom only glances at Tiger, then goes back to work on his bike._

**Phantom:**... Hey.

**White Tiger:** So... what are you guys up to?

**Phantom:** I'm roasting a chicken, what does it look like I'm doing?

**Zorro:** Hey! You should never address a lady in such a way.

**Phantom:** Pff... whatever.

_He gets up and walks over to a workbench at the opposite end of the cargo hold._

**Zorro:** I apologise for him señorita.

**White Tiger:** Don't worry; I've met my share of jerks before.

**Zorro:** Please do not judge him too harshly. It takes a while for him to warm up to new faces.

**White Tiger:** He doesn't seem to be the only one.

**Zorro:** Ah... yes the others. Please do not take their reaction personally; it's just their not used to the idea of a... newcomer to our group.

**White Tiger:** But teams get new members all the time, it's crucial for...

**Zorro:** Yes I know but you must understand... some of them feel that membership in the League is a birth right... and they just feel that you haven't deserved it, they feel your only here because of... Señor Spider.

**White Tiger:** Oh...

**Zorro:** But do not worry Señorita, they'll come around soon. I have seen you fight... and I will be honoured to fight by you once again.

_He puts down his sword and stands up to face her. He takes off his sombrero bows at Tiger._

**White Tiger:** Please, I'm the one who's honoured. Meeting you is... well, you're an ideal amongst our community and my father used to tell me stories about Zorro, see... Zorro was a hero to him.

**Zorro:** Your father... who was he?

**White Tiger:** His name was Hector Ayala; he was the White Tiger before me as his father was before him.

**Zorro:** Family tradition... I know it well. Your father must be proud of you.

**White Tiger:** I hope so... he died, not that long ago.

_Zorro reaches for her hand and clasps it in his own._

**Zorro:** I'm so sorry señorita... but you honour your father and family by what you do now and I am sure that were they are now, they are proud to see the strong woman I see now.

**White Tiger:** I... that was... thank you.

_He smiles at Tiger then let's goes of her hand, picking his sword back up and continues to sharpen it._

**White Tiger:** Can I ask you something?

**Zorro:** Of course Señorita.

**White Tiger:** Why are you called "Zorro"?

_He looks up at her, then gestures her to sit down on his bike. She does so and Zorro sheaths his sword._

**Zorro:** An interesting tale... My forefather, the original Zorro; Don Diego de la Vega started his crusade after returning from war to discover his homeland corrupted by cruel politicians who oppressed the people. Over time his antics reached people all over the land who described him as a hero who was too cunning and fox-like for the bumbling authorities to catch, but also delights in publicly humiliating them.

**White Tiger:** So he was given the name Zorro.

**Zorro:** Well that's what everyone thinks but it's not the full story.

**White Tiger:** Huh?

**Zorro:** My father told me a story about Diego... When he was a boy growing up in California, his family's Villa sat on top of a cliff with a waterfall flowing down into a lake below. Diego was told never to play near that cliff in case he should fall, well... being the adventuress child he was, he never listen and one day he slipped and fell.

**White Tiger:** Oh my God.

**Zorro:** By a miracle he survived, as he retained consciousness, he discovered that when he fell into the lake he drifted behind the waterfall and washed up into a large cave hidden behind the waterfall. He was confused though... he was deep inside the cave and had injured his leg in the fall, he could not walk? How did he get so far into the cave? Suddenly he heard something breathing coming from above him, he looked up and to his surprise he saw...

_White Tiger has hanging on his every word._

**Zorro:** A fox... a wild _**black**_ fox sitting on the large rock he was propped up against. It jumped over his head and landed right in front of him... for what seemed like a lifetime, Diego and the fox just stared at each other... "Did you pull me out?" Diego asked, but the fox just stared at him. Then it left Diego on his own for a while, only to return with food for him to eat. For hours the fox stayed by his side, protecting him from the poisonous snakes and spiders that approached him. By the time night fell, the fox suddenly left Diego and soon a servant from the villa found him inside the cave, his family had been looking for him but they didn't know about the cave...

**Zorro:** "Did the black fox lead you here?" asked Diego, "Fox? What fox?" replied the servant, "There are no foxes round these parts, least of all a black one". He tended to Diego's leg, picked him up and carried him out of the cave. "Very unlucky, black foxes are" the servant told him, "considered a bad omen, black as night, so that it could live in a man's shadow and never be seen". He brought him home to his parents, but he never forgot how that fox aided and protected him while in that cave. Years later... when evil threatened the helpless, he remembered the actions of that fox; he dawned a black costume, took that same cave as his lair and became the fox..._**El Zorro**_.

_The two heroes were both quiet for a few minute before Tiger spoke up._

**White Tiger:** You know... Foxes are normally extremely wary of humans, so it's very unlikely that...

**Zorro:** I know, but I prefer this version, it's more... romantic

**?:** _Eso es nada comparado con lo que dice a las mujeres._ (That's nothing compared to what he says to the ladies)

_Tiger jolted upright off of Zorro's motorcycle, and looked round to see where that voice had come from._

**White Tiger:** Who said that?

**?:** Era... Lo que tu estabas sentado en. (I did, the thing you were sitting on)

_She looks down at the motorcycle and back up at Zorro... looking confused._

**Zorro:** Forgive me, allow me to introduce you. This is Tornado Z... my motorcycle.

**Tornado Z:** _Hola._ (Hello)

**White Tiger:** Err...Hi?

**Zorro:** Tornado Z is named after the faithful black stallion Tornado who would ride with past Zorros into battle.

**White Tiger:** And the talking?

**Zorro:** He has an artificial intelligence that helps me greatly.

**Tornado Z:** _Usted esta tomando esto major que el señor arana... Se asusto cuando nos conocimos._ (You are taking this better than Mr Spider... He freaked out when we first met)

**Zorro:** You tried to run him over!

**Tornado Z:** _Me dijo que mantener._ (He told me to keep up)

**Zorro:** He said _**could** _you keep up. We really need to work on your English.

_At that moment, Phantom came back from the workbench with metal polish and a rag then started to polish his bike._

**Zorro:** I've been meaning to ask Señor, why do you refer to your bike as Hero?

**Phantom:** Same reason why you call that thing Tornado... many of my ancestors have ridden a white horse named "Hero".

**White Tiger:** Ancestors?

**Phantom:** Yes... I'm not the first Phantom.

**White Tiger:** How many have there been?

**Phantom:** A lot.

**White Tiger:** Was one of your parents...

_Clank!... Phantom had dropped the tin of polish and made his way out of the cargo hold._

**White Tiger:** What was that about?

**Zorro:** It's not my place to say Señorita... best to leave him be for now.

**White Tiger:** Right ok... well I'll leave you alone Zorro.

**Zorro:** Please... Eduardo.

**White Tiger:** Alright then Eduardo...it was nice meeting you Tornado.

**Tornado Z:** Tu tambien Señorita. (You too Señorita)

_White Tiger turns away from them and makes her way back up the stairs and out of the cargo area._

**Tornado Z:** _Ese idiota tiene buen gusto en mujeres._ (That Idiot has good taste in women)

**Zorro:** _Si lo hace._ (Yes he does)

* * *

><p><strong>Training room<strong>

_Minutes later, White Tiger made her way inside the training room of the Valiant. It's a small facility with only a few workout machines and a sparing mat on the ground big enough of two people, its current occupant – Kato, is using the space to practice a marital art sequence. Tiger watched as she practiced her punches and kick and she could only describe her technique as perfect, considering that Tiger didn't recognise the form she was using._

**White Tiger:** Say... what technique is that?

**Kato:** Tang Soo Do... it's a Korean martial art.

**White Tiger:** Never heard of it.

**Kato:** Not surprising... not many have.

**White Tiger:** Do you know a lot of martial arts?

**Kato:** ... a bit, why are you here?

**White Tiger:** I just wanted to talk.

**Kato:** Tell you what... can you talk and fight at the same time?

_She stopped what she was doing and walked over to one side of the mat. Tiger smiled to herself and walked over to join Kato, she stood opposite her and they both fell into a readying stance._

**White Tiger:** You should know... I've trained with the best.

**Kato:** Is that so?

_Tiger started things off by striking at her opponents face with her fists, but Kato blocked them with ease. Tiger then incorporated some kicks into her assault, but Kato avoided them with such grace. She even caught one of Tigers leg by the ankle and flipped her over so that she landed flat on her back, Kato stood over Tiger and looked down at her._

**Kato:** I _**am**_ the best... and I'm not impressed.

_Tiger "growled" at Kato, then flipped back to her feet. She swung her leg round to sweep Kato's legs, but she just back flipped out of reach. As she landed, Kato charged at Tiger and started throwing punches at her. Tiger managed to block a few of her attacks with her arms, but each time they made contact Kato's fist hit like a sledge hammer._

**Kato:** So where did you train?

**White Tiger:** My father started training me...shortly before he died.

**Kato:** My sympathies.

**White Tiger:** Ever since then I've been training under S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury, even had a training session with Captain America... I've been trained in 14 forms of martial arts.

**Kato:** Is that all?

**White Tiger:** Huh?

_Tiger dropped her guard slightly, which was enough for Kato for punch though her defenses then suddenly changed techniques, grabbing Tiger in a Judo grapple then flipping her over and onto her back._

**Kato:** I've been trained in 486 forms of unarmed combat; I've studied the martial arts of 4 continents and studied under the greatest masters of the world. By the time I was 9... I could defeat male opponents over twice my age and 4 times my size.

_Tiger flipped onto her hands and attempted to helicopter kick Kato, but she just grabbed Tigers leg with one hand and stopped her. Kato dropped to the ground and locked Tiger in a leg hold._

**Kato:** See... my father wanted a son, he didn't believe a girl could take care of herself so he had me train all the time until I could beat him.

_Kato applied more pressure to Tigers leg, causing her great pain._

**White Tiger:** AH! Ok, ok... that's enough!

_Tiger struggled to free herself but to no avail, then suddenly Kato let her go, as Tiger tended to her leg, Kato started to make her way towards the door. But she stopped halfway to look over her shoulder at Tiger._

**Kato:** You may be _**with**_ us, but make no mistake... you're not _**one**_ of us.

_Tiger couldn't help but be a little hurt by that remark, so she slowly got to her feet and walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. As Kato continued to leave, she noticed that Hornet was leaning against the door frame, but she just walked past him and as she does so._

**Green Hornet:** Kato, what was that about?

**Kato:** Girl talk.

_Hornet looked back at Tiger sitting on the bench and walked up to her, sitting down beside her._

**Green Hornet:** Glad to see your bonding with the team... She likes you.

**White Tiger:** She kicks my butt and tried to break my leg... oh yeah we're best friends now.

**Green Hornet:** Trust me if she didn't... she would have_** broken**_ it.

**White Tiger:** I still can't believe it... I never faced anyone like her; the way she moved, the way she hits, how she kept changing forms... I couldn't keep up.

**Green Hornet:** Don't take it too hard, Kato has a... extreme personality.

**White Tiger:** Extreme is right, she told me about her past...

**Green Hornet:** Kato had a strict upbringing; she didn't have many friends... actually she didn't have any friends and her mum died when she was young, and from what she told me her dad wasn't the sort of person you "bond" with.

**White Tiger:** So how did you two meet?

**Green Hornet:** Both our families have been close for decades, ever since the original Green Hornet and Kato met. For as long as there has been a Reid running the Daily Sentinel, there has been a Kato at their side. Her dad made her train all over the world and when I took over as the new editor and chief she was brought back to be my P.A.

**White Tiger:** a memorable moment?

**Green Hornet:** Err...

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Sentinel Communications – Chicago – 1 year ago<strong>

_On his first day as the new editor, Luke Reid strutted around on his way to his office. Every female employee he passed along the way, he winked and checked out, and they all either giggled or smiled at him. As he reached his office he noticed that the door was ajar and he could hear someone inside, making his way inside he could see a really attractive Asian girl wearing a black pin-striped suit and skirt leaning over his desk reading something. As he approached her he couldn't help but check out her..."assets", and stopped to stand behind her._

**Luke:** So... Can I get some fires to go with that shake?

_Meanwhile outside his office, some of the Sentinels employees are walking passed Reid's office, stopping only to hear a scuffling sound and Reid's crying out._

**Luke:** Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**Green Hornet:** Yeah... pretty memorable.

**White Tiger:** So when did you and she?

**Green Hornet:** Became the crime fighting dynamic duo?

_Tiger nodded._

**Green Hornet:** That's quite a story... shortly after I met Kato; I was researching a story about government wasteful spending, while doing so I discovered some peculiarities in their defence budget... turns out someone was funding terrorist's organisations like _**Hydra** _and _**Leviathan**_. The authorities didn't do anything and the head of the conspiracy was high up in the government. He tried to have me killed in my own home, so following in our great grandfathers footsteps; we took matters into our own hands.

**White Tiger:** Leviathan?

**Green Hornet:** Russian terrorist group; they were planning to take over Russia but I managed to contact President Putin and...

**White Tiger:** You... contacted President Putin... in the Kremlin... to stop the overthrow of Russia?

**Green Hornet:** ... He still sends me Christmas cards. Anyway long story short, he stopped the bad guys and became wanted criminals at the same time.

**White Tiger:** Why?

**Green Hornet:** Well apparently... Hacking your way into the mainframes of the FBI, CIA and the Pentagon for evidence and leaving behind "crude" messages is in fact a felony.

**White Tiger:** But why didn't you go to S.H.I.E.L.D?

_Hornet narrowed his eyes at Tiger, not as if her was annoyed at her, but pondering his answer. He then looked away from her and smiled to himself._

**Green Hornet:** "If corrupt men represent the law... It's better to be an Outlaw".

**White Tiger:** I'm sorry?

**Green Hornet:** Those words were spoken by a Texas Ranger once... after he was gunned down by a criminal named Butch Cavendish, along with his father, brother and three other Texas Rangers. He managed to claw out of his grave, and was found by a Native American who declared that he was a "Sprit Walker" – a man who has been to the "other" side and returned, a man who could not be killed in battle. He also told him that he was only one who survived the ambush, a_** Lone Ranger**_. That is how he came up with the name. He nursed the Ranger back to health and then decided to join up with him at stopping the corrupted officials who was behind Cavendish's gang. The Lone Ranger eventually got his revenge, and then set off to fight more criminals, and save more lives.

**White Tiger:** Who was he to you?

**Green Hornet:** The Rangers real name was John _**Reid**_... he was the original Green Hornets great uncle and my ancestor. His story inspired Britt Reid to become the Green Hornet when he was wronged by corrupted officials and I too did the same.

_He looked at Tiger who seemed to be in deep thought and decided to leave her be. He got up and made his way to the door but stopped when Tiger called to him._

**White Tiger:** Wait, can I ask... Where did the name Green Hornet come from?

_He turned to face her, thought for a moment before giving his answer._

**Green Hornet:** I think it was because... Britt Reid's father; Daniel Reid had an interest in Entomology... you know the study of insects. He had an impressive collection that's still on display back home and according to his notes; his favourite was a hornet he caught on the same day his son was born – an extremely rare _Vespa Viridis_... a _**Green**_ Hornet.

_He then walked out of the training room, leaving Tiger to herself for a while._

* * *

><p><strong>The Valiant Cockpit<strong>

_Eventually Tiger left the training room and made her way further up the aircraft, passing Moonstar meditating in the passenger lounge. She told herself that she didn't want to disturb her... that and she just didn't want to talk to her. So she tried looking for Spiderman, only to find him in the cockpit...bugging Sarah._

_**Oh... nice pun!**_

_**Deadpool! You're not supposed to be in this chapter.**_

_**Well then hurry up and get to me again already! I'm bored shi...**_

_**SHUT IT YOU! ... As I was saying.**_

_Tiger entered the cockpit to find Spiderman talking to Sarah._

**Spiderman:** Are you sure you don't want to tell me?

**Sarah:** I'm... sure.

**White Tiger:** What are you two talking about?

**Sarah:** Nothing.

**Spiderman:** I just wanted to know why you didn't show up to the reunion when I sent out the invitations... the ring.

**Sarah:** Yeah I got what you meant... Hey Tiger if I punched your boyfriend in the face, would you take it personally?

**Tiger:** No, not really.

**Spiderman:** Hey!

**Sarah:** Well then sit down, strap in and shut up.

_The three of them are quiet for a moment until Spiderman brake the awkward silence._

**Spiderman:** You'd look great in the "hood ornament."

**Sarah:** FOR THE LOVE OF... look I'm not a superhero ok, I'm a pilot and a DAMN good one. If I did join you a few nights ago, what exactly could I have done to help? I didn't want to be part of this stupid League thing anyway... So will you just let it go already?

**Spiderman:** Well you're helping us right now... flying us to Symkaria?

_The Valiant's pilot slow turns her head to glare at Spiderman._

**Sarah:** I super hate you kid.

_Suddenly the whole cabin shock, nearly toppling Tiger off her feet. Then Hornets voice is heard though the intercom._

**Green Hornet:** "_Sarah, what was that?_"

**Sarah:** Relax Reid... just a little turbulence, that's never taken down a plane before...

_Then the Valiant shock again, followed by an explosion. Then suddenly they could see two aircraft flying ahead of them in great speed._

**Green Hornet:** "_And that?_"

**Sarah:** Those are two _**V-Series Panther-Model Doom-bots**_... and they take down planes all the time.

_The radio suddenly scrambled on and a familiar chilling voice echoed though out the Valiant._

**Dr Doom:** _"Attention! You have violated the airspace of the sovereign nation of Latveria"._

**Spiderman:** Guys... I think we're in Latveria.

_Sarah looks over her shoulder to stare at Tiger who just face palmed herself._

**Sarah:** You're dating this guy... seriously?

**A/N: Well there you go some fun facts about the league you may not know about. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review if you wish.**

**Thanks.**


	22. Welcome to Symkaria

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun. **

**Here you go guys.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21: Welcome to Symkaria<strong>

_**Greetings one and all, I'm Spiderman and...**_

_BOOM! The Valiant's cockpit shook violently; warning alarms are flashing and ringing._

_**Me and the rest of the League are currently being shot at by some of Dr Dooms flying robotic death bots of...Death...**_

**Sarah:** ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THIER?

_Spiderman is brought back to reality and looks round to see Sarah and Tiger glaring at him._

**Spiderman:** Sorry what was that?

**Sarah:** WHERE ARE THOSE DOOM-BOTS?

_He quickly looks down at the radar screen right in front of him._

**Spiderman:** We have incoming at 6 o'clock.

**Sarah:** Shit!

_Spiderman picks up a headset and turns it on._

**Spiderman:** Ladies and Gentlemen, we are expecting some slight turbulence. Please remain in your seats until the captain has turned off the "fasten your seat belts" sign.

**White Tiger:** Look, They've opened fired!

**Sarah:** Ok they're coming in... Launch countermeasures!

* * *

><p><em>The two flying "Panther" Doom-bots are right on the Valiant's tail and the both open fire. As their rockets approach the rear of the plane, the Valiant performs some emergence manoeuvres, tilting off to the right and releases "flares" to confuse the rockets targeting systems causing them to crash into each other and blow up before they impact.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderman:<strong> It worked!

**White Tiger:** Not just yet their coming back around, Holy crap... incoming volley.

**Sarah:** Everybody sit down, strap in.

**Spiderman:** Why?

**Sarah:** Ever seen the A-Team?

* * *

><p><em>The Doom-bots fly around again and launches more rockets at the plane; however the Valiant performs a barrel roll, Avoiding the incoming rockets and churning Spidermans stomach at the same time. The Valiant eventually levelled out and the Doom-Bots flew in to close the distance for a closer attack. As they got in range, they fired their energy blasters at the Valiant; fortunately the hull of the plane was reinforced with adamantium so their projectiles do little damage.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderman:<strong> Their firing at us!

**Sarah:**There's nothing like some good air-to-air combat, hey kids?

_She turns on the com-link in her headset._

**Sarah:** Reid, Walker, get on those turret controls and wait for my signal.

**Spiderman:** Their getting close... _**very** _close.

**Sarah:** Wait for it.

**Hornet:** "_Ready at the controls_".

**Phantom:** "_Ready_".

_The cockpit shook again from the incoming fire; Tiger wraps her arms around Spidermans neck for support._

**White Tiger:** If you're going to do something. _**DO IT FAST**_!

**Sarah:** Wait for it.

**Spiderman:** Their right on top of us.

**Sarah:** _**NOW**_! Light'em up!

* * *

><p><em>The Doom-Bots fly in close beside the Valiant, then suddenly hatches open up on the hull and three 40 millimetre machine guns emerge from each side of the plane. They take aim at the Doom-Bots and open fire... tearing them to pieces.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah:<strong> Direct hit.

**Spiderman:** Boom baby!

**Sarah:** Hold on, we're not out of the woods yet.

**White Tiger:** What, why?

_Next thing they knew they heard dozens of pinging sounds coming from the radar, as Spiderman looked at the screen he sees that it's almost entirely covered with red dots._

**Sarah:** Did you really think they were along?

* * *

><p><em>A few dozen more Doom-Bots disengage their stealth modes and try to intercept the Valiant. When they get within range they launch all their rockets at once directly at the Valiant, which deploys its countermeasures once more but unfortunately it wasn't enough to confuse all the rockets. Some managed to hit the planes hull to little effect, but one was able to make contact with one of the Valiant's turbofan right engines.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah:<strong> Damn it, we're starting to lose altitude.

**Zorro:** "_What's happening_?"

**Spiderman:** Ladies and gentlemen from the flight deck, if you'd look out to the right hand side of the aircraft you will notice that the right wing is on _**fire**_.

**Moonstar:** "_WHAT_?"

**Tiger:** Looks like coming in to finish us off.

**Sarah:** My girl is not giving up without a fight... _**FIRE EVERYTHING**_!

* * *

><p><em>As the Doom-Bots swarm all round the Valiant, the plane unleashed the full might of its arsenal. Its machine guns and Vulcan cannons are lighting up the skies above Symkaria as they tear apart the attacking Doom-Bots. Quickly the Valiant descend down towards Symkaria, approaching its forest area while still being followed by a handful of Doom-Bots.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderman:<strong> What are you doing?

**Sarah:** No time to find a suitable landing zone, going to have to drop you guys off here... drop you off, I sound like a soccer mum.

**White Tiger:** Are you serious?

**Sarah:** We don't have time to argue, get to the cargo hold and get ready to drop. This forest should give you cover and I might be able to lead our "friends" away...GO!

_Both Tiger and Spiderman left the cockpit, while Sarah spoke into her com-link._

**Sarah:** All right kids... Welcome to Symkaria.

_The Valiant flew just above the tree lines and headed towards a cliff face, followed closely by Doom-Bots. The planes rear hatch began to open and was fired upon by the Doom-Bots, then just as the Valiant reaches the cliff face it tilted up, allowing the Black Beauty containing Hornet, Kato, Spiderman, Tiger and Moonstar; the Tornado Z with its master Zorro and Phantom riding Hero to drive out of the rear of the plane and into the Symkaria forest, narrowingly missing the thick trees in the process._

* * *

><p><em>After she drops them off, Sarah takes the Valiant back up into the sky and leads the pursuers away from the League. Meanwhile the Black Beauty navigates though the forest, around all the trees, overgrowths and ditches, while its passengers are bouncing around inside.<em>

**Green Hornet:** In ... so ... much ... pain!

**Spiderman:** Can't ... you ... drive ... us ... out ... of ... here?

**Kato:** Do ... you ... want ... to ... drive?

**Moonstar:** I ... get ... car ... sick.

**Kato:** Don't ... even ... think ... about ... it.

_Eventually the Black Beauty made its way out of the dense forest and into a clearing, only to find that it leads to another cliff. Kato slams her foot onto the breaks and the car stops abruptly right at the edge._

**Green Hornet:** Let's never do that again ... Is everyone alright?

_He turns round to look at the back seat; he sniggers at the three teenagers and the "position" they unwarily found themselves in, he took out his phone and took a picture. Dazed and in pain, Spiderman, Tiger and Moonstar managed to sit themselves back upright._

**Spiderman:** Err... yeah I think so, Tiger?

_She places a reassuring hand on his knee._

**White Tiger:** I'm ok.

**Spiderman:** Moonstar?

**Moonstar:** It's my neck.

**Spiderman:** Must be whiplash, hold on

_He puts his hands gently around Moonstars neck and examines her._

**Spiderman:** You'll be ok it's just..._**OUCH**_! Tiger! Carful with those.

_Tiger didn't realize that she extended her claws into Spidermans knee causing him to cry out in pain... and remove his hands off of Moonstars neck._

**White Tiger:** Sorry... involuntary reaction ... I'm still shaken from the impact.

_As she retracts her claws she notices that Hornet was looking at his phone and sniggering to himself._

**White Tiger:** What's so funny?

**Green Hornet: **Hey Spidey, look ... every guys fantasy.

_He holds up his phone and shows them the picture he took of them; Spiderman sitting in the middle seat, with both girls beside him hunched over with their heads near his crotch making it look like they were..._

**Spiderman:** Oh... Pfff Hahahahahah.

**White Tiger:** That's not funny!

**Moonstar:** Oh god...

**Green Hornet:** It's a little funny... **_Ouch_**!

_Kato had slapped him on the back of his head._

**Kato:** You're such a pig!

**Green Hornet:** Give me some credit, it's not like I posted it online.

_Kato glares at him._

**Green Hornet:** I didn't ... I swear.

**Spiderman:** Let's... Let's just go.

* * *

><p><em>They all got out of the Black Beauty and took a look at their surroundings; Symkaria seemed to be mostly covered in forests, some mountain ranges in the distance and as Spiderman looks over the cliffs he sees a large river down below.<em>

**Spiderman:** So... this is Symkaria... looks... peaceful.

**Green Hornet:** It was... before Doom took over. That's the Draken River down below and just on the other side... is the Latverian boarder.

_He walks up beside Spiderman and points towards the mountain range in the distance._

**Spiderman:** Wow, we're really that close...

_Suddenly they hear a sharp whistling sound from behind them and their attention it drawn back to Tiger._

**White Tiger:** If you're done sightseeing, do you mind telling us where we are heading next?

**Green Hornet:** _**Aniana**_; Symkarias capital city, should be a few kilometres _**east**_ of here.

**Moonstar:** Should be?

**Green Hornet:** Yes.

_He takes out his smart phone and touches the screen. He turns to his right starts to walk away from the group only to stop, turn round and heads back towards them._

**Green Hornet:** Make that _**west**_ of here.

_He walks past the group then stops again._

**Green Hornet:** ... _**South**_.

**White Tiger:** No one thought this through did they?

* * *

><p><strong>Symkaria Forest – 1 hour later<strong>

_Deep in the dark forest, the four teenagers a trying to navigate their way through the crowded trees, unfortunately they had to leave the Black Beauty behind, however Kato had activated the cars security system. Spiderman had tried to contact Phantom and Zorro but got no response, Hornet is leading the group, guided by his smart phone, followed by Kato then Tiger, Spiderman (swinging from tree to tree) and Moonstar._

**Kato:** We're lost.

**Green Hornet:** We're _**not** _lost... we're just taking a slight detour in a previously uncharted area.

**Kato:** You know it takes**_ less_** time to say "we're lost".

**Green Hornet:** I'm telling you I _**know**_ where we're going.

_As the two of them bicker, the three behind them chuckle at their argument._

**Moonstar:** They're like an old married couple sometimes.

_Spiderman drops down beside her._

**Spiderman:** You think so?

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_Two old aged Chibi Hornet and Kato are sitting on a porch in rocking chairs, with reading glasses, blankets covering across their knees and reading books, rocking back and forth._

**Chibi Kato:** Did you pay the gardener today?

**Chibi Hornet:** No, the doctor says it'll clear up on its own?

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonstar:<strong> Oh come on ... Don't you think they make a cute couple?

**Spiderman:** I guess so.

**Moonstar:** What do you think Tiger?

**White Tiger:** Yeah ... sure.

_She catches up to them then quickly takes Spidermans hand and squeezes it, earning herself a curious look from him._

**White Tiger:** And what about you ... any **_boyfriends_ **back home?

_**Moonstar:**_ No... Not really ... I'm not very popular with boys; not surprising really considering what I can do.

**Spiderman:** Hey don't sell yourself short ... You're smart, caring and attractive; guys should be falling over themselves to ask you out... ow ... _**OW**_! Tiger? Claws ... **_CLAWS_**!

**White Tiger:** Sorry.

**Moonstar:** That kind of you but...

**Spiderman:** No buts...

_**Ha! I said buts**_

**Spiderman:** Swift Cloud was a bit of a loner to but she was just fine.

**Moonstar:** What do you mean?

**Spiderman:** Well, she got married didn't she ... you wouldn't be here otherwise would you?

_She stops in her tracks, allowing Spiderman and Tiger to walk ahead for a bit before they realised what she did and turned to face her._

**Spiderman:** What's up?

**Moonstar:** ... she _**never**_ married.

**White Tiger:** Who?

**Moonstar:** Swift Cloud ... she never got married. See, Danielle and I are her great grandchildren ... by _**adoption**_.

**Spiderman:** What?

**Moonstar:** She adopted my grandfather; _**Black Eagle**_ when he was small and raised him by herself.

**Spiderman:** So she never...

**Moonstar:** No.

_She walked up to the two heroes and stopped just in front of Spiderman._

**Moonstar:** From what I understand ... she met someone during her time with the League, However things weren't meant to be ... but even after he left, she still thought about him ... every single day.

_Spiderman couldn't help but stare wide eyed through his mask at her, but thinking about Jackie._

**Moonstar:** I always wondered ... what kind of man could have that effect on a woman. Now I believe I do.

_She gave Spiderman a warm smile then carried on to catch up with Hornet and Kato, leaving Spiderman alone with his very confused girlfriend._

**Spiderman:** We better catch up...

_He tried to walk ahead but Tiger held him back._

**White Tiger:** Peter ... care to explain what the _**hell**_ that was all about?

**Spiderman:** What was what about?

**White Tiger:** I mean with her and this Swift Cloud. Who was she to you?

**Spiderman:** She was a founding member of the League and one of the heroes I told you about.

**White Tiger:** How old was she?

**Spiderman:** She was about my age.

**White Tiger:** You_** never** _told me that.

**Spiderman:** Didn't think it was important, anyway why does it even matter?

**White Tiger:** Because ... because...

**Spiderman:** You know you've been acting very strange since we got here ... what's wrong?

**White Tiger:** WRONG? Oh no _**nothing**_ is wrong, everything is just peachy.

_She threw her arms up in the air in frustration and marched away to catch up with the rest of the team. Spiderman stares after her ... bewildered._

**Spiderman:** I think she may be upset.

_Chibi Spiderman, Angel and Devil Spiderman appear simultaneously around his head._

**Chibi/Angel/Devil Spiderman:** YEA THINK?

**Spiderman:** Lay off... (Takes out his com-link) Hello ... hello ... Phantom ... Zorro ... do you read me?

_He hears nothing but static._

**Spiderman:** Still nothing.

_He fires his web shooters and web-zips into the trees._

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later he catches up with his friends who are waiting in a clearing up ahead. He finds Hornet and Kato still bickering, Moonstar sitting on a rock waiting and Tiger leaning against a tree, staring daggers at Moonstar.<em>

**Kato:** Just give it to me, I'll do it.

**Green Hornet:** I'm telling you we're heading in the right way.

**Kato:** We've been going round in circles.

**Green Hornet:** What do you expect me to do, ask for directions?

**Kato:** That would be a first.

**Green Hornet:** And who would you expect me to ask then ... the Symkaria resistance?

_At that moment there was a rustle coming from the trees above them, as they look up they saw dozens of commandos in blue armor jumping down around them and more appear from thin air by using stealth generators. They're armed to the teeth and they surround themselves around the group of heroes._

**Resistant Soldier:** FREEZE! Hands up were we can see them. You are under arrest in the name of the _**resistance**_.

**Spiderman: **Maybe these guys can give us directions.

_The group of teenagers turn their heads slowly to stare at Spiderman as they put their hands up._

**A/N: another chapter down, next time; meeting the resistance, a rescue operation, tons of explosions and a duel of epic proportions... feel free to drool at the thought.**

**Thanks**


	23. Battle of Aniana Pt1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun. **

**Just so you know guys ... after writing this chapter I noticed that it was far too long so I had to cut it into 2 parts. I'm a little preoccupied right now so I'll try to release Part 2 over the weekend. **

**1rx4u: Not to worry, Peter and Ava will have that talk soon ... this chapter should explain why.**

**OMAC001: What's the plan? Here it is.**

**Silentman87: I wanted to do something slightly different with Moonstar, just to make her stand out a bit. **

**Latinoheat151: You're going to love this chapter then.**

**DJ Rodriguez: My stories deserve to be turned into Cartoons/series/movie? Thank you for sating that. You're not the only one who thinks that.**

**Here you go guys.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22: Battle of Aniana Pt1<strong>

_After surrendering to the Resistance, Spiderman and the League were taken out of the Symkarian forest and towards a small village a few miles just outside of Aniana. When they arrived, the village appears to be completely deserted for a long time, the wooden houses were damaged, dark and lifeless ... street carts were knocked over and all the street lamps were burned out._

**White Tiger:** What happened here?

**Resistance Fighter 1:** In the days after the invasion, the Latverian occupation force began rounding up any opposition ... imprisoning anyone who spoke out against them. The rest of the civilians went into hiding ... there are a lot more villages like this one.

**Moonstar:** Those poor people.

_They pass through the village and make their way up a hill and towards an old castle. It looked run downed and greatly damaged ... the exterior brick walls had been broken down, sections of the roof were caved in and some of the castles towers looked ready to collapse. Spiderman looked more closely around the castle and could see soldiers stationed round the building in sniper nests and aiming their weapons right at them._

**Spiderman:** What is this place?

**Resistance Fighter 2:** Quiet!

_They pass though the entrance archway and into the castles courtyard, where the League notices a large fountain with decorative statues at the centre of the courtyard. They stop in front of the fountain and a Resistance fighter approached one of the statues and activated a hidden switch which caused the stone plates around the fountain to descend downwards at different depths to create a spiral staircase leading down into catacombs beneath the castle._

**Green Hornet:** A little cliché don't you think?

**Resistance Fighter 2:** Get moving!

* * *

><p><strong>Symkaria Resistance HQ<strong>

_Though out the catacombs, the Resistance have managed to build an effective base of operations; holding a nearly a hundred personnel, multiple escape routes and security defences. Spidermans friends find themselves held in a makeshift prison cell (they could easily escape but under the request of Spiderman, they are staying put) while Spiderman is taken into an isolated room to wait. He takes in a quick look at his surroundings and decides that the room he's in seems to be the living quarters of a single person. There's a single bed to one side and a desk on the other with a few items on it._

_Spiderman walks over to the desk and picks up one of the items, a framed photograph of a silver haired man carrying a young girl with long silver hair on his shoulders. As his attention is focused on the photograph, he failed to notice the women and two guards who just entered the room, now standing behind him._

**Silver Sable:** Are you quite finished?

_Surprised, Spiderman jumped up onto the ceiling and looked down at the silver haired women looking up at him with her arms folded in front of her and her guards ... pointing their guns at him._

**Spiderman:** Dude! Don't sneak up on a spider like that.

_Sable sighed, took out her gun and pointed it at him._

**Silver Sable:** Sit down.

_**Huh ... she's aiming her gun right at me, but my Spidey-sense isn't going off ... is this thing working? Wait ... maybe she has no intention to shoot me? That's a new experience.**_

_Spiderman jumps back down and sits down on a chair next to the desk, while Sable walks up to him and props herself on the desk. She picks up the photograph that Spiderman knocked over and puts it back into place, then turns back to face Spiderman._

**Silver Sable:** My men tell me you and your friends are Latverian spies.

**Spiderman:** Wait, _**SPIES?**_ Do we look like Latverian's? Wait ... don't answer that.

**Silver Sable:** Well if you're not spies then who are you?

_She points her gun at Spiderman and to his surprise ... his Spidey-sense goes off._

**Silver Sable:** Speak!

**Spiderman:** Hey you must have heard of me? I'm Spiderman ... you know, the world famous, web-slinging, wise cracking teenage superhero?

_Unfortunately, Sable just gives him a quizzical look so he just sighed and took a deep breath._

**Spiderman:** Look, you obviously don't remember me but I've seen you before. I was at the conference on the Tri-Carrier, I heard you argue with Black Panther about Doom invading your country and using it resources and people to strengthen his own forces. And I know that S.H.I.E.L.D sent some friends of mine to help you ... The Howling Commandos.

_Sable was quiet as she listened to him explain himself, trying to decide if he was playing with her or not. After he was done she took in everything he had said and made her decision ... by placing her gun on her desk._

**Silver Sable:** You're a little young for Fury to send you to a battlefield.

**Spiderman:** That's because ... Fury doesn't know I'm here.

**Silver Sable:** You disobeyed Fury; made your way to war-torn country and kept calm with a gun in your face ... you have courage.

_She offers Spiderman a small smile while he secretly lets out a sigh in relief._

**Silver Sable:** So your friends with _**Jack**_?

**Spiderman:** Werewolf by Night? You bet ... we're so close; I still have his hair on my old costume.

_Maybe that was a little too much information._

**Silver Sable:** Then you should know that he and his team were captured sometime ago...

**Spiderman:** _**WHAT?**_ How ... Where?

**Silver Sable:** Come with me.

_She gets up off the desk and makes her way out of the door followed by her guards and soon accompanied by Spiderman. As they left her quarters and made their way up though a corridor they reached the bases command centre, but when they entered Sable was surprised to find some of her personnel lying on the ground in a daze and see Kato, Tiger, Moonstar and Hornet waiting for them._

**Green Hornet:** Next time just leave the cell doors unlock ... saves time.

* * *

><p><em>Over the next few hours (after apologises were exchanged) Spiderman and Silver Sable exchanged Intel and made plans in the effort of saving the Howling Commandos from the Royal Palace. Sable (at the request of Hornet) had sent some of her men to retrieve the Black Beauty, along with Kato who was needed to deactivate its security system.<em>

_Meanwhile Tiger was asked to find King Stefan up in the castle ruins up above. After a few minutes searching she finds him on top one of the battlements looking out over the castle, along with Moonstar. She couldn't explain why but she didn't make her presents known to them just yet ... instead she listen._

**Moonstar:** It's a beautiful country your majesty.

**King Stefan:** Thank you my dear, but I wish you could have seen it before the war.

**Moonstar:** You can rebuild it.

**King Stefan:** Buildings, fields and crops yes, but trust? It was my fault Doom came here ... All because I wanted to help those suffering under him. Due to my actions my people suffered and I was imprisoned in my own palace. It was thanks to the actions of Sablinova and the Wild-pack that I was rescued and brought here the Castle Sable ... but that just made it worse.

**Moonstar:** You're Majesty?

**King Stefan:** Doom had placed a tracer on me and tracked my location back to here and sent in his bombers to lever this place... many more died that day.

**Moonstar:** So how did you all survive?

**King Stefan:** He didn't know about the catacombs underneath the castle.

**Moonstar:** But if he now knows this location...

**King Stefan:** Sablinova says that this is the last place he'd look for us ... somewhere he already destroyed.

They stood there quietly for a bit, Tiger was just about to approach them until the King spoke again.

**King Stefan:** That boy ... Spiderman, he's your leader yes?

**Moonstar:** That's right.

**King Stefan:** He seems confident that we will succeed in rescuing your friends ... do you believe him?

**Moonstar:** Yes I do, Spiderman Is unlike anyone I met before. He's a great leader, skilled fighter and one of the kindest and funniest people I've ever met...

**White Tiger:** ER HUH!

_The two of them turn round to the sound of Tiger clearing her throat and find her standing under the archway leading back down the staircase._

**White Tiger:** You're Highness, Silver Sable asked me to find you; she needs you to join her in the command centre.

**King Stefan:** Of course ... Thank you for indulging an old man my dear.

**Moonstar:** it was no trouble your majesty.

_The King made his way pass Tiger and back downstairs, while Moonstar looks back at the view of the countryside. Then Tiger decides to stand next to her._

**Moonstar:** Tiger can I ask you a question?

**White Tiger:** Yes.

**Moonstar:** Why did you decide to come with us?

**White Tiger:** I wanted help my _**boyfriend** _... by making sure he doesn't get killed.

_Moonstar chuckles at her remark, but Tiger just glances at her._

**White Tiger:** Can I just say something.

**Moonstar: **Sure.

**White Tiger: **Don't think I don't know what you're up to.

_Moonstar was taken aback slightly and turned to meet Tigers glare._

**Moonstar:** I don't know what you mean?

**White Tiger:** You know_** exactly**_ what I mean!

_Tiger was getting close to Moonstar, getting right up in her face. Moonstar was intimidated by Tigers eyes turning "feral"._

**White Tiger:** Don't get any ideas about Peter ... _**he's mine**_ ... do you understand?

**Moonstar:** I ... well ... what do you mean?

**White Tiger:** I've seen the way you_** look**_ at him, the way you **_talk_** about him. Let me make this clear, Peter is just being kind ... he isn't interested in you and if I see you looking at him in a way I don't like.

_She raises her hand up to Moonstars face and extends her claws, making her jump a little._

**White Tiger:** I'll _**rip**_ your eyes out ... Am I making myself clear?

**Moonstar:** ... yes... but get those things out of my face!

_She slaps Tigers hand away, receiving another glare from the Latino hero._

**White Tiger:** Just watch it.

_She turns her back to Moonstar and makes her way towards the archway, scratching her claws along the stone wall as she walks down the stairs. Moonstar tries to re-gain her breath while fighting back a few tears._

* * *

><p><em>Tiger made her way to the command centre to find her boyfriend in conference with Silver Sable, Hornet and King Stefan standing round a table full of open maps. She walks up beside Spiderman and joins in on their discussion.<em>

**Silver Sable:** I'm afraid you're out of luck ... The transports that you came for are already away, to where? I cannot say, but I'm sure the lords of the occupation would know.

**Spiderman:** _**Taskmaster**_, I still can't believe he's here. Since when does Doom outsource?

**Green Hornet:** Since he has a war to fight? So the only thing we could do now is find out when and where the invasion is going to take place, not to mention rescuing the Commandos. And the only way to find out is to launch an assault on the Royal Palace.

**Silver Sable:** Look ... we tried a full on assault and we were _**slaughtered**_, they have superior numbers on their side. It took a well coordinated stealth operation with multiple distractions to rescue the King ... and we barely made it out alive. So if you plan to enter the palace, you're on your_** own**_. I need to use what forces I have left to clear out the city.

**Spiderman:** Then we need to even the playing fields ... The bulk of their forces are Doom-Bots and they need a local hub to operate effectively and according to your Intel its located on this tower here. Hornet ... if we can get you in there could you...?

**Green Hornet:** Shut down the Bots and internal security defensives? Yeah I think I can _**swing**_ that.

**King Stefan:** But to reach the hub you'd have to scale the exterior wall, avoid detection along the walkways and incapacitate all the guards. Even if you disable the security, the draw bridge needs to come down in order for the bulk of our forces to storm the palace ... are _**any** _of you capable of doing all that.

_Both Spiderman and Hornet quickly glance at one another then back to King Stefan and Sable._

**Spiderman:** We...know some guys but we haven't been able to...

_Suddenly a Resistance fighter rushes up to Silver Sable._

**Resistance Fighter:** Ma'am, I've just received word that some of our patrols had encountered two more foreigners in the forests north of here. One wearing a _**purple hoodie**_ and the other a _**black cape**_ wielding a sword.

**White Tiger: **About time those two showed up.

**Resistance Fighter:** Our men approached them but ...

**Spiderman:** Oh boy ... that _**couldn't** _have been pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Aniana – Outside the Royal Palace – Night<strong>

_Hours later; Spiderman, his friends and what remains of the Symkaria Resistance have positioned themselves accordingly around the area of the Royal Palace. The Resistance are gathering in the woods between the palace and Aniana while Spiderman met up with Phantom and Zorro to fill them in on their part of the plan. Meanwhile Tiger, Moonstar, Hornet and Kato are waiting in the Black Beauty (Camo-mode) while parked just across from the palace wall._

**Spiderman:** "_Everyone get ready, Hornet ... when we secure the hub, make your way up the west side wall_".

**Green Hornet:** Gotcha, ready when you are ... and save some for me.

**White Tiger:** You know Doom-Bots _**aren't** _affected by your gas gun right?

**Green Hornet:** That's why I brought this...

_He reaches into his coat and takes out an unusual looking gun; it resembled a long double barrel desert eagle._

**Moonstar:** What is that _**thing**_?

**Green Hornet:** Let's say it's a _**memento**_ form an old enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace Battlements<strong>

_Doom-Bots are patrolling along the palace walls, three walking in one direction and another three in the opposite. As they pass by each other, two of the Doom-Bots suddenly find themselves being webbed together. Then as the Doom-Bot in front of them turns round and arms itself, but a web-line ensures its weapon from behind and pulls it up to the Doom-Bots head ... blowing it off. Then Spiderman turns off his camo-mode and calls over to the other group of Doom-Bots._

**Spiderman:** Hey there, is this the way to the palace gift shop? I want to get a Doom occupation T-shirt.

_**What? I've never been to laughing before ... I want a memento.**_

_As the other group of Doom-Bots turn to face Spiderman, they raise their weapons only to have them sliced off followed by a "swishing" sound. They look at their destroyed weapons and after another "swishing" sound, each one of their heads fall off. As they fall to the ground, Spiderman could see Zorro standing behind them._

**Spiderman:** _**Cutting** _it a bit close don't you think?

_**Get it? cutting ... sword? I'll assume you're all laughing.**_

**Zorro:** You were worried?

**Spiderman:** Not in the least. Now let's get to the hub... hope Phantom did his part.

* * *

><p><strong>Doom-Bot Command Hub<strong>

_Up in one of the palaces towers, a large group of Taskmasters mercenaries are stationed in the command hub. Some are sitting around watching security screens while others are standing around on guard._

**TM Mercenary 1:** Ergh! I'm so bored! Hey Richie, do me a favour ... if the madness begins to sit in, shoot me.

**TM Mercenary Commander:** Do everyone a favour and shoot him _**now**_.

**TM Mercenary 2:** Is that an order?

**TM Mercenary Commander:** Nah ... save your bullets for something worthwhile.

_Unbeknownst to them a shadowy figure drops from the ceiling and right into the middle of a few mercenaries. He quickly dispatches one of them by bashing him on the back of his head, and then punches another one in the throat as he turns to face him. As they fall to the ground the two mercenaries sitting at the security monitors look over their shoulders and see the purple hooded intruder. They jump out their seats and reach for their guns, but Phantom draws his blasters first and shoots their guns out of their hands with one blaster and with the other he shoots them in the leg causing them to drop to the ground._

_The Commander manages to draw his gun but just as he aims it at the intruder, Phantom swings his back leg round, knocking the gun out of the Commanders hand. Then he runs up to the commander and gets him in a grapple hold and chokes him until he's unconscious. Then someone knocks on the door and Phantom walks over to open it, walking over the bodies as he does so. When he opens the door Phantom finds his fellow teammates outside._

**Phantom:** You're late.

**Zorro:** Had to ask for directions.

_The two heroes enter the command hub and admire Phantoms "handy work"._

**Phantom:** Sorry about the mess.

**Spiderman:** Do you treat everyone you meet like this?

**Phantom:** What's that suppose to mean?

**Zorro:** Those Rebels you came across.

**Phantom:** A few broken noses ... big deal.

**Spiderman:** A few... from what they told me it seemed like you were trying to recreate that scene from _**Rambo: First Blood**_.

**Phantom:** Just hurry up and get Hornet up here.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Black Beauty, Hornet is busy checking his new gun until Spiderman contacts him though his com-link.<em>

**Spiderman:** "_Hornet, you're up_".

**Green Hornet:** Roger that.

**Spiderman:** "_Names not Roger ... what? That's funny_".

**Moonstar:** Good luck.

**Green Hornet:** Who needs luck when I've got_** this**_?

_He brandishes the gun before he gets out of the car; he makes his way towards the palace wall and stops at the bottom. He raises his arm to reveal wrist device and fired a steel grappling hook up to the top of the wall ... then reels himself up to the top. Meanwhile Tiger leans forward from the backseat to talk to Kato._

**White Tiger:** Think he's over _**compensating** _for something?

**Kato:** No.

_Tiger was slightly taken aback by how nonchalant Kato answered her question. As she sat back down in the back seat, she catches Moonstar eye but both just turned away from each other ... Kato noticed this from the rear view mirror._

**Kato:** Whatever problem is between you two, get over it and get ready.

**White Tiger:** You just worry about yourself.

**Kato:** Nothing worries me ... I'm ready for anything.

* * *

><p><em>Back up at the Command hub, Hornet is busy working on the main computer, hacking his way into the Doom-Bots network while the other three keep watch.<em>

**Phantom:** Are you done yet?

**Green Hornet:** This system was personally designed by Dr Doom himself, only a _**handful**_ of people have ever attempted to break in. Even _**less** _people have ever succeeded, only **_two_** people gasped its complexity enough to understand it and only **_one_** person has ever managed to do it while at the same time disabling the entire security grid while covering his tracks to make sure Doom himself couldn't discover his identity.

**Spiderman:** Who was that?

**Green Hornet:** _**Me**_.

_Hornet pushed a single button on the computers key board. Suddenly from all over the Royal Palace to the city of Aniana down below, Doom-Bots everywhere started shorting out and becoming immobile. The resistance took this opportunity to enter the city and begin re-taking control. While inside the Royal Palace; Taskmaster and Crimson Dynamo couldn't help but notice the sudden lake of Doom-bots._

**Taskmaster:** What is going on?

**TM Mercenary:** Sir, reports from patrols are saying that all are Doom-bots have suddenly _**deactivated**_.

**Taskmaster:** That's impossible; no one could possibly to that!

**Crimson Dynamo:** Comrade, it must be those rebel scum.

**Taskmaster:** Take my men and search the entire palace ... _**I'll** _head for the command hub.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace Courtyard<strong>

_Crimson Dynamo and squads of Taskmasters mercenaries started to pile their way into the palace courtyard, examining the disabled Doom-Bots that littered the place. As they tried to work out what was going on, they suddenly heard the roar of an engine and all of them turned to the entrance gates only to see them blasted open and the Black Beauty speed its way through the wreckage and skid to a stop directly in the centre of the courtyard._

_Taskmaster's mercenaries surrounded the Black Beauty and open fired, their blaster firer coming from all directions but not even scratching the cars bodywork. Not even Crimson Dynamos heavy arsenal could cause any damage. After a minute of barrage fire the mercenaries had to reload, while doing so the Black Beauty started to emit a green smokescreen that engulfed the courtyard and everyone around it._

**TM Mercenary 1:** What the ... I can't see anything!

**TM Mercenary 2:** I think ... URG!

_Something knocked the mercenary down to the ground, the rest started to panic as all they could see are small silhouettes moving quickly amongst the mercenaries and all they can hear are the cries of their comrades as they are picked off one by one. This is not helped by the fact that Crimson Dynamo started firing randomly into the smoke in all directions._

**Crimson Dynamo:** AHHH! Face me you cowards!

_Suddenly something an arrow flies through the smoke and hits him directly on his chest. Crimson Dynamo looks down at the thing sticking out of his chest and laughs._

**Crimson Dynamo:** Is that your best ... YAAHHH!

_Next thing he know a powerful electrical current courses through his suit, then forces him to his knees. As the smoke begins to clear away, he raises his head and looks at the scene before him. Everyone of his mercenaries are laid out on the ground and standing amongst them are three costumed teenage girls, and the one wearing a large black cloak is holding up a bow in his direction._

**Moonstar:** Hornets not the only one with a _**new** _toy.

**Kato:** Where did you get that?

**Moonstar:** Archery's a hobby of mine, thought it would come in handy.

**White Tiger:** Spidey ... We've got things covered up here, Have you reached the Commandos?

**Spiderman:** "_Making my way down to the prison cells now_."

**White Tiger:** Stay safe.

**Spiderman:** "_Stay beautiful_"

_As she turns off her com-link, her attention is drawn to Crimson Dynamo, who was chuckling to himself._

**White Tiger:** What's funny ... still in _**shock**_ of your recent beat down?

**Moonstar:** You're not that good at smack talking are you?

_Tiger just glares at Moonstar._

**Crimson Dynamo:** No ... It's just hilarious that you think it's** _that _**easy.

_He starts to laugh and the three teenagers just stare at each other._

* * *

><p><em>While back at the Command Hub, Hornet is still sitting at the main computer feeling smug. That was until he noticed a beeping sound coming from the screen in front of him. Slightly confused Hornet started working on the keyboard again until the main computer screen suddenly light up and Hornet was horrified by what appeared on it.<em>

**Green Hornet:** No ... no ... NO!

_He started to mash down on the keyboard franticly, before speaking into his com-link._

**Green Hornet:** Guys ... we have a problem...

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace Courtyard<strong>

**Green Hornet:** "_This system ... it seems to be fighting back. The Doom-Bots are starting to **reactivate**_".

_The girls look around them to see all the Doom-Bots in the courtyard returning to their feet and attempted to engage them in combat. Tiger activated her Battle mode and started using her tail to strike down her opponents; Moonstar began using her archery skills to fire arrows at multiple Doom-Bots; Kato uses her superior martial arts skills to knock down all she saw, while Crimson Dynamo recovers his energy and re-engages the fight with the heroines._

_Up on the battlements walkway, Doom-Bots are starting to re-group. As half a dozen of them make their way to the Command Hubs tower, they are met by Phantom. Arming themselves, the Doom-Bots charge at him and open fired only to have Phantom run at them, dodge their incoming fire and before reaching them ... he performs a backwards slide, drawing his blasters at the same time and fires at the Doom-Bots while avoiding their laser fire overhead._

_Meanwhile, Hornet is still trying to regain control of the system but to no avail. In frustration he stands up, draws his double barrel gun and shoots the computer screen. Suddenly Doom-bots break into the room, but Hornet manages to gun them down quickly._

**Green Hornet:** That's one way to _**smash**_ the system... Huh with a dry cool wit like that, I could be an action hero.

_He runs out of the room and onto the walkway, looking down he sees Tiger Phantom and Moonstar engaging Crimson Dynamo and dozens of Doom-Bots in the courtyard._

**Green Hornet:** Where are Kato and Zorro?

_As he makes his way further down the walkway he finds Kato engaging in hand to hand combat with Taskmaster himself along with a few of his mercenaries._

**Taskmaster:** Impressive.

**Kato:** You haven't seen anything yet.

_Hornet makes his way over to help out and as Kato jumps over the two mercenaries to engage Taskmaster, Hornet takes on the two Taskmaster lookalikes. Thanks to his training alongside Kato, he holds his own pretty well. But he couldn't help notice that Taskmaster was starting to copy Kato's move set._

**Green Hornet:** Kato ... he's matching your moves.

**Kato:** I can handle it!

**Green Hornet:** Seriously, think about what you're doing.

**Taskmaster:** You should listen to your _**boyfriend**_.

**Kato:** Shut your mouth!

_While being focused entirely on the fight, Kato fails to notice Taskmaster reaching for his gun. Fortunately Hornet did right after he finished off the two mercenaries._

**Green Hornet:** KATO WATCH OUT!

_Taskmaster draws his gun and starts shooting at Kato, luckily she's so close to him and fast that she was able to dodge all his attempts before quickly grabbing the gun out of his hand and knocking him to the ground then puts on a smug expression._

**Kato:** You missed me.

_Taskmaster just looks up at her and spoke in a calm "matter of fact" voice._

**Taskmaster:** Who said I was aiming at_** you**_?

_Confused by this remark, she noticed that the villain was looking over her shoulder so she looks found to see a sight that made her skin turn white._

**Kato:** ... Luke?

_Hornet was clutching his side, and then slowly opens his jacket, now covered in blood, to revel a gunshot wound just below his heart. He stumbles slightly before losing his balance. Kato watches as if in slow-motion as Hornet collapse onto the side of the narrow walkway and starts to tip over off the side of it. She runs over and tries to catch him ... but fails._

**Kato:** _**NOOOOOOOOO!**_

_Her scream catches the attention of the three heroes down below and they all look up to see Hornet falling from the walkway and down to the courtyard below. Moving fast Tiger uses her enhanced cat-like reflexes to leap over Doom-Bots and other obstacles and successfully catches Hornet before he hits the ground._

**White Tiger:** Luke! ... **LUKE!** Can you hear me?

_Looking down from the walkway, Kato remembers Taskmaster and turns back to him only to see that he's gone. Franticly she looks everywhere around her until she notices the edge of his white cape swishing round a corner of an entrance to the palace. White hot fury engulfs her as she gives chase to her new target._

**A/N: I don't think I need to say much here apart from Part 2 will hopefully be out this weekend... oh and may the frantic reviews begin.**

**Thanks**


	24. Battle of Aniana Pt2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun**

**Heres the second part guys ... but just so you know the parts with Kato are a little ... bloody. its not for the squeamish, you have been warned.**

**Also Things are a little busy at the moment so i need to take a break for a few weeks ... don't worry I wont be gone for too long.**

**Also I'm planning to create a facebook page pretty soon for ... certain reasons, so i'll let you guys know when its up. I may soon ask is you guys have any relevant fan art that i can post **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23: Battle of Aniana Pt2<strong>

**Royal Palace Courtyard – Night**

**White Tiger:** Luke! LUKE! Can you hear me?

_She hastily pulls off Hornets mask to check if he was still breathing but it was hard to tell when a dozen or so Doom-Bots are still shooting in her direction. Phantom however drew his blasters and started to fire mercilessly at the surrounding Doom-Bots, take down a lot of their numbers. Moonstar fires a couple of her arrows at Crimson Dynamo then calls over to Tiger._

**Moonstar: **GET HIM IN THE BEAUTY ... WE'LL COVER YOU!

Acknowledging her, Tiger picks up Hornet and carries him over to the Black Beauty while under heavy fire. As she reaches the car, she opens the rear door and lays Hornet down on the back seat and closes the door behind her. She leans over the check up on him, and then attempts to attend to his injury.

**White Tiger:** Oh Luke.

**Green Hornet:** Tiger...

_She looks up to see Hornet conscious with his eyes barely open._

**White Tiger:** Shush ... save your strength.

**Green Hornet:** Drivers seat ... compartment.

_She turns towards the back of the driver's seat and examines it, until she finds a latch for a hidden compartment. She opens it and finds medical equipment inside._

**White Tiger:** This car is a**_ beauty_**.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace Sub-Level<strong>

_Underneath the Royal Palace is a secret sub-level basement, housing different facilities like research labs, training rooms and the palaces prison cells; which is where our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman is making his way towards in order to free the Commandos. Using his suits stealth mode, he quickly makes his way there, avoiding and dispatching a few guards in the mean time but when the Doom-Bots started to re-activate he had to switch to a more ... aggressive approach. He smashes apart a couple of Doom-Bots just outside the prison cells before specking into his com-link. _

**Spiderman:** Almost at the cells, Hornet ... you may have...

**White Tiger:** "_Spider ... Hornets been shot_".

**Spiderman:** WHAT? How bad is it?

**White Tiger:** "_I'm trying to treat his injury, but my first aid skills aren't first rate_".

**Spiderman:** I'm coming back.

**White Tiger:** "_No, I've got this. You finish your mission_".

**Spiderman:** ... You work your magic beautiful.

_He turns off his com-link and heads into the prison cells. After searching the area for a while, Spiderman comes across a heavily guarded section full of Doom-Bots. He turns on his stealth mode and takes down all of them, and then approaches a single heavily armoured door._

**Spiderman:** Dang ... if only I have some kind of metal eating, oh wait a minute!

_He fires his anti-metal spiders around the doors hinges and after a couple of seconds they eat away at the metal. Meanwhile inside the cell, the imprisoned members of the Howling Commandos; all in their separate energy cells look up as the armoured door falls down to the ground and due to the bright light behind him, the silhouette of Spiderman walks in._

_**If you guys could only see this ... I look like such a badass right now.**_

**Werewolf by Night:** Spiderman?

**Spiderman:** Sorry guys ... but check out time is at 11:30 in the morning, please pack up your things and...

**Frankenstein's Monster:** I am happy to see Spider ... but could you let us out now.

_**Some people have no sense of humor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace Courtyard<strong>

_Tiger is still treating Hornets injury inside the Black Beauty, while outside Doom-Bot reinforcements had arrive from within the Palace, Moonstar and Phantom are running low on ammo and have ducked behind some nearby crates for cover._

**Crimson Dynamo:** You are finished comrades ... Surrender and we will show lenience.

_The two heroes check their weapons._

**Phantom:** Got any more of those?

**Moonstar: **Only got one arrow left.

**Phantom:** Terrific ... I only got a couple of rounds. Ok, I'll take the couple of dozen on the right you take the dozen on the left.

**Moonstar:** I'll take a dozen plus one.

**Phantom:** Well look at miss confidence here.

**Moonstar:** If we can get into the Black Beauty...?

**Phantom:** We'd need a distraction...

_At that exact moment the roar of an engine is heard and the two young heroes turn round to see Zorro's bike; the Tornado Z, come out of nowhere and zooms round the courtyard, knocking over some Doom-Bots along the way and allowing Phantom and Moonstar an opportunity to break cover and rush towards the Black Beauty and into the two front seats._

_As the Tornado Z continued to distract the Doom-Bots, it was caught off guard when Crimson Dynamo dropped down in front of the bike and stopped it in its track when he grabbed Tornado with his armoured hands, lifting it up over his head and throws it across the courtyard, crashing into the wall. While inside the Black Beauty..._

**Phantom:** That was convenient timing.

**Moonstar:** Tiger how is he?

**White Tiger:** I've managed to stop the bleeding and I don't think anything vital was damage, but if we don't get him help soon ... I don't know.

**Phantom:** So what ... we just hold up in here? That's not my style.

**Moonstar:** You want to take your chances out there?

_He looks out of the front windscreen and sees Dynamo and many Doom-Bots starting to surround the Black Beauty and begin barraging the car with laser blasts._

**Phantom:** Fair point.

**Green Hornet:** Press ... button ... lower dashboard.

_Moonstar looked around the dash board and finds a set of buttons where Hornet said it was and pressed on of them. A hatch opened on the front grate of the vehicle and a barrage of bean bags fired from it to hit everything in front of them ... to no effect._

**Crimson Dynamo:** Toys?

**Green Hornet:** The ... other ... button.

_Moonstar presses another button and two .30 caliber M1919 Browning machine guns rise from the hood of the car and open fire on Dynamo and the Doom-Bots, destroying a few of them and keeping Dynamo at bay before he flies out of the way. Moonstar pressed a flashing button that caused the another hatch to open on the car's rear bumper and fired two homing missiles and flew towards Dynamo, forcing him to try and out manoeuvres them before shooting them down._

**Crimson Dynamo:** Why those little...

_He fires a couple of missiles that the vehicle while inside the Black Beauty, lights start flashing on the dashboard._

**Moonstar:** What do I do?

**Green Hornet:** Red button?

_She presses the red button in front of her and watched in awe as the outer bodywork of the Black Beauty, the windows and even the wheels quickly covers themselves in a protective armoured shell. The missiles hit their target causing a huge explosion, but as the smoke clears, Dynamo was furious to see that the car remained untouched._

**Phantom:** That was close ... how are you holding up man?

**Green Hornet:** I feel ... wait! Where's Kato? Is she ok?

_The three heroes just awkwardly stare at each other, not knowing what to tell him while wondering the same thing themselves._

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace interior<strong>

_Kato franticly follows Taskmaster throughout the palace, as she makes her way down a corridor two Doom-Bots appear in front of her armed with blades and attempt to cut her down. But Kato manages to dodge their attacks then throws a shuriken at each of their heads. After that encounter she made her way to the end of the corridor where she found herself in front of a large set of doors. She uses her powerful legs to kick the door open than walks through._

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace – Ball Room<strong>

_Slowly Kato walks into an enormous Hall and inspects her surroundings; the walls are decorated with artwork and statues, crystal chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling which gives the hall a very grand feel to it. Kato concluded that this must be one of the halls that the royal family uses to host balls and galas. She noticed that most of the furniture had been taken away and in the centre of the hall; mats had been placed on the ground, like in a martial arts Dojo._

**Kato:** A Training room?

**Taskmaster:** That's right.

**Kato:** YOU!

_She quickly looks up to see Taskmaster, flunked by a couple of his mercenaries standing at the top of a grand stair case. Suddenly 10 of Taskmasters skull masked "ninjas" run up from behind him, down the stair case and surround the mats that Kato was now standing at the centre of._

**Taskmaster:** I was hoping you'd follow me.

**Kato:** Then why don't you come down here yourself!

**Taskmaster:** I wanted to give my men a chance, see... these are my most highly trained, dedicated and experienced students and they've wanted a worthy opponent to test themselves against and I think you ... are that opponent.

**Kato:** I'm flattered ... but this isn't really an unfair fight.

**Taskmaster:** I'm sure you'll do your best.

**Kato:** I meant unfair ... for them.

_Taskmaster was surprised by that remark but signalled his men to begin. They all drop into a fighting stance and move onto the mats, surrounding Kato. Slowly Kato looked around at all the fighters; she then calmly raised her hands up to eye level and clasped them in front of her then bowed her head._

_Suddenly one of the ninjas in front of her yelled out a battle cry and charged at her, he performed a spinning jump kick but Kato just caught his leg in mid-air and dropped him to the ground, as soon as his back hit the floor, Kato raised one of the legs and mercilessly slammed her foot down on his head, breaking his neck in the process ... **9 remaining**. Then in a sequence, a few Ninjas start to throw punches at Kato who effortlessly blocked and countered attacked with her own sequence of punches. Suddenly a Ninja tried to strike her from behind with a punch however Kato quickly spin round and grabbed the guys arm, twisting it into an arm lock. This left his head exposed for Kato to punch repeatedly in a fury until she swept his leg, bringing him to the ground, and while still holding his arm she rolled over him to avoid some Ninjas trying to attacker her ... breaking his arm in the process ... **8 remaining**._

_As Kato got to her feet, another Ninja tried to kick her in the face, but she caught him by the foot and quickly stepped back, causing him loss his balance and widen his stance. Just then another Ninja moved in to attack her but Kato (while still holding up the other guy's leg) kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Then she brought her attention back to the guy whose leg she was holding and slammed her foot down on his leg joint with such force that she broke the guy's leg (which is now pointing up the way) the Ninja let out a blood curtailing scream ... **7 remaining**._

_She dropped his leg and a Ninja tried to punch her, but Kato just blocked it and countered with a series of punches. A few more Ninjas attempted to fly kick her but she quickly dodged them, soon after a Ninja tried to strike her from behind but she brought he leg up sharply behind her and kicked him in his manhood. As he reacted to that she performed a leg sweep and knocked him to the ground, Kato then rolled on top of him and with lightning fast speed she began to strike him with a barrage of short punches to his chest and head ... blood spilled from his mouth as she quiet literally beaten him to death ... **6 remaining.**_

_Kato slowly got back to her feet and looked round her; she could tell that Taskmasters Ninjas were beginning to worry as they looked to each other and hesitantly tried to surround her again. Finally one of them attacked her but she blocked his attack with her left arm and smashed her right elbow into her attacker's throat. She then grabbed the back of his head and bent him forward so she could knee him in the face ... breaking his nose. Kato then performed a grapple hold on him then reached for his head, she then flung him across the mats by his head ... breaking his neck while doing so ... **5 remaining**._

_Next thing Kato knew, another Ninja tried to attack her with a series of kicks that she easily avoided. Kato then grabbed one of his kick the brought the heel of her boot sharply down on the ankle of the leg he was standing on. The Ninja let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground on his front. Kato then performed a front flip and landed feet first right on the Ninjas back. While he was howling in pain she then dropped to her knees and began to smash her elbows down at the spot between the guy's shoulder blades... **4 remaining**._

_As she got back up the last 4 Ninjas tried to attack her at the same time with a series of punches and kicks. However Kato dodged and blocked all of them while adding a few counter attacks of her own. She eventually dropped one of her attackers to the ground by smashing the palm of her hand up against his nose, killing him instantly ... **3 remaining**. As two of them kept their distance, the third one attacked her but Kato was too enthralled in a blood frenzy that after he blocked his attack she began striking him with a series of punches until he fell to his knees in exhaustion. She quickly stood at his side, grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back to expose his throat. The then performed a lightning fast jab with her open hand, striking his throat with her finger tips. The Ninja went limp and Kato let go of his head, allowing him to collapse to the ground ... dead ... **2 remaining**._

_The second last Ninja tried to attack her from behind but Kato's lightning fast reflexes allowed her to quickly spin round and with her sheer force of strength, just pushed aside her attacker's defences. She got in close and began to once again barrage her victim with lightning fast short bursts of punches to his chest; the sheer velocity of her strikes slowly forced him to the ground. When she had him on his back he increased her speed and started to hit his face, which caused the mask he was wearing to break apart ... long with most of his face ... **1 remaining**._

_When She was done, Kato slowly looked up at the only one of Taskmasters Ninjas still standing and it was clear that the man was terrified, to the extent of him actually pissing himself, Kato could see the small pool forming around his foot. Kato got to her feet and gracefully walked closer to him, forcing the Ninja to drop back into his fighting stance. When Kato reached him, he made a feeble attempt to kick her but Kato just knocked his leg out of the way with her arm. This made him lose his balance and provide an opening for Kato to punch him in his stomach a few times before grabbing him by his neck line and pants and flipping him over behind he and onto his back. But Kato wasn't finished there ... while still holding onto his neck line; she dragged her victim close and adjusted her stance so that she could trap his head between her knees, which she then proceeded to bash his face In with her free hand repeatedly ... breaking his mask apart, and deforming him, then eventually killing him._

_She let the Ninjas head drop after she let go, then slowly stood up straight, knuckles clenched and covered in blood. She then sharply looked up to the stair case to see Taskmaster gazing down at the carnage below him._

**Kato:** So Taskmaster ... any more subordinates for me to kill?

_Taskmaster just slowly raised his hands up and gave a single loud clap. The next thing Kato knew she was surrounded by more of Taskmasters Ninjas who started piling into the Ball room from every entrance there was. By the time they were finished, nearly 40 or so Ninjas had completely engulfed the place only this time they wielded katanas. One Ninja foolishly tried to attack Kato by himself but when he got close enough Kato just kicked him right in the jaw, forcing him to collapse backwards and send his sword flying into the air to which Kato caught it with her out-reached hand._

**Taskmaster:** This should be ... educational.

_As Taskmasters Ninjas slowly approached Kato, she quickly adopts an on guard stance, grasping her sword with two hands and taking a deep breath. The next thing she heard was the battle cry of her opponents as a few charged at her weapons raised to strike ... she quickly cut them down with a few well placed slashes. Blood gushed out of them and they fell to the ground screaming, she regained her stance as more came rushing in. She successfully parried their strikes and quickly countered with her own attacks with her blade, some managed to parry but most were cut down._

_Three more Ninjas tried to attack her from behind but Kato used her superior flexibility to perform a backwards slash, cutting all three of them down. A single Ninja tried to flip over Kato's head but she merely performed a vertical slash and cut the Ninja down in mid air. Four Ninjas then attacked her at once but she successfully blocked all four strikes with a single parry and then used her impressive strength to push them back and slice open each one of them... covering herself in their blood._

_Two Ninjas tired to perform horizontal slashes on either side of her, but she easily jumps over them and goes into a roll under the legs of another Ninja the stops to thrust her sword over her head... unfortunately the Ninja turned to face Kato and ended up getting stabbed in his crotch and after a high pitch scream form the "man" Kato jumped to her feet and swung her sword round in a full horizontal circle ... cutting down him and five others in its radius._

_As a Ninja raised his sword over his head to perform a heavy slash, Kato quickly slashed up at his arms, causing them to fall off at the elbows then kicked the guy in the stomach. Then a Ninja slashed down at her but the parried it, only to realise that another Ninja was charging at her from the opposite direction. So with her free hand she quickly threw one of the throwing darts at the Ninjas neck then she dropped to the ground and used the momentum to flip the Ninja she was locked with over her and grabbed his sword off of him at the same time. She jumped back to her feet with a katana in each hand now._

_A group of Ninjas sheathed their swords and started throwing Shurikens at Kato, who then began huge flourishing motions to block the incoming projectiles. The soon run out and one Ninja threw his last one at her but as it got within range, Kato slashed down vertically at is ... splitting it in two half's and both parts hitting Ninjas on either side of Kato who were trying to sneak up on her._

_Kato then let out a blood curtailing cry and charged at the group. She swiftly used her twin blades to cut down all who stood before her. One Ninja attempted to slash at her but she just kicked his sword out of his hands and swung her blade downwards ... removing his head in the process. She proceeded to dismember more and more of her opponents as they tried to attack her, at one point she even ran up one Ninja and jumped off him, slicing him in the back as she spun forward then landed right in front of another Ninja. He tried to block her vertical slash but the force of her attack was so great that she snapped his sword in two before bringing her blades down the middle of his head and out down his crotch ... cutting him in completely in half vertically._

_She looks back up at the stair case and see's Taskmaster walking away from the carnage and towards the upper levels. Not wanting him to get away, Kato makes her way to the staircase, only to have some of remaining Ninjas blocking her way. So Kato charges at full speed at the staircase but before the Ninjas could do anything, she leaped up on to the staircase's banister and runs up and past them. The few remaining Ninjas chased her up the stairs but as they reached the top, Kato was already waiting for them. They hacked and slashed at her but she continued to parry each attack with both her weapons._

_A few of them attacked vertically but Kato blocked them all with one of her swords and with the other he performed a low sweeping slash that cut off their forward legs just under the knee. As they fell down the stair case she threw one of her swords at one Ninja; impaling him and another unlucky standing right behind him through the chest. Only three were left and they hesitantly drew closer to Kato, two of them attacked her but she just parried and cut them down. The last one standing was unable to hold his sword steady, he kept shaking it as Kato walked closer to him. He then just dropped his sword and legged it, running past Kato and back down the stairs. As he ran across the room, tripping over some of the dead bodies along the way, but as soon as he made it to the door he heard a whooshing sound and then a felt a sharp pain pierce his back. He looked down and saw the front end of Kato's Katana stick out through his chest. He then collapsed onto the ground._

_Kato then made her way up to the upper level ... where Taskmaster was waiting for her._

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace Courtyard<strong>

_The Black Beauty is still under heavy fire from Crimson Dynamo and his forces, but its armor is still holding up. While inside the car, the four heroes are concerned about how longer the amour will hold up._

**Phantom:** We're not gonna hold out much longer!

**Moonstar:** Where are Spiderman and the Commandos?

**White Tiger:** They'll be here.

_Suddenly the sound of the enemies incoming fire cease altogether._

**Green Hornet:** That ... Can't ... be good.

_Outside the vehicle the Doom-Bots, along with Dynamo arm themselves with armour piercing missiles and lock in on the Black Beauty._

**Crimson Dynamo:** Comrades ... you have fought bravely, but it is over ... this is your last chance to surrender.

_After receiving no answer, Dynamo ordered his forces to open fire on the vehicle. Back inside the heroes brace themselves for the impact. Suddenly they heard deafening explosion coming from outside but ... the Black Beauty was still intact._

**Phantom:** What's going on?

_Moonstar pressed a button which dismantled the exterior armour and allowed them to look outside._

**White Tiger:** What the...

_They watched as dozens of Doom-Bots a wiped out by explosions and heavy fire coming from above them. They look up out of the windows to see a beautiful sight._

**Moonstar:** IT'S THE _**VALIANT**_!

* * *

><p><em>Circling above the Royal Palace is the Valiant, piloted by Sarah Secord, unleashing its payload down onto the courtyard; destroying Doom-Bots and mercenaries all over the place and reducing their numbers. Some of the remaining mercenaries tried to escape through the front gates only to stop in their tacks as they meet face to face with Silver Sable and a few dozen of her resistance fighters. As they aimed their guns at the mercenaries, they just threw their hands up in surrender.<em>

* * *

><p><em>While back in the courtyard, Crimson Dynamo tried to flee back into the palace, only to be knocked back out again by Frankenstein's Monster as the Howling Commandos emerge into the courtyard, accompanied by Spiderman. He runs over to the Black Beauty and opened the back seat to find Tiger and the others.<em>

**Spiderman:** Tiger, _**thank**_ god your safe.

_The two of them give each other a quick embrace._

**White Tiger:** I'm fine.

**Spiderman:** Phantom? Moonstar?

**Phantom:** Never better.

**Moonstar:** We're ok.

**Spiderman:** Hornet?

_He looks down at Hornet lying on the back seat and calls to Silver Sable over his shoulder._

**Spiderman:** WE NEED A MEDIC, _**NOW**_!

_He and the rest of the heroes got out of the car as a rebel medic hurries over to tend to Hornet._

**Spiderman:** Is he going to be alright?

**White Tiger:** I think so ... but Spidey ... Kato ... she went after _**Taskmaster**_.

**Spiderman:** Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace – Throne Room<strong>

_On the upper level of the Royal Palace, is the grand throne room of Symkaria. Its walls are surrounded by artwork, suits of armour and placed at the far end of the room is the large throne of King Stefan which is currently being sat on by Taskmaster as he waits patiently for his persecutor. He looks up as the entrance doors burst open and watches as Kato walks into the throne room and along the long red carpet leading up to the throne... covered in blood._

**Taskmaster:** I must say ... I've never met anyone like you ... your _**skill**_, your **_ruthlessness_** ... you remind me a little of me.

**Kato:** I'm_** nothing**_ like you!

**Taskmaster:** Oh really? How many of my men did you gut open to get here? You had a single objective in mind and you destroyed all who stood in your way. There could be a place for you in my organization ... I can help you reach your full potential ... Join me and you can have _**anything**_ you want.

_Kato stopped just a few feet in front of Taskmaster, who found it hard to tell her expression._

**Kato:** You harmed someone dear to me, so all I want ... _**IS YOU FUCKING HEAD**_!

_She swung round to kick Taskmasters head, but he caught it and flung her over to one side. She managed to land on her feet and charged at Taskmaster in a frenzy; throwing punches everywhere she could but Taskmaster manage to dodge each of her attacks. She sped up her attacks but Taskmaster was able to keep up with her._

**Taskmaster:** Foolish girl ... I've been watching you fight, and thanks to my photographic memory I know _**every**_ move you do.

**Kato:** Is that so?

_She then started change her fighting styles regularly, throwing Taskmaster off guard and occasionally landing a few punches and kicks that unfortunately, Taskmaster was quickly able to recover from. This seemed to be working for a while, until Kato stated to get tired very quickly. Her attacks were getting slower and she was gasping for air, until Taskmaster caught one of her punches and flipped her over onto her back._

**Taskmaster:** What's wrong ... feeling a little out of breath are we?

_Kato then realised what was going on and cursed herself. In her fury she fell into one of the biggest traps in fighting; always pace yourself. She was blinded by rage and grief that she spent so much of her energy fighting all of Taskmasters men that she failed to keep some in reserve for when she would eventually face him. She was running solely on adrenaline, but it was running out ... and Taskmaster took advantage of that._

**Taskmaster:** Well it is a shame ... I was starting to enjoy myself.

**Kato:** Not ... done ... yet.

_She forced herself onto her feet but swayed from side to side as she struggled to keep her balance. She sloppily threw a punch that Taskmaster easily blocked and countered with a series of punches to her chest and face. He performed a single uppercut and sent Kato flying into the air and crashing down onto the ground. Taskmaster casually walked up to her, drawing his sword. Kato tried to crawl away but she was completely drained of energy._

**Kato:** I'm sorry ... Luke.

**Taskmaster:** Don't worry, you'll **_join_ **him soon.

_He stood over Kato and raised his sword up to strike, but as he brings it down for the killing blow, his attack is suddenly blocked by another sword. Looking up at the swords wielder, Taskmaster finds himself looking at black cloaked man in a sombrero._

**Taskmaster:** And who the _**hell** _are you suppose to be?

**Zorro:** Your end.

_The two of them broke contact and stood back from each other. Slowly they began to encircle each other on the spot, just waiting for the other on to make the first move. Taskmaster obliged, lunging into a series of attacks while Zorro parries each one. Then Zorro responded with a few flourishes of his own, which Taskmaster held his own against._

**Zorro:** Let me ask you one question.

**Taskmaster:** And that is?

_He once again lunges at Zorro, but he parries and the two of them end up locking blades with one another._

**Zorro:** How would you like your body _**displayed**_?

_In raged, Taskmaster attacked with another set of thrusts and slashes that Zorro successfully blocked. As Zorro leads Taskmaster closer to the large windows, Taskmaster lunges forward and as Zorro moves out of the way, he gets his sword stuck in the curtains. Zorro takes this opportunity to carve a "**G H**" into Taskmasters sword hand, causing him to cry out in pain._

**Zorro:** That ... was for my friend.

_Taskmaster then ripped his sword out of the curtains and began slashing away at Zorro. The two master swordsmen exchanged blades for quite some time, and then Taskmaster leaped into the air and tried to impale Zorro. However Zorro quickly rolled backwards and at the same time used his sword to slice off Taskmasters mask. As both swordsmen got to their feet again, Zorro saw Taskmaster without his mask. Unfortunately his hood still covered much of his face in shadow, but he could just make out some of his features. He could tell that Taskmaster was Caucasian and had brown eyes. Taskmaster lifted his free hand up to his face and felt a scratch just above his eyes; Zorro's sword must have pierced his mask and cut him._

**Taskmaster:** Lucky scratch ... it won't happen again. I can know** read** your every move.

**Zorro:** But Señor ... one must **see** in order to read.

_Confused by this, Taskmaster failed to notice that his vision started to blur. In a panic he wiped his hand across his forehead and when he examined his hand he saw that his white glove was stained with blood. The cut that Zorro had made started to bleed and the blood had started to drip down into his eyes ... blurring his vision._

_Distracted by this, Taskmaster was caught off guard as Zorro rushed in for the attack. He desperately tried to parry all of his attacks but his blurred vision made it difficult to see. This only made Taskmaster more and more angry ... and sloppy. After another few brutal minutes of sword play, Zorro manage to cut Taskmasters sword arm and leg, this causing him to drop to the ground and allowed Zorro to knock Taskmasters sword out of his and catch it in mid-air._

**Zorro:** Touché.

**Taskmaster:** How... defeated ... by teenagers again?

_Zorro brings his sword across Taskmasters throat._

**Taskmaster:** Go ahead ... finish it.

**Zorro:** I'm not going to_** kill** _you.

_He sheaths his sword and turns back to face Kato ... only to realise that she's disappeared. Suddenly he hears a cry coming from behind him and sees Taskmaster lying on his back ... impaled through his head with his own sword ... wielded by Kato._

**Kato:** That's ... _**my**_ ... pleasure.

_Still suffering from exhaustion, Kato stumbles and nearly collapse to the ground. But Zorro rushes to her side and grabs hold of her before she falls; he slowly lowers her to the ground and allows her to rest him her arms._

**Kato:** I ... had ... to ... he ... he.

**Zorro:** Shush, I know ... I know. It is finished now, rest.

_At that moment Spiderman, Tiger, the League and Silver Sable ran into the throne room and stared at the scene before them._

**Spiderman:** What the _**hell** _happened downstairs?

**A/N: Finally it's done... Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I'm on my break, see you guys in a few weeks.**

**Thanks**


	25. Operation Demise

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun. **

**Hi Guys ... I'm back with a new Chapter. Things are really starting to heat up now, so I hope you enjoy it. Also I'd like to say that since this story is about 3 quarters done; I really appreciate all the support and ideas that every one of you guys has given me. I know I don't say this that often but you guys are the reason I keep doing this ... that and its fun. And I'm going to try and answer some of your questions more often now. So let's move on to the story. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24: Operation Demise<strong>

**Singh Brotherhood HQ (The Typhon) – Atlantic Ocean – Day **

_Ever since his meeting with the League, Singh has been replaying the moment in his head over and over again. He spends most of his time in his office, keeping up to date with everything from the war to his own projects ... waiting and planning for the next stage of his grand plan. After receiving reports from his vast network of infiltrators, Singh just sat in the chair in his office and pondered over the information he has just receive ... waiting for some of his lieutenants to arrive. It wasn't long until Iron Maiden, Bloodtide and Dr Moreau appeared before him as holograms and Singh turned to face them._

**Singh:** Report.

**Iron Maiden:** Everything is proceeding to your specifications. The operation is on schedule and everything is ready for the summit.

**Dr Moreau:** Project H's cybernetic argumentation has been complete. All that is needed now is to run some tests then we can start upgrading new volunteers.

**Bloodtide:** Atlantis is almost completely under your control. There are still some Atlanteans loyal to Namor but their nothing more than a nuisance ... Master.

**Singh:** I have no time for petty resistance! I suggest you handle this matter immediately. Also contact Attuma, have him suggest to Doom that his invasion plan must accelerate. Doctor ... run your tests, but be quick about it! Project H must be ready for deployment. Maiden ... Nothing can go wrong at the summit; we're too close now ... You're dismissed.

_He turned his chair away from the lieutenants then both Bloodtides and Moreau's hologram disappeared, apart from Iron Maidens who still lingered._

**Singh:** What is it Maiden?

**Iron Maiden:** I could ask you the same thing my love, what troubles you?

_He slowly turns to face he armoured clad femme fatale and spoke in a rather nonchalant manner. _

**Singh:** The League has been sighted in Symkaria ... Tony Masters is _**dead.**_

**Iron Maiden:** Taskmaster? Crossbones won't be happy ... Taskmaster was his mentor.

**Singh:** Precisely! Already this League is creating descent amongst the Brotherhood.

_Maiden tilted her head in puzzlement, waiting for her lover's explanation._

**Singh:** Many of my followers are of a superstitious nature ... a line of thought I wanted to abolish. I have spent the last decade convincing my men that the great Phantom was a man not a ghost. Even after I killed him they still feared his return, and after many years I finally manage to bring them round ... then _**he**_ appeared.

_Maiden thought back to Dr Moreau's failure, Singh's reaction and the recent mood of the men._

**Singh:** I've heard many of the rumors spreading around the Typhon, and I now realise that in order to prevent the disheartening of the men and the possibility of the League interfering more with our plans... I must take more direct action.

**Iron Maiden:** I will send Deadpool and...

**Singh:** No, I need them to stay with you ... we must send someone that our young friends would ... _**least**_ expect.

* * *

><p><strong>The Triskelion – New York – Night <strong>

_Danielle Moonstar is relaxing in her bunk, when suddenly her phone starts to ring on the desk across from her. She gets up and looks at the number on the screen, not recognising it she presses the screen only to have it suddenly flash brightly, causing her to gaze blankly as he holds it up to her ear._

**Danielle:** Yes ... I see ... I understand ... I'll get the team ready ... We won't fail you ... Long live the _**Brotherhood**_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Valiant – Symkaria – Dawn<strong>

_After the successful mission at the Royal Palace, things started to turn round for the people of Symkaria. Hornets effective although brief efforts to disable the Doom-Bot forces was enough for the Resistance to retake Aniana, they managed to destroy a large number of Doom-Bots that cluttered the streets of the capital before they reactivated. When they did, their numbers were reduced enough for the Resistance stand a chance against them. The rebel forces managed to overpower their enemies and when the Capital was secure, Silver Sable gathered her Wild-Pack mercenaries to aid Spiderman and his friends._

_When word spread of Taskmasters death, the remaining of his mercenaries at the Royal Palace and across Symkaria either surrendered to the Resistance or attempted to flee the country ... the Battle for Symkaria had been won. The Leagues victory had come at a steep cost; Hornet had been seriously wounded but thanks to Tigers efforts, he had survived long enough for Resistance medics to take him away for surgery. It took a few hours but they were able to stabilize him, leaving him to rest in the Valiant's research lab that doubled as a med bay ... Spiderman and White Tiger are heading that way now._

**White Tiger:** So ... he's going to be ok?

**Spiderman:** He was lucky; medics said that he must have been standing at an angle since the shot manage to miss his vital organs by millimetres. But his injury and blood loss was serious enough that if you hadn't helped him when you did, he wouldn't have made it.

**White Tiger:** I only did what anyone else could do...

**Spiderman:** No.

_Just as they reached the med-bay, Spiderman spun round and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking Tiger by surprise and held her close. He then took of his mask with his free hand._

**Spiderman:** You were amazing Ava, not many people could do that in those conditions. You saved Luke's life and I'm so _**proud**_ of you.

_Tiger took off her own mask, revealing the large blush across her face._

**White Tiger:** Keep saying things like that and I might just keep you around.

**Spiderman:** Your getting better ... that one was _**almost** _funny.

_She giggled as the two of them move in closer for a kiss. As they parted from each other Spiderman took hold of her hands, only to notice that her gloves and parts of her waist are still covered in patches of dry blood._

**Spiderman:** Maybe you should rethink the whole "White" thing?

**White Tiger:** This is going to be a nightmare to washout.

**Spiderman:** Yeah, you really need to get **_out_** of that uniform.

_**Tiger gives her boyfriend a suggestive look.**_

**White Tiger:** Oh ... you'd wait for any excuse, wouldn't you?

**Spiderman:** Wait ... no ... I didn't mean...

**White Tiger:** You didn't? Ok then.

_She walks away from him, grinning to herself as she left her boyfriend to his thoughts before he followed on._

**Spiderman:** Well ... on the other hand.

* * *

><p><strong>The Valiant's Med-bay <strong>

_Both Spiderman and Tiger open the door to the med-bay, and found themselves looking at a heart-warming sight. Hornet was sleeping on a fold out med bed, hooked up to medical equipment while sitting on a stool next to him is an unmasked Kato, sleeping and laying her head next to Hornet ... one of her hands clasped in one of his._

**Moonstar:** Told you there was something between them.

_Spiderman jumped before him and Tiger looked behind them to find Moonstar standing behind them._

**Spiderman:** Oh hey Dana ... what makes you so sure?

**Moonstar:** The way he looks at her ... the fact that he's the only one out of all of us that she says more than one word to ... not to mention my emphatic abilities picked up on their feelings from the _**beginning**_.

**Spiderman:** ... Oh?

**White Tiger:** Seriously Pete, you don't _**need**_ emphatic powers to see that.

_He caught sight of the weird look Tiger gave Moonstar and the vice versa, but before he could say anything he heard a sound coming inside the med-bay. Hornet began to stir himself awake then suddenly Tiger closed the door in front of them ... receiving a puzzled look from Spiderman._

**White Tiger:** We shouldn't be seeing this.

_The three of them stand round the door, pretending to act nonchalant ... looking at the ceiling, checking nails. Then after about a minute the three of them huddled up to the door as Tiger opened it slightly, allowing them to peek inside the room. _

_Slowly Hornet regains consciousness, waking up with what seemed like a thumping headache. He tries to remember what happened to him ... watching Kato and Taskmaster fight ... Taskmaster pulling out his gun then... _

**Green Hornet:** Ouch!

_He cringes in pain as he sits himself up, placing his right hand across the bandages around his torso and it was also at that point when he realised something was clasping his other hand. He looked over to see his partner Kato, unmasked and sleeping next to him. He removed his free hand and uses it to gently brush some strands of hair away from her face. This causes Kato to stir at his touch; she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Hornet gazing down at her, which lightened her expression._

**Kato:** Luke ... you're awake.

**Green Hornet:** I could always trust you to point things out to me.

_She didn't say anything to him, but just continued to smile at him._

**Green Hornet:** Really? No glib remark? No sarcastic comeback? Mulan ... your smiling ... you're **_scaring_** me ... OOF!

_Kato playfully punches Hornet on the arm (playful for Kato), surprising him slightly._

**Kato:** Don't you ever scare me like that again ... ever.

**Hornet:** Ok, I promise not to get shot on a regular basis for now on ... Mulan, are you ok?

_Kato's eyes had started to water up and when she blinked ... tears started to escape down her cheeks as she tried to cover her face with her hands._

**Kato:** I thought ... I thought I was going to lose you ... when I saw you fall ... I ... I.

**Green Hornet:** Hey I'm fine! It's you I was worried about.

_She dropped her hands slightly away from her face. _

**Kato:** You ... were worried about ... _**me**_?

**Green Hornet:** Of course I was, Kato ... going after Taskmaster alone was the _**stupidest**_ thing you had ever done.

_She was speechless; he had never spoken to her so sternly before, he always seemed so laid back and cocky. But this was a side she had never seen before._

**Green Hornet:** You should have known he was trying to throw you off; he clearly wanted to lead you away to fight on his terms ... You could have gotten yourself _**killed**_!

_She had no idea what to say, she only lowered her head out of shame as Hornet ranted on._

**Green Hornet:** You said I shouldn't scare you, but you scare me every time you lose yourself in a fight because you're like a machine; no emotion, no remorse. It's like you lose a bit of your humanity each and every time and I'm terrified of what you might turn into. That's why I've always stepped in, imagine what it is like watching that happen to someone you lov...

_He tried to stop himself form saying that last part, but it was no good. Kato looked sharply up at her partner who was at that moment wishing that he was still unconscious._

**Kato:** You ... you ... love me?

**_Oh this is better than most of the junk on T.V these days ... how's Luke gonna handle this?_**

**Green Hornet:** Mulan ... I've loved you for a long time; you're confident, strong, independent, beautiful ... especial in leather, multi-talented, intell...

_He couldn't finish his sentence; Kato had just grabbed him by the neck and pulls him into a deep kiss. For what seemed like hours the two of them remained locked together until Kato accidently puts pressure on his injury, making him wince._

**Kato:** Oh ... sorry about that.

**Green Hornet:** It's alright; kissing you makes the pain bearable ... either that or the morphine's kicking in.

Kato couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Astonishing Hornet ... and their concealed audience.

**Green Hornet:** A smile, tears and a giggle? Forget my promise; I should get shot _**more** _often.

**Phantom:** If you'd let me use a shotgun, I could get you to 3rd base.

_The three teenagers couching and peeking though the crack in the door, look up in surprise to see Phantom and Zorro standing behind them ... grinning. Suddenly the door is yanked opened by Kato, causing the three heroes to lose their balance and crumple over onto the ground._

**Spiderman:** Ouch...

**Moonstar:** Ouch...

**Spiderman:** Ouch...

The wall crawler landed hard on his back with both tiger and Moonstar lying on top of him. Kato just stares down at them while Phantom, Zorro and Hornet start laughing.

**Phantom:** (Laughing) Peter ... you gotta tell me your secret dude.

**Green Hornet:** (Laughing) Ouch! Guess laughing still hurts.

_They get back to their feet (Tiger "hissing" at Moonstar as they get off Spiderman) then everyone gathers round Hornet._

**Zorro:** How are you feeling?

**Hornet:** Better, Thanks to the morphine I'm not feeling extreme pain ... but I am waiting for the hallucinations to appear.

**Phantom:** Judging from what we've just seen I'm wondering if we're all not on morh... Ouch!

Kato used her heel to stamp down on Phantoms foot, making him cry out in pain.

**Spiderman:** Some ones back to normal ... Ouch!

_He received a smack to the back of the head from Tiger._

**White Tiger:** Well glad to see your ok, we should let you rest up.

**Green Hornet:** Thanks for coming ... Oh, birdies!

**Kato:** I think you should _**all**_ go now.

_The rest of the group wished him well then made their way out of the med-bay, leaving Hornet and Kato by themselves. Not long afterwards Tiger was sitting in the passenger area, reading one of her romance novels to pass the time when suddenly she finds herself approached by Kato._

**Kato:** Ti... Ava, can I talk to you about something?

_Tiger puts down her book and looks up at Kato._

**White Tiger:** Err ... sure?

**Kato:** Luke ... told me what you did for him after he was ... you know. And Spider... Peter told me that he wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you so I just wanted to say ... well.

_She gets down onto her knees and gives Tiger a big hug, taking Tiger by surprise and then says quietly in her ear._

**Kato:** I'm sorry about what said to you. I'm sorry about how I treated you and I'll always be indebted to you for what you did for us ... Thank you.

**White Tiger:** That means a lot to me. So ... I'm I one of you guys now?

_The two of them remained quiet for a few moments before Kato replied._

**Kato:** ... Baby steps.

* * *

><p><strong>New York – City Harbour – Dawn<strong>

_Meanwhile back in America, the Pentagon had revived reports from the front lines in Africa and Genosha that the New Allies have suffered massive casualties and a loss of ground. In response to this the military are readying all along the east coast a force of 500,000 soldiers to be deployed as reinforcements, 125,000 of them are readying to ship out from the docks of New York. Unfortunately most of these soldiers are fresh out of boot camp, and are now being shipped off to combat. The entire harbour hasn't been this busy berthing military vessel since the Second World War, over 500 ships are waiting in dock as soldiers are being lined up to board. On board on of these ships are the ship's captain and his first officer, stationed on the bridge and making last minute checks._

**Captain:** What's our status?

**Lieutenant:** Sir, everything is in order, Troops are boarding as we speak and we expect to depart in the next hour.

**Captain:** ...!

**Lieutenant:** Sir?

**Captain:** Yes, I heard you lieutenant, I was just ... thinking.

**Lieutenant:** About the reinforcement's sir?

**Captain: **Look at them down there, their just kids. And we're going to send them off to a conflict that their not prepared for.

**Lieutenant:** Times are desperate sir, without these reinforcements we could lose the war altogether.

**Captain:** Damn it man, their just_** kids**_! Some of them look like they're just out of high school. Times must truly be desperate if we are sending our country's youth to...

**Ensign:** Sir?

**Captain:** What is it ensign?

**Ensign:** I seem to be having trouble with the radar sir; something seems to be interfering with it.

**Captain:** Lieutenant, get someone to take a look.

**Lieutenant:** Yes sir.

_As he makes his way toward the intercom, the ensign regains the Captains attention._

**Ensign:** Captain, before the radar began to malfunction, I think I saw something on it for a second.

**Captain:** Saw what?

**Ensign:** Difficult to say sir but whatever it is it was approaching our location from these coordinates.

_The Captain walked over to the ensign and made a note of the coordinates, then took out a pair of binoculars and looked out onto the coast to see if he could find anything. After a minute of searching he saw in the distance a large cargo frigate coming into view._

**Captain:** Odd... Lieutenant, there aren't any civilian ships scheduled for berth today is there?

**Lieutenant:** No sir, all civilian vessels are being diverted.

**Captain:** Send a message to them immediately.

_As the Lieutenant gave the order to the communications officer, the Captain looked back through his binoculars to see that another cargo ship as appeared ... and another one._

**Captain:** What on earth?

**Comm Officer:** Lieutenant, something seems to be interfering with communications.

**Lieutenant:** Keep trying!

**Captain:** Those freighters are getting to close ... my god there are more of them; 7, 8 ... _**12**_!

_The Captain, along with his first officer, rushed out of the bridge and onto a walkway outside. They look out onto the mouth of the Hudson River to see a few dozen cargo freighters getting closer to the docks. Just then the first officer notices something._

**Lieutenant:** Sir! There's something in the water just ahead!

_His superior brought up his binoculars again to take a look. The sees an unknown shape floating just at the water's surface, then suddenly a few more appear just ahead of the small fleet. Next thing he could see was something breaking the water's surface and heading towards not only them but a few other ships in dock._

_Just then a huge explosion occurred beside them, the officers looked over and saw that the ship next to them exploded and began to sink. A few more explosions followed all along the dockyards as soldiers and other personnel ran for cover and the Captain looked at the bow of his ship to see something heading right for them._

**Captain:** BRACE FOR IM...!

_He couldn't finish the order, as the bow of the ship just exploded in front of them, sinking the ship. The docks were in chaos as soldiers were readying themselves, alarm sirens were ringing and the dozens of cargo freighters contained closer to the docks uninterrupted ... If the Captain was alive, he would have found out that there was no point sending Americas youth abroad ... the war had come to America._

**A/N: So ... let me know what you guys think. I believe we've no reached 3 quarters into the story now, can America hold up against the combined force of Dr Doom, Magneto and Attuma? Just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks **


	26. Next Stop Latveria

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun. **

**Hey guys, really sorry for this chapters delay but i got a temporary job working at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival and its taking up a lot of my time and I'll be busy over the next month so expect the next chapter to be delayed. I'll work on it when i can. **

**sport21 – That would be an interesting scene, let me think on it.**

**Latinoheat151 – Not to worry, more "guest" heroes will make appearances. Not every hero left to fight in the war and you'll find out soon.**

**DJ Rodriguez – I don't quite know how to put this but ... What reference? I've never seen "What About Bob"**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 25: Next Stop ... Latveria<strong>

**Valiant – Evening **

_Just over a day had passed since the Battle of Aniana, Hornet is recovering quickly, and he's back on his feet but still a little fragile. While deciding on their next move, Silver Sable received some startling information from her contacts with the Latverian underground ... 3 members of the Fantastic four had been captured and they reported that Doom had left Latveria, for the first time since the war started._

_The Howling Commandos decided to stay back in Symkaria to aid Silver Sable in rounding up the rest of Taskmasters mercenaries before reporting back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile Spiderman and the League are already on their way to Latveria, but first they need to figure out a way to get in._

**Spiderman:** Right so what's the plan?

**Sarah:** This is Latveria that we're talking about and since that welcome present last time they'll be ready for us. They'll have all their defences pointed in _**every**_ direction, except maybe...

**Spiderman:** Straight up?

**Sarah:** Straight up.

**Spiderman:** So what ... thinking of a dive bomb?

**Sarah:** No, if we did that our engines would show up on their thermo sensors. I'm thinking ... something _**else**_.

**Spiderman:** Why don't I like the sound of that?

* * *

><p><strong>Valiant Crew Quarters<strong>

_Struggling to find something to do, Tiger decided to head towards the cargo hold to check up on Zorro who was fixing up Tornado Z since its little beating at the hands of Crimson Dynamo. While on the way there, she stopped at the door to the crew quarters when she heard something coming from inside ... the sound of someone crying. She gingerly put her head round the door and was taken completely by surprise. _

**White Tiger:** ... Kit?

_Phantom was sitting on one of the lower bunks, head bowed and clutching his hands together. The quarters surrounding him was in a complete mess, Tiger suspected that he must of lashed out in anger at his surroundings before collapsing onto the bed. He looked up as Tiger addressed him, but he didn't seem surprised and when he spoke, she noticed that he sounded ... drained._

**Phantom:** What do you want?

**White Tiger:** Are you ok...

**Phantom:** WHAT DO YOU THINK?

_Tiger was taken aback by his outburst, but she stood her ground. She approached the young hero and sat down on the bed beside him._

**White Tiger:** What's wrong?

_The young hero took a moment the calm down a bit before speaking._

**Phantom:** I just feel like we're getting nowhere.

**White Tiger:** How could you say that? We just liberated an entire country and taken down one of the most dangerous men on the planet.

**Phantom:** And yet none of that brings us closer to finding the _**Brotherhood**_!

**White Tiger:** Look I get that you want to find them, but other people are suffering thanks to them and Spidey is trying to help everyone involved. Don't let your ego get in the way of the bigger picture here.

Suddenly Phantom got to his feet and gave Tiger a disgusted look.

**Phantom:** This has got nothing to do with my ego!

_He walks over to one of the other bunks on the opposite side of the room where a duffle bag was placed on it. He sat down on the bunk and opened the bag, rummaged through it and took out an old tattered book._

**Phantom:** This is my father's journal; I found it amongst his things ... along with this.

_He opens the journal to the last page and takes out the photo of his mother. He looks at it for a moment and hands to Tiger who takes a look._

**White Tiger:** Who's this?

**Phantom:** My mother, the Brotherhood took my parents from me. She sacrificed her life to protect me from them after they murdered my father.

**White Tiger:** You're father?

**Phantom:** The _**previous**_ Phantom.

**White Tiger:** Your father was the original Phantom?

**Phantom:** The 23rd.

_She gave him a surprising look, which invited Phantom to explain his family legacy to her. After he was done she sat in awe at what he just told her, understanding it all too well._

**White Tiger:** I know exactly what it's like; my father and grandfather were the White Tiger before me. Dad was ... killed, on the job. But I swore to live up to his example and honour our family name.

**Phantom:** You don't understand ... I didn't know anything about my heritage. He was gone a lot and when my mother died I thought he'd abandoned me. I spent years _**hating**_ him, then when I was told everything from his friends and from reading his journal ... I...

_He struggled for a moment to find the right words, but finally settled with..._

**Phantom:** I felt so disgusted with myself ... That's why I have to do this, to finish my father's work and Make Singh pay for what he did to my parents. I have to...

**White Tiger:_ Kill_** him?

Phantom only gives her a stare and doesn't say anything.

**White Tiger:** You have a choice you know.

**Phantom:** You don't...

**White Tiger:** Understand? I actually do. A man called Kraven the Hunter killed my father and I had a chance to end him ... for good. But then someone made me realise, that would only make me as bad as him and that I could choose what kind of person I wanted to be, a _**hunter**_ or a _**hero**_.

_She gets up from the bunk and walks up to Phantom._

**White Tiger:** Your Legacy doesn't define you or your actions, and neither does this Singh ... only **_you_** do.

_She then turned away from him and made her way across the room, towards the door. Just then Phantom called over to her._

**Phantom:** Where did you get all that from?

**White Tiger:** My boyfriend.

And on that note, she walks out of the room, leaving a now ponderous Phantom alone with his thoughts. Just as Tiger walks into the hallway she is startled by Spiderman hanging upside down from the ceiling above, looking down at her.

**Spiderman:** Now where have I heard that little speech before? Thanks for talking to him.

**White Tiger:** Hey it was your words and like I told you before ... As _**stupid**_ as you are, you're pretty smart sometimes.

_The webbed hero lowers himself down so that he's now face to "upside down" face with his girlfriend._

**Spiderman:** So ... you think I'm pretty?

**White Tiger:** (chuckles) shut up.

_She playfully pushes him back, causing him to swing back and forth._

**Spiderman:** _So I guess you're starting to get on with the team?_

**White Tiger: **Seems that way.

**Spiderman:** Dana?

**White Tiger:** ...

**Spiderman:** I don't need a super powered sixth sense to tell that something's wrong between you two.

_Tiger just crossed her arms and turned her back towards Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** Ava...

**White Tiger:** Do you think she's _**pretty**_?

**Spiderman:** Who, Dana? Err ... she's not unattractive if that's what you mean.

**White Tiger:** And _**Swift Cloud**_?

_At that moment Spiderman was glad he was wearing his mask, because Tiger would have compared it to a Deer in headlights. Before he had to answer however, Sarah's voice came over the intercom._

**Sarah:**"Everybody, get your butts over to the cargo bay ... it's time".

Spiderman mentally thanked every deity he could think of as he leaped down onto the ground and ran off to the cargo bay ... as fast as was superhumanly possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Valiant Cargo Bay <strong>

_All members of the League had gathered in the Cargo bay and wearing parachutes, even Hornet whom only just got back on his feet recently. _

**Kato:** Should you really be doing this?

**Green Hornet:** I feel fine, besides I've got you to look after me.

_She gives him a small smile that only he noticed, while Moonstar walks over to Zorro who Is checking over Tornado Z._

**Moonstar:** How about you Z? You took quite a beating from Dynamo.

**Tornado Z:**_Tornado Z es immune al dano_. (Tornado Z is impervious to harm)

**Zorro:** Whatever you big show off.

**Moonstar:** Anyway ... that's for helping Phantom and me. It was very brave of you.

_She affectionately kissed the motorcycle on its head guard._

**Tornado Z:**_Oh Dios! ... estoy teniendo sudoroso._ (Oh God! ... I'm getting sweaty)

**Moonstar:** What did you say?

**Zorro:** Nothing Señorita; Tornado ... remind me to hose you down when we get a chance.

Just then Sarah's voice came on over the intercom.

**Sarah:** "_Get ready guys, the Latverian Capital is right below us._"

**Phantom:** How far below?

**Sarah:** "_Do you really want to know?_"

**Phantom:** Probably not ... _**do**_ I want to know?

**Sarah:** "_75000 ft._"

**Phantom:** Ok that's ... high.

**Sarah:** "_Err ... yes, that's very high._"

**Spiderman:** That's roughly 14.2 miles.

**Phantom:** Dude ... you're _**not**_ helping.

**Spiderman:** Everybody get ready, I don't know about you but I've never done a halo jump before.

**White Tiger:** What about that time...

**BOOM!**

_The Valiant shook violently, nearly knocking everyone off their feet and before they can steady themselves, the cargo bay shook again ... then again ... and again._

**Green Hornet:** WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

**Sarah:** "_We've got a problem guys, we've got inbound Panther Doom-bots with (from what I could tell) vibrainium tipped missiles._"

**Spiderman:** What does that mean?

**Sarah:** "_It means you guys need to jump NOW!_"

**BOOM!**

The emergency alarm goes off as the upper level of the Valiant explodes into flames, cutting off the cock pit and passenger area from the rest of the aircraft.

**Sarah:** "_I can't hold her steady._"

**Spiderman:** Sarah! You gotta get out of their _**now**_!

_Suddenly the cargo bay doors begin to open, as the League look out to the scene before them, they could see hundreds of Doom-bots swarming around them. Suddenly a small group of Doom-bots broke off from the main group and formed up into an attack formation and approached the Valiant at an alarming rate._

**Moonstar:** Sarah ... come on!

_Tiger tried to make her way to cargo bay entrance, but was knocked to the ground thanks to another explosion which resulted in some metal debris crashing down from above and blocked the entrance._

**Kato:** Sarah what are you doing?

**Sarah:** "_Sorry kids ... looks like you'll be on your own. I'll try and draw away as many of them as I can ... you guys need to spread your wings and fly._"

**Spiderman:**_** SARAH!**_

**Sarah:** "_**GO!**_"

After another explosion causing the Valiant to drop altitude rapidly, Spiderman turned to his friends.

**Spiderman:** LET'S GO!

_One by one, the members of the League jump out of the damaged aircraft just as a barrage of missiles strike the Valiant's hull. As Spiderman and his friends are diving down through the skies of Latveria, some of them look back to see the Valiant descending rapidly, smoking and braking into pieces while being chased by Doom-Bots that seemed to indeed be focusing on it rather than the League. Meanwhile back in the Valiant's cock pit..._

**Sarah:** So this is it ... good luck kids.

_As alarm bells are ringing, smoke began to enter the room and the flight controls start to overload. Unparsed by this, Sarah continues to guide the Valiant to the ground, determined to complete her mission. Suddenly she hears a familiar beep from her mobile phone; she takes it out and checks the message sent to her._

**Sarah:** That son of a bitch!

_The League dives further and further downwards and watch as the Valiant burns through the skies past them and break apart in its nose dive. The aircraft gets smaller as it dives closer to the ground until they saw a small explosion as it strikes the ground. The teenage heroes (though distressed by their friend) try to stay focused as they reached the right altitude to open their chutes. They do so and make their way down to the ground in the Doomwood Forests, using the tall trees as cover while trying to avoid impact with them (something Spiderman failed to do). Because of this, they were scattered throughout the forest. Aftereach member recovered from their long descent, they managed to navigate through the thick forest and reunite at the Valiant's crash site._

* * *

><p><strong>Valiant Crash Site<strong>

_An entire area of the forest is on fire; metal debris is scattered thought the area and the League look on at this sight, emotionally devastated. Tiger burying her head and crying into Spidermans chest, Zorro placing his hand on Moonstars shoulder, tears streaming down her face, Hornet on his knees as Kato stands over him, eyes closed and looking away. But Phantom on the other hand is already breaking away from the group and heading away from the site._

**Zorro:** Señor Phantom?

**Phantom:** Come on we need to get going.

**Spiderman:** Give us a moment dude!

**Phantom:** The fire and smoking coming from this site is nearly a thousand feet high, Dooms forces will be looking for the wreckage ... don't you think that there's a slight chance that they'll _**see** _it?

**Green Hornet:** Hey look!

_He makes his way down to some of the wreckage and started to shift some of it. Soon Kato and Zorro go to help him and after a few minutes of manual labour, they uncover a badly damaged Tornado Z underneath the debris._

**Zorro:** Tornado! Tornado! Are you alright?

**Tornado Z:**_... Ver ... Impermeable._ (See ... Impervious)

* * *

><p><strong>New York – Queens – Early Morning<strong>

_Ever since her nephew Peter left with some of his friends on a mission abroad, May Parker constantly worried about him. She hadn't revived any word from him since he left so she had no idea if he was alright, cold, hungry or injured. And the constant news reports regarding the war did nothing to ease her anxiety._

_There was one thing that had managed to keep her mind off of the war in Africa. Ever since she met that boy in Peter's manor ... Kit Walker, she had this mental itch in the back of her head that she couldn't scratch. She spent a lot of time in her basement, looking through old boxes for something she hadn't looked at in years. This was an old jewellery box that she had as a kid, which contained items that was most precious to her._

_After finding it, she still needed to learn more about Kit. So when she discovered that he and her nephew went to the same school, May tried to get in touch with Principle Coulson ... to no success. He was away from Midtown high for some reason and the current acting principle ... Stan ... something wouldn't give her the information she needed. So May decided to call up Mary Jane and persuaded her to "acquire" Kit's school record._

_After reading through the boy's record she was shocked at what she found as it confirmed her suspicions. So currently, May is sitting on her couch ... after staying up all night trying to process her discovery, when suddenly she could here loud noises coming from outside. Getting to her feet, May looked out of the window; she could see flashes for lights in the distance nearer the city and could hear what sounded like thunder. Her curiosity increased when she saw some of her neighbours running down the street, away from their homes._

_May hurried to the door and as soon as she left her house and onto the street, she saw in horror as hundreds of Skull faced robots were marching up the streets of queens, firing at nearby civilians and houses. She then tried to run away from the approaching army but ended up being cornered by a group of them. May looked into the glowing red eyes as they aimed their weapons at her. _

_Suddenly she heard a loud shout coming from above her and she looked up to see Peter's friend Powerman jump down in front of her. He shielded her from the barrage of laser fire while Iron Fist came out of nowhere, letting out his battle cry and ripped through each one of them. While this was going on, May felt someone grab her by the waist and lift her up of the ground and into the air away from the battle below. She looked up to see that it was Nova carrying her._

**Aunt May:** Sam? What's going on?

**Nova:** No time to explain ... need to get you somewhere safe.

**Aunt May:** What about Luke and Danny?

**Nova:** They can take care of themselves, let's get you somewhere safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Doomwood – Latveria – Night <strong>

_After rummaging through the wreckage of the Valiant, the League uncovered not only Tornado Z but the Black Beauty too, though both were badly damaged. Fortunately most of the Leagues personal belongings and luggage was kept in the trunk of the Black Beauty for extra security (one of Hornets Ideas that no one will criticises ever again) but regrettably ... no sign of Sarah. After storing the Black Beauty in a secure location within the forest, the League navigated their way though it for a few hours before arriving at one of the towns in Latveria ... Doomwood. This town was Latverias farming community, surrounded by large fields and incredibly advanced agriculture equipment. Its population was rather scarce since most of the equipment was robotic._

**Spiderman:** Nice place, could have picked a better name though ... seriously, Doom needs a thesaurus.

**Phantom:** We need to keep moving ... Dooms forces could be on to us soon.

**Moonstar:** I can't believe Sarah's...

**Spiderman:** I know ... she gave up _**everything**_ to get us this far. We should honour her memory by completing our mission by stopping this war for everyone ... ok?

**Moonstar:** Ok.

_She smiles at Spiderman as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. But suddenly something wraps round her leg and trips her up, causing her to fall flat onto the ground. As she looks up, she saw Tiger walk past her and stand beside Spiderman, noticing that her "tail" was retracting back into her suit._

**White Tiger:** Watch your step.

**Moonstar:** WHAT IS YOUR_** PROBLEM**_?

_She gets back to her feet and closes the distance between her and Tiger, who had extended her claws._

**White Tiger:** MY PROBLEM IS_** YOU**_! YOU LITTLE...

**Spiderman:** Girls! Calm down!

Devil Spidey appears on his shoulder.

**Devil Spidey:** DUDE! Don't blow this ... catfights are huge. Get your phone out and hit record ... we'll make millions.

_**NOT NOW! **_

**Moonstar:** YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY? THEN _**SAY**_ IT!

**White Tiger:** I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU PIECE OF **_TRASH_**!

**Moonstar:** BRING IT ON BIT...

**Kato:** THAT IS _**ENOUGH**_!

_Kato moved to stand between them and pushed them back effortlessly with one hand each._

**Kato:** You two need to grow up and...

**Green Hornet:** Guys! Where is everyone?

**Zorro:** What do you mean?

**Green Hornet:** A teenage drama is taking place outside in the middle of this town streets and _**nobody**_ has come out to look.

_Everyone took a look at their surroundings, true enough the town seemed empty, nobody on the streets, looking out from their doors or peeking from the windows ... completely deserted._

_**Why can't these two ... SPIDEY SENSE TINGLEING! **_

**Zorro:** This isn't rig...

A shot came out of nowhere and hit Zorro square on the chest, sending 10000 volts of electricity throughout his body, causing him to fall to the ground stunned.

**Spiderman:**_** SCATTER**!_

_Spiderman used his speed and agility to dodge the incoming fire, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the others. Both Moonstar and Tiger were both taken down instantly due to being enraged with one another. Hornet tried to take cover but his injury still slowed him down a bit and allowed him to be hit. Both Kato and Phantom managed to keep up with Spiderman but they couldn't counter attack since their attackers seemed to be using stealth gear._

**Phantom:** WHOS FIRING AT US?

**Kato:** I CAN'T SEE..._**ARHH**_!

_A net came out of nowhere and ensnared her, pinning her against the side of a nearby house, the net electrified and rendered her unconscious._

**Spiderman:** KATO!

**WHACK!**

_Something smacked him across his head from behind, flinging him across the street and something invisible caught him and electrified him._

**Phantom:** SPIDEY ... _**UGH**_!

_Something grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off his feet, making him hang seemingly in midair. Phantom struggled for a while before finally losing consciousness due to lack of air. Whatever held Phantom, then turned off its stealth mode; allowing first its hand to become visible, then its arm, torso until its entire body is now visible, revealing the attacker to be one of the black armoured members of the Doom Squad. He let Phantom fall to the ground while the other members of the Doom Squad reappeared and joined him amongst the unconscious teenagers._

**Doom Squad 1:** That ... was easy.

**Doom Squad 2:** What did you expect from children?

**Doom Squad 3:** Doesn't matter, bring them back to the capital for ... _**interrogation**_.

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay guys ... hope this makes up for it, and let me say Thank you so much guys ... over 200 reviews, more than L.X.G. I really appreciate the support that you guys give me. Thank you all. **

**Thanks**


	27. Return of The Rocketeer

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Ha! You all thought I was dead didn't you? Well Deadpool tried since he's getting impatient but I managed to calm him down (after a trip to the hospital) so here's the next Chapter and sorry for the massive delay ... jobs taking up a lot of my time.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 26: Return of The Rocketeer<strong>

**Castle Doom – Doomstadt, Latveria – Night**

_His head, just like the rest of his entire body was throbbing in pain as Spiderman slowly regained consciousness. As his senses began to return to him, Spiderman could feel all his limbs being restrained; his arms pinned down above his head and ankles fastened down. He raised his head up to see that he was strapped down to a table in the middle of what looked like a huge castle chamber, surrounded by a lot of hi-tech equipment. This made it look like some kind of laboratory and he was the experiment._

_**Wow, this looks like the sort of place that Frankenstein would feel at home with. Let's see here ... advanced technology ... check, creepy green interior decorations ... check, Spidey Sense going off like crazy ... check. Well its official ... I'm in Castle Doom. **_

_He hears a door open from the opposite end of the room, and the footsteps of two people enter the lab while at the same time in mid discussion._

**?: **You have done well _**Commander Stutgart**_, Lord Doom will be most interested with the information that these ... children will provide.

**Stutgart:** Thank you sir, the rest of the interlopers have been separated and being interrogated as we speak.

**?: **Excellent, and ... this one?

**Stutgart:** My men and I are convinced that he...

_The table that Spiderman was restrained to slowly began to rotate upwards so that he was now vertical and looking right at the other two occupants. One of them was wearing the same black armour as the ones who ambushed him and his friends; the other wore amour that closely resembled Dr Doom, however he didn't have a cloak and his mask had a smoother design compared to Dooms "Skull-like" appearance._

**Stutgart:** Is their leader.

**?: **I recognise this one ... this one had the nerve to have our lord deported from the United States after he interfered with his glorious plans along with that cursed Captain America ... Spiderman.

**Spiderman:** And I too recognise this one ... Actually ... no I don't, If you're going for a new look Doom I would hav recommend less of the crazy robot evil look.

_The Doom look-alike thrusted his armoured gauntlet onto Spidermans shoulder, grabbing hold and allowing 1000 volts of electricity to course through the young heroes body. After a few moments of extreme pain the Look-alike removed his gauntlet, allowing Spiderman to catch his breath._

**Stutgart:** You will show respect you insolent worm. He is _**Kristoff Vernard**_; Regent of Latveria and heir to our lord Doom.

**Spiderman:** Heir ... Doom?

**Vernard:** By adoption ... and I will ask the questions here! Now tell me what are you doing here in Latveria? What does the New Allies hope to achieve by sending children?

**Spiderman:** We were going to sell Doom a box of Chocodiles, to help raise funds for our...YEOWWWWW!

_The regent shocked Spiderman again, for a little longer this time before he let him go._

**Spiderman:** Dude ... everyone loves Chocodiles, it's the perfect plan. So where is our host with the most?

**Vernard:** Lord Doom is currently absent on a "diplomatic" mission.

**Spiderman:** "Doom" and "diplomatic" in the same sentence? This war has changed everyone.

**Vernard:** Joke while you can boy! At this very moment, your friends are being interrogated as we speak. Soon they will break and we will learn all their secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation Cell<strong>

_Both Tiger and Moonstar are being held in one of the many interrogations cells in Castle Doom, the two of them are restrained down on tables and being interrogated by one of the Latverian inquisitors. The teenage girls are providing a lot of information for the inquisitor ... unfortunately it wasn't anything that he was expecting..._

**Moonstar:** You know that this is your fault!

**White Tiger:** MY FAULT?

**Moonstar:** YES! If you hadn't acted out the way you did, we wouldn't be here.

**White Tiger:** Well you seemed to have forgotten about our last little talk.

**Moonstar:** I haven't...

**Inquisitor:** ENOUGH! You will tell me what...

**Moonstar:** You stay out of this!

**White Tiger:** Funny ... that's what I've been telling you. When it comes to Spiderman ... I've called dibs.

**Moonstar:** Ok first of all; you can't call dibs on a guy, and secondly there's nothing going on between me and him.

**White Tiger:** I seen the way you look at him.

**Moonstar:** So I can't look at someone...

**Inquisitor:** I hope you don't mind me interrupting...

**White Tiger/Moonstar:** YES YOU ARE! NOW STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Inquisitor:** THAT'S IT!

_The Inquisitor threw up his arms in frustration and walked over to a nearby intercom. He presses a button and after a moment two guards enter the cell and wait at the door._

**Inquisitor:** Put these two into an Iso-chamber, let them sort out their teenage drama in isolation.

* * *

><p><strong>Prison Complex<strong>

_Hornet, Zorro, Phantom and Kato are trapped in separate prison cells trapped by energy barriers in the complex, deep underneath the Castle. They've each been interrogated and are now waiting for what happens next; Hornet is examining his cell, Phantom is trying to punch his way out, Zorro is trying to keep himself occupied while Kato is sitting in the lotus position, meditating._

**Phantom:** Hiya ... Huh ... Ahhh!

_Every strike he makes against the energy barriers, stings his fists and feet._

**Green Hornet:** You can keep doing that for hours ... these cages aren't going to overload.

**Kato:** Conserve your energy.

**Phantom:** Come on!

_Despite being in a confined space, Phantom manages to perform a round kick against the barrier. But the electrical surge shocks him back, dropping him to the ground._

**Phantom:** DAMN IT!

**Zorro:** Save you strength my friend. You did what you could.

_Phantom looks at the Skull ring on his hand; thinking that the power within could overload the cage and mentally cursing himself for not being worthy._

**Thing:** Yeah, listen to the Bullfighter; I've been trying to punch my way out for a while now kid. These cells where built by old metal head himself, so you'd may as well sit tight.

**Phantom:** Who said that?

**Thing:** Couple of cells down from you. The names Ben Grim kid, you might have heard of me.

**Green Hornet:** Wait ... Thing? Your one of the Fantastic Four, where's the rest of your team.

**Mr Fantastic:** We're here as well ... while on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D, a group of Dooms elite guards calling themselves the Doom Squad ambushed us and brought us here.

**Zorro:** We've met them. What was your mission here?

**Invisible Women:** Fury asked us to gather Intel on Dooms war effort. We met with the Latverian Underground and uncovered the details of the Dominions invasion plans.

**Phantom:** Then we need to get out of here so you can tell them...

**Thing:** There's no point kid, haven't you heard?

**Phantom:** What?

**Mr Fantastic:** ... The Dominion's forces have already begun their invasion of the US. Vernard has been keeping us updated.

_Silence had engulfed the hero occupied cells; the League couldn't believe what they just heard. Hornet cursed himself, Zorro went and sat quietly in the corner of his cell, Phantom began franticly punching his fists against the energy barrier ... nearly burning his knuckles. Kato however just took a deep breath._

**Kato:** So ... we failed.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Laboratory<strong>

_For nearly an hour, Vernard has been shocking Spiderman nonstop. But the young hero had refused to give in, and the Regent was quickly losing his patients._

**Vernard:** AHHHH! Why want you break!

**Spiderman:** (catching his breath) I was ... made in America ... dude.

**Vernard:** Hold your insolent tongue!

**Spiderman:** Well, make up your mind Doom Jr.

**Stutgart:** Sir!

_Latverias Regent stepped back from his prisoner and walked over to the Doom Squad commander, whose viewing a holo-screen._

**Vernard:** What is it!

**Stutgart:** His suit is made of some kind of unstable molecules; it keeps repairing itself and offers some resilience against your attempts.

_He walks back over to the bound web-slinger._

**Vernard:** It seems we won't get much out of you at this rate my young friend.

**Spiderman:** Does that mean I can go? Well that god for that, I'm sick of this place the conditions are just disgraceful. I mean it's like a prison in here.

**Vernard:** Then I guess we need to try something more ... intense.

_He presses a button on his gauntlet that opens up a hatch on the ceiling above Spiderman then a metal helmet lowers from it and fixes itself onto Spidermans head._

**Spiderman:** What's this do-hicky?

_**Ha! I said hicky... what?**_

**Vernard:** This ... is the Sensory Attack Helmet; it was originally created by the Mutant Response Division ... but our lord has made some improvements.

_The helmet clamps down on Spidermans head, a visor comes down over his eyes._

**Vernard:** It attacks the nerves in your brain for sight and hearing, by sending vibrations throughout your entire nervous system. It won't kill you ... unless you bleed out.

_He presses another button on his gauntlet, and then suddenly Spiderman felt every nerve in his body; from his head and all the way to the bottom of his feet, erupted in a surge of pain. He couldn't hold it in, Spiderman let out a blood curtailing scream that was load enough for everyone in Latveria to hear. If it wasn't for him being strapped down, he would be flinging his limbs about from the spasms that the young hero was experiencing. Vernard turns to face the Doom Squad commander._

**Vernard:** Turn on the intercom ... let's give his friends some music to listen to.

* * *

><p><strong>Iso-Chamber<strong>

_Tiger and Moonstar were still both silent and avoiding each other's gaze when they were placed into the Iso-Chamber. For the last 10 minutes they've been at opposite ends of the small chamber, facing each other and sitting in silence ... until Moonstar spoke up._

**Moonstar:** You're scared.

**White Tiger:** I'm not scared! I've been in worse situations...

**Moonstar:** I mean scared about me and Peter.

**White Tiger:** What! Don't kid yourself!

**Moonstar:** I'm an empth remember.

**White Tiger:** I don't care ... you don't know how I feel.

**Moonstar:** That's the whole point of being an empth. I just don't understand why you're so threatened by me.

**White Tiger:** Because I can't afford to lose him!

_Moonstar was a little taken aback by this remark while Tiger just looked away from her._

**Moonstar:** Why?

**White Tiger:** Before Peter entered my life, I used to be so stuck up. I was so focused about my responsibility in having to control the power of my amulet that I've never allowed myself to have time for anything else. I always kept people at a distance and criticised everyone for their imperfections. Then this ... idiot shows up and the next thing I know, I'm breaking rules, making new friends and learning more about myself than ever before... he even made me have fun once in a while.

_Tiger didn't realise that she was smiling to herself and Moonstar felt overwhelmed by the warmth that she felt coming from her cell mate as she spoke._

**White Tiger:** I always believed that boys found me too nerdy and stuck up so I always put up barriers to protect myself from getting hurt but Peter broke right through those barriers and saw the real me. He spent months bringing me out of my shell and made me feel good about myself.

When he disappeared last year, I fell apart without him. I wanted to feel the way he made me feel when he was close and when he came back ... it was the happiest I have been in my life. And now I see him helping you the same way he did me and...

**Moonstar:** Scared I might fall for him too and steal him away. Then you might fall back into the person you use to be ... the person you hate being.

_Before Tiger could answer, the intercom in the cell turned on and suddenly the screams of Spiderman fill the entire confined space. The two teenage girls both stood up sharply with a look of horror on their faces, and then Tiger ran towards the cell door and began clawing at it franticly._

**White Tiger:** PETER! PETER!

**Moonstar:** Ava!

**Vernard:** "_Why are you here ... TELL ME_".

**Spiderman:** "_SCREW ... YOU!_"

_His screams begin again as Tiger continues to claw at the door. Unfortunately the entire cell was constructed with Adamantium, so Tigers attempts are completely ineffective but this doesn't matter to Tiger. She keeps up her attempts, unaware that the sheer forces of her swipes start to damage her own hands._

**Moonstar:** Tiger calm down!

**White Tiger:** I ... have ... to ... help ... Peter!

_Not giving up, she keeps clawing away franticly until Moonstar comes up behind Tiger and tries to restrain her. She grabs the feral Latino by the waist and pulls her back, causing the two of them to fall backwards onto the ground. Moonstar was cradling Tiger on the ground and looked down at her to check if she was alright._

**Moonstar:** Are you ok ... Ava?

_Despite Tiger wearing her mask, Moonstar could hear Tiger sobbing. She placed her hand over her mask and slowly removed it. Tears were streaming down Tigers face as she broke down, crying so hard that Moonstar was completely overpowered by her pure emotion that she herself began to cry. She tightens her hold on Tiger as the screams of their fearless leader echoing around them._

* * *

><p><strong>Main Laboratory<strong>

_Spiderman is still screaming due to the sensor attack helmet. While Vernard and Stutgart look on, thinking to themselves how impressed they were at the young hero's resilience._

**Vernard:** Impressive ... I wonder if the rest of your country is proving as much of a challenge as you are.

**Spiderman:** WHAT ... ARE ... YOU ... TALKING ... ABOUT?

**Vernard:** What? ... HAHAHAHA! ... You mean you don't know about the invasion?

**Spiderman:** I'LL ... STOP IT ... BEFORE ... IT ... STARTS!

**Vernard:** Oh ... HAHAHA! ... You poor naive boy, allow me to enlighten you.

_He brought up a holo-screen right next to Spiderman and turned up the audio to allow the wall crawler to listen over his own screaming._

**Urich:** "_This is Ben Urich of the Daily Bugle broadcasting on the emergency channel; Dominion forces have taken control of the financial district in the city! Doom-Bots ... marching up Wall Street and occupying the New York Stock Exchange. Atlanteans have decimated the Bronx, Kings, Richmond and Queens, butchering civilians. I don't know about our troops, but they haven't been able to repel these invaders. I'll try to maintain a constant broadcast, but I don't know if ... OH GOD! THEY'VE FOUND ME! HELP..._"

_The broadcast was cut off but Spiderman managed to hear every word._

**Spiderman:** NO ... NO ... NO!

**Vernard:** Face it my young friend ... It's over. You failed and no one is going to help you now.

_Spiderman continues to scream from the torture and the two Latverians started to laugh menacing. However they stop abruptly when an alarm starts to ring throughout the Laboratory._

**"Alert! Alert! Proximity sensors activated. Unidentified flyer approaching sector 2; security turrets 1, 2 and 5 ... offline, security bots ... offline, Power generators 2 and 4 ... offline, Interior and exterior defensive system ... offline".**

**Vernard:** How did it get past our defensives? COMMANDER!

**Stutgart:** I'll investigate (activating his com-link) Doom squad ... gather at the courtyard, NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Doom Courtyard<strong>

_Fires have erupted all around the courtyard; statues dedicated to Dr Doom are smashed against the ground along with the scattered remains of dozens of destroyed Doom-Bots. The Doom Squad regrouped at the centre of the courtyard amongst all this chaos and they begin securing the perimeter._

**Number 2:** Commander! Who would dare strike against us?

**Stutgart:** Most likely the final member of the Fantastic Four has come to free his teammates.

**Number 3:** He is a fool to face us alone.

**Stutgart:** Find him and bring him to Vernard.

_The four black armoured Doom lookalikes split up to cover more ground, after a while; three of them regrouped back at the courtyard._

**Number 4:** The Human Torch isn't here.

**Stutgart:** Number 3 report in.

**Number 3:** "_Sir! I've found the intruder, but it's not...AHHHH!_"

_A giant explosion occurred not far from the courtyard and 3rd member of Doom Squad came flying over head above the rest of his teammates and crashed into side of the Castle. Commander Stutgart headset alerted him to incoming projectiles, he looked back over to the recent explosion a saw a barrage of rockets heading straight for them. He quickly activated his shields and blocked the incoming attack while others hit the ground around him; the other two members weren't as fast though and they took a few hits, knocking them to the ground._

**Stutgart:** Who'd dare strike against the forces of Doom?

_Something rocketed down from the sky and landed in front of the Latverian Commander. At first Stutgart thought it was Iron man, however Doom's database had no record of this particular armour. It had a bronze and gold colour scheme and was a lot more bulkier than Iron mans regular design. It had two mini Gatling guns attached to each arm and its golden helmet had a peculiar "ruder" attached to it._

**Stutgart:** And ... what are you suppose to me?

**?:** Call me ... _**The Rocketeer**_, now...

_She draws her wrist guns and took aim at the Doom Squad._

**Rocketeer:** Who wants to take this girl dancing?

_She open fires at them, Stutgart flies up out of the way, but the rest of the squad takes the hit while they were still getting back to their feet. The Commander fires his repulse beams at the Rocketeer, but she uses her rocket pack to move quickly out of the way, zigzagging her way around the courtyard. The rest of the Doom Squad started to chase after her; one of them tried to use his electro-net to catch Rocketeer, however she easily avoids it and counters with rockets fired from her shoulders. They explode around the black armoured soldier, knocking him to the ground._

_Number 4 uses his jet boots to leap into the air and land behind Rocketeer, then uses his grappling lines to restrain her. However, her suit provides her with superhuman strength and she easily brakes free from them. She turns to face Number 4 and uses her rocket pack to perform a powerful uppercut, sending the soldier flying. Number 3 activates his electric gauntlets and engages Rocketeer in a fist fight; he manages to land a few blows on her but her armour seems to be insulated against electrical attacks. Rocketeer manages to grab hold of Number 3s wrists and crushes them with her hands. She then grabs him by the face plate and tosses towards a nearby wall, bringing it down on him as he impacts it ... hard._

_Commander Stutgart hovers over Rocketeer and fires his uni-beam from his chest at her. The beam hits its target and blasts her across the courtyard. However the young pilot quickly gets back to her feet and tries to dodge the Commanders incoming fire, narrowingly missing the impact explosions each time._

**Rocketeer:** Guess this old thing still needs some fine tuning?

_She spins round to face Stutgart and fires her wrist guns at him, which he successfully avoided. She then fires a single large rocket from her rocket pack and it headed towards the Commander that he also avoided as it flew right past him._

**Stutgart:** Your pathetic excuses for an arsenal are nothing compared to my tech!

**Rocketeer:** (sighs) How typically male.

_He rocket she fired doubles back at Stutgart and as it heads towards the Commander, it separated into numerous smaller rockets. As they get closer, Stutgart turns to face the barrage._

**Stugart:** Oh no...

_BOOM! They hit their target dead on and the sheer force of the explosions brings the commander crashing down onto the ground._

**Rocketeer:** Always thinking their toys are better.

_The other members of Doom Squad managed to get back to their feet and surround Rocketeer; however she just shrugs and cracks her metal fingers._

**Rocketeer:** Ok ... whose next?

* * *

><p><strong>Prison Complex<strong>

_Unaware of the commotion going on outside, The League and the Fantastic Four were busy exchanging suggestions on an escape plan._

**Green Hornet:** For the last time, it wouldn't work!

**Thing:** Why not?

**Kato:** Because I can't bend that way.

**Green Hornet:** Trust me on that.

**Phantom:** So what are we suppose to do? Sit here and wait for someone to open the fucking door?

**CRASH!**

_At that moment, the wall behind him exploded and he ducked as Rocketeer and Commander Stutgart burst though into his cell; locked in combat and Rocketeer punched her opponent though one of the other walls into the other cells, this goes on for a few minutes before the two armoured warriors rocketed their way up the nearby stair case leading to the deeper innings of the Castle ... followed closely by the rest of the Doom Squad. The League and the Fantastic Four just stood quietly in their newly opened cells for a few moments before stepping out though the recent added holes in their walls._

**Phantom:** What ... just ... happened?

**Thing:** Was that Stark?

**Green Hornet:** No ... that was a blast from the past.

_Everyone just stares at him, all giving him a puzzled look._

**Kato:** Really?

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Doom Throne Room<strong>

_Rocketeer and Stutgart blast though a set of large doors into the centre of the castle and crash into Dooms vacant throne, hurtling it across the grand hall. As the rest of the Doom Squad catch up to them, they arrive to see their commander lying flat on the ground with the golden armoured hero standing over him. The three Doom lookalikes charged at their opponent, but Rocketeer was able to knock them back with a series of strikes and using her wrist guns to keep them at a distance._

_While this was going on, the League and the Fantastic Four recovered their equipment and made their way to the throne room (following the path of destruction on the way) then stood and watched as the Rocketeer held her own against the Doom Squad._

**Zorro:** Is that who I think it is?

**Green Hornet:** That ... is Sarah.

**Kato:** She's alive?

**Phantom:** How ... when ... But ... Since when did she have Iron man armour?

**Green Hornet:** Now's not really the best time to go into it.

**Thing:** Exactly ... IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!

_The Thing charges at the battle happening before them, as he got closer; Rocketeer grabs Number 2 and tosses him towards Thing who uppercuts him up through the high ceiling. The rest of the heroes joined in and began to overpower the Doom Squad; Kato, Hornet and Mr Fantastic team up against Number 4 while Phantom, Zorro and Invisible Woman take on Number 3. This superhero team up reviled a vital weakness with the Doom Squad; they are use to surprise on their side, and using their tech and weapons to overpowering their opponents quickly. However when going up in a straight up, drawn out fight, they proved unable to adapt to constant changes in the battlefield._

_The League and Fantastic Four use their abilities to completely control the fight, Phantom marksmen skills and Mr Fantastic's powers kept the Doom Squad at a distance, Katos martial arts and Zorros Swordsmanship skills kept them off balance while Indivisible Woman force fields and Green Hornets gadgets defended the group from attacks. Finally Rocketeer's fire power and Things strength did massive amounts of damage to the Doom Squad. After a tough fight the heroes were successful, the Doom Squad and their commander where thrown into a pile right at the centre of the throne room._

**Zorro/Phantom/Hornet:** SARAH!

_The four heroes gathered round their armoured friend, ecstatic over her survival._

**Kato:** You're alive!

**Zorro:** Señorita, We thought you had...

**Phantom:** When the Valiant went down...

**Rocketeer:** What? You thought I went down with it? Please you kids can't seem to survive 5 minutes without me.

**Green Hornet:** Nice to see you dressed for the occasion...

_Before he could finish, Rocketeer had drawn one of her wrist guns at Hornet ... who just gulped._

**Rocketeer:** YOU GOT SOME NERVE REID!

**Green Hornet:** What? I said you were going to need that thing but you wouldn't listen!

**Rocketeer:** Go behind my back again and you won't survive the next shot!

_As she lowered her arm, the members of the Fantastic Four approached the League._

**Mr Fantastic:** Thank you for your timely rescue.

**Thing:** Yeah, you kids are alright.

**Invisible Women:** We should get in contact with the underground, maybe Johnny is still...

**Phantom:** We can't ... the others!

* * *

><p><strong>Iso-Chamber<strong>

_Still sitting on the floor of the chamber, Tiger and Moonstar are startled when the heavily doors are suddenly smashed to the ground. Looking up, the girls see a golden armoured stranger standing before them._

**White Tiger:** Who...?

**Rocketeer:** Miss me?

**Moonstar:** Sarah? You're...

**Rocketeer:** Alive ... yes ... warm fuzzy reunion later. Where's Bug boy?

* * *

><p><strong>Main Laboratory<strong>

_The Regent of Latveria is busy on his intercom while Spiderman is still bound to the table, throbbing in extreme pain after his torture session._

**Vernard:** Commander Stutgart report ... Doom Squad Report! Where is everyone?

**Spiderman:** ... on ... break?

**Vernard:** Rarrrrrh!

_He stomps over to Spiderman and reactivates the Sensory Attack Helmet; as the young hero began to scream again, Vernard charges his gauntlets to 1000 volts and grabs onto Spidermans shoulders._

**Vernard:** WHO IS IT? TELL ME WHO'S COMING FOR YOU?

_As the volts of electricity course its way through his body, Spidermans stealth suit provides some protection but eventually starts to overload. The red luminous lights on his suit start to explode and the black material burns away in patches and his mask lenses begin to crack..._

**White Tiger:** GET AWAY FROM HIM!

_Vernard looks over his shoulder to see who had shouted but only sees Tigers foot as she kicks him right in the face, knocking him to the ground. Tiger uses her claws to slice apart the helmet, and uses her tail to smash his bonds. She catches Spiderman as he falls to the ground and cradles him compassionately. Moonstar rushes over to them to check on her leader while the rest of the League and Fantastic Four gather round Vernard while he's on his back; Thing walks up to him and steps on his chest, crushing the Regents armour and pinning him to the floor._

**Thing:** I'd stay still if I were you pal!

**Vernard:** You ... dare!

**Green Hornet:** You're not in a position to "dare" any of us, now SHUT UP!

_Everyone was slightly taken aback by Hornets little outburst and just looked at him._

**Green Hornet:** Look what he did to Spidey? He's lucky we don't let Thing here do whatever he wants to him. Right ... let's secure the Castle.

_As everyone heads off to different parts of the castle (Thing and Rocketeer are watching over Vernard, Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman and Hornet start hacking into the nearby terminals) Tiger and Moonstar are still with Spiderman, Tiger caressing her boyfriends singed cheeks with her hand._

**Moonstar:** He'll be alright Tiger; he's the toughest person I know and he's clearly in good hands.

_She gave Tiger a warm smile ... which she returned._

**White Tiger:** Thank you.

**Spiderman:** Av ... Ava ... your...

**White Tiger:** Shush, your safe Spidey ... I've got you.

_With the help of Moonstar, the two girls pick up Spiderman and Mr Fantastic leads them to a Dooms medical centre in the castle. While Hornet and Invisible women are left in the lab, Hornet hacks his way into Dooms communication network and comes across a interesting transmission._

**Human Torch:** Sue? Reid? Ben? Can you hear me?

**Invisible Woman:** I read you Johnny; we're in Castle Doom and...

**Human Torch:** Don't worry; I've got the entire underground here readying a strike against the Castle. It took several days of planning and debating but we're finally ready to...

**Invisible Woman:** Actually Johnny ... we're already free and we've captured Regent Vernard.

**Human Torch:** ... OH COME ON!

* * *

><p><strong>Forest claering just outside of Doomstadt<strong>

_In the quiet Forests bordering Latveria and Symkaria, the dark surroundings are suddenly illuminated by a bright sphere of light that engulfed a small clearing. When this mysterious light faded away, the clearing is occupied by Wiccan, Molecule Boy, Joystick and Danielle Moonstar._

**Danielle:** Why didn't you teleport us to the Capital Wiccan?

**Wiccan:** This is the closest I can get us. Doom has set up magical enchantments around the city. It prevents spell caster from teleporting inside.

**Danielle:** Well we have our orders, let's get moving.

**Joystick:** Yeah about that ... are you sure about this?

**Molecule Boy:** Fury has never given us a mission like this and Dana wasn't just a part of our team but she's your sister too, so...

**Joystick:** Do we need to ... kill her?

_Bravo teams leader turned back to face them then walked up to Joystick and punched her in her stomach with the butt of her assault rifle, winding her and forcing the teen to her knees._

**Danielle:** Don't you ever question our orders! Dana is a traitor, along with that Bug for brains and White slut. Now MOVE OUT!

_She starts walking out of the clearing while Molecule Kid helps his teammate back to her feet, then they all follow her as they ready themselves to complete the mission... Take out Moonstar and her friends._

**A/N: Longest ... Chapter ... yet. Really sorry for the delay, hope this makes up for it. Please feel free to comment and review, your opinions are always appreciated. OH and if you want a better idea on what this Rocketeer looks like ... imagine Iron Man Noir with Rocketeers Helmet, colored Bronze and Gold. **

**Thanks**


	28. The League Vs Bravo Squad

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 27: The League Vs Bravo Squad<strong>

**Castle Doom – Doomstadt, Latveria – Night**

_A few hours have past after Rocketeer's timely rescue of the League and the Fantastic Four. In that time, Human Torch and the Latverian underground have reunited with the Fantastic Four and assisted in taking control of Dooms seat of power. _

_Peter on the other hand wakes up and finds himself in a grand and decretive bedroom wearing nothing but shorts and a few bandages around his chest, arm and lying in a king size bed that has green sheets which matches the colour scheme of the rest of the room. As he tried to get out of bed he could still feel pain around different parts of his body, amazed that his legs could still work ... though struggling to stand._

**Peter:** That's something at least.

_**Oh Hey guys ... Ouch! My head, feels like the Hulk singing karaoke in my skull.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

Inside his head, Chibi Hulk is standing on a lit stage holding a microphone. The audience is full of Chibi Spideys, desperately covering their ears as Chibi Hulk sings.

**Chibi Hulk:** PaPaPa ... Poker face ... PaPaPa ... Poker face!

The entire inside of Spidermans head begins to shake violently as Chibi Hulk starts dancing to the song as well, all the Chibi Spideys then get tossed around.

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong> Maybe ... getting up ... wasn't the...

_Still too weak, Peter collapse onto the floor beside the bed just as Ava enters the room who rushes over to his side to help him back onto the bed._

**Ava:** PETER! What are you thinking? You're in no condition to move, now get back into bed.

_She manages to put Peter under the covers and fluff his pillows for him, before gentry lowering his head onto them and sitting on the side of the bed next to him._

**Ava:** You've been through a lot ... you need to rest.

**Peter: **Wait, where are we?

**Ava:** I think ... this is Dr Doom's private chambers.

**Peter:** I've been sleeping in Dr Doom's bed? ... No wonder it's so lumpy, he must wear his armour in here.

**Ava:** (sighs) you're an idiot.

**Peter:** What ... happened?

**Ava:** After we were captured, Sarah rescued us...

**Peter:** Wait! Sarah's alive ... how?

**Ava:** She used an armoured flight suit to escape the Valiant before it crashed.

**Peter:** ... flight suit?

**Ava:** Yeah, Reid referred to her as ... the Rocketeer?

_Peter smiles to himself as the thought of Cliff Secord comes to mind. But thinking about this gives him another migraine, as he gasps in pain, Ava takes out a bottle of water and some pain killers then makes Peter drink them._

**Peter:** You always seem to be there for me when I need you.

**Ava:** I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner.

**Peter:** Was the damage bad?

_He saw the concerned look on his girlfriends face, as if she's thinking twice on whether to tell him. Ava then got to her feet and walked over to a nearby dresser with a mirror on it, she then turns the mirror around to face Peter and as he saw his reflection he could see his eyes are bloodshot and has dry blood around his eyes and ears._

**Peter:** Huh ... I look like something out of Twilight, Haha ... Ouch! Still ... hurts ... to laugh.

**Ava:** It's not funny! You nearly...

_He managed to stifle his laugh as he saw the expression on his girlfriends face. She then walked into the nearby ensuite and came back out with a bowl and hot towel; she sat beside Peter and began gently washing the dried blood from his face._

**Peter:** _I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm still here._

**Ava:** If it wasn't for Sarah, I wouldn't have got to you in time.

**Peter:** But you did save me ... like before.

**Ava:** Before?

_He slowly raised his arm and took hold of Ava's hand._

**Peter:** I've never told you this but ... when I was fighting Goblin, he tricked me and turned me into Carnage again. He made me turn against the League and I was too weak to break his hold over me until...

**Ava:** Until?

**Peter:** I heard a voice ... _**your**_ voice.

_Ava was confused by this but decided to let him continue._

**Peter:** You told me that I couldn't let him win ... that you, our friends and the world was counting on me. You told me I was the Ultimate Spiderman and ... you believed in me.

_Ava was incredibly moved by that he said, so much that it nearly brought a tear to her eye._

**Peter:** You gave me the strength to break free from Goblins control, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I travelled through time just to tell you that ... I love you.

_She looked down; avoiding his gaze and Peter could swear she was blushing. For a laugh he wanted to see how far he could take this._

**Peter:** So ... Ava, you want to _**do it**_ in Dooms bed?

_He gave her his trade mark grin and raised his eyebrows twice, however he was completely unprepared by her nonchalant answer._

**Ava:** Sure.

**Peter:** I'm only ... wait ... what?

_She got up onto the bed and on top of Peter, then kissed him on the lips. She then proceeded to kiss his neck, then his bare chest ... stomach, getting lower and lower with each kiss until she reached his..._

**Peter:** What are you? ..._** HOLY MOLY!**_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the League had decided to check on Peter, and as they arrived they found Moonstar waiting just outside the door ... with a shocked look on her face.<em>

**Phantom:** Dana, you ok? Is something up with Peter?

**Moonstar:** What? Yes, I mean _**NO**_!

**Sarah:** What's wrong?

**Moonstar:** _**Nothing**_! But ... let's just give him a few minutes, he's...not decent.

* * *

><p><strong>Doomstadt – Night<strong>

_On the road leading out of Doomstadt towards the castle, soldiers of the Latverian Underground are patrolling the area after all the Doom-Bots had been disabled. Soon they noticed a vehicle abandoned at the side of the road up ahead, as they approached it they recognised it as one of their own jeep. Confused by this, the squad leader ordered one of his men to investigate it. _

_As he checked the front seat, he suddenly heard a gasps of surprise behind him. He turned round to see the rest of his unit entrapped by the very ground, as if they sunk into the ground. He reaches for his com-link but then something hard struck him from behind, knocking him out and collapsing to the ground ... the blonde haired Joystick standing over him. The rest of Bravo Squad came out of hiding from the nearby trees and made their way up the road towards the castle._

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Doom – Doom's Chambers<strong>

**Zorro: **It's good your feeling better Señor Spider ... you had us worried.

**Kato:** I knew you'd be fine.

_The entire League looked at Kato, with their eyebrows raised._

**Kato:** What ... He's alive isn't he?

_Her response made Peter chuckle, but it was still sore to laugh. As he winces in pain, Ava leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed his hand with her other one._

**Peter:**_ It's nice to see you care._

**Ava:** _Take it easy Pete._

**Phantom:** _He's a tough one Ava ... he'll be dawning his mask in no time._

**Peter:** _Specking of that, where is my costume?_

_He noticed that everyone now had an uncomfortable look about them, and then Hornet walked round to his side and produced his stealth costume from the ruck sack he was holding. It looked badly damage; his masks lenses were cracked open, large holes appeared all over it and it still smelled of melted plastic._

**Green Hornet:** Your suit protected you from the bulk of the damage done to you, but most of the circuitry has been burnt out. It is repairing itself ... but it's going to take a long time before its functional again.

**Peter:** Oh ... anyone got a paper bag I can use?

**Ava:** (sniggering) don't worry Pete ... I packed you a spare one in my duffle bag.

_She gestured over to the pile of back packs on a arm chair at the corner of the room._

**Peter:** _Spare?_

**Ava:**_ Yes, you're... _

_She's suddenly interrupted by everyone's com-link going off. Hornet answers his and everybody listens in._

**Invisible Woman:**_"Hornet ... can you and the rest of the League head up to the Communication centre?"_

**Green Hornet:** Sure, what's up?

**Invisible Woman:**_"Need you lot to check something out ... could be nothing but..."_

**Green Hornet:** We're on our way ... Let's get going guys. Get back on your feet soon ok Peter.

**Peter:** Thanks guys.

As the League makes its way out of the room, Peter calls over to Sarah.

**Peter:** Sarah, could you stay ... I want to ask you something?

The pilot hanged backed, waited for the others to leave then made her way back over to the bed Peter was lying on.

**Sarah:** What's up kid?

**Peter:** I heard about the other flight suit you kept hidden away.

**Sarah:** (sigh) Look ... that was a onetime deal, I'm won't be wearing that thing again.

**Peter:** If you had no intention to use it ... why did you bring it?

**Sarah:** Reid snuck it aboard my plane, despite my argument against it. I didn't want anything to do with that thing.

**Peter:** Why?

**Sarah:** That's none of your business kid!

**Ava:** It is his business; you have a suit of armour that took down Dooms elite squad and you choose not to tell anyone!

_She had got up from the bed and stood face to face with Sarah. However she was unphased by Ava's aggression, she only scoffed at her._

**Sarah:** Am I supposed to be intimidated right now?

_Ava's claws extended, but Peter managed to intervene. _

**Peter:** Ava, don't! Sarah, you know everyone's just going to keep bugging you until you tell.

**Sarah:** If I tell you will you drop the subject?

**Peter:** Yes, I'm dying of curiosity here ... and from severe electrical torture.

**Sarah:** Fine!

_Ava then sat back down next to Peter while Sarah leaned back against the bed posts._

**Sarah:** Do you have any idea what it's like overshadowed by your grandfathers name. All my life I always seemed to get ahead just because of who my grandfather was; jobs, friends, men. Everyone just wanted to know about the great "Rocketeer". Nothing I ever did seemed to matter to anyone, I started to hate my family name. But my dad on the other hand, revelled in it. You see, my dad was a gifted engineer and ever since he was a kid he idolised my grandfather. So much so that he wanted to be the next Rocketeer, he began spending all his time designing and building that tin can.

He spent every hour of every day working on that thing. I barley saw him while I was growing up; he missed countless birthdays, school plays and even my high school graduation. When my mum died he dedicated even more time towards that suits development ... maybe it was his way of dealing with the grief. I didn't hate him though ... I hated that creation of his, to me that suit was a caesium between me and my dad. Maybe that's why I joined the military as a combat pilot ... maybe getting into dangerous situations was just my way of getting dad to notice me.

_She looked over to the two teenagers, who were hanging on her every word._

**Sarah:** It didn't work ... he was so obsessive of finishing that suit that he failed to look after his health and on the day he finally finished it he...

_She fought back any tears that threatened to escape her before she continued._

**Sarah:** After that I was down with the whole Rocketeer name, so when you activated the rings to summon the League ... I just ignored it. But Reid and I had already met a few years ago, so when he approached me about the Leagues mission ... and it took some convincing on his part I can tell you. Anyway, decided to help out but I never intended to be the Rocketeer ... until earlier tonight.

**Ava:** How did you end up working at Stark Industries?

**Sarah:** Tony head hunted me for a test pilot in his experimental aero division and after a few years I was heading up the whole division. Thankfully he had no idea who I was related to ... he just heard I was a good pilot.

**Peter:** Just like Cliff.

The two girls looked back at him as he tried to prop himself up on his pillows.

**Sarah:** What?

**Peter:** Your grandfather ... Cliff, he never considered himself as a superhero, only a great pilot. He never _**wanted**_ to be the Rocketeer either; he was just thrown into the whole deal ... he told me he was terrified when he first wore his rocket pack, but his friend _**needed**_ him.

**Sarah:** What are you saying?

**Peter:** Your more like him that you think, you have that same courage and daredevil nature as he had. He never wanted to be a hero but when people needed him ... he was there, just like you were with us. If anyone was meant to be the Rocketeer ... it's you. Your dad may have built that thing but you honoured him and Cliff by using it to help us. Also it's not your family that defines you ... it's your _**own**_ actions, think about it.

_Sarah was pondering on this while Ava forced Peter back down on the bed and tucked him in. She then started to walk towards the door of the bedroom but turned back to face Peter before she left._

**Sarah:** Alright kid ... I'll think about it.

_She then opened to door and walked out, leaving the two teenagers alone for a few minutes before Ava got up from the bed._

**Ava:** Now get some sleep, no arguing. You need you regain your strength.

**Peter:** Hey, who am I to argue with my beautiful nurse.

**Ava:** ... And no fantasies about me in a _**skimpy**_ nurses outfit.

**Peter:** No promises.

Ava tired to hide a blush from her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips before heading out of the room, turning the lights off before she walked out. Peter was then left alone to rest ... if only he could. He could not think about his beautiful girlfriend in a nurse's outfit, instead he thought about his home ... his friends ... MJ ... Harry ... Aunt May, and the citizens of New York that were now fighting for their lives ... citizens that he failed.

**Peter:** I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Doom – Main Hallway<strong>

The League (minus Sarah) makes their way down the large and extravagant staircase. After meeting the Sue Storm in the Castles Communications centre; she explained to them that Mr Fantastic and Thing have left to bring the information they gathered in Latveria back to Fury at the Tri-Carrier, since they still haven't gained full control of Dooms communications. She also told them that a few of their patrols haven't been reporting in, so she asked them to investigate ... gives them something to do while Spiderman recovered.

**Zorro:** So what do you think this is about?

**Green Hornet:** Most likely some of Dooms forces are still at large.

**Moonstar:** I thought all the Doom-Bots were shut down?

**Green Hornet:** Only the ones around the city, we're working one shutting down Dooms army but we're still having trouble cracking his entire global network; it's as if his system is sentient and keeps adapting to our efforts. And not all of Dooms forces were robotic; he had at least 2000 men and women in his armed forces.

_As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they bumped into Sarah (in her Rocketeer armour) waiting for them._

**Green Hornet:** What happened to "one time deal"?

**Rocketeer:** Well, I was talking to Peter and... let's just say he reminded me of a few things.

**Phantom:** Yeah, he has a habit of doing that.

**Rocketeer:** I'm starting to see why he's in charge now.

**Moonstar:** That's why we need him.

Each members of the League ponder on this for a moment before making their way towards the Castles main entrance.

**Rocketeer:** So what's the plan now?

**Green Hornet:** There's no point in returning home ... the only way to help the US is to stop the war all together.

**Phantom:** That means taking the fight to Singh and his Brotherhood.

**Moonstar:** But we have no leads...

**BOOM!**

The large castle doors leading to the courtyard exploded just as the League reached them. The doors and debris came crashing down around them; Rocketeer, Phantom and Kato managed to get out of the way but the others were nearly buried under the debris. Thankfully they weren't seriously hurt and they managed to get back to their feet. As the smoke surrounding them began to settle, Moonstar saw the silhouettes of four people ... people she slowly began to recognise.

**Moonstar:** Danielle?

**Danielle:** Hello sister ... miss me?

_The dust settles and all the members of Bravo Squad are now standing before the League. Wiccan, Molecule kid, Joystick and Danielle were armed and reading themselves to attack the group of heroes._

**Danielle:** Bravo Squad! _**Take'em down**_!

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Doom Corridor<strong>

_Ava was walking alone a long corridor, making her way back towards the bedroom to check on Peter. Suddenly she heard a giant explosion from inside the castle and activated her com-link, but no one was answering._

**Ava:** Guys what's happening... Guys?

_When no one answered she ran into Peter's room and made her way into the ensuite, in order to change into her costume. As she came back out, Peter was trying to sit up._

**Peter:** What was...?

**White Tiger:** Nothing you need to concern yourself with, now _**stay**_ here!

_She ran out of the room, leaving Peter alone ... and concerned. He staggered out of his bed and, taking care not to fall over, he walked over to the armchair with everyone's bags on it and opened the duffle bag that Ava mentioned before and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He smiled to himself._

**Peter:** Time to go_** old** _school.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Doom – Main Hall <strong>

_The grand main hall is in chaos; furniture being thrown across the room, expensive artwork hanging on the walls are blasted to the ground, debris flying all over the place. Zorro is locked in a duel with Joystick; Hornet and Kato are engaged with Molecule Kid and both Phantom and Rocketeer are taking on Wiccan. Finally the Moonstar sisters are fighting their own personal match. _

**Moonstar:** Sis ... it's me! Why are you doing this?

_She blocks her sister's incoming fist with her crossed arms, but Danielle then kicked Moonstar in the stomach, knocking her back into a wall. As she looked up at her sister, Moonstar noticed her sister aimed her rifle at her. She quickly jumped out of the way just as Danielle opened fired, the barrage of shots followed Moonstar until she ducked behind a nearby pillar._

**Danielle:** Evade and avoid ... you haven't changed Sis, never learn anything new.

**Moonstar:** I picked up a few things.

_She broke cover and, while avoiding her sister's gunfire, ran along the side of the wall behind her, took out her compact bow and fired an arrow at the chandelier above. Severing it from the ceiling and causing it to fall right on the spot that Danielle was standing on. As she rolled out of the way, Danielle jumped off the wall and fired a few arrows at her but Danielle shot them out of the air._

**Danielle:** You still use those things?

_She jumped into the air and punched Moonstar in mid-flight, knocking her to the ground then landing on her feet. _

**Danielle:** Sorry little Sis ... but I got orders.

_She takes aim at Moonstar but Molecule Kid crashes into her after being surprised by Kato. The two of them get back to their feet and instantly get into a fight with Hornet and Kato. Molecule Kid uses his wand to entrap Hornets foot in the floor, but the hacker reached into his coat and threw a tiny ball at Molecule Kid; it let out a bright flash, blinding his opponent and causing him to lose focus and freeing Hornet._

_Molecule Kid regains his just in time to avoid Hornets strike against his head. The two of them exchange blows until Molecule Kid uses his wand to make the nearby statues of Dr Doom to come to life and attack him._

**Green Hornet:** Oh Boy!

_Meanwhile, Zorro is engaged with Joystick; his sword against her twin energy batons, luckily his agility proves to be too fast for the girl and can easily avoid her powerful strikes._

**Zorro:** You're good but you should work on your footwork more.

**Joystick:** Ok.

_As she pushed him back, Joystick flipped over and dropped kicked him in the chest. Zorro fell to the ground but quickly jumped back to his feet, taking the girl by surprise._

**Joystick:** hmm, not bad. Any more surprises?

_The masked swordsmen quickly closed the distance between them and unleashed a barrage of slashes against Joystick. She parried most of them before they locked their weapons together, bringing their faces together. _

**Zorro:** Just one.

_He suddenly kissed the girl on the lips; shocking her and making her break the lock and stagger back. _

**Joystick:** What the...?

**Zorro:** Forgive me but ... I never can resist a _**beautiful**_ face.

_He then gave her a smooth smile, Joystick blushed at him. Suddenly Rocketeer and Wiccan flew over both their heads. Rocketeer launched a few missiles at the magic wielder, but Wiccan just waved his hand and the missiles exploded in mid air. Suddenly a few shots came out of nowhere but Wiccan quickly shielded himself, he looked down to see Phantom firing up at him._

_Wiccan flung a few energy blasts down at him which he easily avoided by leaping out the way. Phantom ran towards the wall right behind them and then leapt off the wall, towards Wiccan. But the hooded boy just raised his hands and "caught" Phantom in mid-air. _

**Phantom:** LITTLE HELP!

_Rocketeer flew up behind Wiccan, grabbing him and carrying him down to the ground below. Phantom was freed and dropped to the ground, he ran over to Rocketeer who just stood over Wiccan lying on his back. _

**Phantom:** Thanks.

**Rocketeer:** No problem.

_Slowly Wiccan opened his eyes and before they knew it, the heroes were blown back by an energy blast he created. At the other end of the hallway; Kato and Danielle were exchanging blows, Bravo Squads leader proved to be more of a challenge, matching Kato blow by blow. But one of the live Doom statues came out of nowhere and grabbed Kato by the leg and held her up._

**Kato:** _**HORNET!**_

_Suddenly, Hornet jumped down onto the moving statue and tries to balance himself as it attempts to shake him off._

**Green Hornet:** Let go of my _**girlfriend**_, blockhead!

_He placed a device on the statues arm and jumps off; the device explodes and breaks off the statues arm. It drops Kato but Hornet catches her before she hits the ground and holds her bridle style._

**Green Hornet:** You called?

**Kato:** What kept you?

**Green Hornet:** You try taking down two more of those things.

_However the second Kato was in danger, Danielle ran off to engage her sister. She found her shooting arrows at the last standing statue of Doom, and then she raised her rifle and took aim at Moonstar. She looked down the scope of her rifle and aimed the cross hairs right between her eyes._

**Danielle:** Bye, bye ... Dana.

_Just before she pulled the trigger, White Tiger came out of nowhere and sliced the rifle apart with her claws. Tiger then swiped Danielle's leg, tripping her up. Then she leapt onto the statue attacking Moonstar and wrapped her tail around its head and crushed it. It fell to the ground and Tiger landed right beside Moonstar._

**Moonstar:** Thanks ... Tiger.

**White Tiger:** Couldn't stand by while my friends are in danger.

**Moonstar:** We're friends?

**White Tiger:** ... sure.

_The two of them smiled at each other, but then looked over to see Danielle get back to her feet._

**Danielle:** YOU FUCKING _**WHORE!**_

**White Tiger:** Your sister has some mouth on her.

**Moonstar:** You should see her when she's angry.

**Danielle:** OH! YOU WANNA SHE ME ANGRY!

_Her eyes then darkened until they were pitched black. She raised her arms, open handed._

**Moonstar:**_** NO!**_

_Danielle gave her a coil smirk and balled her hands into fist ... every member of the League, fell to their knees screaming. Tiger was clutching her head in pain, but was also tortured by images of her being separated from Peter, one with him dying in her arms and another of him running away ... with a girl in a brown Stetson. Eventually she and the others collapse to the ground, and Bravo Squad gathered round their leader. _

_Moonstar crawls her way towards her sister. Thanks to her own powers and the years training alongside Danielle, allowed her to develop a frail resistance to her sister's abilities ... which was far more advanced than her own._

**Moonstar:** Sister ... pleases.

**Danielle:** Sorry little sister... the _**Brotherhood**_ can't tolerate your little Leagues interference anymore.

_She kicked Moonstar onto her back and placed her foot along her sister's neck, choking her. Moonstar struggled but Danielle was crushing her neck with her boot. The young hero was struggling to breath and as her eyes slowly began to close she noticed that all the lights of the hall had gone out._

**Danielle:** What the... who's there?

_She was suddenly yanked into the air by webbing ensuring her foot and hit the ceiling hard, she then crashed down onto the staircase and rolled down the steps. The other members of Bravo stood in a circle looked around the darkness for the hidden threat, unaware that something had dropped down from the ceiling amongst them._

**?:** Nighty Nite, don't let the bedbugs _**bite**_.

_Each member of Bravo Squad spun round and tried to attack whoever said that, but the shadowy figure just blocked all their attacks. He web-shot Molecule Kids eyes, web-shut Wiccans mouth and bound Joysticks hands together, he then jumped up into the air and spin kicked them in the head which knocked them to the ground._

_Danielle, still a little dazed, got to her feet and took out a packet torch. She shined it over to where her team who were struggling with their bonds on the ground and frantically searched the entire room, shining her torch everywhere._

**Danielle:**_** WHERE ARE YOU?**_

**?:** Right here.

_She spun round and the light of her torch illuminated the face of a costumed figure, wearing a black mask and goggles, black trench coat gloves and a fedora. Their faces inches apart._

**Spiderman:** Let me show you how we did things back in the 30s

**A/N: No ... you guys aren't going crazy, Noir Spiderman IS BACK BABY. So can Bravo team handle the legendary Spider of New York? Will Moonstar finally show her sister what she can really do? Can the League locate the Brotherhoods base of operations and WILL THEY EVER FIND WALDO? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Deadpool and the Brother... HEY! Deadpool get the hell out of here, you'll be in the next Chapter, PROMISE!**

**Thanks**


	29. Endgame

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Hey guys, hope this chapter answers a few of your questions **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 28: Endgame<strong>

**Castle Doom – Doomstadt, Latveria - Night**

_In the Latverian fortress of Castle Doom, the young heroes of the league are immobilised and scattered around the floor of the grand hall. Bravo Squad are franticly searching the area for their invisible adversary._

**Danielle:** How hard can it be to find one guy?

**Molecule Kid:** I've never seen anyone fight like this.

**Danielle:** Wiccan, give us some light.

_The crimson hooded teen nodded and raises his hands, he created a blue sphere of light and it floated up onto the ceiling. Its glow illuminated the hall, allowing the Bravos to see the battle damaged done by both teams; broken tables and chairs, destroyed statues and artwork ... and large shadows everywhere, possible places to hid._

**Danielle:** Check them out.

_The Bravos followed their leaders command and split up to search the shadowy areas of the room. Joystick used her energy batons to light up the areas she searched, Danielle using her torch and Molecule Kids wand._

_While everyone is busy searching for their enemy, Molecule kid investigated the staircase. He searched a dark corner by illuminating his wand. Though he found nothing, he could feel something behind; he spun round to find nothing. As he let out a sigh in relief, he suddenly felt something sticky ensnaring his wand hand. He looked down and saw his wand covered in webbing, but just as he opened his mouth to call out, webbing shot around his mouth and jaw. Before he could react, Molecule Kid found himself being yanked off his feet and dragged into the shadowy corner._

**Wiccan:** What was that? ... Ahhh!

_Webbing entangled his ankles and he is slammed down onto the hard ground. The sphere of light he created suddenly disappeared, and the entire hall is engulfed in darkness once again followed by a deep menacing voice._

**Spiderman:** Vengeance has been... (Coughs) Err ... How does Shadow do that?

_Moonstars sister points her torch towards a set of pillars and catches the edge of Spidermans coat. She draws a blaster and fires shots along the wall until she loses sight of her target. Joystick jumped into the shadows where Spiderman was last scene; suddenly bursts of light illuminated the area as Joysticks batons made contact with whatever she hit every time Spiderman avoided her attacks._

_As Joystick swings at his head, Spiderman ducks and shoots a web-line right past her and it latches onto a bust of Dr Dooms head. He yanks it and the bust flies off its stand and hits Joystick right in the back as he flips over her ... landing in the centre of the room._

**Spiderman:** Heads up.

**Danielle:** Hey Spiderman! You ready for a tough fight?

**Spiderman:** Sister ... I was born for it.

_Danielle aimed her blaster and open fired at Spiderman; He easily avoided each shot before leaping over Danielle's head, landing behind her. She performed a spin kick behind her but Spiderman caught it with his hands then swept the leg she was standing on. However Danielle managed to land on her hands and flips herself upright._

**Spiderman:** Not bad.

**Danielle:** Watch this.

_She performed a back flip and tried to kick Spiderman in the chest; but he moves out the way and as she passed by him, Spiderman fired his webs, catching Danielle in mid flight and yanks her to the ground._

**Spiderman:** I'm watching?

_**Spidey Sense!**_

_Suddenly he feels the ground give way under him and he falls though it and reappears on the opposite side of the hall._

**_Did I just teleport?_**

**Wiccan:** Yep.

_The wall crawler looked round behind him just in time to see Wiccans foot smash against his face. As he gets knocked back; Joystick catches him in a bear hug and flips Spiderman and herself backwards until they landed on the ground ... Joystick straddling on top Spiderman._

**Joystick:** Normally you'd have to by me dinner first to get this far.

_**Seriously, I never get comments like this while wearing my other suits.**_

_She began pummelling him with her fists but he manages to protect his face with his arms. However her sheer strength is proving too much for Spiderman; he hasn't fully recovered from his ordeal earlier on._

**Spiderman:** Ow ... Ow ... Ow.

_As Joystick raises her arms for a final strike, Spiderman quickly fired a web line over his head and pulled himself away just as she smashed down on the spot where he use to be. As he skidded across the ground, he quickly flipped back onto his feet, as he landed he felt sharp pains shooting up his leg._

_**Ow ... not 100% yet, come on Spidey ... hold together.**_

_At that moment, Danielle charged at him and started to perform several front flips. Just before she reached him, Spiderman felt his feet sink into the ground._

**Spiderman:** What the...?

_He looked down to see his feet melded to the floor but as he looked back up, Danielle flipped up to him and kicked him in the chest. As Spiderman struggled to regain his balance, Molecule Kid appears just ahead of him and uses his wand to create arms that emerged from the ground around Spiderman and punch him furiously on every part of his body. While Spiderman is trying to block and avoid every attack, the members of Bravo Squad start to gather round him._

**Danielle:** So this is the so called great "Spiderman". Can't imagine why the brotherhood has been having trouble with you.

**Molecule Kid:** Wait, what's this "Brotherhood"?

**Danielle:** Never you mind.

**Spiderman:** They're the ones... Behind this ... war!

**Joystick:** What!

**Danielle:** He's just gonna say anything now. Let's finish this mission, everyone pick someone and...

**Wiccan:** This isn't a sanctioned S.H.I.E.L.D mission is it?

_Danielle just stared at the members of her squad; each one had a defiant look about them._

**Danielle:** I said ... finish the mission.

_The three teenagers look to one another before turning back towards their leader._

**Molecule Kid:** No!

_Suddenly Danielles eyes turned black again, and in an instant Molecule Kid clutched his head with his hands and fell to the floor ... screaming._

**Joystick:** AARON!

Before Joystick and Wiccan could respond, Danielle raised her hand to them and then they both collapsed to the ground, screaming in terror.

**Danielle:** Weak ... you're all weak, just like Dana. I'll deal with you lot later ... but first.

_She turns back towards Spiderman who had collapsed to the ground in exhaustion after his bonds disappeared. After pushing himself to the limit, Spiderman could barely move as he lay on the ground but he could see Danielle standing over him ... drawing her blaster._

**Danielle:** First you ... then Dana.

_She aimed her blaster down at him and gave him a coy smile. However at the other end of the hall, Moonstar was able to recover some of her strength. She managed to stagger to her feet, supporting herself on one of the pillars. She looked over to her sister as she aimed her blaster down on her team leader; fear engulfed her and acting on instinct she ran as fast as she could to stop her._

**Moonstar:** NOOOOO!

_But she felt the strangest sensation as she ran over to her sister. It felt to her that everything around her was moving much slower than she was, even her sister seemed to be taking a long time to pull the trigger of her blaster. She soon got right up to Danielle and grabbed her gun out of her hand and pushed her sister aside. At first Danielle seemed to move very slowly through the air, but then sped up to regular speed and crashed down on the ground._

**Danielle:** Ouch! What the ... Dana?

_The two sisters looked at each other in disbelief. Then Danielle got back to her and stared back at Moonstar._

**Danielle:** When did you learn to move that fast?

_Still shocked with what she just did, Moonstar examined the blaster she took off of her sister before throwing it aside. She then looked back at Danielle with a cocky smile._

**Moonstar:** Just now.

_Danielle's face contorted in rage and charged at her sister, however Moonstar used her new abilities to instantly run up to her sister and punch her in her stomach. Danielle clutched at her stomach and dropped to her knees._

**Moonstar:** We both share the same powers, Sis. But as you embraced and revelled in your abilities, I was scared and disgusted with them. Bringing people's fears to life ... who would want that kind of power? I became so scared of myself and what I could do, that I turned to our grandfather for guidance.

_Danielle recovered enough that she attempted to attack Moonstar with a series of strikes. But the younger Moonstar easily avoided each attack then countered by grabbing Danielle's arm and flipped her over onto her back._

**Moonstar:** That was when he first told me about his mother, how she had to go on a journey to find herself and ended up saving the world. He said that "unlike your sister... you have my mother's same spirit", and that's when he offered me an alternative.

_Danielle flipped back up to her feet and adopted a fighting stance. But Moonstar zoomed behind her sister and grabbed hold of her, restraining her in a hold._

**Moonstar:** See Swift Cloud powers can be passed on ... she got them from her dad and then she passed them to grandfather ... who passed them to me.

_Moonstar then pushed Danielle in front of her; she then sped past her older sister and knocked her down with a haymaker._

**Moonstar:** But he told me that these powers would only manifest when I learned to believe and trust in myself, when I found myself ... and I have.

_The elder Moonstar staggered to her feet and struggled to stay upright. She tried to punch Moonstar but she effortlessly blocked it and countered with her own series of lightning fast punches._

**Moonstar:** I'm Dana Moonstar (whack) True heir to the legacy of Jacali Kane (whack) and a member of the legendary League.

_With all her strength, Moonstar whacked her sister on the side of her head. She crashed to the ground and lost conciseness, allowing everyone to come out of their nightmare._

**Moonstar:** And I do exist.

_The members of the League and Bravo squad start to recover and get back to their feet; Kato comforting Hornet, both Phantom and Zorro are checking on Rocketeer. As soon as Tiger managed to regain some focus, she immediately ran over to Spidermans side._

**White Tiger:** Spidey! What were you thinking?

**Spiderman:** I was thinking ... why you packed this suit instead of say ... my Iron Spider one?

_Even though she was wearing her mask, Spiderman could tell she was blushing under it._

**White Tiger:** Err!

_Spiderman chuckles and looks over to Moonstar, who is still standing over her sister._

**Spiderman: **Hey Dana ... way to stand up to your big Sis.

_The young heroine smiled back at her team leader, but suddenly she heard coughing coming from beneath her. She looked down to see that her sister had regained conciseness and kneeled down beside her._

**Danielle:** (coughing) Dana? ... what ... what's happened? Where am I?

**Moonstar:** I'm sorry sis, but you were out of control.

**Danielle:** What did I do?

_Moonstar places her hand behind Danielles head and lifts her up to see the damage she caused and the people she hurt._

**Danielle:** I (cough) I did this?

**Moonstar:** What happened?

**Danielle:** I ... couldn't help it. I'm ... I'm sorry ... Dana.

**Moonstar:** Danielle...

**Danielle:** Listen to me ... you don't have much time. The Summit ... the summit is in danger.

_Everyone else had begun to gather round the Moonstar sisters, listening to what Danielle has to say._

**Danielle:** After we were suppose to... you know, I was ordered to take Bravo to Morvania ... that's where the summit is being held.

**Spiderman:** Ordered by who?

**Phantom:** The Brotherhood?

**Danielle:** ...Yes.

**Green Hornet:** How did the Brotherhood contact you?

_She ponders his question for a minute or so until it suddenly hits her, eyes widening in realisation._

**Danielle:** Phone ... my phone!

_She reaches into one of her pockets, takes out her smart phone and holds it up, allowing Hornet to take it off her and examines it._

**Zorro:** Do you believe you can get something useful from that Señor?

**Green Hornet:** Trust me dude.

**Danielle:** I found it in my room a while ago; I don't know why I kept it. You need to get to the Summit, I think the Brotherhood is about to make a move ... stop them.

**Moonstar:** We will. Thanks'... Sis.

_Danielle smiled at her sister and then turned to the rest of her team, as she spoke, she began to choke up a bit with tears._

**Danielle:** I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry guys.

**Joystick:** You weren't yourself.

**Molecule Kid:** I'm just glad we didn't do anything we'd later regret.

**Wiccan:** It's good to see you two finally reconcile.

_She then looked over to Spiderman._

**Danielle:** If you need us...

**Spiderman:** We'll handle the Brotherhood. Take your team back to New York, they need as much help as they can get.

_And on that note Spiderman began to tell the members of Bravo about the horrific events occurring on US soil._

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Draxon, Morvania - Noon<strong>

_A small country west of Latveria and edging on the Adriatic Sea, Morvania was once ruled by a cruel dictator named Draxon. However he was later overthrown by a group of militants lead by Hulk many years ago. It is now governed by a Prime Minister named Valentina Krista; a capable official, well loved by the population and the perfect neutral party to host the peace summit._

_On a helipad on the roof of the castle, Prime Minister Krista waits along with an escort of security personnel in black suits. The PM is a very attractive dark haired woman with an athletic builds, wearing a black pinstripe suit with skirt and rectangle rimmed glasses. She and her escorts watch as a transport vessel slowly descended onto the helipad, as it settled the entrance hatchway opens up into a ramp and out steps the overpowering figure of Dr Doom, flanked by a squad of Doom-Bots he makes his way towards the PM._

**PM Krista:** Поздравления (Greetings) Lord Doom...

**Dr Doom:** You can dispense with these pleasantries, take me to the conference hall.

**PM Krista:** Of course ... however as a security precaution, I cannot allow you to bring any weapons or security escorts into the conference room. And that also includes...

_She draws a concealed quick draw blaster and shoots Doom right between the eyes. His head explodes and wires and metal shrapnel soon litter the ground as the headless body of Doom falls to the ground. The Doom-Bots arm themselves but so do the Morvaina security force._

**PM Krista:** Any kind of _**Life Model Decoys**_.

_Then the Prime Minister could hear a light clapping coming from the Latverian transport, she looks up the ramp to see the real Dr Doom standing in the threshold._

**Dr Doom:** Impressive.

**PM Krista:** Now if we're finished here? Welcome to Morvania.

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room<strong>

_The Prime Minster guides the leader of Latveria though the hallways of the Castle. The architecture has an Eastern European style to it, not like Dooms dark medieval castle. This place was livelier though, office workers were running around everywhere and the security force were guarding certain areas. The two leaders made their down a corridor and towards a large oak door, with a couple of American secret service agents hanging around it. The PM shoed them away to wait in the lounge area, and they left after giving Doom a dirty look. She approached a security panel beside the doors, punched in a code and opened the door for the Doctor._

**PM Krista:** If you'd care to enter.

_The two of them enter the huge conference room; a circular room with large windows and at the centre of the room there's a round table with tree occupants seated at it; the Secretary General of NATO, the President of the United States of America and the sovereign ruler of Wakanda – Black Panther. Also joining them are the political leaders of the United Kingdom, France, Russia, China, India and North Korea._

**Black Panther:** Doom.

**Dr Doom:** T'Challa.

**Black Panther:** Where are your other representives?

**Dr Doom:** They will arrive ... shortly. Until then I suggest we sit comfortably.

_He sits down at the table opposite the New Allied leaders but the President stands up in defiance._

**US President:** Sit comfortably? While your forces occupy American soil!

**Dr Doom:** Cool your temper Mr President ... I would hate to see this negotiation jeopardised and the Dominions conquest of your countries completed due to a ... tantrum.

**US President:** You...

**Black Panther:** Mr President ... please.

_The President looks to Black Panther then back to the Latverian ruler. Still scowling at him, he composes himself and sits back down in his chair. About ten minutes later; Attuma was escorted into the room and 5 minutes after that; Magneto and Scarlet Witch entered and joined everyone at the conference table. After everyone was settled, Prime Minister Krista entered the room to join them at the table._

**PM Krista:** Let me reassure everyone here that no one is armed; also this room has been fitted with power repressing sensors ... therefore I call this peace summit to order.

_She pressed a button on a control panel in front of her and a hologram of the world appears above them. After several hours of debating, shouting and threatening, nothing much has been achieved, except an understanding of both sides position. The US President had been in secret talks with the leaders of the countries with them that were sympathetic with America's plight and concerned with the Dominions expansion; and have therefore offered their support. The Doomstadt Dominion invasion on the other hand turned out to be part of a plan to provide leverage over the negotiation table. The Doominions forces will withdraw from the occupied zones if certain conditions are met..._

**US President:** This is unacceptable ... Guam ... Saipan ... the Northern Mariana Island ... San Juan ... Puerto Rico ... the Virgin Islands; ALL TURNED OVER TO YOU?

**Magneto:** Not forgetting; Baker, Howland, Jarvis Islands. Johnston and Midway Atoll ... Our kind needs room to expand.

**US President:** You are out of your minds!

**Dr Doom:** You will relinquish these territories or our forces will remain In the occupied zones of your mainland.

**Black Panther:** The people of those territories would be against those conditions.

**Magneto:** And I wonder what the citizens of New York and Washington would say.

**Black Panther:** You cannot expect them to just hand over their capitals ... and speaking of New York. I believe that the news reports coming from there suggest that since day one; they have been expressing their answer.

**Scarlet Witch:** And my people have given you theirs.

**Attuma:** These talks are pointless! All I demand is for you to remove your forces and all human trading from my oceans!

**Secretary General of NATO:** That would destroy the economies of not just us but the Dominions and the rest of the world.

**Attuma:** Your problem ... not mine.

**Dr Doom:** Silence you primitive fool!

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Draxon<strong>

_The lounges outside the conference room are currently occupied by Secret Service agents of all visiting countries, Doom-Bots, Atlanteans, Genoshians and members of Black Panthers Dora Milaje. One agent left the lounge to get some coffee, and found a machine at the end of the outside corridor. As he reached the machine he bumped into an attractive female secretary who gave him a warm smile, he smiled back and turned his attention to the coffee machine. Just as he pressed the dispenser button, he felt something sharp pierce the side of his neck and felt someone grab him from behind. Another agent opened the door of the lounge and looked round to see the attractive secretary kneeling over his dead fellow agent, wielding a wrist blade. He drew his gun and opened fired at her, but she rolled out of the way and hide behind a wall._

_The gun shots attracted the attention of the other security forces and some of them made their way out into the corridor, only to be confronted by more office workers (now armed with machine guns) who started firing at them. Some agents went down quickly but the rest managed to take cover in the narrow corridor and return fire. The lounges had more than one doorway leading into them, and soon they were breached by Morvanian security personnel who entered the lounges and engaged the occupants in a fire fight. However these occupants were Doom-Bots, Atlanteans and Mutants ... who put up a tougher fight._

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room<strong>

**British PM:** What the bloody hell is that?

_Black Panther took out a com-link and spoke into it._

**Black Panther:** Report, what is happening out there?

**Dora Milaje guard:** "_My King ... we have engaged unknown hostiles_!"

**US President:** I should have known never to trust you Doom!

**Dr Doom:** This is not my doing!

_Prime Minister Krista pressed a concealed button under the table, causing all the windows and doors to be shielded buy metal shutters._

**PM Krista:** These shutters are constructed from adamantium ... nothing is getting in.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Daxon Corridors<strong>

_The Dora Milaje are easily fighting off their attackers, alongside the Atlanteans and Mutants. Some secret service agents were about to be overrun by hostiles, until a Doom-Bot fired a cluster of missiles at them, killing the attackers and unwittingly saving the agents who just stare at each over in disbelief. Two American and a British agent broke off from the fire fight and fought their way to the conference room doors, which were now shielded._

**American Agent:** GET THAT DOOR OPEN!

**British Agent:** I might be able to re-wire the control panel.

**American Agent:** DO IT!

_Meanwhile back at the gun battle, the Dora Milaje are using their Vibranium weapons take down their attackers._

**Dora Milaje 1:** Fight on my sisters! We're pushing them bac...

_She couldn't finish the sentence; she looked down to see a Katana penetrating through her chest and someone behind her specking to her._

**Deadpool:** ...So, a guy goes to a doctor and says "Doctor, it hurts when I do _**THIS**_!"

_He pushes the sword deeper into her, causing her to scream loudly and attracting the attention of the rest of the Dora Milaje. They turn to see their comrade drop to the ground dead and see Deadpool standing over her._

**Dora Milaje 2:** Who...?

**Deadpool:** Me? I'm Deadpool; the merc with a mouth, good shots and bad jokes, that's me. Allow me to demonstrate.

_He draws a blaster with his free hand and fires at the women warriors, who blocked the shots with their weapons. He then disappeared and reappeared right above them, he aimed his blaster at shot one of the Dora Milaje in the head. He teleported again and appeared behind another one and in one quick slice ... decapitated her. The last remaining Dora Milaje engaged Deadpool in a melee fight using her Vibrainium staff, they exchange blows for a while..._

_**For the love of god! We all know your just dragging this fight out for effect. Let me narrate; using his awesome mercenary skills, the good looking mercenary in question easily dispatched his opponent and left her in a bloody mess on the floor.**_

_He looks down to see the female warrior lying on the ground dead in a pool of her own blood._

**Deadpool:** Oh yeah! I'm back baby!

_He activates his com-link._

**Deadpool:** Hey Crossbones ... top that!

_While back at the conference room door, the agents haven't managed to bypass the security system. The American agents are running low on ammo as they kill a few hostiles, but they hold their ground._

**American Agent 1:** I've got a few rounds left!

**American Agent 2:** How's that door coming?

**British Agent:** Give me a minute!

**American Agent 1:** WE DONT HAVE A MINUTE!

**American Agent 2:** I think...

_He stopped mid-sentence as a heavily armoured mercenary in a "Skull" mask walk round a corner to stop and stand at the end of the corridor... with an RPG slung over his shoulder._

**Crossbones:** I hate suits.

_The Agents opened fired at him but he aims the RPG and fires it down the corridor, it blows up as it impacts on the security doors and kills the agents. As the smoke clears, Crossbones drops the RPG and has a wide grin across his face. Deadpool suddenly appears next to him._

**Deadpool:** Ok I'd admit ... that was pretty badass.

_They walk down the destroyed corridor and admire the charred remains of the agents; one of the Americans is still alive so Deadpool and Crossbones just stand over him._

**Deadpool:** Aww, does the little baby have a boo boo?

**BANG!**

_The agent drew his gun and shot Deadpool in the head._

**American Agent:** Fuck ... you...

_That was his last round and Crossbones finished him off by breaking his neck with his boot._

**Crossbones:** You alright Deadpool ... Deadpool?

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room<strong>

**US President:** What's happening?

**Black Panther:** Report ... anyone, Report!

**Magneto:** I should have expected such treachery from humans.

**US President:** This coming from the lapdog of a mad man!

**Dr Doom:** You insolent...

**PM Krista:** Gentlemen!

_All the world leaders fall silent and turn their attention to the Morvania Prime Minister, who seem to be undisturbed by the events happening outside._

**PM Krista:** In this room sits the leaders of the most powerful nations in the world ... bickering and arguing amongst yourselves like children.

_The leader's mummer out loud in disapprover, but are quickly silenced by Krista._

**PM Krista:** There is only one leader who understands the true peace can only be brought by unity ... and he is not even in this room. I was hoping that everyone here would reach this unity by consensus ... I am now threatening you!

_She stands up and lords over the rest of the leaders._

**PM Krista:** Each side here will order their forces to stand down and rally behind a single figure who will lead this world into a new era.

**?:** Me!

_Everyone looks round to the now opened doorway to see Singh enter the conference room, flanked by Deadpool, Crossbones and a detachment of Brotherhood troops who now guard the doorway and circle round the conference table, brandishing their weapons at them._

**Dr Doom:** And ... who might you be?

**Singh:** I am the man that you will all swear total allegiance to.

**Magneto:** Hahahahah! And why would we do such a thing?

**Singh:** My Brotherhood has influence in all your governments and organisational body's; that is how I managed to organise the bombing of the Latverian Embassy, launch the Sentinels against Genosha, support the mutant riots in America and the assassination attempt against T'Challa here. Even this entire country has been under Brotherhood control for years.

**Scarlet Witch:** THAT WAS YOU?

**Dr Doom:** YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!

_Black Panther tried to stand up but Deadpool teleported right behind him and crossed his Katanas against his neck._

**Deadpool:** Ah ah! Listen what teacher has to say.

**Black Panther:** No one at this table will listen to this, or follow mad man like you willingly!

**Singh:** You know what ... you are absolutely correct.

_The hologram of the world was suddenly illuminated by a blinding light. As it settled, each person sitting at the table was enthralled by the image now appearing in place of the world ... the symbol of the Singh Brotherhood. Singh walked over to stand behind Prime Minister Krista and places his hands over her shoulders._

**Singh:** You have down well ... my _**Maiden**_.

**Iron Maiden:** Oh my love, your plan worked perfectly.

**Deadpool:** Yeah ... now can someone explain it again I wasn't listening before.

**Crossbones:** You idiot.

_The Brotherhoods leader starts to walk slowly around the table._

**Singh:** Since I was a boy, I had a vision ... a vision of a world under a single banner, a single leader. Every detail was made perfectly clear to me; take Atlantis and I rule the oceans, start a conflict to weaken my enemies and gather them in a single place – now I control the most powerful nations in the world. Under my ... suggestion, they will reach a peaceful end to this war and form a new single governing body that will sweep over the entire planet and every adversary, every culture, every nation will be engulfed in this new world order. Then peace will reign, and all of humanity ... will bow to me, in humble gratitude.

_He walked back towards Iron Maiden and wrapped his arms around her waist; the she kissed him on his mask. While Deadpool and Crossbones are standing off to one side, Deadpool takes out a hanky and blows into it._

**Deadpool:** That was beautiful.

_Crossbones just stare at him until he receives a call on his com-link._

**Crossbones:** Err ... Boss.

_Both Singh and Iron Maiden look at him from their embrace._

**Crossbones:** That S.H.I.E.L.D team of yours failed to kill the League ... they're on the way here.

_Singh broke away from Maiden and slammed his fist against the conference table._

**Singh:** What do I have to do to kill these kids?

_He was then silent for a moment before taking out his holo-communicator and activating it, suddenly a small image of Dr Moreau appears._

**Dr Moreau:** _"Sir? I trust everything went according to plan?"_

**Singh:** Moreau, my friend ... the time has come.

_Everyone stares at him in anticipation._

**Singh:** Activate _**Project H** _... have it intercept the League before they reach Morvania ... and bring the Phantom to the Typhon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Typhon – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

**Dr Moreau:** It will be done.

_The transmission with Singh ended and he makes his way down to the genetic laboratory deep underneath the Brotherhoods base. He walks though the long cylinder corridor and enters the main lab; he makes his way up to a console next to Project H's Pod. Suddenly Dr Rao runs up behind him._

**Dr Rao:** What are you doing?

**Dr Moreau:** We're activating the project.

_Alarms ring and the pod slowly begins to open, smoke emerges from it and engulfs the entire room._

**Dr Moreau:** My masterpiece ... the pinnacle of the G formula, the perfect combination of flesh and technology. When I envisioned the possibilities of the Goblins D.N.A sample, I knew this day would come ... a new goblin ... a deadlier goblin... Project H ... Project **_Hobgoblin_**.

_A huge silhouette emerges from the pod, Dr Moreau stands in awe as Dr Rao cowers behind him. The creature lets out a deafening, psychotic laughter that echoed thought the entire lab ... maybe even the whole base._

**A/N: There you go guys! The Grand Plan finally reviled. And the rebirth of the Hobgoblin, cant wait for the next chapter. See you guys next time.**

**Thanks**


	30. Old Enemy, New Face

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys, things kept getting in my way. Next chapter shouldn't take too long ... anyway...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 29: Old Enemy, New Face<strong>

_Shortly after the battle between the two superhero teams; Bravo Squad teleported themselves back to the United States, while Spiderman and the League have managed to commandeer on of Dr Dooms transport ships and prevent it from self destructing (thanks to many attempts by Hornet and the "cooperation" of the Regent). _

_At this moment they are now in fight and heading towards Morvania, acting on the information they received from Bravo since they still haven't been able to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. However Hornet has been examining Danielle's Smartphone during the trip and is on to something ... kinda._

**Phantom:** Can you get anything out of it?

_Hornet is sitting on his seat, head down while examining the phone._

**Green Hornet:** It may look like an ordinary phone, but this is actually a sophisticated piece of equipment ... I've never seen anything like it.

**Phantom:** I'll take that as a no then.

_Hornet looks up at Phantom and gives him a disapproval look (though his mask)._

**Green Hornet:** I'm going to pretend you _**didn't** _say that.

**Phantom:** Just get on with it!

The two of them start bickering at each other while Spiderman and the other League members are sitting in the aisle seats.

**Moonstar:** It's amazing how they can bicker with one another and still work together.

**Spiderman:** You don't always have to get along all the time, but when there's a job to do a real team can put all that stuff aside ... I'd like to think we've become that team.

**White Tiger:** What did you expect? We have you for a leader.

**Chibi Spiderman:** Awe shucks.

**Spiderman:** Hey, a leader is only as good as his team.

**Moonstar:** She's right though ... If it wasn't for you, I don't we would have come as far as we did.

**Spiderman:** You come along pretty far, and you didn't need me.

**Zorro:** Only to be the _**damsels**_ in distress Señor.

Tiger, Moonstar and Kato burst into a fit of giggles as Spiderman stares back at Zorro.

**Spiderman:** Oh and you know a lot about damsels don't you?

**Zorro:** They've been a few**.**

**Spiderman:** Well I've got my damsel right here ... Oww!

_He felt a sudden pain in his knee and looks round to his girlfriend as she removes her hand from his knee._

**White Tiger:** I'm _**not**_ a damsel, I can save myself.

**Moonstar:** _Really? You wouldn't like your dashing hero rescue you?_

**Kato:** As long as he's wearing that suit, she'd properly let him do _**anything**_ to her.

_Everyone burst out laughing as Tigers eyes widened in shock_.

**White Tiger:** What ... no ... I ... err!

**Moonstar:** Oh! So that's why you haven't kept your hands off him since he put it on.

_Spiderman looks down between them and realizes that Tiger has indeed kept her arms wrapped round his own ever since they got onboard. The other two girls continue to tease Tiger until she looks to him._

**White Tiger:** SPIDEY!

**Spiderman:** Err...

_Suddenly Rocketeer calls to Spiderman from the pilot's seat._

**Rocketeer:** Hey Spidey, front and centre.

**Spiderman:** Sorry Tiger, you'll have to handle this fight on your own.

_He quickly gets up from his seat and quickly makes his way to the front of the transport, he felt Tiger glaring at him the whole time while the others continue to tease her. Spiderman reaches the pilot seat and stands beside Rocketeer._

**Spiderman:** What's shaken?

**Rocketeer:** I noticed something on the radar a moment ago but it disappeared. It was small, fast and only on the screen for a split seconded.

**Spiderman:** So why did you call for me?

**Rocketeer:** Wanted to know if you're so called Spider-sense picked anything up?

**Spiderman:** No, why would it?

**Rocketeer:** I thought you could sense dangerous things or something?

**Spiderman:** It's not something I could just turn on and off at will.

**Rocketeer:** Hmmm ... Maybe it was nothing...

_**BANG!**_

_The transport shook violently as the teenage heroes Spider-sense went crazy._

**Spiderman:** About my Spider-sense...!

**Rocketeer:**** DON'T BOTHER!**

_The transport shook violently again, nearly knocking everyone out of their seats._

**Phantom:** Hey Sarah! What's with the turbulence?

Just before she could answer, Rocketeer saw a blur zoom across the nose of the transport.

**Rocketeer:** That ... wasn't turbulence. Err, Spidey?

**Spiderman:** Yeah?

**Rocketeer:** Need you to do me a favour.

* * *

><p><strong>A minute later<strong>

**Spiderman:** Last time I do a favour for _**her**_.

_The young hero finds himself clinging to the side of the Latverian transports outer hull. He looks down to see the clouds around him and the landscape far down below._

**Spiderman:** Aw man, I remember the last time I had to this...

_**Please don't let me find Venom up here. **_

He crawls his way up onto the top of the transports hull; he looks round to see if he could find whatever it was that Rocketeer saw. However Spiderman saw nothing, the suddenly Rocketeer was taking to him on his com-link.

**Rocketeer:** _"Spiderman, see anything out their?"_

**Spiderman:** I see a lot of things; some angry looking birds, a cloud that looks like bucket heads bucket but nothing threatening...

**?: **Oh, we'll have to see about that!

_The high pitched voice sent a shiver down the young hero's spine and he turned round to find the source of the voice only to have his jaw drop. Standing before Spiderman was a very tall figure, covered head to toe in cybernetics, clawed hands and feet gripping the outer hull. Spouting from his shoulders where two huge orange demon-like wings which matched his armours orange and dark purple colour scheme. The only part of his body that was still flesh was his face; his skin was a disgusting yellow/orange colour and cybernetics implanted around his features including two protruding from his forehead giving him "horns". He had orange eyes, elfish shaped ears and his face seemed contracted into a menacing smile that exposed his sharp teeth._

**Spiderman:** Let me guess ... another one of the Brotherhoods Goblin wannabes?

**?: **Wouldn't you like to know.

**Spiderman:** Yeah ... that's kind of the whole point of asking.

He shoots both his web-shooters at the villain, but his wings instantly cover the front of his body. His webs make contact, but just slip off as if they couldn't stick to the surface of the wings. The villain pulled back his wings and rushed Spiderman, who manages to dodge every strike his opponent ... only narrowly. The winged villain managed to grab hold of Spidermans leg and with great strength flung the wall crawler into the air. But Spiderman managed to web-zip back onto the hull of the transport ... covering his mask with one of his hands.

_**Kinda ... nearly ... threw up in my mouth ... a little ... there. **_

**?:** They say the measure of a man is how he handles defeat ... let's see how you handle yours, shall we.

**Spiderman:** Look your good ... not to mention psychotic and all so ugly. But I've tangled with the original big, green and ugly before and if Osborne couldn't squash me ... what chance have you got?

_**Squash ... really? Man I need to hire a new guy to write my material. **_

**?: **Well, Norman Osborn may have died, but his legacy- His power- Will live on! And this time, it shall be shaped by a man who knows how to use power! The Green Goblin is nothing but history! But in his place now stands me - the _**Hobgoblin**_!

**Spiderman:** Hobgoblin?

**Hobgoblin:** It takes a Goblin to swat a bug ... allow me to demonstrate.

_He flapped his giant wings, causing Spiderman to lose his balance. Then Hobgoblin threw two pumpkin bombs at the hero, but they exploded in mid flight and turned into a dozen "razor bats", the spinning blades spun towards Spiderman who used his Spider-sense to narrowly dodge each "bat" as they flew past._

**Spiderman:** That's a new trick.

**Hobgoblin:** Wait for it...

_His Spider-sense kicked in and the wall crawler turned round to see the razor bats change direction and head back towards him._

**_Oh boy!_**

_As each bat spun towards him, Spiderman continued to dodge then while occasionally shooting them out of the sky with his webbing. As he jumped up high to avoid a bat, Hobgoblin flew up and caught Spiderman with his talon feet. He then dropped his altitude to fast, slamming the wall crawler into the hull of the ship, pinning him to the ground._

**Hobgoblin:** How I remember pulling the _**legs**_ off of spiders as a boy.

**Spiderman:** You're a sick dude, you know.

**Hobgoblin:** Ah .. ah .. ah! Flattery won't save you.

**Phantom:** But _**we**_ will!

_The cybernetic goblin turned round to see Phantom, Tiger and Hornet appearing from the side of the transports hull (Phantom and Hornet are both wearing cabled harnesses)._

**Hobgoblin:** Oh goodie, just the fellow I've been looking for.

**Spiderman:** Carful guys! His banter is as painful to listen to as his claws ... OWW!

_The villain grabbed Spiderman with his foot talons and flung him into the air._

**White Tiger:** SPIDEY!

_Quickly Spiderman fired a web-line at the hull of the transport and saved himself from a deadly fall. As he began to climb up his web, Phantom drew his blasters and open fired at Hobgoblin, who blocked the shoots with his wings. Tiger leaped up into the air and lashed out at her opponent with her claws, but the Hobgoblins armour was to strong and withstood her attacks. He then countered attack with his talons which Tiger managed to avoid until she caught both his wrists with her hands._

**White Tiger:** I can't say I'm impressed.

**Hobgoblin:** Watch the shiny ... Kitty, Kitty.

_Suddenly his hands emitted a blinding light that temporarily blinded Tiger, causing her to let go of Hobgoblin and allowing him to kick her right in the stomach and knock her back. Fortunately she used her tail to secure herself onto the hull._

_Hornet drew his gas gun and fired a few shots at Hobgoblin, but the winged goblin pointed his hand like a gun and shot the gas pellets out of the air with energy blasts from his fingers. Hornet then adjusted his gas gun and fired again at Hobgoblin, only the gas came out like a high pressured spray and engulfed the villain._

_However Hobgoblin began to beat his massive wings and blew away Hornets gas, and Hornet himself, he was lifted up off his feet and then slid down the front of the transport window in full view of Rocketeer, who activated her com-link._

**Rocketeer:** _"What's going on out there?"_

**Green Hornet:** Crazy winded demon guy ... assistants would be appreciated.

**Rocketeer:** _"Hold on!"_

**Green Hornet:** Oh this can't be good.

_Meanwhile back with the fight on top of the transport, Spiderman managed to climb back to the transport and is now dodging more of Hobgoblins pumpkin bombs._

**Hobgoblin:** "Old Hobgoblin has some bombs, ee..aye..ee..aye ..oh! And with each bomb he throws around, ee..aye..ee..aye..oh! With a bang, bang here and a boom, boom there..."

_Suddenly the transport starts to descend rapidly downwards, causing Hobgoblin to give chase. Everyone's holding on to dear life as the transport sharply ascends upwards, catching Hobgoblin off guard and making him slam into the transport._

**Spiderman:** What was that?

**Rocketeer:**_ "You're welcome"_.

**White Tiger:** A little warning next time!

**Hobgoblin:** I think that's my cue to exit ... but first...

_He throws a few Pumpkin bombs at the engines of the transport, they explode and the damage engines give out and the transport starts to descend rapidly. The heroes are now dangling in the air as they are pulled downwards. Suddenly Hobgoblin appears right behind Phantom and grabs him on his shoulder with his foot, digging his talons deep into his flesh._

**Hobgoblin:** ... My boss wants to have a word with _**you**_.

**Phantom:** What the ...?

_He aims his blaster up at Hobgoblin; the villain just swats it out of Phantoms hand with his free leg then knocks the young hero out with a swift kick to his head. As Phantom goes limp; Hobgoblin begins to carry him off, but not before Spiderman notices them._

**Spiderman:** _**PHANTOM!**_

_He fires a web line at Hobgoblin, managing to catch him on his back. Spiderman then zips up onto Hobgoblins back and starts punching him in the head._

**Spiderman:** You let my teammate go or I'll give you the headache of your life.

**Hobgoblin:** You've been a _**headache**_ yourself to our mutual friend.

_He suddenly spins round and catches Spiderman by the throat._

**Hobgoblin:** And I'm sure he'd be so happy to meet you too.

_He starts to choke Spiderman until he loses conciseness. Then Hobgoblin starts to carry both the young heroes away from the crashing transport. However before they get out of reach, Hornet fires something from his wrist device and it makes contact on Hobgoblins shoulder without him noticing; while inside its cockpit, Rocketeer tries to steady their descent._

* * *

><p><strong>Rocketeer:<strong> Damn it! This tugs got a fat ass, Hornet can you read me?

**Green Hornet:**_ "loud and clear ... Spidey and Phantom have been taken!"_

**Rocketeer:** What! Crap ... one problem at a time, I need you to fix the engines.

**Green Hornet:** _"You're joking right? I'm a hacker, not an engineer."_

**Rocketeer:** But I am ... I'll walk you through it.

_Back on top of the ship's hull, Hornet carefully makes his way to the rear of the transport and begins to fix its engines, guided by Rocketeer over the com-link. Sometime later, Hornet (after some "painful" errors) manages to fix the engines and the heroes manage to climb their way back into ship._

**White Tiger:** We have to help Peter!

**Green Hornet:** And Kit, that thing took both of them.

**Kato:** What about the summit?

**White Tiger:** We have to help Peter now!

**Moonstar:** She's right, the summit has to wait. Our friends need us to rescue them.

**Zorro:** What do we do now; do we have any idea where they went?

**Moonstar:** He must have taken them to the Brotherhoods base.

**Kato:** Is that a fact? Oh that solves everything except for the fact that we have _**no idea** _where it is!

_Everyone was silent for a moment, just staring at Kato who now felt a little embarrassed by the fact that everyone is just staring directly at her._

**Rocketeer:** Tell you what leave the sarcasm to me ... but never the less she's right. That thing is way too fast there's now telling were they went

**Green Hornet:** Yes there is.

_Everyone gave Hornet a puzzled look as he takes out his smart phone._

**Green Hornet:** I managed to tag the guy with one of my tracers. If we get moving we might be able to catch up with them ... or better still...

**Zorro:** Lead us_** straight** _to the Brotherhood.

**White Tiger:** And Spidey and Phantom.

**Rocketeer:** Alright kids ... hold on to your buts.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantic Ocean – few hours later – Dusk<strong>

_The League have been following the tracers signal for a while now, leading them further and further out into the Atlantic Ocean. Until, while right in the middle of no where... the signal disappears._

**White Tiger:** What do you mean "_**gone**_"?

**Green Hornet:** I mean it was there one minute then gone the next.

**Moonstar:** Well now what do we do?

_Hornet took a moment to think about it, until a solution finally came to him._

**Green Hornet:** It's a long shot but...

_He runs up to the cockpit and plugs the smart phone that Danielle gave him into the computer console in front of him along with his own smart phone._

**Green Hornet:** If the Brotherhoods base is nearby, they must be communicating with their forces elsewhere. Since Danielle's phone is also Brotherhood tech, I might be able to use it to connect to their secure frequency.

_He spends a few minutes playing about with his phone until suddenly a faint crackle sound is heard though the consoles speakers._

**Green Hornet:** I think I've got something.

**White Tiger:** Can you clean it up?

**Green Hornet:** Give me a sec...

_He works on his phone for another minute before the message they intercepted starts to come though more clearly._

**?:** _"ZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHH! CCCCCRRRRRRR! ... On route to Typhon base. We have precious cargo from Atlantis outpost, ETA one hour"._

**Green Hornet:** _**Typhon** _base?

**Zorro:** Señor, isn't that what Singh told his men to take Phantom while we were at their outpost in New York?

**White Tiger:** That must be their main base.

**Moonstar:** What's this "precious" cargo?

**Kato:** Not sure but if we can intercept it on time, it will lead us to our friends.

**Rocketeer:** Well then, let's stop and ask them for directions.

_Just as they were about to set off, another message comes though on a different channel. A young female voice is heard coming from the speakers, it signal is still very weak but it's enough for Tiger to recognise the voice._

**White Tiger:** MJ?

**MJ:** _"This is Daily Sentinel reporter Mary Jane Watson, broadcasting live on a secure frequency ... If you're listening to this ... then you are part of the **resistance**."_

**A/N: Oh what has MJ got to say, find out on the next "Home front" chapter. Let me know what you guys think about my version of Hobgoblin. Sorry this chapter took a little longer. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time.**

**Thanks**


	31. Home Front

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**Here it is, the final War Chapter. This is a special chapter dedicated to a friend of mine, hope you enjoy it.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 30: Home Front<strong>

_"You are part of the resistance...Yes, there is a resistance. In the early hours of Wednesday morning ... they attacked. Dominion forces launched a pre-empted assault on our forces heading for the front. They began at first to destroy our docked ships with their Atlantean subs ... wiping them out, after that they began landing their troops. They used cargo frigates to smuggle their forces closer to the coast without drawing any attention, and when the attack began, the frigates docked in the harbour and started their ground assault. Before anyone knew what was going on, Doom-Bots were marching down the streets of New York City. Local law enforcements were completely decimated, no thanks to the mutant riots which exhausted their resources. Our emergency services were unable to help due to the same reasons."_

_"The remnants of the military and National Guard tried their best to hold out but the overwhelming forces of Doom-Bots, Genoshans and Atlanteans were just... just too much for them. They used Atlantean tidal weapons to create tidal waves that allowed them to cover ground quickly and wipe out any local resistant's. Whatever was left of the military had retreated to the outskirts of the city, joining forces with the local MRD. A lot of people died that day ... and over the next few days the Dominion began tightening their hold over the city. Doom-Bots started rounding up civilians and imprisoning them in camps, Mutants were "conscripted" into their ranks. Everyone else kept to their homes as much as possible and scarcely going out onto the streets, only venturing out at night and constantly on the move to avoid their patrols."_

_"Everyone was in fear for their lives ... well, not everyone. As soon as Dominion forces moved further into down town Manhattan, many of the local street gangs started fighting back rather than give ground; The Yancy street gang, Rolling Stevens, Park Avenues, the Arsenic Candies, Dragon Tails, and the Apocalypse. Both of the Candies and Apocalypse were mostly wiped out after only one day, The Dragon Tails put up a decent fight but their arrogance and carelessness got them all killed ... after a failed attack on a convoy, they foolishly lead enemy forces back to their warehouse. After the massacre, the leaders of the remaining gangs met in secret and agreed to unite against their common enemy. Soon the combined numbers of Yancy Street, Rolling Stevens, and Park Avenues started using guerrilla hit and run tactics on enemy targets... the resistant's had begun."_

* * *

><p><strong>New York City – Manhattan – Night<strong>

_In downtown Manhattan, security checkpoints and barriers had been places throughout the streets and guarded by Dominion soldiers. Nobody was allowed to cross over without appropriate paperwork, which hardly anyone had. Queues of civilians are lining up at the checkpoint while Doom-Bots are checking their credentials. Many are turned away until one man in tattered clothes stops at the checkpoint while carrying a small package. Suddenly alarms start ringing as senor bots start to surround the man, with his jacket hood up covering his face it was difficult to get an identity. Doom-Bots armed themselves and surrounded the man, forcing him onto his knees. As he does so, a Genoshan appeared behind him from out of thin air and instructed him to put the package down._

**Genoshan:** Place your hands over your head and don't move.

_He does what he's told as the Genoshan moves round in front of him then kicks him in the chest, forcing him on his back. Then the Genoshan approached the package and got down on his knees to open it, while Doom-Bots surrounded the hooded man. The content of the package turns out to be nothing more than a cluttered collection of playing cards ... which started to glow ominously._

**Genoshan:** What on earth...?

**BOOM!**

_Suddenly the box exploded and its sheer force knocked the surrounding Dominion forces across the street. Civilians are screaming and running around in a panic, trying to escape the fallout debris. Slowly the hooded man stood up, unphased but the explosion and took out a long handle from his jacket which then extended into a staff. He looked down at the Genoshan lying at his feet who looked back up at him ... into his red and black eyes._

**Gambit:** Step right up, then - follow the spinning staff - take your best shot - if you dare!

_Doom-Bots on the other side of checkpoint rush though the barriers and started to open fire on the X-man. Gambit just spun his staff round and used it to defect the incoming blaster fire and lead the forces further out into the street, when suddenly gunfire is heard coming from the windows from the apartments above the street as members of the Park Avenues fire down below. The Doom-Bots start to fall to the ground as more members of the Yancy Street and Rolling Stevens gang emerge onto the streets, armed with automatic rifles and explosives and start opening fire on the Doom-Bots. With the combined efforts of the gangs above and below they destroyed the Doom-Bots._

_Regrettably a contingent of flying Doom-Bots swooped down from the sky and fired missiles at the apartments above, killing many Park Avenues in the attack. A Yancy took out a RPG and shot one of the Doom-Bots out of the air, but the remaining Doom-Bots fired upon the gang members on the street, killing some and forcing the rest into cover. Then more Genoshans came through the checkpoint and began using their powers against the gangs._

**Duncan:** Pull back! Pull back!

**Ben:** We can't give way?

**Duncan:** We don't have a choice; if we stay here ... we're dead.

**Ben:** You can't be ... CARA!

_The Yancy gang member Cara tried to retreat down the street, but was caught by a Genoshan who had tentacles. As he dragged the girl back down the street, a dark figure dropped down from the roof of the tenants and landed right on top of the Genoshan, fists first, killing him instantly. The figure got to her feet and revealed herself to be a young girl with long sleek black hair, athletic build, wearing black leather. Two more Genoshans attacked her but she cut them down with two claws extending from each hand._

**Gambit:** Admit it, mon ami, we actu'ly make a pretty good team...when we ain't tryin' t'kill each other.

_She looked over to see Gambit approaching her after taking down more Genoshans._

**X-23:** Don't start with that Gambit, were not done here.

_They look back to see Dominion transports speeding down the street towards them. Both Gambit and X-23 ready themselves to fight, along with the remaining gang members._

**Gambit:** Look at that boys and girls ... they want to play again.

_"When word spread of the gang's resistance, more of the city's residents started to follow suit. It's been rumoured that more groups of freedom fighters have been spouting up and taking up arms against the invaders; The Punish Squad of Brooklyn, The Gamma Bombs of the Bronx and even the Moonlight Knights of Long Island._

_These groups have been making strikes at Dominion outposts; facilities that have been taken over by the invaders to help coordinate their forces and secure their hold over the city... facilities like Ryker's Island. This prison housed many of the most ruthless super villains captured over the years. But when Dominion forces stormed the prison, the wardens and guards were wiped out along with most of the prisoners, some of the more powerful super-villains also managed to flee._

_But soon afterwards the Dominion forces had started using the prison once again to house prisoners, only this time its prisoners of war; remnants of our Military and National Guard, Rebels ... and even civilians. There have been some attempts to free everyone that has been imprisoned ... they've failed ... badly."_

* * *

><p><strong>New York – Ryker's Island – Midnight<strong>

_A convoy of Dominion transports are driving along Ryker's Island Bridge, passing by all the new security measures that were put in place (energy barriers, gun turrets and flying Doom-Bots). The transports drive through the prison gates and park along the exterior of the prison facility. The Genoshan drivers get out and leave the transports alone, with the exception of a few Doom-Bot guards._

_These Doom-Bots stationed themselves at different points around the area, some patrol around the transports. As one Doom-Bot walks alongside a transport, it senses movement coming from the opposite side. It runs round to the other side of the vehicle only to find nothing there. It continues to stand in place, not noticing the shadowy figure emerging from under the transport to stand behind it. The figure took out a electrical baton and jabbed it into the neck of the Doom-Bot, allowing 10,000 volts of electricity to course through the Doom-Bot, caused it to overload and collapse onto the ground._

_This attracted the attention of the other Doom-Bots and soon they made their way to the source of the disturbance. What they found was the remains of a destroyed Doom-Bot on the ground, along with a white "Skull" spray painted over the remains. Suddenly a beeping sound could be heard and the Doom-Bots surrounded the remains, one of them examined the pile and picked up a small cylinder object. Before they could react, the cylinder emitted a blue light and short-circuited all the surrounding Doom-Bots ... disabling them._

_A second later, no less than 15 figures started to emerge from under the transports and gather round to see the disabled Doom-Bots. Each one of them is wearing black leather jackets, ammo belts and skull-like masks. Not to mention the white skull insignia printed on their black shirts ... They are the Punish Squad._

**Punish Squaddie 1:** That was easier than I thought.

**Punish Squaddie 2:** Of course it was ... It's a prison, it's easy to get _**in**_. The trick is when we want to get **_out_**.

**Punish Squaddie 3:** You two, shut up! What's the next step?

_Punish Squaddie Leader: You three make your way to the other end of the prison and ready our distraction. You four get to that security tower and disable the exterior defences for our escape. The rest of you are with me ... we're going straight into that prison to rescue everyone._

_Each member of the Punish Squad formed into a circle and placed their hands on top of each other in the centre._

**Punish Squad:** "Wage the war on organized crime. Sneak attacks, repel down the rocks, behind the lines. Some people risk to employ us. Some people live to destroy us. Either way they die ...They _**die**_."

_The squad breaks and set off for their missions; one group makes its way towards the security tower; they avoid what soldiers they came across and reached it with ease. The second group headed towards an armament depot and the final group made their way to the wall of the main complex and started to repel up the side of the wall._

_The first team make their way up the towers staircase, reaching the top and taking out everyone there with their silenced weapons so not to raise the alarm. They approached some of the consoles and started placing explosives, ready themselves to destroy the defenses when the time is right._

_The second team broke into the armament depot to find crates full of weapons, explosives and even armoured vehicles and tanks. So they started placing explosives amongst the collection of weapons and highly explosive equipment. They then find a secure place to lay low and wait for their leaders signal._

_The main team have reached the top of the wall and find themselves in front of a line of windows. They were able to "cut" open one of them and sneak their way inside and managed to make their way towards one of the prison cells. One squaddie makes his way up to the prison cell office; he takes out his silenced pistol and shoots all the occupants inside. He then walks up to one of the main consoles and uses it to open the cell doors. Prisoners start to gingerly make their way out onto the main floor where they come face to face with their liberators._

**Prisoner 1:** Who ... who are you guys?

**Punish Squad Leader:** We're the guys getting you out of here. Everyone get to the upper level and wait for our distraction. Then repel down the wall...

**Prisoner 2:** You want us to repel down a _**wall**_?

**Punish Squad Leader:** You'd rather stay here?

_The prisoner shrugged his shoulders and the large group made their way up to the upper level, however one of them stayed behind to talk to the leader._

**Prisoner:** Thank you ... thank you so much.

**Punish Squad Leader:** Where are the rest of the prisoners?

**Prisoner:** Most of the captured soldiers are kept in a different part of this prison ... but...

**Punish Squad Leader:** What?

**Prisoner:** There's someone else ... he was put into solitary confinement after getting into a fight with_** 6**_ guards.

**Punish Squaddie:** Sounds like a bad ass.

**Punish Squad Leader:** Well then ... let's go find him.

_Ten minutes late, two members of the team made their way towards the other prison cells, mean while the leader and one other found the prisoner that the other one told them about. They managed to open his locked cell and took a look inside._

**Punish Squaddie:** No ... **_fucking_** ... way!

**Punish Squad Leader:** It can't be...

_In the bare cold cell, a lone occupant is sitting down on the ground against the wall on the far end. The figure appears to be a caucasian man with dark features and built like a brick wall. He stands up slowly, revealing that his hands are bound by cuffs and walks over the cell door and stands right in front of his rescuers ... towering over them._

**Punish Squaddie:** Your ... Your ... Your...

**?:** The names _**Castle** _... but judging from the way your dress, I take it your familiar with my other name.

**Punish Squad Leader:** The _**Punisher**_.

**The Punisher:** Yes ... and you guys are?

**Punish Squaddie:** We're The**_Punish Squad_** and we just saved you're...

_In a split second, the Punisher disarmed the squaddie and flipped him onto his back, pinning him down with his knee against the guy's throat._

**The Punisher:** _**Never**_ lose your focus in hostile territory ... Hmm, nice gun.

**Punish Squaddie:** ... thanks?

**The Punisher:** It's one of _**mine** _... care to explain were you got it.

**Punish Squad Leader:** Look, we were on the run from Dominion forces in Brooklyn when we took refuge in an abandoned apartment, after a few hours we found a hidden room filled with these guns, explosives and armour. And after we heard about your ... **_capture_**, we wanted to honour you in some way, to take the fight to the fucking assholes that we hate...

**The Punisher:** You don't know what it's like to **_hate_**. To have your _**entire**_ life become nothing more than an expression of _**hate**_. Nothing else matters. Nothing else can compare. Or taste as _**sweet**_.

_Punisher stands back up, releasing the pinned squaddie. He staggers back to his feet and tries to stare down the Punisher himself._

**Punish Squaddie:** Actually ... we _**do**_.

_The Punisher stare back at the young freedom fighter then gives him a coy smile._

**The Punisher:** We'll see.

_Suddenly the squad leader's com-link goes off._

**Punish Squaddie 2:** "_Boss! Things are fucked up! They found our handy work outside and a certain someone failed to jam their communications. So there's now a fucking army heady our way._"

_The two freedom fighters stare at each other, then at the Punisher who just chuckles._

**The Punisher:** Just give me a gun.

_Meanwhile, outside the prison complex, hundreds of captured soldiers and civilians stormed out of the complex entrance or repealed down the walls, and swarmed into the courtyards. Some had been able to arm themselves with weapons that they scavenged from guards and started firing at the Doom-Bots that arrived to "Quell" the riots. The team stationed at the security tower had set off the explosives they placed, destroying the tower and so disabling the surrounding turrets and energy barriers. Prisoners managed to make their way to the bridged, but they came face to face with an army of Doom-Bots._

_Since their distraction was no longer necessary, the Punish Squad set off the explosives placed in the depot. When the entire depot blew up, the explosion destroyed many nearby Doom-Bots and Genoshan soldiers and the members of the Punish Squad began to fight their way to the courtyards, were they met up with other members of the squad and the escaping prisoners._

**Punish Squaddie 1:** Where's the rest of the team?

**Punish Squaddie 2:** The Boss is still inside!

**Punish Squaddie 1:** What the hell are we suppose to do? We can't fight a whole _**army**_!

**Punish Squaddie:** I thought that's what we _**were**_ doing?

_More Dominion forces advanced closer to them, but the Punish Squad and prisoners dug in their heels and tried to hold their ground. However it seemed that for every Doom-Bot that was destroyed, more just showed up. Soon the Dominion forces started to overwhelm the freedom fighters and just as they were about to run out of ammo, three transports came out of nowhere and skidded to a halt in-between the two fighting forces; shielding the freedom fighters and prisoners from incoming fire. The drivers lean out to revel themselves to be the Leader of the Punish Squad, his friend and the Punisher himself._

**The Punisher:** Hurry up and get in!

_The freedom fighters got in, along with as many prisoners they can carry then the drivers slammed their feet onto the gas pedals and drive at full speed towards the bridged, running over Doom-Bots and Genoshans alike. After they managed to get to the main land, Some Genoshans managed to use their powers to latch themselves onto each of the transports. In response to this, the Punisher climbed his way up to the top of his transport, drew his pistol and shot at the first Genoshan he saw. Another one managed to sneak up behind him, morph his arms into blades and tried to stab Punisher in the back. However he could tell that someone was behind him avoided his attack. The two of them engaged each other in hand to hand combat; Punisher military training proving to be as sharp as ever as he swung his leg round to strike at the Genoshans head, but he ducked and then lashed out at Punisher. But as Punisher regained his balance he quickly drew his pistol and shot the Genoshan in the chest._

**The Punisher:** That felt so good.

_Soon a large number of Doom-Bot flyers found them just as the transports made their way into the heat of the city. They opened fire on the transports, explosions occurring around them, destroying nearby abandoned cars and things. Punisher leaned back into the drivers cab and took out a stolen Grenade launcher and used it to destroy some of the flyers. However one flyer managed to avoid his rockets and reached the transport ahead of Punishers, it fired its own missiles and struck the back of the transport, engulfing it in flames and forcing it off the road and crashing into a nearby building, killing everyone on board ... along with the Punish Squads leader._

**The Punisher:** NO, _**DAMN IT**_!

_He destroyed the last flyer and the remaining transports turned off the main roads and into back alleyways to avoid further attention from the occupying forces. They navigated their way to the underground garage of their hidden base, with the surviving prisoners that they broke out of Ryker's Island ... a mere fraction of what they hoped for._

_"Maybe some prisoners managed to escape ... we can only hope. That's all we can do ... if we don't hang onto hope, then we lose everything and they win. This announcement is for all of you out there ... whether you're fighting for your lives or just trying to survive. Our heroes may be gone but more and more are being born every day and join in on our fight so that one day ... this great country of ours can be free once more. Thank you all for listening and until next time; stay safe and... What the...? HARRY!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Midtown High school – Principles Office – Day Break<strong>

**MJ:** Harry Osborne! Get out from under the desk, your ruining my broadcast!

_As she's sitting behind Principle Coulson desk, she looks down under the desk to find her friend Harry in tears and cowering underneath in the fertile position, shaking the desk._

**Harry:** No! I can't take it anymore ... I want this to _**end**_!

**MJ:** Come on Harry, You can't hide from this. I need you to be strong.

**Harry:** I can't do this ... I just can't do it...

**MJ:** FOR CHRIST SAKE, WHAT ABOUT _**PETER**_?

**Harry:** ... what?

**MJ:** Your best friend is out there, possibly risking his life for us. How do you think he'll feel about you hiding under a **_desk_**?

_Harry stopped crying and was quiet for a moment; he then slowly nodded at MJ and moved out from under the table._

**Harry:** Ok ... ok ... you're right, it's just that...

_Before he could finish his sentence, MJ stood up and hugged him compassionately. The two of them embraced each other for a few minutes, but seemed like a long time for Harry._

**MJ:** It's alright Harry, Look ... let's check on the others, it'll give us something to do.

_The two of them left the principal's office, as they walked down the school hallways, MJ took in her surroundings. It saddened her to see her school reduced to this, her memories of this place now stained with the horrors of war; desperate civilians occupy the hallways and classrooms, windows smashed to allow sentry's to monitor outside. Even the S.H.I.E.L.D security systems have been activated for better defences ... this once innocent building of teenage life had been transformed into a fortress of war. She remembered how this came about; when the invasion first began, she was sitting in a coffee shop when people in the streets started running and screaming. As she left the shop she watched in horror as Atlantean soldiers marching towards her direction, killing and destroying all in their path._

_She still doesn't remember why but without thinking she took out her camera and started filming the chaos unfolding in front of her. She was so focused in documenting what was happening that she failed to notice a group of Atlanteans making their way towards her, not until she saw them out of the corner of her eye that she started running. Cars, newsstands and chunks of pavement blew up beside her as she tried to escape her pursuers._

_She then tripped and fell to the ground hard and crawled her way to the side of a tenant building, quickly she looked round to see the Atlanteans approach her with their weapons raised. Before she could react, the wall of the building exploded while Powerman smashes through; using his super strength to fight of her attackers, then turn to pick her up in his arms._

**Powerman:** Let's get you out of here girl.

_After the rescue Powerman took her to Midtown High, the only safe place that Peter's friends could find and when the two of them arrived she found Nova, Iron Fist, May Parker and Harry waiting for them. They waited out the rest of the initial invasion in the school, and over the course of the next few days more and more civilians that the heroes rescued had joined them._

_MJ was brought out of the thoughts as she and Harry reached the school's cafeteria, now packed with civilians trying to keep warm. The two teens found May Parker along with her own Aunt **Anna Watson** cooking in the nearby kitchen, trying to feed everyone they could with what they have._

**MJ:** How are things in here?

**May Parker:** We don't have much left, but we're making do with what we have.

**Anna Watson:** Those nice soldiers managed to bring back enough blankets to keep everyone warm.

**MJ:** Well that's something at least.

**Anna Watson:** Sweetie, why don't you eat something? You must be tired after being cooped up in that office all day?

**MJ:** I'll be fine aunty... I'll eat later. Where is the last patrol that came back?

**May Parker:** I think they're in the detention room, here take this to them.

_She hands MJ a tray with bowls of soup, then the two teenagers left the cafeteria. After a few minutes they reach the detention room and Harry opens the door for them. As they enter, the two of them look about to see the whole place filled with every fire arm and explosive there was ... along with some captured Atlantean weapons. At the centre of the room, sitting around on tables and chairs are a group of ragtag men and women armed to the teeth ... some are remnants of the US military while others are just volunteers._

**Harry:** Err ... hey guys; we brought some food for you.

_MJ placed the tray on a nearby desk as some of the soldiers got up and started to dig in. One of them ... a very tall, big build guy took one taste of the soup before groaning._

**?:** Chicken soup ... just like yesterday and the day before that. Some _**holiday** _this turned out to be.

_One of the female soldiers scoffed at him._

**Pt Lin:** Just quit your complaining and eat Joe. That's all you seem to do.

**Joe:** Of course I complain, I'm _**Scottish**_ ... I'm allowed to complain about things. It's what we're good at.

**Pt Lin:** You're a complete _**Oxygen Thief**_, you know that?

**Joe:** I'm no even a soldier, so lay off.

**Lt Anderson:** Pack it in you two!

_Everyone looks over to the leader of this group; Lt Kyle Anderson, a gruff, tough military man who single handily managed to keep these misfits together though this whole ideal._

**Lt Anderson:** Get some grub then get ready to _**Rack Out**_!

**Joe:** I still don't get this military talk crap.

**Pt Lin:** He means get ready to sleep.

_The two of them along with the rest of the group continue to eat, except for Lt Anderson who walked out of the room with MJ and Harry._

**Lt Anderson:** Things aren't looking good, are ammo is black and I haven't yet received any contact from our F.O.B. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out.

**MJ:** What about Iron Fist and the others?

**Lt Anderson:** They shouldn't be much longer...

_Just then the Lieutenants radio goes off and Novas voice comes through._

**Nova:** "_Midtown High do you read me?_"

**Lt Anderson:** I read you son, what's your E.T.A?

**Nova:** "_5 minutes, along with an army of Dominion troops right behind us. They know about Midtown and their coming in hot._"

**Lt Anderson:** Delay them for as long as you can solder, I need time to ready my men.

**Nova:** "_You got it ... WOLVERINES!_"

_The radio goes silent, then the Lieutenant rushes off back to the Detention room leaving MJ and Harry behind._

**Harry:** Did Nova just say "Wolverines"?

**Lt Anderson:** We've got D's inbound! E.T.A 5 minutes, _**defensive positions**_!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later<strong>

_Midtown High Is under siege; Doom-Bots, Genoshans and Atlanteans have surrounded the exterior of the school. S.H.I.E.L.D's external security (electric fences and turrets) have been holding them off for a while but the Dominions forces are starting to overwhelm them. Lt Anderson and his men are stationed around the school in strategic positions (Upper levels, rooftops) and using the last of their remaining ammo to fight off the attackers. Suddenly a wave of flying Doom-Bots approached the school at an alarming rate._

**Lt Anderson:** We've got fast movers inbound, Nova ... you're up!

**Nova:** "_I'm on it!_"

_Nova managed to intercept the Doom-Bots and used his energy blasts to destroy most of them, but a few managed to fire off a few missiles that are now heading for the school. Luckily Nova flew at top speed to catch up to them and successfully blew them out of the sky before impact._

**Nova:** Yeah ... Wolverines!

**Powerman:** "_Would you **stop** saying that man?_"

_On the ground, Powerman is taking on hundreds of Dominion forces at once. Atlanteans proved to be a challenge due to their strength, but Powerman is proving to be strong enough to knock them back. While at the schools entrance, Iron Fist is desperately trying to fight off the Genoshans who are trying to get past him, but his speed and "Iron Fist" allows him to keep up with their powers._

**Iron Fist:** There are _**too** _many of them!

_The Dominion forces are starting to overwhelm the young heroes, more and more just keep showing up and surrounding Powerman and Iron Fist. After half an hour of endless fighting, all three heroes found themselves at the school entrance, with waves of Dominion forces charging at them._

**Powerman:** So ... this is **_it_** huh?

**Nova:** Guess so.

**Iron Fist:** Guys ... it has been my _**honour**_ to have known and fought alongside you.

**Powerman:** You too.

**Nova:** Same here.

_They look ahead to see the enemy soldiers get closer to them._

**Nova:** 10 bucks says I take out more than you guys.

**Powerman:** I'll take that action.

**Iron Fist:** Why not.

_The three of them charge towards the army at full speed as they too get closer. Just as the young team clashed with the army, large explosions occurred right in front of them. As the dust settles, the three teenagers noticed that they were now joined by two "Iron Man" armoured heroes joining them in their fight. One looked like a female Iron Man and the other was the Hulk-Buster armour._

**Rescue:** Thought you could use some help.

**Hulk-Buster:** I've put a lot of work _**keeping**_ this place clean. And I'm not going to let these guys trash it!

**Nova:** _**STAN**_?

**Hulk-Buster** (Stan): Are you kids just going to leave all the _**fun** _for us?

_The teenagers joined in on the fight and the five heroes were able to hold off the enemy troops. Meanwhile on the upper level of the school, Lt Anderson and a few of his men (Joe and Pt Lin) are firing out of the windows with their assault rifles. An explosion from outside shook the building knocked Joe off his feet and hitting his head hard on the ground._

**Pt Lin:** You alright, How many fingers am I holding up?

_She holds up three fingers, while Joe in turn holds up his middle finger._

**Lt Anderson:** He's fine.

_Pt Lin helped Joe to his feet, then he takes out a few grenades and starts chucking them out into the area outside, the explosions killed many troops but destroyed the surrounding area, along with the schools flag pole._

**Pt Lin:** Joe, you fucking moron!

**Joe:** What?

**Lt Anderson:** Stay here.

_The Lieutenant left the two of them and made his way to the lower levels, out of the schools entrance and into the front yard. He used cover to avoid enemy fire and made his way closer to the flag pole. As he leaned out from cover, he shot a couple of Doom-Bots and managed to see that the flag pole was over turned and leaning against the wall of the school and its flag was dangling from the pole, but not quite touching the ground. He made his way over to the pole and unhooked the flag, folding it under his arm and making his way back towards the entrance. However a nearby Atlantean aimed his weapon and managed to shoot the Lieutenant in the leg just before he disappeared inside._

**Joe:** What the hell is he doing?

**Pt Lin:** Something you _**wouldn't** _understand.

_Despite being in pain from his gunshot wound, Lt Anderson managed to climb up the staircase of the school all the way up to the top level then climbed up to the roof access. After a few minutes the Lieutenant was up on the roof and made his way towards the roof flag pole. However he suddenly found himself under heavy fire from more flying Doom-Bots and managed to take them out with his assault rifle. He threw his empty rifle aside and approached the pole and started to fix the flag to it, just as more Doom-Bots arrived. With one hand he started to pull the poles rope to raise the flag and with his other he drew his 9 millimetre pistol and started shooting at the Doom-Bots ... doing little damage._

_While back on the ground, the heroes continue to fight the enemy troops. However they noticed up on the roof that a flag was being raised up the pole while they also saw the Lieutenant being overwhelmed but enemy forces. The lone soldier is keeping the Doom-Bots back while he raises the flag, but some of the Doom-Bots managed to get a few lucky shots in, hitting the lieutenant in the shoulder and legs, causing him to drop to the ground and letting go of the rope. The flag started to fall rapidly, but before it hit the ground, Lt Anderson managed to catch the rope and with all of his remaining strength he continued to raise the flag._

_At that point more Doom-Bots were dropped onto the roof and approached fallen soldier, who leaned over to pick up his gun and shot at the Doom-Bots until he ran out of ammo. The remaining Doom-bots walked over to him, kicked his gun out of his hand and tower over the Lieutenant, lowered their weapons and opened fired, riddling him with blaster shots._

_As Lt Anderson lay dead beneath them, the Doom-Bots looked up to the red and blue flag of the United States of America flying high above them. They could all see it; Doom-Bots, Genoshans, Atlanteans and even the heroes fighting on the ground looked up to see the American flag flying high even in this battlefield. With the flag flying high and the Lieutenants sacrifice, it was enough to rally the defenders onward ... fighting harder than they've ever done before; they will never give up ... they will never surrender._

**A/N: That last part was dedicated to a friend of mine, I hope you all like it. Well ... this is it, starting next chapter ... the final battle and I hope you guys join me for it. Until next time, review and comment.**


	32. Belly of the Beast Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Ok Guys ... HEY! don't throw things at me ... OW! Alright Alright, just calm down guys and let me explain. Sorry for falling under the radar this month but I had decided to write the FULL finale before I started posting it. so expect each part of the finale to be posted each day this week ... exciting huh? **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 31: The Belly of the Beast Pt1<strong>

**Atlantic Ocean - Dusk**

_"Maybe some prisoners managed to escape ... we can only hope. That's all we can do ... if we don't hang onto hope, then we lose everything and they win. This announcement is for all of you out there ... whether you're fighting for your lives or just trying to survive. Our heroes may be gone but more and more are being born every day and join in on our fight so that one day ... this great country of ours can be free once more. Thank you all for listening and until next time; stay safe and... What the...? HARRY!"_

While listening to this broadcast, The League continued to search to surrounding area of the Atlantic for the Brotherhood submarine. Hornet managed to make use of the transports scanners and helped narrow down their search. Eventually the League managed to take down their elusive adversary and now they just have to work out how to draw it to the surface.

**Green Hornet:** Got it! ... So what do we do know? How do we get it to the surface?

**Rocketeer:** We _**force**_ it to the surface.

As the transport hovers just over the surface of the ocean, the rear cargo door opens and Rocketeer steps out. She detaches a small cylinder from a compartment on her wrist and then drops it into the ocean. Suddenly a bright light could be seen from below and the ocean's surface rumbles in disturbance. Rocketeer drops another cylinder after that ... then another one and another on until the ocean's surface breaks and a military class submarine emerges right underneath the transport. The upper hull hatch of the submarine opens and a Brotherhood trooper sticks his head out ... only to find every single member of the League towering over him, then Zorro rested the point of his sword on the trooper's neck

**Zorro:** I bet we we're the last people you expected to see.

And on that note he thrust his sword right through the trooper's neck, and he fell back down through the hatch.

**Zorro:** Señoritas first.

Kato, White Tiger and Moonstar jumped down into the hatch, followed closely by Green Hornet and Zorro. Rocketeer stayed up top and casually waited while she listen the shouts and screams coming from inside the hull of the sub.

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherhood Submarine<strong>

While making their way through the bowls of the sub, and taking down every Brotherhood personnel they came across until they made it into the subs cargo hold which seemed more like a "Brig". After taking down the Brotherhood guards; Tiger and Moonstar located the precious "cargo" ... two stasis tubes, each with a single occupant that Tiger recognised instantly.

**White Tiger:** Captain America? Namor?

Meanwhile up in the Submarines Bridge, Kato and Zorro have incapacitated the crew as Hornet is attempting to hack his way into their systems.

**Zorro:** I believe that's the last of them Señor.

**Green Hornet:** Good ... How's the house work honey?

He looks over to see Kato dragging one of the unconscious bodies over to a pile on the far side. She looks back and gives him an unamused look.

**Kato: **When we get back home ... there's going to be some changes.

Suddenly Tiger and Moonstar walked the bridges bulk door way.

**Green Hornet:** Did you find the cargo?

**White Tiger:** We did.

**Moonstar:** You won't believe who it is.

Just then, Namor; the "former" ruler of Atlantis entered and stood in the centre of the bridge, for the entire league to see.

**Namor:** _**Children**_? Is this all there is to liberate the rightful King of Atlantis ... children?

**Kato: **What a charmer?

**Green Hornet:** Captain on the bridge!

As Captain America enters the bridge, Hornet gives the Captain a mocking salute, and then received a slap on the back of his head from Kato. But Captain America just stares at them, then around the room before he notices Zorro standing at the far end.

**Capt America:** Is this a joke, why are you kids dressed like that?

**Zorro:** Like what Señor?

**Capt America:** Why are you dressed like Zorro? ... The Green Hornet, even his Chauffer ... Why are you dressed like the _**League**_!

**Moonstar:** Well ... we are the League.

**Capt America:** No ... the League was a group of heroes from when I was a kid ... they saved me, inspired me and taught me so much. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for them and you have the nerve to dress up like them and imitate them... _**YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT**_!

The entire room was silent, nobody even moved; Tiger didn't know what to think, she never seen nor even thought THE Captain America himself would react like this. Then Zorro broke the awkward silence, clearing his throat.

**Zorro:** You're right Señor, The League was a group of heroes from days long gone. They joined forces on a day of great darkness to combat an evil never seen before, and continued until they were no longer needed. Over the decades since, more and more heroes have risen to take over the fight and the Leagues name was soon forgotten by most ... along with Zorro.

He walked over to stand right in front of the Captain, face to face.

**Zorro:** "_But every generation has its evil, and so every generation must have its Zorro, It is my destiny ... and my curse_" – That is what my grandfather told me on his death bed, after he and my father spent years training me in my skills with a sword.

In one fast motion he drew his sword and raised the hilt up and in line with his face.

**Zorro:** And now ... a great evil has risen, and has been manipulating this whole war from the beginning. You and all other champions of justice have been rendered blind to it ... but not us. I took up my birthright, along with my comrades to save not just yourself, but everyone from the horror that has been unleashed ... Because we can, that is our right.

He took a few steps back and sheathed his sword again ... while taking a deep breath.

**Zorro:** I am El Zorro; Great grandson of the previous Zorro ... founding member of this League.

From behind the Captain, Moonstar steps round to stand next to Zorro.

**Moonstar:** We've helped many people who have suffered in this war, people ignored by S.H.I.E.L.D and governments alike.

Then Kato joined the pair of them.

**Kato:** And I'm not a some chauffer, I've took on some of the most dangerous people on the planet ... and won.

Next one to join them is Hornet.

**Green Hornet:** And now two members of our League have been captured ... And we're the only ones who can save them.

Tiger walks past Captain America and joins her friends.

**White Tiger:** One of them is my boyfriend; Spiderman. And he has sacrificed and suffered so much for us already. So we don't have the time to convince you of anything. But we need your help right now. America and the world need you right now.

The League stands together in front of Captain America and Namor, who ponder over what each member had just said. Eventually the Captain sighs and then smiles at the teenagers.

**Capt America:** Ok then ... tell me everything you know and what you need me to do.

**Namor:** And who is it that has truly taken over my Kingdom?

**Green Hornet:** They call themselves the Singh Brotherhood...

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ (The Typhon) – Atlantic Ocean <strong>

Spiderman slowly starts to wake up in a daze; his head is thumping in pain, not to mention his joints too.

_**Ehhhh! I'll never get used to waking up like this ... every thing ... hurting ... what, am I... dangling off the floor? **_

As he regains is focus, Spiderman notices that he is indeed dangling nearly a foot from the ground. Judging by his surroundings, he guessed that he was in some kind of elevator and as he looked back down to his left he noticed a pair of clawed cybernetic feet, Spiderman realised it must be Hobgoblin holding him up by grabbing the back of his coat.

_**Dude ... what does this guy think I am ... a suitcase?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

Chibi Hobgoblin is waiting by a baggage claim at an airport and as the conveyer belt rotates round, luggage of different verities are displayed. Until a brown suitcase, with Chibi Spidermans arms, legs and head are poking out from the case comes into view. Chibi Hobgoblin jumps in glee and picks up his case, then starts to run away ... knocking his "Spider" case into random objects as he goes.

**Chibi Spiderman:** Worst ... Cutaway ... EVER!

**Cutaway Ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom:<strong> ... Spidey?

He young hero looks to his left to see his friend The Phantom, dangling in the same position that he was in. He looked in worse shape than Spiderman felt.

**Spiderman:** Hey Phantom ... you doing ok?

**Phantom:** Yeah ... great plan of mine ... getting us captured like this huh?

**Spiderman:** Fantastic, and the horrific beating?

**Phantom:** ... Improvised?

The two of them chuckle but try to keep their voices down due to Hobgoblins presents.

**Phantom:** So, where are we?

**Hobgoblin:** The belly of the beast ... my friend ... the belly of the beast.

As he cackles in laughter, the lift stops moving and after a short de-compressing sequence, the heavy bulk doors open up and Hobgoblin throws both teenagers through the door and land very hard on the ground, but not before getting drenched in water dripping off from the lift. Hobgoblin walks out of the lift and reaches down to grab both teens with each hand and pull them up onto their knees. As Spiderman and Phantom are kneeling side by side. As Spiderman looks up he could see the entire room filled with Brotherhood Troopers ... aiming their weapons at them, he turns to Phantom.

**Spiderman:** So what's the next part of your plan?

**Phantom:** I'll tell you when I think of it.

**Singh:** Yes.

The two heroes look up to see the grand architect of the chaos that the League have been trying to repair; Vandal Singh, the notorious leader of the Singh Brotherhood walking up to the from a long corridor with an escort of armed guards. He stopped right in front of the two of them and the three masked men stared menacingly at each other.

**Singh:** Do tell me your plan?

**Phantom:**_** Singh**_!

**Singh:** Phantom ... I must say I never thought I'd have the pleaser to kill you ... again.

In a burst of rage, Phantom tried to lash out at Singh but Hobgoblin just grabbed him with one hand and shocked him with an electrical attack.

**Singh:** Welcome to my humble home.

**Spiderman:** What is it with villains and underwater hideouts? You probably have trouble getting on the property ladder no doubt.

Singh turned his attention towards his other guess and just glared at him.

**Spiderman:** Please, I've been in the superhero gig long enough to recognise an evil underwater hideout when I see one. The water was a dead giveaway, not to mention the de-compressing chamber behind us.

The villain leans down so that both his and Spidermans faces are inches apart.

**Singh:** Interesting ... you're not as slow witted as my subordinate Deadpool makes you out to be.

**Spiderman:** What do you expect when you ask a crazy nut-job like him?

Suddenly he felt the pain of an electrical current, coursing through his body. He let out a cry in pain until the attack ceased and Hobgoblin leaned over him.

**Hobgoblin:** And what's wrong with crazy ... it's done wonders for me.

**Singh:** You completed you mission Hobgoblin, return to the good doctor for your check up.

**Hobgoblin:** Noooooo, I want to...YAHHHHHHHHH!

The cyborg clutched at his head screaming, and then he collapse to his knees while Singh is holding up a remote in his hand.

**Singh:** Never argue with me ... again!

He gestures at a couple of his troops, who walk over to Hobgoblin and pick him by the arms and carry him away down a different corridor. Singh turned on his heels and began to walk back down the corridor he originally came from, followed closely by Spiderman, Phantom and an escort of armed troopers.

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherhood Submarine - Atlantic Ocean <strong>

Rocketeer is still waiting on top of the submarine, until she hears someone climbing towards the hatch. She turns towards the hatch and sees Captain America's head popping out, she offers him her hand, which he takes and pulls him up and onto the subs hull.

**Rocketeer:** Captain.

**Capt America:** Your ... your the R..Rocketeer?

**Rocketeer:** Doesn't the helmet give it away?

**Capt America:** Yes ... I suppose it does.

Suddenly Namor climbs out of the hatch, followed by Tiger and Hornet.

**Namor:** Why must we... trade ships?

**White Tiger:** You need to reach Fury at the S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier, while we need this to get to the Brotherhoods base.

**Capt America:** She's right; we need to get to Fury and quickly.

Both the Captain and Namor leap up onto the transports open cargo door, just as the door starts to close, Captain America leans out and called over to Tiger.

**Capt America:** You go save Spiderman! We'll be ready when you need us!

He gave the three heroes a salute, which was returned to him and made his way into the transport as the doors closed. The three heroes watched as the transport started to rise and fly off into the sky above.

**Green Hornet:** Alright, I managed to reactivate the Subs autopilot and hack into the navigation computer to estimate its destination. We know where they are now ... where they took Spidey and Phantom. We know know the location of the Singh Brotherhoods hidden base.

**Rocketeer:** And where pray tell are we going?

**Green Hornet:** The _**Devil's Vortex.**_

**Rocketeer:**Where?

**White Tiger:** That's its old pirate name, We know it as the _**Burmuda Triangle**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ (The Typhon) – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

Both Spiderman and Phantom are still being lead down the long corridors of the Brotherhoods base by Singh and his escorts of Troopers.

**Spiderman:** So what are you planning to do with the world leaders? That's why you attacked the summit ... to get close to them.

**Singh:** Oh, you take to your S.H.I.E.L.D training well. That's good ... still trying to develop Intel.

**Phantom:** So you don't mind telling us then?

**Singh:** Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use them.

**Spiderman:** For what?

**Singh:** To create something ... Spectacular.

**Phantom:** Then tell us.

The villain stops and turns to face Phantom.

**Singh:** I don't want to spoil the surprise ... not yet.

He continues to lead them through the corridor, before passing through and set of doors and leads them into one of the bases main laboratories. Spiderman looks round and sees all the captured scientists working, some being abused by Brotherhood Troops.

**Spiderman:** Where did you find all these people?

**Singh:** The best HYDRA and A.I.M had to offer ... and speaking of the best.

He leads them over to a private Lab at the far end and as they enter, Spiderman sees a black suited scientist wearing some kind of breathing mask that covers his entire jaw standing at his desk. He then looks up as they enter.

**Dr Moreau:** Ah! ... Guests.

**Singh:** You encountered firsthand the marvel of soldiers ... meet the genius behind our technology.

**Dr Moreau:** Genius? Oh you are too kind, we...

The Doctor notices the young Phantom and approaches him.

**Dr Moreau: **My, my ... you've certainly grown since I last saw you.

**Phantom:** Last time?

Dr Moreau raised his arm up to his face and gently caresses his breathing mask.

**Dr Moreau: **You can thank your _**bitch**_ of a mother for this.

In a split second, the horrifying memory of his mother's death came flooding to the front of Phantoms mind. His mother's desperation, the trap door, the fight, the fire and the sound of the gunshots along with his mothers last cry. He remembers trying to peek out of the trapdoor to see his mother's lifeless body on the floor and her killer desperately climbing up the staircase. He manages to catch a glimpse of the killer's disfigured face when he stumbles, and at that moment ... he recognises him.

**Phantom: _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_**

He lunges at the Doctor, who cowers at his burst of anger, but is quickly restrained by Singh's men.

**Singh:** I think you've upset the poor boy. I'll leave him in your ... capable hands Doctor.

**Dr Moreau: **I'll prepare the procedure.

On that note, one of the Brotherhood Troopers hits Phantom in the head with the butt of his weapon, knocking him out. Spiderman tries to intervene but the Troopers keep him restraint.

**Singh:** I want to save him for later ... you on the other hand are coming with me. There's something I want to show you.

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherhood Submarine – Atlantic Ocean <strong>

After a few hours of travelling through the entire Atlantic Ocean, the League soon finds themselves in the mists of an underwater minefield. After they carefully navigate their way round the chained explosives and into a clearing, Hornet starts to work on one of the bridges consoles.

**Green Hornet: **Imagines from the subs exterior camera should be coming on right... Now.

A Holo-screen pops up and the League watches as the Sub travels over a cliff to see the Singh Brotherhoods HQ ... in all its terrible glory. A massive submersed military instillation, built on the ocean floor of the Atlantic. It has what looks like artillery guns positioned all around it not to mention even more mines placed around its exterior. And to make matters worse ... the Singh Brotherhoods flagship; The Leviathan, Is patrolling the nearby area.

**Moonstar: **Holy crap! They've built a Military base right underneath the Bermuda triangle!

**Rocketeer: **It's the perfect location, nearly undetectable ... but easily defendable.

**White Tiger:** Peter and Kit have got to be in there somewhere.

**Kato: **We will have to find a quiet way to get inside.

**Zorro: **Wait, what's that above the base?

Hornet zooms in on the image to highlight a set of what looks like cables, extending up from the base to the ocean surface above.

**White Tiger: **Elevator cables? They must have a surface entrance.

**Green Hornet: **Hold on guys there's something else ... let me switch this to sonar view.

The superhero hacker makes uses of his computer skills to alter the display. Now the Holo-image is revealing new concealed areas.

**Green Hornet: **This place is massive; they even have tunnels and facilities underneath the ocean's floor.

**Moonstar: **Hey, what are those fast moving blips?

**Kato: **Looks like they have their own attack subs.

**Rocketeer: **Right, Hornet ... take us up. I'll create a distraction from outside to draw their attention and keep them busy.

**Green Hornet: **Zorro and Moonstar; you two go with her and infiltrate the facility from above. While Tiger, Kato and I will sneak aboard with this sub ... we'll find Spidey and Phantom.

**White Tiger:** End this war.

**Kato: **Kill all the bad guys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and so it begins, Next Chapter up tomorrow ... but feel free to review.**

**Thanks **


	33. Belly of the Beast Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 31: The Belly of the Beast Pt2<strong>

**Singh Brotherhood HQ (The Typhon) – Atlantic Ocean **

_Singh leads Spiderman into the bases main command hub and after just one glance; Spiderman could see advanced communication equipment and holo-technology that reminded him of the bridge of the Tri-Carrier ... but far more advanced. _

**Spiderman: **Holy ... you could run the planet from here.

**Singh: **Which is what I intend to do.

_He walked over to a console and pressed a button, which caused numerous Holo-screens to appear around the room above them. Each screen had an image of the different world leaders; The US President, Black Panther, Magneto, Dr Doom and the other leaders who attended the summit. _

**Singh: **Gentlemen ... You have received your orders. With this war's end, you will announce the establishment of the new one government and have your remaining armies stand down.

**World Leaders: **Yes sir ... Long live the Brotherhood!

**Singh:** Long live the Brotherhood. Oh and Mr President ... I assume you're ready?

**US President:** I am awaiting your orders sir.

_With that the screens disappear and Singh turns to face Spiderman._

**Spiderman: _WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!_** Dr Doom and Black Panther ... How?

_Chibi Spiderman appears on his shoulder and takes out a light bulb, taps it gently to make sure it's not broken, then slowly screw the bulb to the top of his head and turned it on._

**Spiderman: **You brainwashed them ... all of them, just like Danielle Moonstar? That's why you attacked the summit?

**Singh: **Again ... I don't believe I've been giving you enough credit.

**Spiderman: **And you never stopped to think that people will find it a bit strange that two opposing armies just suddenly stop fighting and form a new government?

_Not even Nova would buy that ... and I've sold him a lot of porky's over the years._

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

**Peter: **Hey Sam, I heard that if you keep tapping the "A" button for like six hours straight, you unlock a hidden skin for one of your characters.

**Sam: **Cool, thanks Peter.

**Sam: **So Luke told you I wouldn't have the guts to prank Principle Coulson in front of the assembly?

**Peter: **That's right.

**Spiderman: **Hey Nova, I just eavesdropped on Fury and Coulson ... they want to make you the new team leader.

**Deadpool: **What! They want little old me to be scout leader? Oh it's a dream come true!

**Spiderman: **Wait ... What ... _**DEADPOOL**_?

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway Ends<strong>

_Deadpool tackles Spiderman to the ground and gives him a noogey._

**Deadpool:** Hey Spidey! Long time no see, man you are looking sharp. Good to see you're now longer ripping off my copyrighted look but... does that mean I'm no longer your ideal. Bet Tiger really loves the new look, although she always had a thing for dark and mysterious dudes ... I remember one time I peeked into her room once and caught her...

**Spiderman: **DEADPOOL GET OFF ME!

_Deadpool gets back to his feet while two troopers lift Spiderman back up. He looks round to see Deadpool was joined by Iron Maiden, Crossbones, Skullbuster, Bloodtide, Machinesmith and Commander Kraken._

_**Ah, so the gangs all here now? Oh, hold on ... I always wanted to say this. "One of you in this room ... is a murderer. And very soon I will reveal his identity". **_

**Singh: **Deadpool! Pay attention!

_**Spoilers alert ... it's ME!**_

**Singh: **Yes Spiderman, It would be difficult to convince a suspicious populace of such a big change. So it would take an even greater disaster to "convince" them to take the next step towards unity.

**Spiderman: **A disaster bigger than a third world war? That's just crazy, not to mention that you're forgetting about the largest army of super powered heroes the world has ever seen. They might have one or two objections to your world order.

**Singh: **I am so glad you mentioned them.

_He turned his back to Spiderman and began working on the console again. Meanwhile Deadpool whispers to Skullbuster._

**Deadpool: **Oh I'm just giddy with anticipation.

**Skullbuster: **Don't you already know the plan?

**Deadpool: **Yeah ... I just love it when he tells this part.

_As Singh finishes with the console, a new set of Holo-screens appear above them and plays out scenes from the front line; from the Avengers in Genosha and Wakanda to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H in Africa._

**Singh: **Such chaos, such destruction ... and if these heroes, these symbols of freedom and justice survived to make it home, they will still pose a threat to me. But what if they didn't... survive.

_Suddenly the images on the screens change to images of giant missile housed in a silo._

**Spiderman:** That's ... that's a...

**Deadpool:** A_** Nuclear Gamma Bomb**_! Bitches!

**Iron Maiden: **With an output of 60 megatons.

**Spiderman: **You can't be serious!

**Singh: **Oh, I am deadly serious ... 1 hour.

_He presses a button and a holo display of a countdown which activates._

**Singh: **I could never resist a ticking clock.

**Spiderman: **Millions of people are going to die if you launch that missile.

**Singh:** Have you forgotten what I told you before?

_He walks right up to Spiderman so that their faces are inches apart._

**Singh: **That's what people ... do.

**Spiderman:** And the League will stop you ... that's what we do.

**Singh: **The original League couldn't stop the Brotherhood, what can a bunch of kids do?

**Spiderman: **More than you think.

_He turns round and walks up to the centre of the command hub at his command console._

**Singh: **Millions will die ... and from the ashes of war, a new world order will rise. And The Singh Brotherhood will take its rightful place as the masters of the earth ... **_VICTORY!_**

_All the Brotherhood personnel rise up from their stations and punch their fists into the air._

**Singh Brotherhood: **LONG LIVE _**SINGH!**_ LONG LIVE THE _**SINGH BROTHERHOOD!**_

_The chanting continues on as Spiderman is being dragged away from the Command hub, hoping that his team are not far behind him._

_**Don't worry guys, I'm sure the other will be here soon ... I hope.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Surface level – Atlantic Ocean <strong>

_On the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, connecting down to the Brotherhoods base deep on the ocean floor is a large Oil rig structure. However just like the base below it is heavily armed with gun and missile turrets. Brotherhood military jets and helicopters are placed on the platforms above and the rig is patrolled by Brotherhood Troopers ... two of which are looking out onto the ocean._

**Trooper 1:** Hey!

**Trooper 2: **What?

**Trooper 1:** Do you ever wonder why we're here?

**Trooper 2:** You really need stop watching that show in your down time.

**Trooper 1: **What ... it's a good show?

**Trooper 2: **You know that stuff rots your brains.

**Trooper 1: **It does not...

**Trooper 2: **Shush! ... Did you just see that?

**Trooper 1: **See what ... Nothings showing up on the scanners?

**Trooper 2:** I'm sure I just saw something...

_Suddenly something fires down from above the troopers and lands right next to them. They lean down to see that it's a small rocket nose deep in the metal platform, displaying a flashing red light and a beeping sound._

**Trooper 1:** Oh ... Shi...

_The rocket explodes, sending the troops flying across the platform. This attracts the attention of other troopers nearby and they rush over to investigate, however they only get themselves ambushed by Rocketeer firing her wrist guns at them. Their amour protects them as they return fire, however the flying hero is proving to be too fast for them. She manages to trick the troopers into firing on their own parked vehicles ... destroying them. _

_The Rocketeer launches a few rockets at them and they scatter from the explosion. While this chaos is going on, Zorro and Moonstar make their way up onto the upper platform and towards the elevator to the main base. The troopers at the elevators try to stop them, but Moonstar uses her new found speed abilities to disarm them before they could attack. This allowed Zorro to draw his sword and cut the troopers._

**Zorro: **Thank you Señorita.

**Moonstar: **My pleasure.

**Rocketeer: **If you two are not in a hurry, could you please get moving?

**Zorro: **Of course ... are you going to be ok here?

**Rocketeer: **I'll be fine, now get moving!

_The two of them enter the elevator, while Rocketeer is still causing mayhem on the rig platforms._

**Rocketeer:** Is this really the best that Singh has to offer? Can't say I'm impressed.

_She suddenly hears the sound of jet engines behind her, so she turns round to see one of the large armoured Brotherhood jets hovering right behind her. The jet activates its gun turrets and they aim straight at Rocketeer._

**Rocketeer: **Ok, guess I walked right into that one.

_She quickly flies off as the jet opens fire on her. Rocketeer tries to fly away from the rig, but its defence turrets are now activated and try to shoot her down. Even troopers stationed around the rig start firing up at Rocketeer as she flies past them._

**Rocketeer:** Come on! Come on! Just try and hit me!

Suddenly a nearby turret launches some heat-seeking missiles at her and starts to chase Rocketeer around the rig.

**Rocketeer: **Man! I've really got to stop asking for shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Main Docking Harbour<strong>

In one of the most heavily guarded areas of the Typhon base; the main harbour, which is filled with Brotherhood personnel performing tasks and troops patrolling the area. A single Submarine rises out from the water's surface and slowly docks into one of the available piers. Its hatch on the side of its hull opens and a ramp extends onto the ground as a small party of troopers approach the sub.

**Trooper 1: **This must be the one from Atlantis with the prisoners.

**Trooper 2: **Oh this is gonna be good.

**Trooper 1:** (specks into his com-link) Commander, The prison transport has arrived.

**Commander Kraken: **_"Good, escort the prisoners to the holding cells"._

**Trooper 1:** Yes sir!

**Trooper 2: **Has anyone else noticed that ... no one has stepped off the Sub.

_The rest of the troops notice this so the leader sent two of his men to investigate, after about 5 minutes they still haven't returned._

**Trooper 1: **Report, what's taking so long?

**Trooper 3: **_"Err, Sir! The stasis pods are malfunctioning slightly. We're having trouble moving it, could use a few extra hands in here."_

_The remaining troopers make their way up the ramp and disappear into the sub ... never to be seen again. Since a few minutes later, Tiger, Kato and Hornet sneak their way off the sub and use nearby crates and loading equipment as cover._

**Green Hornet:** Huh, that was easier than I thought.

**Kato: **Stay focused ... we're in the enemy's territory now.

**White Tiger: **So now screw ups.

_The three heroes continue to sneak their way through the harbor, avoiding and taking down any guards they come across until they reach a set of heavy bulk doors. Hornet approaches the doors console, connects his smart phone and begins hacking his way inside._

**Green Hornet:** Ok, just give me a minute.

_Suddenly the alarms start to ring, red lights start flashing and a voice over the intercom cries out._

**Intercom:**_ "Red Alert! Red Alert! All personnel report to battle stations!" _

**Kato: **Hornet!

**Green Hornet: **Hey that wasn't me, it's most likely Rocketeer's "distraction".

**Kato: **Well hurry up!

**Green Hornet: **Would you please get off my back already?

**White Tiger:** Err, guys?

_The pair turns round towards Tiger, only to realise that most of the Harbours personnel and troops staring right at them ... arming themselves. _

**Green Hornet: **Well ... so much for stealth.

**Kato: **Meh, it's over rated anyway.

_She cracks her knuckles just as Tiger extends her claws and drops into a fighting stance right beside her._

**White Tiger:** Bet I take down more bad guys than you.

**Kato:** You're on!

_The two girls charge at the attacking Brotherhood troops with their superior agility, avoiding their incoming fire and engaging them in hand to hand combat. Tiger uses her claws to slice their weapons in half and her tail to trip them up or even lifts them up by the leg and flung them across the room. Kato on the other hand managed to disarm one of the troopers and uses his blaster to take down more of them. Even firing up at the upper levels and causing debris to crash down on top of groups of troopers trying to hide in cover. They force the Brotherhood forces back and away from the door that Hornet is trying to hack open._

**Green Hornet: **Huh ... guess they had another "girl talk"_._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Operating Chamber <strong>

Back in the labs deep inside the base, Phantom is bound down to a large metallic chair contraption, while Dr Moreau is preparing his "procedure". He's working on his personal console and uses it to manoeuvre a hi-tech injection machine (with dozens of long spikes protruding from it) right up to Phantoms face.

**Dr Moreau: **The G-formula; The Goblin formula, I managed to create this by successfully isolating the properties of Osborne's D.N.A sample nearly 80 years ago.

**Phantom: **Retrieved by the Chameleon right?

**Dr Moreau: **That's right ... Dmitri Smerdgakov was the greatest infiltrator the Brotherhood ever had, giving his life for the progression of science. For years the secrets to unlocking the formula baffled our greatest scientific minds; failed experiments, flawed equations ... until I had my chance. I struggled at first, but then one night the answer came to me in a dream and the next day...

**Phantom: **So you're just some deformed nerd, who spent too much time looked away in the deep dark ocean floor to work on a science project for the big bad bully ... bet you never got laid.

_The Doctor hastily took out a remote and pressed down hard on one of the buttons, the needles attached to the injection machine, extend to the point of their sharp tips are right up against Phantom's face._

**Dr Moreau:** You insolent brat! _**I'm** _the one who designed this base! Our troopers armour?_** Me** _... All the weapons, tanks and subs? _**Me**_... Developing the entire Project H system? _**Me**_ ... SINGHS ABILITIES? _**ME**_ ... _**I DID IT ALL! **_

**Phantom:** Singh's abilities?

**Dr Moreau:** ... he wouldn't have been able to kill your father with such ease without my aid.

_The bound teenage hero struggled with his restraints but it was futile. Dr Moreau merely shrugged and walked over to a cooling unit nearby and retrieved a sample of the G-formula. He took the green vile and inserted it into a slot in the machine Phantom was bound to. _

**Dr Moreau: **Face it Boy! You and that little secret club have failed. Whereas Singh will kill your friends, you on the other hand will suffer a more horrible fate ... Like Singh and myself, you too will know what it's like to be a monster.

_The injection machine began to move once again, it manoeuvred over to hover above Phantoms arm and slowly began to descend, the point of the injection getting closer inch by inch to Phantoms skin._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Corridor <strong>

_Spiderman had been escorted out of the command hub by Commander Kraken and a party of troopers and is being led down another long corridor. The bound teenage hero's mind is racing, looking around at his surroundings ... waiting for his opportunity to escape. However at that moment his attention was drawn to the commander as his com-link goes off. _

**Trooper: **_"Commander, The prison transport has arrived."_

**Commander Kraken: **Good, escort the prisoners to the holding cells.

**Trooper:**_ "Yes sir!"_

_**Prisoners?**_

**Commander Kraken: **Looks like you're going to have some company.

**Spiderman: **Including my friend?

**Commander Kraken:** (chuckles) I believe the good Doctor is "entertaining" him in his operating chamber. I'm told Singh had something special planned for him.

_The group continued to walk down the corridor until they reached a nearby elevator. The commander gestured Spiderman to get inside, but when he resisted a trooper hit him in the back of his head with the butt of his gun. _

**Trooper: **Move scum!

**Spiderman: **Ow! Now was that entirely necessary?

_The troopers forced Spiderman In to the elevator and they got in as well, they encircled around him as Spiderman stood in the centre._

**Commander Kraken: **Take him to the lower levels.

_The doors closed and the elevator began to move._

**Spiderman: **What ... no music?

**Trooper: **Shut it.

**Spiderman: **Seriously guys you need to liven up...

_Suddenly red lights start flashing from inside the elevator and an announcement came over the intercom._

**Intercom: **_"Red Alert! Red Alert! All personnel report to battle stations!" _

**Spiderman: **I guess that my cue.

_In a swift motion Spiderman broke off his bindings and with lighting fast speed, punched and kicked around the confined space, knocking down his escorts. Some troopers tried to draw their energy cutlasses but Spiderman was able to kick them away. He then flipped onto one hand and spiral kicked the remaining troopers until they were all unconscious on the floor of the elevator._

**Spiderman: **_Don't get up guys ... I know my way from here._

_He leaped up onto the ceiling and opened a hatch to crawl through._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Operating Chamber<strong>

_The alarms have been ringing for several minutes now and Dr Moreau was temporally distracted from his task as he activates his intercom._

**Dr Moreau:** Security! What the hell is going on?

**Trooper: **_"Sir, we have a disturbance on the surface level ... not to worry we're handling it."_

_As he switched off the intercom, Phantom just smirks at him._

**Phantom:** What was that about my "secret club"?

_The Doctor scowled and rushed over to Phantoms side._

**Dr Moreau: **It matters not boy! They will never reach you in time to save you?

Suddenly someone whistled from behind him, he turned round to find himself face to face with Spiderman, who just punches him in the face and caused him to fall down hard against the floor.

**Phantom: **What the fuck took you so long?

**Spiderman: **I was waiting for you to escape on your own ... but I got bored.

**Phantom: **Oh funny, just get me out of this ... quickly!

Spiderman rushed over to the console and deactivated the injection machine. He walked back to Phantom and broke off his binds.

**Phantom: **Wait ... you could have broke out of your bounds at anytime?

**Spiderman:** Now's not the time, we have to stop Singh, he's...

_**Oh crap ... Spider-sense!**_

_Before he could finish, the injection machine re-activated and started firing its main laser at them. The two heroes avoided the deadly laser as it continues to follow them round the room; Spiderman looked round to see the Doctor lying on the ground with his hand held tablet out and using it to control the machine._

_Spiderman tried to draw the machines attention, but he's pushing himself to avoid it. Once or twice it narrowly missed him but simmered the edges of his trench coat. Meanwhile Phantom is taking cover behind some equipment as he managed to recover his equipment. He peeks out from behind his cover to see Spidermans attempts to avoid the laser and notices the Doctor on the floor. _

_A fury engulfed him and as the laser swept past him, Phantom slid out from his hiding place with his blaster drawn and fired a shot at the machine. This forced it to change direction and towards Dr Moreau, who failed to notice the laser in time. The Doctor's eyes opened wide as the laser brunt along the floor and didn't have time to scream as it sliced across his neck ... decapitating him. Spiderman managed to jump down and "de-plugged" the machine from its power source. He looked over to see Phantom standing over the lifeless body of the Doctor._

**Spiderman: **Kit ... you alright?

_The Phantom was silent for a moment before turning to face Spiderman._

**Phantom:**_ Yeah ... let's go._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Command Hub<strong>

_Singh and his lieutenants are still in the command hub when the alarm goes off._

**Intercom:**_ "Red Alert! Red Alert! All personnel report to battle stations!"_

**Singh:**_ ... they're here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's part two ... now for part three.**

**Thanks**


	34. Belly of the Beast Pt 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 33: The Belly of the Beast Pt3<strong>

**Singh Brotherhood HQ – Harbour – Atlantic Ocean**

_Both Kato and White Tiger are nearly finished with the remaining troopers in the harbour while Hornet is still trying to hack open the bulk door ... which is proving to be more difficult than he thought._

**Kato: **Are you still working on that thing?

**Green Hornet: **We're in the heart of the Brotherhoods main base; their security is 100X more advanced here ... so just give me a minute!

_A few Troopers armed with their energy cutlasses charge at Tiger, who leaps over one of them, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him into the other two. Another Trooper comes out of nowhere and tries to slash at Tiger, but she just grabs his arm with her tail and flings him off his feet and towards Kato who jump kicks him. _

_Kato then starts front flipping towards another group of guards, avoiding their gunfire and jumping in amongst them. She uses her superior martial arts skills to kick, punch and throw troops into one another. One trooper grabs hold of her from behind and manages to lift her off her feet. While just ahead of her another Trooper aims his blaster at her; but Tiger leaps down on him, slicing his weapon apart and knocking him to the ground, while Kato manages to head but her restrainer and judo throws him over her shoulder towards Tiger, who haymakers the Trooper. The two girls look around them to admire their "handiwork"._

**White Tiger: **I don't envy whoever has to clean this up ... Oh yeah, 23.

**Kato: **31 ... but hey, there's plenty more inside.

**White Tiger:** Then let's go get them.

They perform a fist bump then rush back over to Hornet who's now standing in front of the door.

**Kato: **Have you not opened it yet?

**Green Hornet: **Just trying a different approach.

He opens up his coat with one hand and reaches round behind his back and takes out a small metal container. He opens it and dozens of tiny robotic "hornets" emerge and fly over to the bulk door, landing along the edge and start flashing a green light. Hornet takes out his smart-phone and presses a button on the screen, causing the "hornets" to explode. The door falls off its hinges and both Tiger and Kato look on wide eyed while Hornet smirks to himself.

**White Tiger:** Hornet ... why didn't you just do that in the _**first**_ place?

**Green Hornet: **I wanted to test myself.

**White Tiger: **Kato...

_Kato smacks Hornet behind his head then both girls run off into the base, followed closely by Hornet._

**Green Hornet: **Will you please stop _**hitting** _me?

**Kato: **Then stop being _**stupid**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Surface Elevator Entrance <strong>

_A squad of Troopers march over towards the open elevator entrance and take a look inside when they see that its empty they move out to search a different area. When they left, Zorro and Moonstar drop down from the ceiling where they were hiding and activate their com-links._

**Zorro: **Hornet, Tiger? Can anyone hear me?

**Green Hornet:**_ "Read you loud and clear, me and the girls are in. What about you?"_

**Zorro: **Moonstar and myself are just at the surface entrance ... Rocketeer is still causing trouble up top.

**Moonstar: **Have you found the others yet?

**Tiger:**_ "No, freeing Spiderman and Phantom is our top priority."_

**Phantom: **_"Way ahead of you there."_

**White Tiger: **_"Phantom, you're ok ... is..."_

**Phantom: **_"Yes, unfortunately Tiger ... he made it too." _

**Spiderman: **_"Hey!"_

**White Tiger:**_ "Spidey? Thank god you're safe." _

**Spiderman:**_ "Aww, I knew you care."_

**White Tiger:**_ "**SPIDEY**!"_

**Spiderman: **_"Hilarity aside ... We've got a problem. Singh has a Gamma bomb and he's planning to launch it into Africa."_

**Green Hornet: **_"Oh you've got to be kidding me."_

**Spiderman: **_"Everyone listen up, we don't have a lot of time. Singh has managed to brain wash the leaders that attended the summit; Zorro ... Moonstar, there must be some kind of transmitter they use to maintain the connection, find it and destroy it."_

**Zorro: **We're on it Señor Spider.

**Spiderman:**_ "Tiger, Singh has imprisoned a lot of scientist that he's exploiting to build his army. You and I are going to free them."_

**White Tiger: **_"A mission together at last."_

**Phantom: **_"Cool down Tiger."_

**Spiderman: **_"And about the Bomb ... I'll leave that in your capable hands Hornet."_

**Green Hornet:**_ "What makes you think I know anything about this kind of thing?"_

**Spiderman: **_"Well ... your great granddad defused a nuclear device so..."_

**Green Hornet: **_"And that qualifies me to handle a 60 megaton explosive device?"_

**Kato: **_"You're the only one who can."_

**Green Hornet: **_"Ok ... I'll try."_

**Moonstar: **What are you going to do Phantom? ... Phantom?

**Spiderman: **_"He's gone after ... Singh."_

**Moonstar: **Is he _**insane**_?

**Spiderman:**_ "No ... this is something he needs to do. And there are things we need to do now, or we lose everything. It's up to us now ... and we can't fail, so good luck everyone."_

_With that everyone signs off and Zorro and Moonstar make their way down the corridor until they come across a group of Troopers, armed and pointing their weapons in the hero's direction. Just before they fire, Zorro took out his laser whip and cracked it at one of the Troopers legs. It went taught around the Troopers ankle and Zorro then pulled his whip up, tripping up the Trooper onto his back and causing him to blast his comrades across the corridor. The two heroes run up to the ensnared Trooper and Zorro draws his sword across the Troopers throat._

**Moonstar:** Where's the transmitter?

**Trooper: **I'll never tell you.

_Zorro applies more pressure down on the Troopers throat._

**Zorro: **Think carefully Señor, my sword can crack through your armour.

**Trooper: **Then go ahead; I'll die before I...

**BANG!**

_The Troopers visor just exploded in front of the two young heroes by a gunshot from behind them. They look round to see Deadpool standing at the far end of the cylinder corridor, pistol drawn and smoking at the barrel._

**Deadpool: **What? He said he'll die before he'd ... _**BANG**_! _**URRRRRRGGGGG**_! Blood everywhere...

_Moonstar readied her bow but Zorro just stood forward and held his arm in front of her to hold her back._

**Zorro:** No señorita, I shall deal with him. You must complete your task.

**Moonstar: **But...

**Deadpool: **OH! You need to follow this corridor down, and then take you're first left than right, right and up the staircase, past the armoury ... showers ... shark tanks and then you'll find the transmitter on your left.

_Both Zorro and Moonstar give the merc with a mouth a puzzled look._

**Deadpool: **Hey, how else are you going to fight my boy Kraken?

**Zorro: **Go señorita, your needed elsewhere ... _**go**_!

_She nodded and left the two of them alone in the long corridor. Zorro looks back to his opponent and slowly walks towards Deadpool._

**Deadpool: **Oh so we're gonna do this all serious like ... ok then.

_He starts walking towards Zorro, mockingly mimicking his movements as they get closer._

**Deadpool: **So Mr Foxy, Foxo, Foxman ... you ready to dance with the big boys?

_Zorro doesn't respond to Deadpools quip._

**Deadpool:** OHHHH! The strong silent type ... that's ok, I'll do the talking for both of us.

_The two of them stop just in front of each other then Zorro slowly raises his sword into a salute and drops into an on guard position. Deadpool draws his twin katanas and starts twirling them around, showing off his mad skills before dropping into his fighting stance. _

**Zorro: **Today ... you'll pay for your crimes.

**Deadpool: **Today ... you'll pay for wearing that hat.

_He lunges at Zorro, but he parries his blade and avoids Deadpool as he rushes past him. Suddenly he teleports and reappears above Zorro, attempting to slash down at his head. However Zorro drops to his knees and parries again before rolling out the way, jumping back to his feet and slashing his sword behind him to cut down Deadpool. But he disappeared ... he teleported behind Zorro and tried to slice his head off with both his blades, luckily Zorro spun round in time and caught both his blades with his own and the two of them are now locked together._

**Deadpool: **Oh you really are as cunning as a Fox, now let's see if I can _**skin**_ you like one.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Launch Room<strong>

_Inside the launch room of the Brotherhoods gamma bomb silo, Brotherhood technicians are at their stations and readying the missile for launch. As one technician is walking over to another console, he hears a sharp whistle coming from the door that caught his attention. He looks up to see Hornet and Kato standing in the doorway and before he could cry out, Hornet draws his gas gun and fires a pellet at him ... knocking him out. This draws the attention of everyone in the room but all they see is Kato running into the room, jumping over their terminals and taking down the guards with her martial arts while Hornet continues to fire his gas gun at the technicians._

_Two more Troopers rush into the room from a door at the other end, but Kato quickly throws a few Shurikens at a nearby wall and they ricochet off the wall behind them, knocking their weapons out of their hands. This provides Kato an opening to rush towards one of them, dropping to her knees and slides under his open legs (punching him in the nuts as she does so) then sweeps the other guy's leg, knocking him to the ground while she rolls over on top of him and punches him unconscious._

**Green Hornet: **Right now let's see ... Whoa...

_He walks over to the large window that looks out to the missile silo, and gazes up at the enormous Gamma bomb that seems to go on forever above them. It seems like a giant nuclear missile with a greenish "hour-glass" shaped device on each end of it. Kato walks up beside him and looks up too._

**Kato: **That's ... Big.

**Green Hornet:** ...Yeah.

**Kato: **Can you defuse it?

**Green Hornet: **Kato, although your faith in my infallible knowledge is touching and misleading. There are some things just beyond of my sphere of abilities.

**Kato: **Well what _**can**_ you do?

_He makes his way over to one of the terminals and plugs in his smart-phone into one of its ports, which releases a program to allow him access to the system._

**Green Hornet:** The best thing I could do is cancel the launch, but that's not going to be easy. The less distraction there is the better, so how about you keep watch while I see what I can do...

_Suddenly a huge figure bursts into the room, tackles Kato that causes them to crash through the window and land onto one of the steel walkways placed around the edges of the silo._

**Green Hornet: **Or ... _**that**_ could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Missile Silo <strong>

_After hitting her head hard on the walkway, Kato staggered to her feet. Though still a little dazed, she was able to make out the large imposing figure of Crossbones standing in front of her ... and he looked pissed._

**Crossbones: **You_** killed**_ Taskmaster!

**Kato:** What's it to you?

**Crossbones: **He was my teacher ... **_MY FRIEND! _**

_He charged at Kato and grabbed her around her waist, lifted her off her feet and started to crush her ribcage. She gasped for air and tried to punch Crossbones head, but he just carried her over to the missile and started to smash her against it. Still struggling against Crossbones strength, Kato lifted her leg behind her. She reached round behind her and grabbed hold of the heel of her boot, she twisted it until it became lose and revealed a hidden switch blade which she used to stab Crossbones in the shoulder. He let out a cry in pain and loosened his grip, giving Kato a chance to kick him away and causing him to nearly fall over the handle bars of the walkway._

**Kato: **Alright, big boy ... you want dance? Then let's dance!

_Crossbones glares at Kato then rushes forward; but Kato rolls on the ground until she's right in front of Crossbones, and kicks him in the stomach. Kato then gets up and repeatedly punches Crossbones in the chest, until he grabs hold of her wrist with one hand and with his other punches her in the side. He then pulls her off balance, places his hand on her stomach and throws her over the side of the walkway. Kato falls down the silo but manages to grab hold onto the handle bars of another walkway lower down. As she tries to climb up, gunfire narrowly misses her and she looks round and sees Crossbones with a blaster drawn and pointing down at her._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back up at in the launch control room; Hornet is still trying to disable the launch procedure, not an easy task.<em>

**Green Hornet: **"You go and disarm the bomb Hornet. It's not like you don't have any idea on how to manually override a complex security system without accidently setting off a 100 megaton gamma infused missile".

_After a few more minutes working at the terminal; a green icon appears on the screen along with a paused countdown, indicating that he successfully disabled the launch._

**Green Hornet: **Yes! I am the king!

_Suddenly the green icon turns red and the countdown starts moving again._

**Green Hornet: **Wait! What the...

_Next thing Hornet knew the terminal started talking to him._

**Machinesmith: **_"So sorry my boy, but did you really think that Singh wouldn't anticipate this? This launch is going to happen and with me in the system ... there's nothing you can do about it."_

**Green Hornet:** Oh, we'll see about that.

_He starts working on the terminal again, trying to block out Machinesmith. However the this living software just seems to keep undoing all of Hornets efforts; every time he manages to stop the countdown, Machinesmith just keeps re-starting it._

**Machinesmith:**_ "Face it, you can't fight the system ... I am the system. I have unlimited processing power, while you are just pathetic flesh."_

**Green Hornet:** I haven't met a system I couldn't crack and I'm not going to start now.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Transmitter Room<strong>

_After following Deadpools surprising accurate directions, Moonstar manages to find her way to the chamber housing the "brainwashing" transmitter. The only problem is..._

**Moonstar: **What the hell does this thing even look like?

_She turns on her com-link._

**Moonstar: **Spidey ... what does this transmitter thing look like?

**Spiderman: **_"Is there a giant sign with the words – Evil Brotherhood Mind Control Device?"_

_Moonstar causally looks round the room._

**Moonstar: **Err, no.

**Spiderman:**_ "Well I'm out of ideas."_

**Moonstar:** SPIDEY!

**Spiderman: **_"Just find some Brotherhood guy and ask them."_

**Moonstar: **There isn't anyone here to ask.

**Spiderman: **_"Really? Oh no, Moonstar get out of there it's a..."_

**Moonstar: **Trap?

_And on that note, she uses her powers to quickly side step out of the way of Commander Kraken's energy cutlass as her attempts to stab her in the back. As he misses and lunges past her, Moonstar uses her foot to trip the Commander up and fall flat on his face._

**Commander Kraken: **OWWW!

**Moonstar:** That must have hurt?

**Commander Kraken: **How did you...?

**Moonstar: **Know you were going to be here? ... Deadpool told me.

**Commander Kraken: **That slimy piece of...

_He gets back to his feet and turns to face Moonstar with his weapon drawn. He slowly walks up to her as she backs away._

**Commander Kraken: **But never mind ... you're still stuck with me.

_He lunged again at her, slashing at her head. But Moonstar easily dodges his attack by use of her powers. Again and again he swings his blade at her but Moonstar just keeps avoiding his efforts with ease._

**Moonstar: **Are you sure you don't want to lie down for a minute.

**Commander Kraken: **You little brat!

_He continues to chase the teenager around the room, until Moonstar jumps up onto some of the equipment, takes out her bow and fires a few arrows at the Commander who barely manages to avoid them by taking cover behind some terminals._

**Moonstar:** Do you really think you can keep up with me?

_As the Commander breaks cover, he switches his sword from his flesh hand to his cybernetic one. Moonstar fires a few more arrows directly at him; however his cybernetic hand is fast enough to deflect each arrow with his sword. Surprised by this, Moonstar tried again and fired more arrows at the Commander but he continues to deflect every shot._

**Commander Kraken:** You know what? ... I believe I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Command Hub<strong>

_Back in the main Command Hub, Brotherhood personnel are busy working hard at their stations. That was until Phantom burst into the room, blasters drawn and began opening fire at the Troopers guarding the Hub. He manages to shoot their weapons out of their hands before they could react, so they resorted to using their energy cutlasses. However Phantoms training proved to be more than a match for them, despite their enhanced strength. _

_He managed to grapple a cutlass out of the hands of one Trooper he was able to overpower, and used it to engage the remaining Troopers while the rest of the personnel ran out of the room. After a few minutes of intense fighting, Phantom was able to take down the remaining Troopers. He approached one of them and held him up for interrogation._

**Phantom: **Talk, where is Singh?

_Suddenly a large holo-screen appeared behind him, and he looked round to see the masked face of Singh staring back at him._

**Singh:** You are proving to be more trouble than your worth?

**Phantom: **Your plan has failed Singh, Me and my friends have already seen to that.

**Singh: **Oh you mean that pesky little League of yours? I think you'll find that they have their hands full right now.

_More holo-screens appear, showing footage of the different battles between the League and Singhs lieutenants at different locations around the base._

**Singh: **They seem to be having so much fun. So much in fact that maybe I should join in.

**Phantom:** Tell me where you are and then we can have a party of our own.

**Singh: **Yes ... it's time we end this feud between our families. Meet me in my office and I'll end what I started with your father ... so every long ago.

_On that note the screen changed to the image of a map, showing a path from the Command Hub to Singhs private office. As the screen disappeared, Phantom made his way out of the Hub ... and towards the moment that he has been preparing for since he first answers the Leagues call._

**A/N: And that's Part 3 done ... be ready for art 4 next.**

**Thanks**


	35. Belly of the Beast Pt 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 34: The Belly of the Beast Pt4<strong>

**Singh Brotherhood HQ – R & D Laboratories – Atlantic Ocean**

_The few dozen scientists who've been working at their stations are now being harassed by a detachment of Brotherhood Troops; they've been bound and now being escorted out of the lab to an unknown location. However before they leave, Spiderman and White Tiger just storm into the lab from the main bulk door._

_The troopers ready their weapons as the scientists scramble to take cover behind terminals and workbenches. Spiderman quickly web-shot some of the trooper's blasters just as they pulled the trigger, the back fire as the blasters exploded had enough force to push them back, knocking over a few more troopers as well._

**Spiderman: **See that? I saw that on Tom and Jerry once.

_Tiger ran up along the side of the wall, leaped off and tackled down two more troopers, slicing apart their weapons and bits of their armour. One of them tried to kick her off but she jumped off him in time and wrapped her tail around his leg and flung him across the lab and crashing into some equipment. _

_The last remaining troopers fired their sonic blasters at Spiderman, but he just avoided their attacks while they ended up just blowing apart different parts of the lab. So Spiderman leapt up high into the air, over the troopers while at the same time web-yanking one of one troopers hand and catching it in his own hands. As he landed back on the ground, he used the sonic rifle to blast away the troops; sending them flying across the room and knocking them out. Both Tiger and Spiderman then made their way over to some of the cowering scientists and help one onto his feet._

**White Tiger: **It's going to be alright, we're here to get you out of here.

**Scientist: **Please ... there are more of us; some are down in the containment rooms below us. And more are still in the labs on the lowest level. You have to help them.

**Spiderman: **We will, now let's get you to the harbour.

**White Tiger:** Spidey, there's no way we can get everyone there safely. It's too secure and it'll take too long.

**Spiderman: **Crap, is there any other way to get you guys out of here apart from the harbor.

**Scientists: **Maybe ... I think they have escape pods on the level right below us, in case of an evacuation.

**Spiderman: **Ok then, Tiger you find the rest of the scientists and taken them and these guys to the escape pods. I'll head to the lower levels and free the others.

**White Tiger:** Ok.

_He turns away to leave but Tiger stops him and turns him back round._

**White Tiger: **Wait Spidey ... don't go doing anything stupid ok.

**Spiderman:** When have I ever done anything stupid?

Tiger just placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

**Spiderman: **Ok don't answer that...

**White Tiger: **I'm being serious, you've had way too many close calls lately and you haven't fully recovered from your injuries at...

_Suddenly Spiderman grabbed hold of Tigers waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He used is hand to raise her mask up to expose her mask then his own and gave her a passionate kiss._

**Spiderman:** Now you listen to me ... I'm coming back. I'm coming back and when we're down I'm going to treat you like you've never been before.

He could see his girlfriend blush as he pulled both their masks back down.

**White Tiger: **I'm going to hold you to that ... Web-head.

**Iron Maiden: **Awe ... isn't that adorable.

The two teenagers look round to find Iron Maiden standing in the doorway.

**Iron Maiden:** You two are such a cute couple.

_One scientist tried to back away from the group but Iron Maiden raised her hand a fired a repulser blast right over his head, making him stop dead in his tracks._

**Iron Maiden:** You lot aren't going anywhere ... and after everything Singh has done for you.

_Spiderman was about to offer a witty retort, until Tiger stepped forward and extended her claws._

**White Tiger:** Spidey, you find those other scientists and get them to the escape pods. I've got a score to settle with this bitch.

**Iron Maiden: **Poor baby ... still hurting over that little beating I gave you last time?

_On that note, Tiger charged forward and tackled Iron Maiden to the ground. The two of them wrestled with each other as Spiderman and a few of the scientists casually poked their heads though the doorway._

**Spiderman: **So ... you guys know where you're going?

**Scientist:** Err ... yeah, sure.

**Spiderman: **Well you lot get going then and watch yourselves; I'll find the rest of you.

_While Tiger and Iron Maiden are busy fighting each other in the corridor, the scientists sneak away down one end while Spiderman gingery makes his way down the other end. Before he turns round a corner, Spiderman looks back over his shoulder to take one last look at his girlfriend engaging in hand to hand combat with the armoured villain._

**Spiderman:** So ... I'll be going now?

_They didn't even notice him; they just carried on fighting one another, exchanging punches, kicks and slashes at each other._

_**She'll be fine ... Tigers got this under control. Now let's go find that lower lab.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Corridor – Lower Levels <strong>

_Deadpool keeps swinging away with his twin katanas in the direction of Zorro, who just keeps parrying each attack. The masked swordsmen decided to go on the defensive and allow his opponent to strike first each time, this was because early on in the fight; Zorro experienced allowed him to get the measure of Deadpool quickly and notice a weakness in his technique._

_Deadpool was a vicious fighter and an unpredictable opponent ... but he was no true swordsman. He had no discipline and his technique was sloppy; he just kept swinging away at Zorro, occasionally including some gun-play in his attacks. Deadpool was too busy mouthing off to Zorro to realise that he was taking control of the fight, leading the Merc with a Mouth along the vast labyrinth of corridors and towards a terrain of his choosing._

_After a long time of crossing blades with one another, Zorro managed to lead Deadpool into what appeared to be the bases main power generator room; massive electrical tubes cover the entire open room, above and below them as they move along the room's single walkway and towards the 4 large generators where the tubes converged. _

**Deadpool: **You know you're not that much fun, at least Spidey would answer back with something quick and maybe a bit of banter ... Come on, where's my banter ... where's the verbal "ping pong"?

_He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Zorro, swinging one of his swords in a horizontal cut that Zorro easily parried. However the two blades locked and seeing an opening, Deadpool raised his other sword and brought it down in an attempt to slice off Zorros head. But just as Zorro expected, his opponent wasn't paying attention to where his free hand was ... reaching round behind his back and drawing a dagger, which he used to parry Deadpools attack._

**Deadpool: **OW, COME ON! I CAN TELEPORT AND HAVE GUNS ... WHY CANT I HIT YOU?

Zorro jumped up and kicked Deadpool in the chest, knocking him back and breaking their lock. Both fighters jumped back onto their feet and dropped into their fighting stances.

**Zorro: **The most powerful swordsman doesn't always win Señor ... it is all about speed. Speed of hand ... and speed of mind. You may possess the ability to teleport but your mind is unfocused, undisciplined ... slow.

**Deadpool: **Ok, Master Yoda ... let's see if you can keep up with this.

_He teleported again and reappeared on Zorro's left, but just as he turned to face him Deadpool teleported again and reappeared behind him this time. Every time Zorro tried to turn to face Deadpool he just kept on teleporting around Zorro. Suddenly Deadpool started to jab at Zorro with his sword every time he appeared, cutting through bits of his costume and sometimes his flesh as well at different parts of his body. Zorro managed to swing round and defect some of Deadpools attacks. Deadpool couldn't help but be a little impressed with Zorro's attempts to keep up with him. _

_**Ok ... This is getting boring now. **_

_He teleported again, only this time when he reappeared Deadpool had one of his blasters drawn and shot Zorro in his leg (luckily just grazing it) and forces Zorro onto the ground, clutching his leg in pain._

**Zorro:** Ahhh! That was a cheap shot!

**Deadpool:** Sticks and stones, dead man.

_He teleports again right above Zorro's head and aims his blaster between Zorro's eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Gamma Bomb Silo<strong>

_Kato and Crossbones are exchanging blows with each other along the walkway on the walls of the silo. After a few more punches to her opponents chest, Kato realised that Crossbones is proving to be too strong for her to attack directly head on, so she started to use his own aggression against him. As he lunges forward at her, Kato ran up along the side of the silo and grabbed Crossbones by his shoulder and leapt onto his back. Kato started bashing Crossbones head; he groaned out load and tried to wrestle her off his back._

_Crossbones drew his gun with one hand and tried to shoot over his shoulder at Kato, missing her each time. In one swift motion, Kato grabbed hold of the wrist of Crossbones gun hand and at the same time kicked him in the back of his knee. This caused him to lose his balance and drop down onto one knee. As this happened, Kato lifted her opponents arm over his head and in a impressive feat of strength, managed to flip the much larger man over her shoulder and threw him across the walkway, landing hard on his back. _

**Kato:** Clearly you were a poor student of Taskmaster, if this is your best.

_That comment enraged the mercenary as he got back to his feet and after giving Kato a coy smile, started slamming his foot on the edge of the walkway and using his strength to dislodge the bolt attaching the walkway to the wall. The metal walkway started to shake violently as Kato desperately tried to keep her balance._

**Kato:** What the hell are you doing?

**Crossbones: **Let's hope you can fly!

_With one last forceful smash, the walkway dislodged itself from its supports and was now dangling off the wall. The sudden motion was enough to knock Kato off balance and she fell off the walkway, she tried to reach out to grab something but she wasn't able to and ended up falling 20 feet down the silo and landed hard on the ground below, nearly knocking her out and breaking her back in the process. She reached round to support her back, hissing in pain as she tried to get back up ... however she just collapse back down onto her back._

_Meanwhile back up at the walkway, Crossbones is hanging from it with one hand, he looked down at Kato and let go of the walkway. He dropped down and attempted to land directly on top of Kato, but luckily she saw him coming and with great effort, rolled out of the wall as he crashed down on the ground beside her._

**Crossbones: **Tony taught me that trick ... along with this one!

_He walked over to Kato and picked her up with both hands, lifting her up over his head and brought her down ... across his knee. Kato let out a blood curtling scream as Crossbones knee connected sharply with the tender part of her back, then he just let her drop to the ground, turned her over onto her back and grasped both his hands around her neck ... choking the life out of her._

**Crossbones: **_After I'm done with you ... your little partner is next._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Launch Room<strong>

_Hornet is still busting his butt working at the command terminal, using all his technical know-how to desperately cancel the launch sequence. But he is constantly being counter acted by the efforts of Machinesmith who has integrated himself in the system. No matter what Hornet does to try and lock him out, Machinesmith just keeps finding new ways to get back in._

**Green Hornet:**_ Damn it! You are really starting to get on my nerves._

**Machinesmith:**_ Where as I have no nerves for you to take advantage of._

**Green Hornet: **_Typical that I have to take on a computer that talks back._

**Machinesmith: **_Oh I can do more than that..._

_Suddenly the entire room goes into lockdown; the doors close shut along with shutters closing over the broken windows._

**Machinesmith:** I can trap you in this room ... and turn off the veneration.

_Hornet listened carefully and noticed that the room was too quite, so in a panic he turns back to the terminal and started mashing down on the keyboards like a man possessed._

**Green Hornet: **Oh this ... this is not good.

**Machinesmith: **They say people do their best work under pressure. So tell me ... how long can you hold your breath?

Despite being worried about his desperate situation, Hornet recalled his training days with Kato and put into practice a technique that she taught him ... something he thought he would ever do. Hornet closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down to smaller breaths, conserving what little air there was left in the room and continued to work at the terminal.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Transmitter Room<strong>

_Moonstar was running low on ammo ... no matter how fast she drew her arrows and fired, Commander Kraken just kept deflecting all her efforts with his cybernetic arm._

**Commander Kraken: **Not much longer now little girl, how many shots have you got left?

_Four more arrows later ... She was out, with now more arrows left; Moonstar knew she had to rethink her strategy. But before she could think of anything, the Commander sheathed his blade and raised his cybernetic arm ... pointed it towards Moonstar who noticed that his palm started to glow. Reacting to the danger, she used her new powers to quickly avoid the huge pulse blast that fired at where she once stood; destroying some equipment in the process ... giving her an idea._

**Moonstar: **Huh ... I thought you said you can keep up?

_The Commander scowled at her and tried once again to blast away his adversary, but once again he missed and just destroyed more terminals and equipment in one corner of the room. Again and again he tried to blast Moonstar but she kept moving out the way with great speed, weaving in and out amongst the terminals and equipment placed throughout the room. _

**Moonstar: **Maybe if you spent a little more time in the firing range and less time working on that silly beard...

**Commander Kraken: **Will you just stay still you little...

_He continued to blast away at Moonstar, despite her attempts to annoy him. After a few more minutes of this ... chaos, the young hero stopped right in front of Commander Kraken, who points his arm at her._

**Commander Kraken: **Nowhere left to hide?

**Moonstar:** Yeah ... thanks for that.

_He couldn't help but notice the annoying smile she gave him, and the way she raised her hand and pointed over his shoulder behind him. He turned round and his jaw dropped as he saw the destructive mess he caused; everything ... everything in the entire room had been destroyed. Moonstar had tricked him into doing her work for her and most defiantly destroying the mind control transmitter that he was suppose to protect._

**Moonstar: **Oh you're in trouble now.

_In a rage, Commander Kraken drew his cutlass again and tried to slash at Moonstar, but she just zoomed out of the way as the commander lost his balance and fell to the ground on his knees._

**Moonstar: **Oh I can't resist ... Beep! Beep!

_And on that note she ran out of the room, leaving the commander to kick himself as he staggered to his feet._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Lower Laboratory<strong>

_After web-crawling his way down the very ... very long elevator shaft, he forces open the shaft doors and makes his way across the long cylinder corridor, stopping half way along to admire the ocean view around him._

**Spiderman: **Wow, no wonder criminals keep going for the whole "underwater secret lair" ... the view is ... No, stay focus Spidey. I need to finish the mission.

_He continues to make his way down the corridor until he reaches the entrance to the genetic laboratory, guarded by two armoured troopers. As the troopers aim their weapons and open fired; Spiderman avoided it by running up the side of the corridor and along the top of ceiling, while at the same time using his web-shooters to yank the blasters out of the trooper's arms and throwing them behind them ... all while upside down. When he reached the troopers, Spiderman drops down and tackles one of them to the ground. As he gets back to his feet, his spider-sense goes off and he jumps out of the way of the other troopers attempt to cut him in half with his cutlass. He continues to avoid the trooper's attacks until he grabs hold of his attacker's wrist with one hand and with the other punches him in the visor so hard that his fist breaks through completely and knocks the trooper against the wall. Before Spiderman enters the lab, he glances down at troopers "goblin" features._

**Spiderman:** I'll never get tired of hitting that face.

_He walks though the bulk doors of the lab and finds himself in the large genetics lab; all around him are scientists working on their experiments ... now looking directly at him._

**Spiderman: **Hi, I'm from the "Union of scientist both evil and benign" and this organisation is being shut down for its mistreatment of personnel. So if everyone would make their way up the ... WHOA!

_He narrowly avoids a wrench to the head, wielded by one of the scientists and he response by webbing him to the wall._

**Spiderman: **Ok clearly you guys aren't prisoners so ill keep this simple ... Your boss and this base is going down so I highly recommend that you get out of here now.

_A few more scientist grab hold of what they could find and charged at him._

**Spiderman:** (Sighs) have it your way.

_After a few minutes, Spiderman has managed to web up all the Brotherhood scientists then checked to see if the imprisoned scientists were ok, at which point he was approached by an Indian woman._

**Dr Rao: **Thank you, thank you so much.

**Spiderman: **Hey it's what I do ... What the hell are you doing?

_After thanking Spiderman, Dr Rao rushed over to a nearby console placed next to a large pod and started working on it. _

**Dr Rao:** I'm manipulating the pressure of the pods veneration, hopeful the overload blast will destroy the machinery ... and this whole lab and all it contains.

**Spiderman: **We don't exactly have a lot of time...

**Dr Rao: **You don't understand I cannot risk these experiments to leave this place. We can't leave him here.

_She gestures over to the pod next to her, so Spiderman decides to check it out. He looks up into the small circular window at the front of the pod and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw who was inside._

**Spiderman: **Hobgoblin!

**Dr Rao:** Kingsley ... his name was Roderick Kingsley.

**Spiderman: **Who was he?

**Dr Rao:** I don't know ... Dr Moreau brought him down here one day and informed me that he was the new volunteer for the next stage of our experiments. I preformed a psyche evaluation and ... he seemed like a normal man, intelligent and a witty sense of humour. If I had known what they were planning to do with him...

**Spiderman: **And you're just going to kill him?

**Dr Rao:** That ... thing is not Kingsley anymore. All I'm doing is putting him out of his miserly.

_She finishes at the console, at which point alarm bells start ringing and pressure starts building up in the tubes connected to the pod._

**Dr Rao: **Right that should do it now we can ... wait something's not right.

**Spiderman: **What's wrong?

**Dr Rao: **Err ... maybe we should leave ... right now!

**Spiderman:** Why are you ... URGH!

_Suddenly a cybernetic arm bursts through the thick steel of the pod and grabbed Spiderman by the throat, lifts him off his feet and starts to bang his head against the pod ... followed by a manic laughter._

**Spiderman:** Yeah ... you ... go ... I'll ... catch ... up!

* * *

><p>Singh<strong> Brotherhood HQ – Singhs Office<strong>

_After fighting his way through the facilities personnel, Phantom finally makes his to the bulk door of Singhs office. He takes a deep breath then punches the control panel, causing the door to open and granting him access to the office. He steps though inside and heads straight towards the desk on the far end, ignoring the vast collection of weapons on the wall and stopping in the centre of the office as the huge chair behind the desk turns round, revealing the Brotherhoods leader._

**Singh: **Please ... come in.

**Phantom: **Enough crap, lets finish this.

**Singh: **Teenagers ... always in a hurry. You should take some time to admire the world around you. Do you like my vast collection of weapons from around the world?

_The masked teen drew both his blasters and pointed them at Singh._

**Phantom: **Do you like mine?

**Singh: **Cute ... although I think you'd appreciate the crown jewel of my collection.

_He gets up off his seat and holds up a gun-belt, identical to the one that Phantom himself is wearing._

**Phantom: **Where ... where did you...?

**Singh:** Get this? I took it from your father, boy ... as a souvenir. I must say he put up a courageous fight.

_He slowly fastens the belt around his waist._

**Singh:** I was disappointed when I discovered he didn't have his legendary Skull ring. I was lead to believe it had unique properties, if he had it with him ... he might have proven to be an actually threat, instead of dying face down in the dirt like the dog he...

**Phantom:** AAAAAHHHHHHH!

_Phantom franticly starts firing his blasters at Singh, who countered by flipping his desk on its side, blocking his shots and then kicks it towards Phantom who manages to jump over it but ends up being punched in the gut by Singh. Then Singh grabs Phantom and throws him across the office. While staggering to his feet, Phantom looked up to see Singh grabbing a long lance from off the wall and readies himself with it._

**Singh: **Now let's see if you do better than dear old dad.

**A/N: Tired ... so very tired.**

**Thanks **


	36. Belly of the Beast Pt 5

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 35: The Belly of the Beast Pt5<strong>

**Singh Brotherhood HQ – Singhs Office**

_The Brotherhoods leader spun and twirled the lance in his hands, slashing at Phantom high and low, each attack being narrowly avoided by the young hero. Singh then charged straight at Phantom, who managed to leap over the attack and force Singh to impale the wall behind him. While his adversary was distracted by his weapon getting stuck, Phantom rushed over to the wall opposite him and drew a pair of Sai from their mount. He turned to face Singh again, who abandoned the lance and retrieved a pair of twin broadswords ... facing him._

**Singh: **Do you even know how to use that thing, boy?

_Phantom smiled and started twirling each Sai in his hands, before dropping into a fighting stance._

**Phantom: **Haven't a clue.

_He charged at his enemy, avoiding Singhs sweeping attack by rolling under it then jumping up and stabbing downwards at Singhs back. However the Brotherhood leader managed to block Phantoms attempt by flinging the swords behind his back, catching the Sai and with what seemed like superhuman strength ... pushed his arms up and knocked the young off his feet._

**Singh: **Where as ... I on the other hand, have trained with each of these weapons to an intense degree. (Chuckling) You don't stand a chance.

_Phantom scowled and jumped back to his feet. He lunged at Singh and trusted his weapons at him, jabbing at his target while deflecting Singhs attack at the same time. This continued for a while until both fighters blades became locked with each other, changing the nature of the fight into a test of strength._

**Phantom:** I ... WILL ... END ... YOU!

**Singh: **Funny ... Your father said pretty much the same thing_._

_The masked hero struggled to overpower his adversary and was forced onto one knee. Singhs strength was so freakishly strong that it seemed like he wasn't putting any effort into his attempt to overpower his adversary._

**Singh: **Funny ... this is just how your father looked ... before he died.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Lower Level<strong>

_In the long corridors of the Brotherhood base; White Tiger was leaping around off the floor and walls, avoiding the pulse blasts of Iron Maiden. When it was obvious that Tiger was too fast to hit, Maiden activated her jet boots and boosted straight at the teenager ... grabbing her by the waist and crashing straight through a nearby wall. Getting up from the debris, Maiden looked down at her downed opponent who was dazed but staring back at her._

**Iron Maiden: **Just as I thought ... you may have a pretty new suit but new tech is worthless unless you know how to take full advantage of it. There's a saying in my country; "One..."

_She stopped as she felt something wrapped tightly round her neck; though her armour protected her, the pressure was enough to cause her great discomfort. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off her and she looked down to see Tigers tail lifting her up and with a mighty flick ... flung her across the room the two of them were in and crashing on top of the nearby equipment, getting trapped under a debris of mess. Slowly Tiger managed to sit up and look over at where Maiden landed._

**White Tiger: **And just as I thought ... you talk too much.

_She got back to her feet and was about to rush over and finish off her opponent until she remembered the task she and Spiderman were originally working on; getting the captured scientists to the escape pods. _

**White Tiger: **I've got better things to do than waste time with you.

_And on that note she turned her back and ran out of room and along the long corridor; however a few moments later, Maiden smashed her way out of the debris she was under and gave chase to her infuriating prey._

* * *

><p><em>After about ten minutes of searching Tiger managed to track down the group of scientist she met early, hiding just outside the entrance of the chamber containing the escape pods.<em>

**White Tiger:** What are you all doing?

**Scientist: **There are guards stationed in there ... we can't fight and don't have any weapons.

**White Tiger: **Alright, wait here.

_She broke off from the group and leapt in to the chamber while the scientists waited. They could hear the cries of pain, the sounds of blaster fire and the loud thudding sound of heavy bodies being tossed around and crashing into the walls. A moment later Tiger emerged and gestured at the scientists to follow her inside. When they were inside, each one of the scientists rushed over to one of the many small hatches lined up alongside each other against the wall._

**Scientist:** Damn! They must have gone into lock down.

**White Tiger: **Can you get them open?

Scientist: Of course, I just need a few minutes...

_He was cut off as Tiger was tackled to the ground by Iron Maiden, who stood back up ... lifting Tiger above her head and throwing her against the wall. As Tiger staggered to her feet she looked at one of the hatches and was struck with an idea, then looked towards the scientist._

**White Tiger:** Do it in one.

**Iron Maiden: **That'll be plenty of time to crush you.

**White Tiger:** Go ahead and try.

_Maiden lunged at Tiger and grabbed hold of her wrist ... pinning them above her head against the hatch behind her. Tiger struggled then started the raise her leg and kick Maiden in the side of her torso, which didn't seem to hurt her attacker that much but she continued to alternate her kicks with each leg ... striking her opponent who appeared to be amused by her efforts._

**Iron Maiden: **I think that's a minute up.

**White Tiger:** Your right ... NOW!

_While the two of them were occupied, one of the scientists was working on a nearby console, overriding the escape pods emergency lockdown. He pressed a button and all the hatches started to open, then taking advantage of this distraction, Tiger raised her legs and pushed Maiden back and grabbed hold of her hands. She then flipped over the armoured villain, causing her stumble. Then Tiger let go and kicked her opponent into the now open hatch of the escape pod and closed it in Maidens face._

**White Tiger: **See you around.

_And on that note she pulled on the manual lever and watch Maiden through the small window as she repeatedly banged her fist against the hatch, unable to hear the obvious cursing that she was spewing at her. Suddenly the pod shot upwards ... disappearing at a great speed, then Tiger turned back to face the scientists._

**White Tiger: **Now that that's over with ... let's get you lot out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Launch Room<strong>

_Hornet is on his knees, desperately fighting to remain conscious and struggling to work on the terminal. His eyes are getting heavy but he continues to apply the breathing technique, rationing what little air remained and trying to ignore the digitize voice coming from the terminal._

**Machinesmith: **_"You still there? I'd say you have 3 minutes ... tops. Do you still believe you can stop the launch."_

**Green Hornet: **(Whispering) All ... I ... need is ... 2.

**Machinesmith:**_ "Typical organic ... unable to accept the logical outcome, at the cost of your own survival."_

_With what little strength he had left, Hornet finished a series of key presses before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground._

**Machinesmith: **_"See what I mean ... Your pathetic organic frame cannot compare to my digital one. I have no fear of ageing, disease or relying on air ... I am eternal."_

**Green Hornet: **Until ... your body is ... destroyed.

**Machinesmith:**_ "What ... have you not been listening?"_

**Green Hornet: **I have ... You're purely software ... so...

_He couldn't finish his sentence, Hornet slowly closed his eyes and his breathing slowed to an alarming rate. However at the same time, the terminal he was working at started to beep._

**Machinesmith:**_ "What ... what's going? What did you...? Oh crap!"_

_The beeping sound had been coming from one of the small robotic explosives Hornet kept on his person. After a few seconds it exploded and the terminal was shattered into pieces. The second this occurred, the room's lockdown ended and the veneration turned back on. Air started to engulf Hornets lunges again and he violently started coughing and sputtering, he shot back up and sat on the floor, giving him some time to recover before he got back up and staggered towards the now destroyed terminal and picked up his smart phone that was dangling from it._

**Green Hornet: **How do you like your new accommodation?

_A squeaky voice coming from his phone answered him._

**Machinesmith: **_"WHERE AM I?"_

**Green Hornet: **My phone ... you see even though you're mostly software ... you still need a physical form to operate effectively. So I isolated you from the other terminals and destroyed the one you were in ... but not before leaving you a single way out.

**Machinesmith: **_"You ... you little wrench!"_

**Green Hornet:** Luckily I also activate a small subroutine before you went boom.

_He waited patiently for a moment, until he could hear a familiar automated voice._

**Intercom:**_ "Countdown ... disabled ... Launch ... cancelled."_

**Machinesmith:**_ "NO ... NOOOO!"_

**Green Hornet:** And as for you; you were good...

_He threw the smart phone down onto the ground, placed his foot over it and sharply smashed the phone into pieces. Hornet lifted his foot up and stared down at the phones remains, smiling to himself._

**Green Hornet: **But you're no Green Hornet ... shame though, that was a nice phone.

Slowly Hornet staggered to the now open window and looked down the deep silo for his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Missile Silo<strong>

_Crossbones is still choking the life out of Kato with his bare hands at the base of the silo. Kato is trying to struggle against her attacker's strength but Crossbones is determined to end her life._

**Crossbones: **I would ask you if you have any last words. But frankly ... I don't really care.

_He tightened his grip further and could possibly break her neck at that point ... if it wasn't for the green smoke now engulfing around him. Due to this distraction, Crossbones looked up to see high above them ... Green Hornet firing his gas gun down at them, unfortunately his aim wasn't the best at that great range. But it was enough to distract Crossbones and loosen his grip just enough for Kato to kick him hard in the head and knock Crossbones off her. _

_She rolled out the way and carefully got back to her feet while clutching her throat. When she realised what had happened and noticed wisps of Hornets knockout gas around her, Kato made an effort to avoid it by covering her mouth with her arm as she approached Crossbones who was struggling to keep on his feet ... feeling dazed by the effects of the pockets of gas._

**Crossbones:** I don't ... I don't ... feel...

**Kato: **What's the matter ... feeling a little tired?

_The mercenary scowled and lunged at Kato at full speed. However he was still dazed and wasn't quick enough to respond as Kato just gracefully stepped round him and allowed the muscular man to bang his head against the base of the Gamma bomb and collapse onto the ground ... knocked out._

**Kato:** (scoffing) lightweight.

**Green Hornet: **_"Kato! Kato! Are you alright?"_

_She activated her com-link._

**Kato: **Yes I'm fine ... thanks for the assist.

**Green Hornet:**_ "Hey, I've always got you back ... can you get back up?"_

_She took a few seconds to examine her surroundings and looked up at the Gamma bomb._

**Kato: **Yeah I think I've found a way.

_She leapt up onto the base of the missile and began to climb up the side of it, up towards were Hornet is waiting._

**Kato:** Did you managed to stop the launch?

**Green Hornet: **_"Was there any doubts? Which reminds me I need to make a quick call?"_

**Kato:** What ... who are you calling?

**Green Hornet: **_"Just some old friends of ours."_

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Lower Genetics Lab<strong>

_Spiderman and Hobgoblin have been going at it for about ten minutes now and their battle was intense. Hobgoblin started tearing the lab apart and used his enhanced strength to fling equipment, debris and whatever he could get a hold of at the web-slinger, who avoided each attempt by using his spidey-sense. Spiderman saw his enemy lifting up a heavy piece of equipment and just as the cyborg threw it in his direction, the web-slinger fired his webs on either end of the chamber, pulled himself back and launched himself like a sling-shot towards the Hobgoblin._

_He easily avoided making contact with the large projectile heading towards him by spinning round it. When he passed by the object, Spiderman landed ... fist first, right into the chest of Hobgoblin, knocking him across the chamber and crashing into wall behind him. Spiderman got back to his feet and web-slung his way towards Dr Rao who was finishing up on the console she was working on._

**Spiderman: **I admire your conviction, but this isn't exactly a safe place right now!

**Dr Rao:** Almost got it ... there! Now we can go.

_She starts running towards the exit, followed closely by Spiderman. The machinery around the pod started to shake more violently as they rapidly became more unstable, giving the two of them the incenses to escape as quickly as possible. As they pass though the threshold Spidey reached for the doors control panel, only to see that it has been smashed._

**Spiderman: **Oh this is just perfect.

_He fires his web-shooters at each of the doors and attempts to close them shut by using his superior strength ... However the doors are proving to be a bit more of an effort than he first thought. He should has been able to close them with ease but it was as if his strength was starting to leave him._

**Spiderman: **What ... I can't.

_As he struggled with the doors, suddenly some of his joints started to hurt ... but his head was the worst of it; it had just burst into pain, a headache that seemed to just keep getting worse and worse. But luckily he was able to notice Hobgoblin getting back to his feet and charging straight at him at full force._

**Hobgoblin: **OH SPIDEY! SPIDEY! LEAVEING SO SOON?

_**Oh cripe!**_

_The cybernetic villain tackled Spiderman in the chest, the sheer force that knocked Spiderman back was enough to slam the door shut in time to shield them from the huge explosion that occurred in the genetics lab. The foundations around them shuck violently and the thick glass around the corridor started to crack slowly around them, trickles of ocean water seeping into the corridor._

_Hobgoblin stood back up and slammed his claw-like foot down onto Spidermans head. The pain just kept getting worse, even his limbs felt like they were on fire, but then Spiderman realised what was happening, he recognised this pain from before. After his ordeal in Latveria ... when the Sensory Attack Helmet was used on him he woke up in bed without feeling anything, but that was because Tiger was giving him painkillers. Painkillers that Tiger continued to make him take regularly up to when he was captured by Hobgoblin and now ... they were wearing off. _

**Hobgoblin: **I find it hard to believe that someone like you could have beat Osborne. You may be dressed like the original Spider ... but your nothing like him!

_He let out a maniacal laughter as he picked up Spiderman and pinned him with one arm against the wall and lifting him off his feet, fashioning his free hand into a blade and placing it along the hero's throat._

**Hobgoblin:** You know, the measure of a man is how he handles defeat ... so let's see how you handle yours huh?

_He tries to slice Spidermans neck, but he manages to grab hold of Hobgoblins "blade" hand and struggles to hold the blade back._

**Hobgoblin: **What is it with teenagers and the whole wanting to live thing...? just give it up!

_As the blade drew closer to Spidermans throat, he looked down to see the ocean water surrounding Hobgoblins feet ... an idea struck him._

**Spiderman: **Are you insulated by chance?

**Hobgoblin: **What?

_The hero fired his web-shooter down beside Hobgoblins feet and activates his electro web. The electrical current engulfed the cyborgs entire body, causing him to let out a defining scream as he let go of Spiderman and collapsed to the ground. Spiderman managed to cling onto the wall behind him, avoiding the water before switching off his web-shooters._

**Spiderman:** ... err ... hilarious shocking related jib.

**_Hey, I'm in surprisingly a lot of pain right now ... give me a break. _**

_Suddenly an explosion occurred outside in the Atlantic Ocean floor and the glass started to crack even more due to the shockwave, allowing more water to seep in ... filling up to corridor faster._

**Spiderman: **NOT THAT KIND OF BREAK!

_Suddenly his com-link goes off and hears Hornets voice._

**Green Hornet: **_"Spidey ... are you there?"_

_Suddenly more explosions occur outside._

**Spiderman: **Yeah I'm here; care to explain what the heck is going on?

**Green Hornet:**_ "After you and Phantom were taken, the rest of us rescued Captain America and Namor. When we went after you, they went back to S.H.I.E.L.D... with some instructions of mine..._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Surface Level – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

Rocketeer is still avoiding all the Brotherhoods forces attempts to shoot her out of the sky. She fires a few more rockets at a group of troopers on one of the platforms, which exploded into a mess of debris. Rocketeer descends from the sky to land next to the mess.

**Rocketeer: **This is starting to get way too easy.

**?: **_"THEN LETS UP THE DIFFICULTY SETTINGS SHALL WE!"_

_The golden hero looked behind her to see one of the Brotherhoods gunships flying up from below the platform and armed its weapons directly at Rocketeer. She looked at the pilot seats window and could see Skullbuster piloting the controls._

**Skullbuster: **_"LET'S SEE WHO HAS THE GREATER FIRE POWER ... NOW DIE!"_

_He unleashed the full might of the gunships arsenal, blaster fire and missiles raining down upon the Rocketeer. But her amour seemed to be able to withstand the onslaught, and she retaliated by firing her wrist guns up at the gunships engines. Unfortunately the armour of the gunship proved to be tougher than it looked so she rocketed up to the gunships windows, punched her fist though the window, grabbed hold of Skullbuster and pulled him out of his seat, throwing him down onto the platform below._

_The gunship started to spin out of control, with Rocketeer still holding on and crashed down onto the same platform and skidded over to the other side of the oil rig and stopped at the very edge of the platform ... half dangling over the edge. Thankfully Rocketeer's armour protected her from the impact and she staggered her way out of the wreckage and falls to her knees._

**Rocketeer: **Any crash landing you walk away from is a good one ... especially if you're wearing high-impact armour.

_As she gets back to her feet, she suddenly realises that she's completely surrounded by a few dozen heavily armed Brotherhood troopers along with a limping Skullbuster ... all pointing their weapons at her._

**Skullbuster:** Your not gonna walk away from this one. You're outnumbered and outgunned...

_Rocketeer quickly drew her wrist guns and pointed them at Skullbuster ... but nothing came out._

**Skullbuster: **And out of ammo.

_The lot of them aimed their weapons at her and were seconds away from pulling the trigger. When suddenly blaster fire rained down on top of the troopers from above and forced them to scatter. Rocketeer looked up in surprised to see the S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-carrier hovering above the oil-rig, with dozens of Agents parachuting down towards them, along with Captain America, The Howling Commandos, Silver Sable and the Wild-pack. All of them were firing their weapons as they landed onto the platforms and engaged in a fire fight with Brotherhood forces. Captain America took cover behind some wreckage along with Silver Sable and Rocketeer._

**Captain America: **Alpha squad ... push forward! Delta squad ... flank to the left!

**Rocketeer: **Where did you lot come from?

_Captain America: Before we left you kids back at the submarine, Hornet gave me a set of coordinates of where you guys were heading. So when I made contact with S.H.I.E.L.D we followed them, until we received Hornets signal about ten minutes ago that lead us here._

**Silver Sable:** You and your friends helped me to free my homeland ... I am here to replay my debt.

**Rocketeer:** That's great and all but the Brotherhoods base is mainly under the ocean right below us.

**Captain America: **Not to worry ... we've got that covered.

_He pointed up to the Tri-carrier and Rocketeer watched in awe as a section of the huge vessel; The Aqua-carrier, dropping down onto the ocean and submerse itself under the ocean's surface. After watching that incredible sight, Rocketeer looked round to see more Brotherhood reinforcements filling up the platforms._

**Rocketeer: **Well now things are starting to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_The Aqua-Carrier descends deeper into the Atlantic Ocean and towards the Brotherhoods main base; slowly it approached the edge of the bases defensive where it waited. Meanwhile back up in the bridge of the Tri-Carrier above; Nick Fury is stationed at his command console, observing holo-imagines of the battle below and from the Aqua-Carrier._

**Captain America: **_"Nick! Enemy reinforcements have arrived, our forces are holding out and we're about to push forward ... No word yet from Spiderman, White Tiger or anyone else from inside" _

**Agent: **_"Sir ... The Aqua-Carrier is in position, were out of range of the bases defensive."_

_Suddenly the entire bridge shook violently, nearly making everyone (including Fury) lose their balance slightly._

**Fury: **STATUS REPORT!

**Agent: **Sir ... enemy turrets are open firing at the Tri-Carrier, shields are holding but we can't take too many hits like that.

**Fury:** Cap, I need you to take out those turrets ... Activate the Tri-Carriers arsenal and return fire ... Aqua-Carrier, hold position and deploy the S.H.A.R.C.S.

_Back down below the Atlantic, hatches start to open below on the Aqua-Carriers underbelly and hundreds of **S**mall **H**ighly** A**dvanced **R**econ **C**ombat **S**ubmersibles emerge and make their way towards the Brotherhoods main base, they did what they could to avoid the external mines but some detonated, taking a few S.H.A.R.C.S with them. But the bulk of the one manned subs made their way directly into enemy territory._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Singhs Office<strong>

_The two adversaries are still locked in a struggle, Singh forcing Phantom onto his knees as the teenager desperately trying to resist him._

**Singh: **I must say I do admire your persistence ... ready to die?

_He kicked Phantom in the chest and knocked the hero across the office and watched him crash into the collection cabinet behind where his desk used to be. Singh twirled his weapons and started to make his way towards the fallen hero ... until another alarm went off, followed by an automated voice._

**Intercom: **Proximity Alert! Proximity Alert! Hostile forces detect by external proximity sensors!

**Singh: **WHAT? Onscreen!

_A few Holo-screens appeared around him and he watches in anger at the chaotic battle occurring on the surface level and the sight of the S.H.I.E. Aqua-Carrier along with the attacking subs._

**Singh: **STATUS REPORT ... NOW!

**Skullbuster: **_"Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D forces are advancing trying to take control of the bases surface platforms ... we're holding but we need reinforcements."_

**Singh:** Machinesmith, what's the status of the launch? Machinesmith...? Machinesmith answer me...! Computer, launch status ... NOW!

**Computer: **_"Countdown has been deactivated, Launch – Cancelled."_

**Singh: **NO ... no, no, no ... this isn't how it was supposed to be!

**Phantom:** What's the matter?

_Singh turned to see Phantom slowly getting back to his feet._

**Phantom: **Grand plan not going exactly the way you planned it out?

_The Brotherhood leader scowled at him then activated his com-link._

**Singh: **Fine! If they want a war ... I'll give them a war. All forces ... battle stations, all available troops to the surface level and all pilots to your Sting-Rays ... Commander Kraken?

**Commander Kraken: **_"Sir ... the transmitter ... it's been destroyed."_

**Singh: **CAN YOU DO NOTHING RIGHT? ... That's now irrelevant; report to the Leviathan and command our forces against S.H.I.E.L.D. Bloodtide...

**Bloodtide: **_"Master?"_

**Singh: **Join our Sting-Rays in repelling the invaders.

**Bloodtide:**_ "It shall be done."_

_He turned off his com-link and gripped the handle of his broad sword tightly._

**Singh: **No more games, it's time we end this...

**WHACK!**

_Something hit Singh hard in the back of his head, it hit with so much force that it not only knocked him to the ground face down but also dislodged Singhs mask, knocking it across the room. While behind him, Phantom takes a few steps forward ... after catching Captain Americas shield in his hand._

**Phantom:** We'll look what I found here ... another precious trophy of ... of ... of...

_He fails to finish the sentence; Singh had got back to his feet and is now facing directly at Phantom ... without his mask; judging by some of his facial features, long black hair and "fu man chu" moustache he may have been of oriental heritage but it is difficult to tell with his pointed ears, sharp teeth, and yellowish scalely skin. His eyes are blood red and they seem to be able to piece right through Phantom._

**A/N: Just ... one ... more ... to ... go**

**Thanks **


	37. Fall of the Brotherhood

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 36: Fall of the Brotherhood<strong>

**Singh Brotherhood HQ – Singhs Office**

**Singh: **Surprised? How else did you did you think I was able to kill your father?

_He slowly took off his gloves to reveal his claw-like hands._

**Singh:** I was the first test subject of my new prototype formula, granted it had a few ... unexpected side effects but it gave me the edge I needed to defeat the so called "Ghost who walks".

_He raised his hands in front of his chest and clenched his fists tightly; this caused each hand to suddenly engulf in flames._

**Singh:** And now you'll experience that same power!

The threw his arms forward and flames burst out of his hands, towards Phantom who quickly managed to use Caps shield to protect him. The sheer heat of the flames was too much for the teenage hero, he knew he had to get out of this confined space so he (while keeping his shield up) ran out towards the office door, while also avoiding flaming projectiles being thrown by Singh and just barely managed to make his way through the door without getting scorched. Singh laughed menacingly as his office starts to catch on fire, as everything starts to burn around him he activates his com-link again.

**Singh:** Let's change the playing filed ... Computer; manual override 6-8-45 ... re-activates launch protocols ... 60 seconds.

**Computer: **Confirmed ... launch in ti-minus; 60 ... 59...

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Launch Control Room<strong>

**Inter-com:** 58 ... 57 ... 56...

**Green Hornet: **Oh dear god no!

_He leaned out over the broken window to see check on Kato's process, he could see the she's nearly reached him._

**Green Hornet: **KATO! IT'S GOING TO LAUNCH!

**Kato: **WHAT?

**Green Hornet: **GET MOVING!

_As Kato increased her effort to reach the top, Hornet activated his com-link sent out an open announcement to the rest of his teammates._

**Green Hornet: **Everyone! The launch has been re-activated ... I can't stop it now!

**Spiderman: **_"What!"_

**White Tiger:**_ "What!"_

**Moonstar: **_"What!"_

_Just then he heard Kato cry out loud and looked back out the window to see his partner hanging down off the walkway beneath him ... with Crossbones grabbing hold and hanging from Kato's leg. She desperately tries to kick him away as he attempts to pull her down._

**Crossbones: **YOU'RE GOING NOWHERE!

_Suddenly he hears a sharp whistle that draws his attention upwards to see Hornet leaning out over the walk way, holding up a small green pellet. He drops it and the breaks open over Crossbones face, releasing its contents and causing the mercenary to cough and splutter. Kato used this opportunity to place a single powerful kick across Crossbones head, forcing him to let go of her and he fell all the way down the silo and crash down at its base._

**Inter-com: **13 ... 12 ... 11...

**Green Hornet: **GIVE ME YOUR HAND!

_Kato took Hornets hand and he pulled her up onto the walkway._

**Inter-com: **7 ... 6 ... 5...

_The two of them climbed up to the window and forced their way inside._

**Inter-com:** 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... launch.

_Back down at the base of the silo; Crossbones turned his head to face the missiles engines activated, smoke emerged then suddenly he felt himself being engulfed in flames as the entire shook violently and the Gamma bomb launched upwards, gaining speed as it roared up though the silo. Hornet managed to re-activate the windows shutters in time to shield Kato and himself from the blast, then went back to his com-link._

**Green Hornet: **WE HAVE LAUNCH REPEAT...

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Lower Genetics Lab<strong>

**Green Hornet:**_ "WE HAVE LAUNCH!"_

**Spiderman: **Rocketeer!

**Rocketeer: **_"I Got It."_

_Spiderman to run down the long corridor (in great pain) and towards the elevator to the upper levels, he saw Dr Rao waiting for him at the open lift._

**Dr Rao: **Hurry up!

**Spiderman:** Alright, alright hold you're...

_**Oh come one ... Spidey sense again?**_

_He then felt himself being tackled to the ground by something heavy and he heard the maniacal laughter of Hobgoblin immediately after._

**Hobgoblin: **No, no, no ... This is how it ends; we all go down together ... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Confused by what he meant, Spiderman managed to look over the cyborgs shoulder to see a set of pumpkin mines placed around the edges of the corridor, flashing raptly until they exploded and allowed the full force of the ocean to flood into the corridor and race towards the pair of them._

_**This is going to be close! **_

_Spiderman lifted his arm over his head and fired his web into the wall of the elevator and with great effort on his part, fighting the pain he felt ... managed to yank himself free from Hobgoblin and sped towards the elevator, crashing against the wall inside._

_**OK... OW!**_

_Dr Rao helped Spiderman back to his feet._

**Dr Rao: **Are you ok?

**Spiderman: **Err Doctor ... shut the door please.

_He pointed out into the corridor and Dr Rao looked round to see Hobgoblin flying right for them, followed by the large body of water not far behind him. She let go of Spiderman and slammed her fist onto the control panel, the doors had almost closed until Hobgoblins arm was caught between the doors ... grabbing hold of the Doctors arm. Spiderman struggled to remain conscious but could hear the screams of Dr Rao loudly as well as the maniacal laughter of Hobgoblin. With great effort Spiderman managed to get to his feet and lunged forward at cybernetic arm and wrestled to free Dr Raos arm from it, as he does so Spiderman could feel the breath of Hobgoblin coming from beside him and turned to see the villains face staring right back at from just on the other side of the doors ... smiling evilly at him._

**Hobgoblin: **Remember this face ... Always ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_In a burst of adrenaline, Spiderman yelled out loud and using his incredible strength ... broke off the cyborgs arm and the doors closed instantly, just as the full force of the ocean water smashed along the side of the doors. Then the elevator started to ascend up to the upper levels, allowing the two occupants to relax in the confined space ... along with the severed arm._

**Dr Rao:** Talk about losing an arm and a leg huh? ... Spiderman?

_The young hero was quite, staring at the severed arm for the entire trip back up to the upper levels._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Surface Level<strong>

_As the battle rages on; Brotherhood and S.H.I.E.L.D forces are engaged with each other in deadly fire fights across all the platforms. Brotherhood gunships and S.H.E.L.D flyers are locked in dogfights with one another and the platforms sentry turrets are continuing to open fire up onto the Tri-Carrier above while the Carrier is countering by launching missiles at the turrets below._

_However beneath the oil-rig, the surface of the Atlantic Ocean erupted and a massive missile flew straight up into the air, roaring past the chaotic battle and even the Tri-Carrier ... towards its set destination. Rocketeer looked up in horror as the missile gained altitude, then she received a message on her com-link._

**Green Hornet: **_"WE HAVE LAUNCH REPEAT...WE HAVE LAUNCH!"_

**Spiderman: **_"Rocketeer!"_

**Rocketeer:** I Got It!

_She activated her rocket pack and launched herself into the air at full power, in a desperate attempt to catch up to the speeding missile._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Power Chamber<strong>

_Deadpool is standing over Zorro, pointing his blaster right down at the hero's head. Just as he's about to pull the trigger, the entire facility shook from an impact from elsewhere, nearly knocking Deadpool off his feet and allowing Zorro's sword to roll across towards the hero's feet. _

**Deadpool: **Hey ... What's going on?

_While he was distracted, Zorro catch hold of the handle of his sword by catching it between his feet ... then lifted both his legs straight up and managed to stab Deadpool in the chest then jumped back up to his feet, spinning round and grabbing hold once again of his sword._

**Zorro: **You get distracted far too easily.

**Deadpool: **Yeah I think I see your point.

_The Merc with a Mouth grabbed hold of Zorro's sword and pulls himself closer to the hero ... impaling him further._

**Deadpool: **Didn't you get the memo? I have a healing factor and a teleporter ... you couldn't kill me even if you tried ... which you did.

_He attempted to activate his teleporter ... however it didn't work. Wondering what was going on he noticed Zorro's smug expression and that he was gesturing downwards. Deadpool locked down to see that Zorro's sword and impaled right through his teleporting device on his chest._

**Deadpool: **Well ... that's not fair.

_Suddenly Zorro dropped to the ground and rolled backwards, the momentum caused Deadpool to lose his balance and be flipped forward ... over Zorro and land on his back against one of the power generators._

**Deadpool: **That's ... not ... fair ... at ... all.

_He heard footsteps getting closer to him and he looked up to see Zorro standing over him, holding both his sword and Deadpools own twin katanas._

**Deadpool: **Oh how the tables have turned ... there! I beat you too it ... Ha, Ha!

_Zorro remained silent and continued to stare at Deadpool._

**Deadpool:** Really ... Still nothing? Ok then; look I'm really sorry for trying to blow your head off and proceed to skin you. But I know that you'll find it in your heart to... AHHHHHH!

_Zorro had just impaled both of Deadpools Katanas into each of his knee caps ... pinning him to the generator._

**Deadpool:** Oh ... take a joke asshole!

_Suddenly in a swift motion Zorro slashed his sword across Deadpools throat then raised his sword to Deadpools chest and carved his signature "Z" deep into it. He then sheathed his sword and turned his back to the Merc with a Mouth._

**Zorro: **So the Devil knows who sent you.

_The masked swordsman walked towards the walkway and along onto the exit, unable to hear Deadpools incoherent remark._

**Deadpool: **URRG ... GURG ... ARRR...

_**For those of you who aren't fluent in throat cut speech ... what I said was: "Hardly ... healing factor remember?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood – Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_The battle underneath the Atlantic has reached its most intense point; in response to the incoming S.H.A.R.C.S, the Brotherhood sent out squadrons of their own "Sting-Ray" attack subs. Their highly advanced Atlantean based weapons were enough to hold back the S.H.A.R.C.S, Not to mention that the Brotherhoods flagship; Leviathan has now joined in the battle, using its frontal Pulse cannon to rip its way through the battlefield (destroying dozens of enemy forces) and attack the Aqua-Carrier. The attack just skimmed the hull of the Aqua-Carrier, but it was enough to disable a few systems._

**Aqua-Carrier**

**Agent 1: **Sir, we've lost power in section 2 and 4.

**Agent 2: **Hull breach in section 3 but we managed to lock it down.

**Agent Coulson: **SOMEBODY TAKE OUT THAT DAMN CANNON!

**Black Widow: **"On it."

**Atlantic Ocean**

_The S.H.A.R.C.S piloted by Black Widow navigates its way amongst the underwater battle (destroying some Sting-Rays along the way) and towards the Leviathan. She avoided it flagships turret fire and launched a few missiles at the cannon just as it was about to fire ... the impact resulted in the cannon overloading and blowing up ... nearly taking the Leviathan with it._

**Leviathan Bridge**

**Commander Kraken: **DAMAGE REPORT!

**Trooper:** Commander, the cannon is non-functioning. Our systems are barely holding together ... we need to retreat.

**Commander Kraken: **We are not retreating ... all forces, converge on the Aqua-Carrier ... Full assault.

**Atlantic Ocean**

_A large contingent of Brotherhood forces led by Bloodtide ... break off form the battle and launch an assault on the Aqua- Carrier, firing their laser weapons upon its hull. Black Widow leads a counter attack against them, taking down a few enemy subs before being attack by Bloodtide. The Atlantean attempted to rip apart Black Widows sub with her bare hands, she tried to shake her attacker off but her sub was barely holding together. Eventually Bloodtide smashed her way through the top of Widows sub, but the spy quickly pinned the Atlanteans hand to the console using a wire-like gadget then ejected from the sub. Bloodtide struggled to free herself but was unaware that the sub was heading towards the hull of the Aqua-Carrier. At the last second she looked up and let out a scream and she and the sub crashed and exploded into the hull of the Aqua-Carrier._

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Escape Pod Chamber<strong>

_Just as White Tiger is getting the last of the imprisoned scientists, Moonstar arrived (after despatching a few troopers along the way) followed shortly after by Dr Rao, carrying a drained looking Spiderman over her shoulder._

**White Tiger: **Spidey ... oh thank god!

_Spiderman tried to support himself but he started to collapse, Tiger rushed over to catch him before he hit the ground._

**Spiderman: **I don't suppose you've got any of those pain killers left?

**White Tiger: **Come on ... let's get you onboard a pod.

**Spiderman: **Wait ... where are the other?

**Moonstar: **I'm not sure ... I'll call them and tell them to meet up here.

_She takes out her com-link and gets in touch with the other members of the League. A short time later; Green Hornet, Kato and Zorro managed to turn up._

**Green Hornet:** Wow Spidey ... you look like crap ... Ow!

_Kato slaps him in the back of the head._

**Spiderman: **I feel like it ... Everyone, let's get out of here ... I don't think this place is going to be here for much longer.

_And on that note the entire base shook violently, forcing everyone to climb into nearby escape pods. Hornet, Kato, Zorro , Dr Rao and Moonstar entered there pods and fasten themselves in ... waiting for Spiderman who's being helped into his pod by Tiger._

**Spiderman: **Wait ... where's Phantom?

**Zorro:**_ "Didn't he go after Singh?"_

**Moonstar:**_ "Oh God ..."_

**Spiderman: **We need to go back for him.

**White Tiger: **I'll go ... you need to get out of here.

**Spiderman: **But...

**White Tiger:** No arguing ... you go, I'll find him.

**Spiderman: **... ok, everyone get going ... we'll be right behind you.

**Green Hornet: **_"Ok then."_

**Kato: **_"Good Luck."_

_Each member of the League activated their pods and launched themselves back towards the surface. Meanwhile Tiger places Spiderman into the pods chair and was about to fasten him in until Spiderman reached up to her mask and lifted it and his own up._

**Spiderman:** Ava ... In case something happens, I just wanted to let you know...

**White Tiger: **Save it for later...

**Spiderman:** I just wanted to let you know that ... you're the best thing to ever enter my life. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you and ... I love you.

**White Tiger: **I ... I love you too ... Peter.

_Spiderman then pulled her into a passionate kiss, for a brief second Tiger completely forgotten about where they we're ... which is what Spiderman was hoping for. Suddenly Spiderman grabbed hold of Tiger by the waist, forced himself to his feet and threw her on to the seat ... webbing one of her hands in the process._

**White Tiger:** What the ... PETER!

_She used her free claw to cut away the webbing and rushed forward just as Spiderman slammed the hatch down in Tigers face. She banged her fists down on the door then looks through its small window to see Spiderman._

**White Tiger: **Peter ... What the hell are you doing?

**Spiderman:**_ "I'm going after Phantom ... you're going home."_

**White Tiger: **You can't be serious? Peter this whole place is coming down...

**Spiderman: **_"I know ... and that's why I can't allow you to go. If something happened to you ... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I couldn't save my Uncle ... but I can save you."_

**White Tiger: **(starting to cry) Peter ... if you don't open this hatch right now.

**Spiderman:**_ "Sorry kitty cat ... that's not going to happen."_

_He activated the launch lever and the pod readies itself for launch._

**Spiderman:**_ "Don't worry ... I'm coming back"_

**White Tiger: **_"You better ... you fucking better ..."_

_He turns round and starts to web-sling his way out of the chamber, leaving Tiger's pod to launch and head back towards the surface. Tiger sat back in her seat and burst into tears, repeating the same thought in her head over and over. _

**White Tiger: **Come back to me ... Come back to me ... Come back to me...

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantic Ocean<strong>

_In the skies high above the Atlantic Ocean, The Brotherhoods Gamma missile is racing high and in great speed towards it target ... followed closely by Rocketeer. Using all her suits power, Rocketeer manages to fly parallel to the missile._

**Rocketeer: **How the hell am I suppose to bring this thing down?

_Remembering that she was out of ammo, Rocketeer managed to clamp herself onto the hull of the missile and started to climb up to the top._

**Rocketeer:** I've only got one chance at this!

_She continues to climb up the missile, sabotaging it along the way by ripping off parts of its hull and ripping out the circuitry within. This caused the missile to malfunction and start its detonation process early, but when Rocketeer reached the top of the missile she transferred all her suits power to her jetpack. The sheer force of this was enough to change the direction of the missiles trajectory down towards the ocean. Just before it hit the surface of the ocean, Rocketeer broke away from the missile and rocketed away as fast as she could. When the missile stuck the surface of the ocean it dived deep underwater before it detonated, causing an enormous explosion to erupt the surface of the ocean, creating huge waves to burst out ... after everything settled down, Rocketeer hovered over the ocean._

**Rocketeer: **Ok ... I'm done with dangerous situations ... now back to the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Main Laboratories<strong>

_Phantom managed to lead Singh into the bases main lab, since there's more room to move around there. He continued to use Caps shield to defend himself against Singhs pyrotechnic attacks, after successfully defending himself against a burst of flames, Phantom threw Caps shield at Singh. It stuck him in the head and ricochets back towards Phantom, who caught it while he was charging at Singh, then slide under the Brotherhood leader's legs and used the shield to trip him up. As Singh landed on the ground, Phantom rushed over and tried to decapitate Singh with the shield. But Singh managed to grab hold of it before it stuck and kicked Phantom across the lab ... taking the shield from him._

**Singh: **Pathetic ... absolutely pathetic. Some Phantom you turned out to be ... cannot even tap into the power of your skull ring.

_Phantom staggers back to his feet, but clearly the fight has taken its toll on the young hero as he struggles to keep his balance before dropping to his knees._

**Phantom:** It doesn't matter ... ring or no ... I've sworn to fight men like you and I'm not giving up.

**Singh:** Nice speech ... but enough of this. Your line finally ends!

_He raises his arms towards Phantom, but before he could do anything ... a desk comes flying out of nowhere, heading right towards Singh. He notices it at the last moment and uses his pyrotechnics to blow apart the incoming projectile. Singh looks round to see the leader of the League; Spiderman struggling to help Phantom back up._

**Singh: **You ... You dare interfere?

**Spiderman:** Dude ... and I thought Hobgoblin was ugly. But you take it to a new level.

**Singh: **AHHHHHH!

_Enraged ... Singh threw a few more fire balls at Spiderman, but the teen used his abilities to avoid the attacks and web-shot his way towards Singh ... landing on his chest and striking him with a barrage of punches. _

**Spiderman: **Haven't you heard? S.H.I.E.L.D is here and your forces are falling to pieces. The world leaders are free from your control and they all know the truth ... face it ... its over!

_Spiderman then flipped over Singh and used the momentum to throw the villain over his shoulder and send him crashing into some of the labs equipment. Spiderman collapsed to the ground, exhausted and in pain, it took every ounce of strength he had left to get to his feet and make his way over to Phantom._

**Spiderman: **Let's get out of here.

**Phantom:** But Singhs still...

**Spiderman: **Look this place is coming down around us; he's going nowhere ... if you let yourself be blinded by revenge, you won't leave here either ... is that what your dad would want? ... Is that what your mum would want?

_Phantom let out a frustrated grunt and shook his head. The two of them helped each other up and made their way towards the exit. However they heard a disturbance behind them and they looked round to see Singh break his way out of the debris he was under, flames everywhere and yelling at the top of his lungs._

**Singh: **GHOST WHO WALKS! THIS ISN'T OVER!

_He takes a deep breath and suddenly flames exploded from his hand s and raced towards the two heroes._

**Phantom: **NO!

_Without thinking he pushed Spiderman out of the way and prepared to take the hit. However, he suddenly felt a strange sensation coming from his hand. As if in slow motion and acting on its own accord ... Phantoms right arm raised itself up to point at the incoming attack ... the Skull ring glowing a blue-ish hue. The next thing he knew, a wide beam of blue energy emerged from the ring, shielding the Phantom from harm as the flames engulfed around him._

_As the two adversaries are locked in this struggle, Phantom swore that he could hear something coming from the back of his head ... a voice, it was muffled at first but it soon became clearer. It was a voice that Phantom thought he had forgotten, a voice he had never thought to hear again..._

**Phantom: **D ... Dad?

**?: **_"When the Phantom is angry, tiger's blood chills ... When the Phantom is angry, the lion trembles ... When the Phantom is angry, the jungle shakes ... When the Phantom is angry, his blows sound like thunder ... The Phantom's fury is like a volcanic explosion."_

_Understanding what he's hearing, Phantom tapped into his inner-rage and used every ounce of his strength to slowly push the flames back towards Singh. While this is going on, Singh is staring in horror at what he's seeing ... was he hallucinating? Did he take one too many blows to the head? Because he could swore that instead of just one Phantom in front of him ... he could see many. Standing behind this teenager was the ghost of all the Phantoms that came before him ... including the one he killed by his own hands._

**Singh: **UNBELIEVABLE!

_In one last push, Phantom forced the flames back upon Singh, it let out a defining scream in pain as the top half of his body was engulfed in pain. Phantom lowered his shield and performed a running kick to Singhs chest, forcing him backwards and onto a metal pole that was sticking out of the debris behind him. As the villain made contact with the pole he was impaled through the chest, the pole sticking out the front of him ... covered in his own blood. _

**Phantom: **I think you have something of mine.

_As Singh looked down at his fatal injury, Phantom walked up to him and grabbed hold of the gun belt around the villains waist, pulled it off and then slung it over his shoulder. Spiderman ... who watched the whole event play out before him, approached Phantom as he walks away from Singh._

**Spiderman: **That was ... what just...?

**Phantom: **"Furious Phantom is a sight to behold" – Old jungle saying.

_Spiderman just smiled at him then walked over to pick up Captain Americas shield off the ground. Suddenly the two of them heard a noise coming from Singh; they looked over to see that it was coming from the leader's com-link._

**Commander Kraken: **_"SIR! ALL SYSTEMS ARE DOWN; WE'VE TAKEN TOO MUCH DAMAGE! THE LEVIATHAN'S GOING DOWN, WE'RE ... ARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!"_

**Skullbuster: **_"BOSS! Enemy forces are over running our position ... We can't hold out much longer!"_

**Singh: **So this is how it ends? My dreams lied to me ... my vision ... so be it!

_Singh sighed and with great effort, lifted his arm up and activated something on his wrist. _

**Singh: **Computer ... activate security stratagem 4... Detonate the Typhon!

**Computer:**_ "Confirmed ... self-destruct in 60 ... 59 ... 58 ... 57..."_

**Singh: **You better ... start ... running ... Ghost ... Who ... Wal...

_He suddenly hung his head and the rest of his body goes limp; Vandal Singh, Leader of the Singh Brotherhood ... last direct descendant of the great Bor Singh ... is dead. _

**Spiderman: **Never thought I'd say this but Singh's right ... LETS GO!

* * *

><p><em>Throughout the entire base, everything was shutting down. The entire foundations shook and everything was falling apart, debris was everywhere and large bodies of water started to flood in areas all over the base. While outside all S.H.I.E.L.D forces started to evacuate the area; the Aqua-Carrier started to back away from the base, just like the Tri-Carrier above the surface. But deep in the bowls of the base; Spiderman and Phantom are still desperately trying to find a way out, but their paths keep getting blocked off by debris, fires and flooding.<em>

**Phantom: **Let's find another way!

**Spiderman: **Phantom, This isn't going to work.

**Phantom: **Are you giving up now?

**Spiderman:** No it's just that ... we can't get to an escape pod so...

_An idea stuck him._

**Spiderman: **Let's make our own!

**Phantom: **What?

**Spiderman: **Can you do that shield thing with your ring again?

**Phantom: **Err ... maybe.

_He did what Spiderman said and created another energy shield around the two of them while Spiderman also used his webs to create a dome of webbing around the both of them. When the two of them are done they just sit in the protective dome they made and waited for the inevitable._

**Spiderman:** If we don't survive this, can I just say...

**Phantom: **If you're going to say what I think you're about to say; I will punch you in your arach-nads!

**Spiderman:** Shutting up now.

**Phantom:** Hey Peter.

**Spiderman: **Hmm?

**Phantom: **It's been an honor.

**Spiderman: **Same here.

* * *

><p><strong>Singh Brotherhood HQ – Power Room <strong>

_Back in the Power room, the Merc with a Mouth managed to escape the predicament that Zorro had left him in ... by severing his legs from the knee down. Now, while leaving a trail of blood on the floor, the leg-less Deadpool manages to crawl his way towards the exit ... not getting very far as he's still on the walk way._

**Deadpool: **This ... is ... bulls##t! When I find that Mexican twit I'm going to...

**Computer: **"Detonation in ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ..."

_**Oh Boy ... this is going to sting. **_

**Computer: **"... 1"

_The entire base exploded, its detonation sent out a massive shockwave that could be felt from miles around. While back up at the Tri-Carrier, after being picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D forces, Tiger and the rest of the League look down in horror as the oil-rig ignited and exploded ... scorched wreckage scatter apart and the surface of the Atlantic Ocean is even covered by raging flames._

**White Tiger: **PETER!

**Green Hornet: **SPIDER!

**Zorro: **... Señor Spidey... Señor Phantom...

**Moonstar: **No...

**Kato:** God...

**Rocketeer: **Damn...

_Tiger collapse onto the ground and is soon comforted by Moonstar and Kato._

**Moonstar: **Ava ... I'm...

**White Tiger: **He survived ... he survived...

**Kato:** Ava...

**White Tiger: **He promised me ... he's going to come back ... I know it.

_After about 30 minutes of silence and waiting, Fury received an incoming call from the Aqua-Carrier._

**Agent Coulson: **Director Fury ... I think we've found something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally ... it's over ... so ... tired ... will be back ... soon... with the aftermath chapters and epilogue ... but for now... must... sleep... comment and review.**

**Thanks **


	38. Credit where Credits Due

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**Hey guys, bet you didn't expect to see me back again so soon? and just to answer a question thats been floating around: yes, there will be a new story after this ... you wont be getting rid of me that easily. **

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 37: Credit where Credits Due <strong>

_At first there was nothing but blackness ... then Spiderman could hear the screams of Dr Rao loudly as well as the maniacal laughter of Hobgoblin. He slowly opened his eyes and when his blurred vision comes back into focus, he could see the struggle between Dr Rao and Hobgoblin playing out before him. With great effort Spiderman managed to get to his feet and lunged forward at Hobgoblins cybernetic arm and wrestled to free Dr Raos arm from it, as he does so Spiderman could feel the breath of Hobgoblin coming from beside him and turned to see the villains face staring right back at from just on the other side of the doors ... smiling evilly at him._

**Hobgoblin:** Remember this face ... Always ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Spiderman blinked for a moment and suddenly he was staring into the face of Green Goblin _

**Green Goblin:** You're not getting off easy ... this time ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_In a burst of adrenaline, Spiderman yelled out loud and using his incredible strength ... broke off the cyborgs arm and the doors closed instantly, just as the full force of the ocean water smashed along the side of the doors. However the elevator wouldn't move ... this time the ocean water started to seep through the edges of the doors. Spiderman backed away to the edge of the elevator, the pressure increases and the doors burst open, allowing the full force of the Atlantic to crash right into..._

**Ava: **Peter?

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier – Atlantic Ocean – Afternoon<strong>

_Peter awoke abruptly and sits up; ignoring the pain he is feeling though out his body, he took a few moments to take in his surroundings ... after realising that he is in the Tri-Carriers Med bay, he felt a pair of hands grapping hold of him and pushing him back down onto the bed. Peter looks round to see that it's his girlfriend Ava._

**Peter:** Ava!

**Ava: **It's alright, you're fine ... You're safe. It looked like you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you.

**Peter: **What ... what happened?

**Ava: **The Aqua-Carrier picked both you and Phantom up...

**Peter: **How is he?

_Ava nodded her head towards the bed beside them, Peter looked over to see his friend Phantom lying in the med bay bed, unconscious ... and oddly still wearing his eye mask._

**Peter:** Why didn't they take off his mask?

**Ava: **The doctors nearly did ... But then Hornet freaked out. Threaten to gas everyone there if they so much as touched his mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutaway<strong>

_Chibi Hornet is guarding Chibi Phantoms sleeping body as dozens of doctors try to approach the bed. Chibi Hornet shoots them all one by one in the style of a shooting gallery at a carnival._

**Cutaway ends**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh good to see that my heads still working, nothing seriously damaged... OWW!<em>**

_Peter clutched his head in pain as Ava leaned over a gently placed her hand on his head._

**Ava: **Peter, just take it easy. You're going to be here for a while so you can properly heal up.

**Peter: **Fair enough, I'm glad you're here.

**Ava:** I'm glad too ... otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this.

_She extended her claws in her right hand and jabbed them down onto Peter's knee. He let out a cry in pain and looked at Ava ... terrified by the death glare she was giving him._

**Peter:** AVA! What the hell...?

**Ava: **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

_She removed her claw and leaned in close to Peter, their faces inches apart._

**Ava:** How could you do that to me ... I had no idea if you were going to make it out alive, for a while I thought you didn't.

**Peter: **I'm sorry...

**Ava: **Sorry ... SORRY?

_She stabbed him again with her claw, making Peter wince in pain._

**Peter: **Jeez ... Ava!

**Ava:** Don't you ever dare do that to me again ... ever!

**Peter: **Ok ... ok ... I'm sorry, I did what I thought I had to do. I'm sorry I put you though all that, I promise not to do it again and I'll find a way to make it up to you...

**Ava:** ... It's a start.

**Peter: **Now could you take your claws out ... please?

_She did so, then leaned back to pick up a glass of water from a nearby stand and held it up to Peter._

**Ava:** Here, drink this.

**Peter: **Yes ... nurse.

**Ava:** Do you want me to stab you again?

**Phantom: **Please do ... It's funny.

_The two teens look over to see Phantom awake and staring right at them._

**Peter: **Kit...? How long have you been awake?

**Phantom: **Since the first time you screamed ... you sound like a girl by the way.

**Peter: **Hey!

**Kato: **At least you sound a bit more butch than Hornet.

**Green Hornet:** Yeah ... wait, what?

_Peter, Ava and Phantom turned to see the rest of the League hanging around the med bays entrance. The lot of them hurry into the room and surround both Peter and Phantoms beds ... all of them relived to see their friends safe and sound._

**Zorro: **Ah Señors, it's good to see you two awake.

**Moonstar: **We were all so worried.

**Spiderman: **It's great that you're all ok. Look I'm sorry that I...

**Green Hornet:** Don't worry Spidey.

**Peter:** Hey, we're all of duty now ... what's with all the formality? Why didn't you let them take off Phantoms mask?

**Green Hornet: **Don't get me wrong Spidey ... Though I am grateful for S.H.I.E.L.D's help, I don't want them knowing who I really am ... and I'm not the only one who feels that way.

_Both Kato and Zorro nodded in unison, and then Peter understood exactly how they felt. Secret identities are an incredibly personal thing ... only the heroes themselves have the right to reveal them. S.H.I.E.L.D maybe on the side of good but they can be a bit too nosey at times._

**Inter-com:**_ "Spiderman ... get some rest. The moment your rested up I want to see you on the bridge, but for now I want a word with your new friends; Fury out."_

_**Right on cue ... as always.**_

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier – Bridge - Daybreak<strong>

_A few days later, Spiderman found himself back onboard the bridge of the Tri-Carrier ... assisted by Tiger of course, he hadn't fully recovered yet but he felt strong enough to get to his feet with help from his insistent girlfriend. As they entered the bridge the two of them approached Fury at his command console, viewing holo-images hovering in front of him. When the two of them stop in front of him, he turns round to face them ... the teenagers were completely surprised by the Directors reaction._

**Fury: **THE TWO OF YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ORDERS! YOU STOLE EXPERIMENTAL AND CLASSIFIED TECH FROM BOTH STARK INDESTRIES AND S.H.I.E.L.D, TOOK UNATHORISED PERSONLE INTO A WAR-ZONE! ALMOST GETTING THEM AND YOURSELF KILLED, HACKED YOUR WAY INTO THE S.H.I.E.L.D NETWORK AND NATO COMMAND!

**Spiderman: **If I could get a word in edge ways?

**Fury: **I'M NOT FINISHED ... THERE IS LIST OF PEOPLE DEMANDING I GIVE YOU OVER TO THEM COURT MARSHELL!

**White Tiger: **But Director if it wasn't for Spide...

**Fury: **BUT...! By acting on your own intuition, you were able to end the war that would have killed millions more lives. You saved the world leaders of both sides as well as a number of others who attended the summit. Brought into the light the true enemies behind all of this and ensured their destruction.

**Spiderman:** ... your ... welcome?

**Fury: **Don't get smart with me Web-head ... the only thing that kept you from being court marshalled were the testimony of these individual.

_Another image appears behind Fury, when he moved out of the way Spiderman could see the faces of all the world leaders he saved ... including Black Panther, Captain America, Namor, Silver Sable, the Fantastic Four, Magneto, Scarlet Witch and even Doctor Doom._

**Spiderman: **Dr Doom ... Really?

**Fury: **He said that as a favor for what you did for the people of Latveria ... His going to forget the fact that you trashed his castle and ... ruined his sheet covers.

_The two teenagers quickly looked at each other then tried to cover up their guilt by acting nonchalantly ... badly. Fury just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the imagines behind him, most are of Dominion and New Allied forces pulling out of Africa, Genosha and even the United States. Other imagines are of Damage Control moving into the cities of New York, Washington D.C. and other major cities across the east coast. _

**Fury: **Things are already starting to get back to normal ... and about time to, you need to clean yourself up and get a new suit.

**Spiderman: **Huh ... Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C – White House – Afternoon<strong>

_In front of the White House steps, standing on a large platform, in front of a massive audience; Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist are standing to attention ... alongside the President of the United States and other official leaders._

**U.S President:** It's been said that "where there is a brave man, in the thickest of the fight, there is the post of honor." Today, we pay tribute to an American who placed himself in the thick of the fight — again and again and again. In so doing, he has earned our nation's highest military decoration, the Medal of Honor. And we are extraordinarily proud of... Spiderman.

_(Applause.)_

It is a real honor that a recipient of the Medal of Honor has been able to accept it in person. I would point out something else — of all the Medal of Honor recipients in recent decades, these heroes are also some of the youngest. Now for security reasons I won't divulge their real age. And he performed the extraordinary actions for which they are being recognized today when they are still so young.

Despite all this, I have to say Spiderman is one of the most down-to-Earth guys that you will ever meet. In fact, when my staff first tried to arrange the phone call so I could tell him that I'd approved this medal, Spiderman was busy. He felt he couldn't take the call right then, because he said, "If I don't go out on patrol, who will clean up this mess." (Laughter.) So we arranged to make sure he got the call during his lunch break. (Laughter.) I told him the news, and then he went right back to work. (Laughter.) That's the kind of guy he is. He also asked to "hang out" with me, which we were able to execute yesterday ... in return for an autograph for my son.

_(Laughter)_

Spiderman is the kind of guy who gets the job done. And I do appreciate, Spiderman, you taking my call. (Laughter.) The Medal of Honor reflects the gratitude of the entire nation. So we're joined here by members of Congress, including representives of our Allies ... King T'Challa of Wakanda, Silver Sablinova of Symkaria and King Namor of Atlantis. We are also joined here by leaders from across my administration, including the Secretary of Veterans Affairs and Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Col Nicholas Joseph Fury, and leaders from across our Armed Forces, including the Commandant of our forces stationed in Africa General Thaddeus Ross.

We're honored to welcome Spidermans family and friends, their identities also anomalous. I want to welcome Spidermans comrades from his strike team, and we are humbled by the presence of the members of the Medal of Honor Society. Spiderman, I realize the past few days have not been easy for you, retelling the story of your experience and standing here today. You're a very modest young man. But, as you've said, you do it for a simple reason — retelling the story — because it helps you to honor those who didn't come home, and to remind your fellow Americans that our men and women in uniform were over there fighting every single day.

So that's how we'll do this today. Because of Spiderman and his teammates, we see the best of a generation that has served with distinction through a devastation of this war. Spiderman, I know that you've grappled with the grief of this war; that you've said your efforts were somehow a "failure" because many didn't come home. But as your Commander-in-Chief, and on behalf of everyone here today and all Americans, I want you to know it's quite the opposite. You did your duty, above and beyond, and you kept the faith with the highest traditions of the country that you love.

Because of your Honor, many are alive today. Because of your Courage, fallen American heroes have come home, and — in the words of their grieving mothers — they could lay their sons to rest with dignity. Because of your Commitment — in the thick of the fight, hour after hour — a former Marine who read about your story said that you showed how "in the most desperate, final hours…our brothers and God will not forsake us." And because of your humble example, our kids — especially back in New York, and all across America — they'll know that no matter whom you are or where you come from, you can do great things as a citizen and as a member of the American family. I want to conclude by asking Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist to stand and accept thanks of a grateful nation.

_(Applause.)_

Every member of our team is as important as the other. That's a lesson that we all have to remember — as citizens, and as a nation — as we meet the tests of our time, here at home and around the world.

To our Soldiers, to all our men and women in uniform, to our fellow Americans, let us always be faithful. And as we prepare for the reading of the citation, let me say, God bless you, Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist. God bless our vigilant heroes and all who serve. And God bless the United States of America.

_(Applause.)_

**Military Aide:** The President of the United States, in the name of the Congress, takes pleasure in presenting the Medal of Honor to Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of their lives above and beyond the call of duty. Spiderman will also accept the award on behalf of the strike team he lead into the front ... all of whom were unable to attend today.

The President started to, one by one; place a medal around the neck of each one of the young heroes ... shaking their hands as well. The entire audience gave them a standing aviation, applauding the young heroes along with mass cheering.

**Nova:** Now this is more like it.

_The others turn to stare at him._

**Nova:** What? It's nice to be appreciated once in a while.

**Powerman:** You can say that again my brother.

**Iron Fist:** The knowledge of doing what's right is in itself ... its own reward.

**White Tiger:** Why didn't the others show up?

**Spiderman:** I think they have their reasons ... So Tiger, how does it feel dating a Medal of Honor winner?

**White Tiger:** I can ask you the same thing. But don't celebrate just yet, I think you still have more to come ... and you won't be getting your real "reward" until later tonight.

**Spiderman:** What makes you say... wait, what?

_**A/N: Before anyone starts praising me about the speech ... let me just say that I'd love to take credit, but it was heavily based on one of Obama's speeches. Next chapter ... the after party.**_

_**Thanks**_


	39. One Big Happy Family

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

****This is just for fun.****

**Well this is it guys, I hope you've enjoyed the ride as i have ... if you have any questions ask them now and ill try and answer some of them in the epilogue. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 38: One Big Happy Family<strong>

**Parker Manor – New York City – Evening **

_After the award ceremony in Washington, Fury gave Peter and the rest of his team leave to celebrate their achievements so went back to Peter's manor in New York intending to cerebrate amongst themselves. However when they arrived, Peter noticed that the front door was ajar slightly, the team readied themselves for a fight and make their way inside the manor._

_The lights are off as they entered and then they heard noises coming from the parlor. The team immediately head towards the source of the noise and as they entered the darkened room, the lights suddenly came on and as Peters eyes adjusted, he could see that the parlor has been decollated with colourful party decorations; balloons, confetti and even a large cake in the middle of the room ... along with all the members of the League jumping out from behind the furniture and yelling out in unison..._

**League: _CONGRATULATIONS!_**

**Peter: **Dudes!

_Reid, Kato, Dana, Kit, Eduardo and Sarah approach Peter and Ava and start congratulating them ... ignoring a very confused looking Danny, Luke and Sam._

**Sam: **Err ... hello?

**Luke: **Yo Pete, something you want to tell us?

**Danny:** I believe introductions are in order.

**Ava: **Oh ... sorry guys. Meet Luke Reid, Mulan Kato, Sarah Secord, Dana Moonstar, Eduardo de la Vega and Kit Walker.

**Peter: **They are the "strike team" that was with me and Ava during our ... **_trip_**.

**Sam: **Then why weren't they at the ceremony?

**Sarah: **You know kid, we're standing right here and we ... have our reasons.

**Dana: **We wanted to hold this party for you guys ... I made the cake.

**Sam: **Oh cake...

He walks past the group and eyes up the large cake, while Eduardo moves over to the nearby sound system.

**Peter: **Look everyone, there's something I want to say to you all ... when I first met...

**Eduardo: **Come on my friends ... isn't this suppose to be a** _fiesta_**?

_He selected the first music track – "Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin". As the music plays, Eduardo starts to dance by himself ... receiving a few laughs, cheers from the rest of them. Dana went over to join Sam by the cake, Eduardo grabbed hold of Sarah and encouraged her to dance with him ... receiving some "hooting" from the others. Even Reid managed to persuade a reluctant Kato to join him in a dance. Luke, Danny was lead by Kit into the kitchen to help bring out the rest of the food and drinks (most non-alcoholic) and set it on the nearby tables._

_**Yeah ... Eduardo's got the right idea; I've done enough heart-warming, emotional and inspiring speeches throughout this adventure ... now's the time to P.A.R.T.Y!**_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later; the party is in full swing ... even MJ, Harry and the members of Bravo team eventually turned up to join them. Eduardo is still dancing, only this time he's dancing with both Danielle and Janice (Joystick). William (Wiccan) Danny are in an in-depth conversation while Aaron (Molecule Kid), Luke and Sam are daring each other with drinking games. Kit, MJ, Harry, Moonstar and Sarah are hanging out in one corner of the parlor while Peter and Ava are with Reid and Kato are sitting on the couches.<em>

**Peter:** I gotta say Kato ... you look _**different** _tonight.

_The young woman is wearing a long pink cheongsam party dress. Her hair was done up with a hair pin and her face has a little bit of makeup._

**Kato:** Err ... thanks. I wanted to try a different look for tonight.

**Ava:** You look absolutely amazing tonight ... I have to say I'm a little jealous.

**Peter:** You ... jealous? Nah, I can't see it.

_Ava playfully punches Peter on the arm and while he pretends to be wounded badly, Reid leans over and kisses Kato whom returned it affectionately. Then Reid turned his attention back to Peter._

**Reid:** So Peter, How was the ceremony?

**Peter: **I had never received that much attention like that in my life ... but you would have known that if you lot bothered to turn up.

**Reid: **Well first of all we're not really the award accepting type; plus we didn't think we'd be welcomed.

**Ava: **What do you mean "not welcomed"?

**Kato: **Fury was there.

**Peter: **Oh that's right: Didn't Fury want to see you guys while I was still hospitalised?

**Ava: **What did he want?

**Reid:** He wanted to _**recruit** _us into S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Peter:** Seriously? What happened?

**Reid:** I think Kit said it best when Fury asked him and he told Fury to go _**fuck**_ himself.

**Ava: **He said _**that** _to the director?

**Kato: **Yes he did.

**Peter: **So you guys turned him down?

**Reid: **Yes ... we all did, none of us want to end up being agents of a government branch that spies and dictates our every move.

**Ava: **Well he's only trying to help us reach our full potential. He provides us new equipment, training and gives us responsibilities and missions that develop our abilities further.

**Reid: **But all on his _**own**_ terms.

**Ava: **What do you mean?

**Reid: **None of us had S.H.I.E.L.D training, we all supplied our own equipment and we decided what to do and how to do it ... and we managed to do something that S.H.I.E.L.D or the New Allies managed to do. Fury just wants to gain control of a valuable asset to use as his agents to use as he sees fit. I wouldn't be surprised if S.H.I.E.L.D tries to register superheroes old and new and strong arms them into signing up.

**Peter: **Fury wouldn't do that ... would he?

**Reid: **You think he wouldn't? Fury nearly threatened to detain Kato and me if we didn't join up ... not surprising, we're still wanted by nearly every government organisation on the planet.

**Ava: **Even though you help saved the world, Fury was still going to _**imprison**_ you?

**Kato: **I think so; If Reid here hadn't unleashed a virus into the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe ... again.

**Peter: _Luke!_**

**Reid: **Hey, it was only a small one; all it did was messed up a few systems that detracted them enough for all of us to sneak away ... and delete any and all information about each member of the League that they had on record ... just to be safe.

**Ava: **Oh ... Fury will be after your _**blood**_ for that.

**Reid: _This_** is why we didn't go to the ceremony.

**Peter:** I'm going to get a drink.

_He gets up and leaves Ava with the duo to walk over to the "bar". He passes by the dancers (both Danielle and Janice are fighting for Eduardo's attention) and walks over to MJ's group. He quickly catches up with Harry and MJ before they head off to the bar (and get dragged into joining the drinking games by Sam), leaving Peter alone with Dana._

**Peter:** So ... making new friends?

**Dana: **Yeah, MJ's pretty cool; she's already invited me to go shopping with her ... when the city is rebuilt of course.

**Peter: **Cool ... maybe you can get Ava and Kato to join you.

_**I know what you're thinking ... those two, being normal girls? I would pay to see that... Don't tell Ava I said that. **_

**Dana:** That would be fun.

**Peter: **Oh and your sister as well...

_When seeing the look Dana gave him after he spoke, Peter realized he must have hit a touchy subject._

**Peter: **Oh sorry, are you and your sister still not talking?

**Dana: **Oh no we are, it's just that ... there's still some issues we need to work through, this is long _**before**_ the whole brainwashing thing. Thing is, our problems can't be solved after one emotional moment and a single conversation. But we'll keep taking ... see what happens from there.

**Peter: **Ok then ... so, shame you didn't make it to the ceremony.

**Dana: **Well, after what happened between Fury and the rest of the League ... it didn't seem right.

**Peter: **Yeah Reid was telling me about it.

**Dana:** Did he also tell you that I handed in my _**resignation** _with S.H.I.E.L.D?

**Peter: **You quit ... _**Why**_?

**Dana:** I just didn't feel like I belonged there, it wasn't until I joined up with the League that I found real ... friends.

**Peter: **So what are you going to do?

**Dana: **Reid said he might have a job for me ... something that'll put my "talents" to good use.

**Peter: **Of course he did.

**Dana: **So tell me what happened at the ceremony ... I heard you received _**more**_ than just the Medal of Honor?

**Peter: **Err, yes actually; after I received the medal the other leaders stood up and awarded me medals of service to their countries. I was given the _**Order of Dora Milaje**_, the _**Symkaria Star**_ and the _**Medal of Poseidon**_.

**Dana:** A little birdie told me that Silver Sable gave you _**more**_ than just a medal.

**Peter: **Ok, Ok ... she may have given me a _**kiss**_ as well.

**Dana: **I wish I could have seen Ava's face when that happened.

**Peter: **Between you and me ... I'm glad I couldn't.

_The two of them chuckled at the thought of the possibility of Ava going nuts at Silver Sable. _

**Dana: **But seriously ... that's an impressive collection you've got now.

**Peter: **That's not all; at one point during the ceremony, one of Dr Dooms Doom-bots showed up and just handed me a box before flying off without so much a word. The box contained the _**Latverian Cross**_ and the _**Seal of Genosha** _... along with a note from Doom saying – "expect no further favors".

**Dana: **You're _**kidding**_ me!

**Peter: **I swear to you...

_Despite the loud music playing, Peter still managed to hear someone knocking on the front door. He gets up and leaves the parlor, heading for the front door and opens it. Aunt May is standing at the porch holding a few bags ... with a huge smile on her face._

**Peter:** Aunt May? I thought you were out with Agent ... err I mean Principle Coulson.

**Aunt May: **Peter ... I now about Phil remember? Anyway I needed to see _**you**_.

**Peter: **Oh right, force of habit ... come in.

_She made her way inside and Peter lead her to the party inside. As the two of them walked into the parlor, most of the partygoers turned their attention to them._

**Aunt May: **Hey guys ... just wanted to drop off some things for your party; homemade apple pies and cream cakes.

_She received a few cheers of joy from the kids (mainly a drunk Sam and Luke) and placed the bags on the table, with both Peter and Ava joining her._

**Peter: **That's awesome of you, Aunt May ... but you didn't need to come all the way over. I could have_** swung**_ by and picked them up.

**Aunt May: **(chuckle) Oh Peter, I still wonder how I never guessed your secret since you always made jokes like that.

**Ava: **May ... you have no idea how many times I have to listen to them.

**Aunt May: **Actually I do.

_The two of them chuckled at Peter's expense._

**Peter: **Oh gang up on me why don't you?

**Aunt May:** Sorry Peter, actually there's something I need to talk to you about.

**Peter: **Ok shoot.

**Aunt May: **It's about you and your friend ... **_Kit_**.

**Peter: **Kit ... Really? Ok then.

_He left to get Kit, leaving Aunt May and Ava alone._

**Ava:** I'll leave you guys alone then.

**Aunt May: **No dear, you should hear this as well, after you're pretty much family now.

_She winked at Ava who blushes, just then Peter and Kit joined them._

**Peter: **So what's this about...?

_He stopped suddenly as Aunt May walked up to Kit and placed her hands over his cheeks, as if she was examining him. She ignored the puzzled looks both Peter and Ava was giving her, not to mention the bizarre expression that Kit had._

**Kit: **Err ... Peter, what's your Aunt _**doing**_?

**Peter: **Yeah Aunt May, care to let us in on what this is about?

_Aunt May stops moving Kits head around and smiles at him, he notices that her eyes are starting to tear up a bit._

**Kit: **Are you alright?

**Aunt May: **Yes ... I'm sorry; it's just that ... you have your _**mother's**_ eyes.

_Kits jaw nearly dropped open, along with Peters and Avas._

_**Ok ... this should be interesting.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – Study room <strong>

_A few minutes later; the four of them are now in one of the study rooms in the Manor. Peter is sitting on own of the large armchairs with Ava sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck and both Aunt May and Kit are sitting next to each other on the coach opposite them._

**Aunt May: **Peter ... I never told you a lot about my teenage years have I? As a girl I was a bit of a wild child, I rebelled like you'd expect, was a fan of Jimi Hendrix and got into a little trouble with the authorities now and again.

**Peter: **You ... were a _**rebel**_? I can't say I'm very surprised ... OOF!

_Ava nudged him in the chest, allowing Aunt May to continue._

**Aunt May: **But I rebelled for a reason, my family life wasn't what you would call ... pleasant. My Father was unemployed, a drunk and abusive, he'd often stagger through the front door late at night, smelling of booze and striking my mum – who in turn would hit us often enough. We argued and shouted at each other all the time ... I threatened to run away and never come back. But then my mother fell ill, seriously ill; so I tried to take care of her as best I could ... my father never bothered his ass. Just before she died we managed to reconcile things a little bit.

So all was left was my father ... but not for long. A few months after my mother died, he came back one evening drunk then we got into a fight as always and he started to beat me. But with being an alcoholic and in poor health, the strain of beating me was too much for his heart that time. He collapsed from a heart attack and died right there in front of me. Afterwards I left home to travel, went to San Francisco and a few other cities before arriving in New York ... were I soon met Ben and well ... you know the rest Peter.

_Peter was horrified by her story; he had no idea what a troubled upbringing his Aunt had. Her story actually explained a few things about her ... her lifestyle and her keen involvement in Peter's life and education. Ava had even started to tear up as she got off Peter and embraced Aunt May in a hug._

**Ava: **I'm so sorry May.

**Aunt May: **That's kind of you to say dear, but it was a very long time ago. I've never thought about it ... until recently.

**Peter: **What do you mean?

**Kit: **Mrs Parker, you said that sometimes your mother would beat ... _**us**_?

_Aunt May broke the hug and as Ava returned to sit by Peter, she leaned down beside her and opened one of the bags she brought with her and took out a small** jewellery box** and placed it on her lap._

**Aunt May:** I had a younger sister ... a gentle and quiet girl. She loved to draw and paint, I use to tell her that she was going to grow up to be a famous artist. Every time our parents use to start acting up, I'd try to protect her ... comfort her, but she was incredibly sensitive, I had to toughen up so she wouldn't have to. When I was arguing with mum and dad, she'd hide under the stairs to escape it all.

One day ... shortly after my mother died, I found a note in her room addressed to me. It said that she couldn't stand the thought of living with just our dad now and had run away to the big city ... she was only 15 at the time. She told me that she would keep in touch but after I started to travel, contact between us became less and less often ... the odd letter or two.

**Peter: **What was your sister's name?

Aunt May looked directly at Kit who was hanging on her every word.

**Aunt May: _June_** ...**_ June Reilly_.**

**Kit:** J ... June!

_She then opened the box and took out an old but well preserved photo and handed it to Kit who gasped aloud. It was a photo of two blonde teenage girls, one of them was clearly a teenage May and she had her arm around the shoulder of a teenaged version of a woman he knew all too well._

**Kit:** ... _**mum**_?

**_WAIT! WHAT! YOU MEAN SHE'S... AND HE'S... AND I'M... _**

**Aunt May: **That is the only picture I have left of her, that and a few letters she sent me ... this was the last one she sent me.

_She takes out a folded piece of paper and carefully opened it and read aloud._

**Aunt May: **"Dear May; I hope you've been getting my letters. It's hard to tell since neither one of us seem to be able to stay in one place for very long. I have some exciting news ... I'm getting married. Now I know what you're going to say; "this is all a bit sudden!" well let me get you caught up to speed.

I met him in New Orleans; remember that stall I set up to sell my T-shirts? Well he came across it after losing his shirt in the swamps (DON'T ASK) and tried to pinch one of them when he thought I wasn't looking. Next thing I knew I was chasing him through the streets of the city (Hey, I was bummed out from failing to sell them. so I'd be damned if I was going to let someone steal one) Luckily he didn't know the streets as well as I did, so I was able to cut him off and tackle him to the ground.

He was surprised I could tell you, and after I blew up at him right in the middle of the busy streets he apologised to me and told me about how he lost his shirt ... which made me feel so sorry for him that I'd let him keep it. When I got back to my stall I was horrified to discover that most of my merchandise was stolen ... I remember cursing him for it and wishing I could have a go at him again ... which I did.

To my surprise he showed up the next day, with the money to pay for the shirt I gave him. After I had another go at him again because of the merchandise I lost thanks to him, he left and once again to my surprise he showed up on my door step later that night ... with my missing shirts. I invited him in and we talked for the entire night; I asked him how he managed to get them all back but all he said was that he knew some people that helped him. Before I knew it, it was one in the morning and showed him out ... but he asked if he could see me again ... which I agreed.

For the next few months we spent time with each other; all of which he treated me to everything. He was very charming, sweet, kind hearted, lovely dark hair and clearly works out, and it wasn't before long that I knew I was I love with him. Then on our 6 month anniversary ... he ... he popped the question to me, and I said yes. May I love him, I love him so much and I want to marry him. It's going to be a small ceremony and taking place at his home, it's a tropical island in the Caribbean ... I can't remember its name but it starts with a B or something.

I really want you to be there but I don't know if you're even going to read this letter; but I'll send you the details the closer the date arrives. I miss you so much and I hope you're taking care. I can't wait for you to meet him; he wants to meet you too.

Well I'll finish up here ... Love you and missing you always.

Your loving sister

June

(P.S. In all the excitement of writing to you I completely forgot to tell you his name ... Kit ... Kit Walker.)"

_Aunt May placed the letter back into the box and looked up at Kit._

**Aunt May: **I never heard from her again after she sent this. Years had passed and still no contact from her. I married Ben and took Peter in but ... nothing. Then I met you and when you told me your name it was like a floodgate had opened up and I couldn't think of anything else. I did some research and with MJ's help I managed to take a look at your school records... don't look at me like that Peter ... and when I saw your mother's name ... I prayed for both of you to come home safely.

_Peter had no idea what to say (which doesn't happen often) and stared at his Aunt then over at Kit you looked like he was fighting back some tears._

**Kit:** Your ... your ... my ..._** aunt**_?

**Aunt May:** Yes

**Peter: **Kit's ... my _**cousin**_?

**Aunt May: **Err... Sort of.

_Kit stood up and looked down at his Aunt May, then started to cry. Aunt May got to her feet and embraced him in a tight hug and began to comfort him._

**Aunt May: **I know that this must be so much to take in at once. And I will never be able to replace your parents but I need you to know that you still have family. A _**strange**_, _**abnormal** _but _**loving**_ family and we're here for you, if you want to be a part of it.

**Kit: **(crying) I do ... I want to ... Mrs... _**Aunt** **May**_.

_The two of them sit down on the coach again and Kit wiped away a few tears._

**Aunt May: **If it's not too much trouble and only if you want to. I want to know everything about you and ... if you could tell me what happened to your mother ... my sister.

_Kit took a few moments to collect himself and took a deep breath before continuing on._

**Kit: **I guess ... It all started _**500 years ago...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Manor – Master Bedroom<strong>

_The party finished late into the night and everyone went home. Kit left with Aunt May to spend the night at her home so they could talk some more, leaving Peter and Ava alone, tired and sitting on the foot of their bed in their room._

**Ava:** Wow ... today has been some _**day**_ hasn't?

**Peter: **You're telling me? Won the Medal of Honor amongst a few others, found out that S.H.I.E.L.D tried to arrest some of my friends ... plus finding out about my aunt's upbringing that I knew nothing about and to finish things off ... Kit's my cousin.

**Ava: **Your family is growing again.

**Peter: **Yeah it is ... and I'm so glad you're part of it.

Ava smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

**Peter:** You know despite everything that's happened today ... I'm still not tired.

**Ava: **Good ... because I've still got to give you one last _**present**_.

_She got up off the bed and Peter watched as his girlfriend disappeared behind the large changing panel by the walk in wardrobe and started to change behind it._

**Ava: **Ever since you came back from your "adventure" I noticed a change in some of your tastes, mainly the films you watch and the music you listen to. So I had an idea and started practicing, I was originally saving for your birthday but I want to do it now ... can you do me a favour and put on your _**Noir** _suit and sit back on the bed.

_**Err ... I trust if things start to get R rated, you lot will look away. **_

_He does what Ava asks of him and continues to watch Ava's dark silhouette from behind the panel. A few minutes later he could see her pick up a remote and activated the sound system in the room. Music was playing all around the room; it was a soft jazz band playing, brass instruments and pianos can be heard ... it reminded Peter of being in the Calbot club. Suddenly he saw Avas leg sticking out from the edge of the panel ... bare ... then Ava started to sing..._

**"Sooner or later you're gonna be mine,**  
><strong>Sooner or later you're gonna be fine.<strong>  
><strong>Baby, it's time that you face it,<strong>  
><strong>I always get my man."<strong>

_She stepped out from behind the panel and stood for Peter to see; Ava wearing and beautiful white strapless dress that glittered, long sleeved white gloves and the black pearled necklace that he gave her for Christmas last year. She leans her back against the wall and slides down it very slowly; hands pressed up against the wall and sprawled out along the wall._

**"Sooner or later you're gonna decide,**  
><strong>Sooner or later there's nowhere to hide.<strong>  
><strong>Baby, it's time, so why waste it in chatter?<strong>  
><strong>Let's settle the matter"<strong>

**"Baby, you're mine on a platter,**  
><strong>I always get my man"<strong>

_She quickly gets up and walks slowly towards Peter, swaying her hips the entire time. _

**"But if you insist, babe, the challenge delights me.**  
><strong>The more you resist, babe, the more it excites me.<strong>  
><strong>And no one I've kissed, babe, ever fights me again."<strong>

_He stops in front of Peter and poses for him, hand on one hip and the other she slowly raises up and places her forefinger on the tip of his nose._

**"If you're on my list, it's just a question of when."**

_She then places both her hands on his shoulders _

**"When I get a yen, then baby, Amen.**  
><strong>I'm counting to ten"<strong>

_She slowly falls to her knees in front of Peter, low enough that their faces are inches apart._

**"And then ..."**

_She sharply moves to sit on his knee and wraps on arm round his shoulders and with the other takes of his fedora, lifts up his mask so his mouth is exposed and leans so close to Peter's face that he thought she was going to kiss him._

**"I'm gonna love you like nothing you've known,**  
><strong>I'm gonna love you, and you all alone.<strong>  
><strong>Sooner is better than later but lover,<strong>  
><strong>I'll hover, I'll plan."<strong>

_She playfully pushes him onto the bed, Peter ... now on his back looks down to see Ava slowly crawling up him until she was right on top of him, hands placed beside his head and using her arms to hold herself up over him._

**"This time I'm not only getting, I'm holding my man"**

_She puts one arm behind her back and slowly unzips her dress while at the same time leaning down and kisses him on the lips. When she finishes the two of them look deep into each other's eyes and Peter struggles to find the right words to say and settles for the only thing going threw his mind at that moment._

**Peter:** ... _**Marry** _me?

_Ava's eyes widen as she continues to just stare at him. The two teenagers stay like that for a few moments, the rest of the world non-existent to them as they both knew that the conversation they were going to have next might change both their lives drastically ... forever._

_**Yeah ... you guys better leave us to it.**_

**THE END?**

* * *

><p><strong>(Spiderman theme song performed by Aerosmith plays in the background) <strong>

**A/N: You guys are going to lynch me aren't you? Well hopefully the epilogue will calm some of you down a bit ... trust me, you don't want to miss it. It'll be out tomorrow. (P.S. the song Ava sings is "Sooner or Later" By Madonna from the film "Dick Tracy" 1990)**

**Thanks **


	40. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or any related characters, Spiderman Noir or Pulp era characters and themes. Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney or Dynamite Entertainment... apart from the story. **

**In short I don't own anything in this story.**

**This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier – Holding Cells – Night **

_After the destruction of the Brotherhood base, the remaining survivors were rounded up and detained by S.H.I.E.L.D forces ... which wasn't an easy task. The remnant Troopers had to be contained in special cells due to their enhanced abilities and their technology stored away so they can be experimented by S.H.I.E.L.D scientists._

_Out of Singhs lieutenants, only Iron Maiden and Skullbuster survived. Each one imprisoned in their own cells; Skullbuster is constantly bashing the energy barrier with his cybernetic arm and legs ... to no avail, while Iron Maiden is just sitting quietly in her cell without her armour and in a sort of daydream, until she is disturbed by a visitor standing in front of her cell. _

**Black Widow: **Melina.

**Iron Maiden: _Natasha_** ... So, are you just here to gloat or can I help you with something.

**Black Widow: **No hard feelings Melina ... but we both know that you were going to end up here in this ... _**lovely**_ establishment.

**Iron Maiden: _Temporally_** establishment, I'll be out of here sooner than you think.

**Black Widow: **Please ... after everything you and your organisation did, you'll be lucky if you ever see sunlight again. You'll spend the rest of your life alone ... but that's your style isn't it.

**Iron Maiden: **Oh how little you know.

_She got up off her seat and walked over to the energy barrier to stand right in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D spy._

**Iron Maiden: **Just like you I found a place where I _**belonged**_, a group who was this close to bringing the entire planet to its knees. And a man of such charisma and resolve that I was willing to _**die**_ for.

**Black Widow: **Well there's now no fear of that ... your leader _**burned** _up with the rest of your brotherhood, which reminds me...

_She walks over to a panel at the side of the cell, opens it and places something inside. Iron Maiden walks over to the panel on her side and retrieves what Widow had given her. _

**Black Widow:** Found that amongst the remains of the base ... thought you might like it as a memento of a time you _**might**_ have beaten me.

_She turns round to walk away from her but Maiden calls back to her before she leaves._

**Iron Maiden:** THE SINGH BROTHERHOOD WILL RISE AGAIN! THE'VE SURVIVED WORSE, WE'VE SURVIVED WORSE ... LONG LIVE THE BROTHERHOOD!

_Black Widow just scoffs and continues to make her way out of the holding cells, leaving Iron Maiden alone in her cell. She goes to sit down again and examines what Widow had given her ... the tattered remains of one of Singhs prized possessions; the black and red flag of the Pirates of the Singh Brotherhood. While staring at the flag she's holding in her hands, she starts to cry._

**Iron Maiden:** We will rise again, the brotherhood will rise again.

**She then places one of her hands on top of her belly and caresses it gently ... smiling to herself.**

**Iron Maiden: **As long as there's a descendent of the Singh _**bloodline**_ ... the Brotherhood will live on.

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS <strong>

**Author**

**Prosp88**

**Cast **

**Spiderman/Peter Parker**

**White Tiger/Ava Ayala**

**Powerman/Luke Cage**

**Iron Fist/Danny Rand**

**Nova/Sam Alexander**

**Director Nick Fury**

**Agent Phil Coulson**

**Mary Jane Watson**

**Green Hornet/Luke Reid**

**Mulan Kato**

**The Rocketeer/Sarah Secord**

**Dana Moonstar**

**The Phantom/Kit Walker**

**El Zorro/Eduardo de la Vega**

**Vandal Singh**

**Crossbones/Brock Rumlow**

**Skullbuster/?**

**Iron Maiden/Melina Vostokoff**

**Dr Moreau**

**Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley**

**Madame Webb**

And a special thank you to the following user names for their ideas and suggestions:

**Slientman87**

**Latinoheat151**

**Jpew2007**

**DJ Rodriguez**

**TheOnyxDragon12**

**Sport21**

**I'm a Jesus Freak**

**Shadowrunner22**

**mars8808**

And certainly not forgetting all of you who have supported and stuck with me throughout this adventure, seriously guys; over 300 reviews, you lot are awesome - each and everyone of you. it is because of every single reader here is the reason I plan to continue on.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere <strong>

**Deadpool: **Err... I don't feel so good ... Oh what was I doing last night? My head feels like there's a redneck _**living** _in it.

_Deadpool slowly opened his eyes, but his vision is still blurred so he still couldn't make out anything around him._

**Deadpool: **What ... I'm I ... _**dead**_? DEATH! Death baby I'm here! Whoo Who!

_Nothing but silence answered him._

**Deadpool: **Wait if my girl isn't here then that means ... I can't believe it, I'm alive ... I'M_** ALIVE**_!

_His voice echoes around him._

_**HELL YEAH! You can slice me, you can dice me, and you can fry me. But the D-man just keeps on coming! **_

**Deadpool:** Maiden? Skully? Bone head...? Boss man? Where are you guys? Where the _**hell**_ am I?

_With his vision now back in focus, He examines his surroundings to see that the room he is in is shrouded in complete darkness. Deadpool couldn't even tell how big the room is since the only source of light is some kind of spotlight shining down directly above him. It's only then that he noticed that he was floating off the ground and bound by some kind of energy restraint._

_**Err ... yeah; I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. **_

_Suddenly a light blinds Deadpool; something opened up in front of him ... a doorway. The Merc with a mouth makes out the shapes of three individuals that are moving towards him. The light is still blinding his vision but he could make out that the figure closest to him was wearing a long black robe and appeared to have a golden face. The other two flanking him on either side were both dressed in some kind of red armoured robes and carrying staffs. The black robed figure approached Deadpool ... looking up at him._

**?: **I see you're awake ... impressive that you survived.

**Deadpool: **Oh you must've gotten the memo ... I have a healing factor _**genius**_!

**?:** Memo? What is this ... _**Memo**_ you offer me?

**Deadpool:** I don't ... I mean ... wow, just ... wow.

**?:** It matters not; Guardsman! What planet is this specimen from?

**Guardsman: **An isolated world located in the Sol System_** Viceroy**_. The inhabitants refer to it as... _**E-arth**_ Sir.

**Viceroy:** E-arth? What a dull name for a planet.

**Deadpool: **I know right ... I preferred to call it _"Deadpool world of awesomeness"_!

**Viceroy:** I am asking the questions here you insolent germ...

_**Viceroy. **_

_Deadpool heard a new voice that time, but he couldn't tell from where it was coming from. He looked around and could see nothing, and then he looked down and saw that the Viceroy and his two guardsmen were down on one knee with their heads bowed down._

**Viceroy:** Your _**eternal**_ majesty.

**Deadpool:** Now that's more like it.

**Viceroy:** Silence germ!

_**I will speak with this one ... myself.**_

**Viceroy: **Of course your majesty, I am merely your humble servant.

_The Viceroy stood up turned to leave followed closely by his two guardsmen, they left the chamber ... leaving Deadpool alone with the disembodied voice._

_**You ... can defy death, creature?**_

**Deadpool: **Creature? Now that's not very nice; Mr I must be so ugly that I can't even so my face to...

_He was cut short, and with good reason. Deadpools mouth had unexplainably disappeared making him the Merc without a Mouth._

_**You are alive, because I willed it ... You are here, because I commanded it ... and you will speak, if I allow it.**_

_Suddenly Deadpool felt his mouth "grow" back and for the first time in his life ... kept it shut._

_**Answer me, does your species posses this ability naturally?**_

**Deadpool: **Err ... no, I'm one of a kind baby!

_**You are ... an abnormality? **_

**Deadpool: **Huh, I've been called many things but that's a first. I'm the results of experimentations, genetics and really sharp _**pointy** _things.

_**Your people ... they can recreate this experiments?**_

**Deadpool: **Nope, I'm the one and only Deadpool; superhero extreme with a side of _**BAM**_!

_**You ... bore me fool; you are a child unworthy of the powers granted to you. I have no need of one such as you.**_

**Deadpool: **Fool! Child! You have no idea who you're taking to buddy, I ought to ... to ... ought ...to...

_He suddenly starts to feel woozy, as if all his strength is leaving him._

**Deadpool:** What ... what's happening ... to ... to ... me...

_**It is my will, reaching out to end your miserable excuse for a life. **_

**Deadpool: **But ... healing ... factor... how ... is this?

_**Electrical energy, young Wilson. All matter is made out of atoms and every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. I am merely ... cancelling it out; your very structure is falling apart. Soon your body will become dust and the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become ... nothing**_

**Deadpool: **No ... can't ... die...

**_By my hand ... you can._**

**Deadpool: **Death ... I'm coming ... _**I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY**_!

_**Ah ... Death ... yes, you can tell her that I'll be coming for her too; her, Eternity, Infinity, Oblivion, Chaos, Order, Galactus, Living Tribunal ... all of them will suffer at my hand ... for I have returned.**_

_Deadpool let out a horrific and defining scream as his body disintegrate into a dust pile on the ground. His scream alerted the Viceroy from outside and he entered the room again just in time to see the dust evaporate into ... nothing._

**Viceroy:** Most effective, your Majesty. I beg your indulgence but ... will you destroy this E-arth?

_**Perhaps later, as you know; I like to play with things for a while ... before annihilation.**_

_The entire chamber erupted into a maniacal laughter. The Viceroy bowed his head and walked out of the chamber ... leaving it in complete darkness._

**A/N: Yes ... that just happened. Well I'm going on break for a while, but I don't think I need to tell you that another story will be on its way (one like "Enjoy the Moment" then the next main one) hopefully the next one will be out around New years ... until then.**

**Thanks **


End file.
